


Guardian Devil

by cindyfxx



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在发现被Jonathan和Martha虐待后，Lex成了Clark的监护人……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unbound（释放）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guardian Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7522) by Raythe. 



> 这不是超人和与Luthor的传奇故事，这是一场Clark Kent与Lex Luthor关于宿命与责任、黑暗与人性的黑色爱情童话。在这里没人是绝对纯洁的，是绝对正确的。每一个角色都有着各自的私心与黑暗面，他们都要不断地与自己的黑暗面搏斗，不断地面对各种诱惑，最后做出影响一生的选择。但无论如何选择，爱情都是无法选择的，如果命运注定要为爱情留下位置，那么无论你如何反抗，爱情都会在那里，沉淀着，芬芳着。

 

Jonathan看见了我对Lex露出的表情，因为我才知道我最好的朋友并没有死于流星异形的攻击。Chloe打电话告诉我时几乎是屏息了片刻跟我说——告诉我有传言说Lex被绑架为人质，说Lex被送去了医院急救，说Lex……死了。这个消息彻底粉碎了我精心打的面具、蒙蔽世人的伪装——一个稚气未脱、渴望着当地选美冠军的男孩，一个天真烂漫、纯洁无知的孩子。实际上我早就不是了，从我十五岁对着Lex Luthor做人工呼吸那一刻起就不是了，（那时）到今天恰好整整一年时间。

我没听见Chloe接下来的话，因为电话听筒已从我无力的指尖滑落。通常对逼近Lex的伤害我都有着强烈的第六感，可在那个秋日里，我却像平常一样干着杂活，丝毫没感觉到任何异常。当我正要使用超级速度冲出房子跑去城堡时，Lex却开着最新款的保时捷跑车出现在我家门前。

即使是用普通人的速度，我也算是从门廊飞奔而出扑向Lex了，那时他正侧身从跑车里出来。当车门在他身后碰地一声关上时，我就已经在空气里闻到了他身上清爽宜人的芬芳香味，那是专为他调制的昂贵淡味古龙水。从Lex身上我闻到了香草与檀木的香味，还有混合着某种我无法分辨的辛辣。他用一只手抚过光裸的头皮，好像他的偏头痛又发作了，所以他才没注意到我已经跑出了房子，奔向他，把他紧紧抱住。

“哇哦，Clark！为什么这样？不是我要抱怨，但是——”

“你还活着！”

“是啊，还活着。至少今天不会死。”我能听出他声音里的笑意，但我却无法阻止自己雷鸣般的心跳和过于激动导致的剧烈颤抖。Lex好像也感觉到了。“Clark，Clark，没事。我没事。一切安好。”

他对我一遍遍地低喃着这些话，用戴着手套的手上下摩擦我的背。他总是这样小心翼翼地触摸我、和我说话，上帝呀，和我一起时他总是这样小心翼翼。即使他不是像现在这样在方方面面都拥有着迷人魅力，单只为这份温柔绅士我也会爱上他的。

他拉开些距离看着我，但并没有完全退开身，两手依旧紧紧地搂着我的腰，而我的手则搭在他肩膀上。我知道我应该完全退开身，不应该继续紧握着他有力的手臂，应该从这淹没了我、支持我继续活着的温暖体温里剥离自己。但我却无法放开他，不，还不能放手，因为我依然无法肯定他还好好地活着，穿着麦色长裤、深紫色衬衫、把皮肤衬得雪白的黑色翻领长大衣，活生生地站在我面前，鲜活而美丽。

他用灰蓝色的眼睛望着我，一阵战栗窜过我的身体。我的情感太过稚嫩，不够老练，而他可能已经死去的事又太过真实，这一切的一切没给我有足够的时间伪装好自己。Lex读懂人心就像我们看漫画一样简单容易、轻而易举。只要看一眼我的眼睛他就会看到……我知道他已经看见了我对他的感情——爱、渴望、羞耻、需求和恐惧。而最后那样情绪瞬间达到了顶点，因为我发现Jonathan已经走出了谷仓，就站在离我们不到十步远的地方，正像Lex一样，也看见了我脸上未经修饰的表情。

“爸爸。”我结结巴巴地叫道。虽然我还这样叫他，但我已经只把他当Jonathan了。自从他把绿色陨石项链挂到我的脖子上，把我带到地下室，剥光我的衣服，把我绑起来用鞭子抽开始，我就再也不把他当‘爸爸’了。他第一次打我是在我把Lex从河里救出并把他送给我做礼物的卡车归还回去之后。Jonathan已经发觉了我心中的某些东西，甚至比我自己更早察觉到。绿色的陨石项链让我虚弱不堪，轻易就能感觉到毒打的疼痛。 ** _你对_** ** _Luthor_** ** _家的男孩有着变态的渴望，Clark_** ** _。别以为你能骗得了我。我能从你身上闻出来_** **。**

我立即从Lex肩膀上移开双手，退后几步，在我们之间拉开一个礼貌的距离，但木已成舟。我看见Jonathan的嘴唇抿成一条白线，前额皱起，双手插进牛仔裤口袋里。我知道他一直都把陨石项链带在身上，装在一个铅制的盒子里，这样他就能随时掏出来又让我无法察觉到。Lex敏锐的双眼从我身上移开，扫向Jonathan，然后略略眯起。他的手在身侧猛然绷紧，就像躁动不安振翅欲飞的猛禽。尽管我并不需要氧气，但还是感觉到呼吸突然停滞。那是急性焦虑症发作时的反应。

“你还好吗，Clark？”Lex问道，嗓音平稳低沉。

他已经觉察到了我和Jonathan之间的异样反应。作为一个Luthor，他深知掠食者与猎物间的一切反应。他父亲不在一旁时，他几乎一直都是个掠食者。所以，本能地，他轻易就明白了我和Jonathan相互传达的信息。Lex伸出手抚着我的肩膀，想平顺我的呼吸，让我镇定下来。但这只让情况变得更糟。

我的嘴唇上已经开始沁出了汗珠，下意识地我又从Lex身旁退开了几步，尽管我最想做的就是扑进他怀里求他救救我。但他救不了我，我也不能拿他去冒险。Jonathan的威胁言犹在耳： **_Clark_** ** _，我知道你以为Luthor_** ** _对你有些偏好你就有可能从这里逃走……逃脱对你的惩罚，然后就可以纵情沉溺在你淫荡肮脏的欲望里。但是想想看，上了一个未成年男孩会给他惹来什么样的麻烦？你很清楚，Lionel_** ** _一直都在寻找能把他再关进精神病院的理由。而这将会是很合适的理由。所以你必须接受对你的惩罚，Clark_** ** _，必须要为你的邪恶忏悔。_**

“Lex，孩子，你最好回家去。”Jonathan说道，右眼的肌肉抽动着，我知道他已经濒临爆发了。

“我是来接Clark的，我们说好的。”Lex冷静地解释道。其实今天我们根本没有任何计划，因为我知道他已经觉察到了异样。“准备好走了吗，Clark？”Lex在问我的同时就已经打开了保时捷的车门，做手势要我上车。

“Clark哪儿都不去！”Jonathan压低了声音，“他感觉不舒服，Lex，所以你最好还是走吧。我们不想你被Clark传染，对吧，Clark？”

我颤抖畏缩着。此刻已经完全无法自控，如惊弓之鸟无法假装出正常的回答。我甚至都感觉到此刻Jonathan的皮带已经猛力地划过我的肩膀、肋骨、腰臀，皮带扣已经划开我的皮肉，浓稠的鲜血正顺着我的大腿往下流。

“噢，别担心，Mr. Kent，我从不生病。而且Mrs. Kent在工作，你又要管理农场，Clark去大宅再好不过了。那儿有我和佣人会照顾他。来，Clark，上车。”Lex看着我，眼神坚定如铁，瞟向跑车，要求我上车。

“我……我……”我觉得快要昏倒了，双腿在颤抖，双膝在发软。Jonathan已经把陨石项链从铅盒子里拿出来了。

Lex马上走到我身边，半拖半抱地要把我弄上车。“我的上帝，Clark！你怎么了？”

“别碰他，Luthor。”Jonathan咆哮着。

“什么？Clark病了，需要去医院……Mr. Kent，你要干——”

“我说把你那被上帝诅咒了的脏手从我儿子身上拿开，你这个鸡奸犯！”Jonathan走向小卡车，车上放着猎枪。

Lex看着他拿出猎枪，知道Jonathan生气了要对付他。以镇上人对Luthor们的态度，Jonathan很有可能会逃过枪杀他的罪名。但Lex却把我更向他身边拽过去，迎着Jonathan的枪口用身体遮挡住我。“Mr. Kent……你糊涂了。Clark病了，感觉不舒服……他需要去医院。我只是想……想把他送到医院去。”

“你要么带着你堕落的物件滚出我的产业，要么我用铅弹在你身上开满窟窿。Clark既不需要去医院也不需要你，是吧，Clark？”

我望着Lex的眼睛，努力挤出一个微笑。我已经看见了他对我的在乎，真的很在乎我，在乎到甘愿为我冒生命危险，在知道了他愿为我如此之后我死而无憾了。但他的这样的自我牺牲也要求着我做出同等的回报，所以我乞求道：“回家去吧，Lex。我……会好的。只要……离开这里吧……尽快。求你了。”

“我不会留下你的，Clark。”Lex嘶声说道。“就让他开枪打死我好了。”

“不！！！”我抓着Lex的衣襟，手心里布料的柔软触感如此美好。我知道这是我今天最后能感觉到的东西了，可能永远都再没机会触摸到了，但我还是很高兴最后的美好感觉是来自Lex身上的。“如果你因为我受伤的话，Lex，我会……会活不下去的。看在我的份儿上，走吧！”

用最后一点力气，我把他推开，爬向房子旁边的地下室入口，想让Jonathan明白我愿意接受惩罚。Lex会安全离开。只要Lex能平安，其它任何事都无所谓了。


	2. Bloodletting（放血）

 

Lex离开农场，因为Clark求他的，但也是为了去召集Dominic和安全小队里的两个人。警察们是不在考虑范围内的，因为在干预旧家庭观的Kent夫妇之前，他们只会先问几个问题，然后坐下来，一切按程序慢慢来不着急。Lex去拿枪，他总是把枪放在书房办公桌右手边的抽屉里。Jonathan已经疯了。他必须得把Clark带在自己身边。

恐惧感突然笼罩住他的心神。 ** _我不会失去_** ** _Clark_** ** _的。我不能失去Clark_** ** _。否则我宁愿先死去。我会大开杀戒的。_**

Dominic和安全人员坚持要最先进Kent家的地下室，但Lex也紧随其后。Lex一进到地下室里，鼻子里立刻充满了鲜血特有的铁锈味，是Clark的血。地板上，墙壁上，天花板上，到处都是，像一幅泼溅出来巨大画作。

Clark光着身子，蜜金色的身体肌理分明，上面纵横交错着深红色的带状血迹。Clark双膝弯曲，身体的重量完全靠修长的双臂承担着，那双手臂正被吊在天花板下的一根横梁上。一条坠着绿色陨石的项链垂在他脖子下面，那块陨石碎片看起来和普通的矿石没什么区别。绿色陨石映衬着Clark眼睛，美丽的绿眼因疼痛而无法聚焦，意识全无，甚至都不知道Lex已经来救他了。

Dominic和安全人员把Jonathan按在了对面的墙上，他的T恤衫牛仔裤上沾满了养子的血，被压高过肩膀的手还紧抓着他那条棕色皮带，皮带上带着尖利的铜质划扣，划扣上也沾满了Clark的鲜血。Lex和Jonathan的眼神相遇，地下室里的日光灯让年老的男人看起来面色发黄。

“Luthor！”Jonathan口沫横飞地嘶声叫道，。

“你这个杂种！你都对Clark干了什么？”Lex灰蓝色的眼睛变深。他看到的这一幕时就本能地意识到这事已经不是第一次了，很明显Jonathan也是当作最后一次来认真执行的。眼前发生的这一切给Lex带来的惊骇早已远远超过了刚开始时Jonathan和Clark之间异样气氛所带来的担忧。

“他是不洁的。是你让他……他对你的念头让他……不洁。”Jonathan的胸膛沉重地起伏着，眼泪滑过脸颊。“我美丽的儿子……是你毁了他！”

厌恶地，Lex转身离开年老的Kent，急忙跑向Clark。Lex用手捧起Clark血污的脸。 ** _即使这样还能如此美丽。哦，上帝，我的天使，我来了。_**

“Clark！Clark，你能听见吗？我是Lex。没事了，都结束了。你安全了。”Lex对Clark不断重复着，如同念咒语一般，同时把Clark脖子上的陨石项链拽下来。他知道是这个该死的东西让Clark虚弱难受。

“盒……盒子。装……进……盒子里。”Clark虚弱地喘息着，血红的泡沫挂在嘴边，像海水里的泡沫。Clark对着Jonathan脚边的一个小珠宝盒点点头。

Lex从地上胡乱地抓起那个盒子，立刻把陨石项链塞进去盖好盒盖。效果立竿见影。Clark轻轻地呻吟了声，然后摇摇晃晃地站起身，像扯断腐败的草绳一样扯断绑在双腕的皮革手铐。华丽的身体上被恶意制造出伤口开始愈合，消失不见，只留下干涸的带状血渍。Lex知道Clark的特殊，知道他非同寻常，身负秘密。但亲眼看到男孩奇迹般的自我愈合能力还是让Lex差点落泪。Lex立刻走到Clark身边，迅速脱下自己的大衣包住Clark。Dominic和安全人员的注意力都在Jonathan身上，没有看到这神奇的一幕。Lex永远都不会让他们看见。大衣刚好可以藏起正在愈合消失的伤口。

Lex拉拉大衣，裹紧Clark赤裸的身体，双手紧紧攥住大衣的衣襟。Clark的脸离他只有几寸而已，丰满的嘴唇光滑柔软，很可能正在等着Lex去取至今都还没有人取的初吻，Lex曾以为那吻永远都不会轮到他来摘取，属于他，直到下午他亲眼看到了Clark脸上的那个表情。 ** _Jonathan_** ** _也看到了，所有才导致了……这场毒打。_** Lex深深凝望着Clark明亮的绿色眼眸，从一年前在那座桥上死里逃生之后，这双眼睛就深深印进了他的心底。它们隐约地透露出Clark灵魂受到的伤害，那是他奇迹般的自愈能力也无法抚平的伤痕。

“我有……有许多事得告诉你，Lex。”Clark低喃着。

“嘘，Clark，现在先别担心那个。都没关系的。最重要的就是你安全了。”

“你被诅咒了，男孩。”Jonathan的声音像刀片一样划开空气。就像遭到了生理打击一样Clark立刻就有了反应——磕磕绊绊地靠向Lex寻求支持。Lex把Clark搂到自己身边，希望能让自己的力量注入进少年的身体里。

“让他闭嘴！”Lex朝他的人喊道。“来，Clark，我们出去。”

Lex帮着Clark走上台阶，Clark把脸埋在Lex的肩膀上，想避开Jonathan疯狂的瞪视。

“Clark！”年老的Kent喊叫着。“即使我没做到，上帝还是知道你肮脏的思想，还是能看见你肮脏的行为。”

伴随着每个恶毒的字眼，Clark靠在Lex的身上瑟瑟发抖。Lex把牙齿咬得吱吱作响。他要赶快把全身发抖的男孩带出去，远离开那个疯子。

“你被驱逐了，Clark！你罪孽深重的污秽灵魂永远都上不了天堂！你已经堕落了！！！！”

在最后一声诅咒中Lex架着Clark走出了地下室。Lex半抱着把Clark弄上送他来Kent农场的加长房车。司机连忙绕过来要开车门，却被Lex遣退。Clark坐在车座上，赤裸的双脚却还放在车道上。

“我得再回去地下室一下，Clark。但马上就回来。你自己呆一会儿可以吗？”Lex尽力维持着温暖低沉的语调，不让怒焰吞噬了自己。

Clark麻木地点点头。他的身体痊愈了，但心里的某些东西还破碎着。他根本就没集中注意力听Lex说的话，他脑海里回荡着的全是Jonathan的诅咒。

Lex亲吻Clark的额头，闭上双眼让嘴唇在Clark的前额上多停留了片刻。 ** _这是我应该做的。这就是我的目标。保护_** ** _Clark_** ** _。做他的守护……恶神。_** （guardian devil，guardian还有监护人的意思。）

Lex转身走向地下室的入口，右手伸进口袋里摸到了枪托。他大步步下地下室的楼梯，从口袋里掏出手枪，走到灯下，双眼像凝固的玻璃，毫无人气，嘴角勾出一个扭曲的微笑。Jonathan还站在角落里，全身沾满了Clark的血，Lex的人正用枪指着他。

“你想怎么办，Lex？打电话给警察还是——”Dominic开始问道。

但马上Dominic就瞪大了双眼，因为Lex把枪口压在了Jonathan的太阳穴上。

Lex的声音听起来几乎是和善亲切的，就好像他是个很健谈的人一样，房间里的其他人却觉得背脊一凉。“现在，Mr. Kent，免去那些虚伪的繁文缛节吧，也许我应该叫你Jonathan？叫你Jonathan刚刚好。”

Jonathan的眼睛死死地盯着Lex的眼睛。他用力地吞咽一下。坚信自己的正义之举会能让自己逃脱紧压在太阳穴上的冰凉金属。为什么他的上帝没有杀死这个撒旦的产物呢？ ** _Luthor_** ** _……Lucifer(_** ** _路西弗)_** ** _……如此接近的事实却没人注意到。但是我知道。我知道真相！_** Jonathan在自己头脑里喋喋不休的重复着。

Lex继续微笑道：“Jonathan，是时候我们来谈谈Clark的未来和你的答复了……well，考虑到你可能会个人意见。就让我先来说说我想要什么。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 觉得Lex掏枪谈判特别帅~~~~花痴到不行~~~Lex和枪呀~~萌~这才是超级Boss的范儿！！！


	3. Consent（应允）

我感觉到Lex的嘴唇贴到我的前额上：如此抚慰人心，但也如此短暂。然后他又开始和我说话，告诉我他要回去……回到地下室去，问我自己呆一会儿行不行……就一小会儿。我想把他拉回我身边，不让他回那里去。Jonathan可能会……可能会伤害他！不，陨石并不会伤着Lex，Lex已经拿到了那片陨石，而且Lex的人有枪。不会有事儿的。我只要像他说的那样等他回来就好。我可以做到的。

我对自己重复着Lex留下的这几句话。Lex的声音总能给我力量。我会记住他告诉我的每一件事——历史中的传奇人物、神话故事、科学异象、电影评论。这些能把皮带撕开空气发出的嘶鸣，皮带在我皮肉划开的口子全部摒除在我的心门之外。Lex的声音就是我的生命力。

我沉浸在他亲吻带来暖意中。那温暖就像温泉水，从额头流过脸颊，淌过脖子，最终流进我心里。触及到我的心时，我听见了一声嘶哑的呜咽，如此可怕，几近破碎。随后我才意识到那是我自己发出来的声音。那个司机——我不记得之前有见过这个人——也一定是听到了动静，他正向这边走来，我还半里半外地坐在加长车的后座上。他显得有些局促不安，不断在两脚之间变换重心，问我是不是需要些什么。我摇摇头，然后垂下头把脸埋进大衣的领口里。大衣是之前Lex披到我身上的。可怜的司机还站在那里，紧张地咬着嘴唇，他可能是在担心Lex回来看见我哭了会炒了他。

“我没事。”我告诉他，很感激他又回到了驾驶室。我很擅长说谎，只要微微歪头，露出害羞的微笑，再加上一点张大眼睛的天真表情，然后这样的小谎话就会被随口说出。我觉得可能我一直都是把脸上的笑容和撒谎联系在一起吧。

我呼吸着大衣上散发出来的白檀木和肉桂的香气，那是属于Lex的味道。在其下却我能闻到鲜血、汗液与惊慌。还有Jonathan（的味道）。是的，我也闻到了他——潮湿的麝香味，像被深埋在地底从不见光的东西。皮肤上干涸的血迹开始发痒，想到这些污秽已经沾染到了Lex的大衣里衬上我就觉得毛骨悚然。 ** _我希望他烧掉这件大衣。因为无论清洗多少次，我都会在上面闻见今天的味道。我永远也不想让这味道沾染上_** ** _Lex_** ** _的皮肤。_**

一辆黑色SUV（运动型多用途汽车）沿着公路向农场飞驶而来。我认出那辆车属于LexCrop。随着一道尖锐的刹车声，它停在了加长轿车旁边，三个身着黑西装的男人跳下车。一个人手里拿着照相机，另一个人拿着一台摄像机，第三个人提着一个很重的黑色袋子。三人全都面无表情，带着同样款式的黑色墨镜。他们对我和加长车司机点了下头，随后就径直走进了房子。我发现自己听见Lex正抬高声音指挥着他们。我习惯性地放大听觉，偷听他在说些什么。

“……我要每样东西都被存证并拍照。所有的一切。这是保障，Jonathan。”Lex的声音肯定，语气平缓，就好像这只不过是某一场LexCrop的董事会议，或只是在餐厅里点他最喜欢吃的牛排。“你会乖乖签好律师交给你的每份文件，对不对，Jonathan？如果你拒绝，这一切都会被公诸于世。到那时你就是个虐童者，一个让人恶心的杂种，我相信在这世上你会再无栖身之所。”

Jonathan低声嘟囔了一句，我听出是个‘Yes’

Lex继续质问道：“你为什么要这样做？你怎么能这么对待Clark？他是那么的天真无邪、独一无二。”听到Lex这样形容我，我愉快地脸红了，虽然我知道事实并非如此，我没他说的那么好。“你的职责……在你碌碌无为的人生里你唯一的职责就是他妈的照顾好他……保护好他。可你却做了这样的事！”

Jonathan继续保持沉默。我听见他粗重地喘息着。

“你没什么好说的吗？一点都没有？”

“你是个魔鬼，Luthor”

“什么？”Lex声音里混合着发笑的颤动。

“你听见了我的话，魔鬼。我想要净化我的孩子，对你的欲望却让他变得污秽，我必须……驱离他，在还来得及的时候。可却被你打断了，现在……他已经彻底堕落了。”

“驱离他？你是说……”Lex的声音像被扼住了一样，他的嗓音不再冷静平稳。“你是说要杀了他，是不是？你今天本来是打算要……杀了他。”

Jonathan不再回答。我用透视能力看见他站在那里，用手一遍遍地抚着那条满是血污的皮带。把头歪向一边，好像正在倾听某个只有他才听得见的声音。之后又开始说话，语气坚定不移：“我看出来了，Luthor。我认得你，Lucifer。”（Lucifer 路西弗）

沉默中Lex的身体开始绷紧。一个近乎优雅的动作，他把手枪压到了Jonathan的太阳穴上，然后我听见他冷酷低沉的声音说道：“你知道我用多小的力道扣一下扳机就能把子弹栽进你的脑子里吗？”

我猛地抬起头。 ** _Lex_** ** _要杀了他。_** 我不在乎Jonathan的死活，一点也不在乎，可这样会危害到Lex，这样的举动会将他置于险境。从加长车里起身，我摇晃着往前面踉跄了几步，希望身体已经恢复到能使用超级速度了，可还是不行。

“Lex。”Dominic的嗓音有些发颤。“别这么干。他……他已经疯了，Lex。不值得。”

“Dominic，他打算杀了Clark。”

“但他还没有。你阻止了一切，Lex。这是个错误，”Dominic的声音低下去，我看到他在Lex耳边继续耳语道：“这里人太多……变数太多……刚好可以把事情掩盖过去。”

Lex吐出一口气，我感觉到紧绷感同时从我们俩的身体上退去，“好吧。Mrs. Kent应该很快就下班到家了。把他们俩带去LexCorp。让律师们准备好文件在那里等我们。还有，Dominic，如果Jonathan也怪里怪气地看你的话，随便你使用暴力压制他。我要去看看Clark了。”

我看着Lex小心地把手枪别在腰后，步履轻盈地走上台阶。他从房子里出来时，我正紧紧地拽着大衣站在加长轿车和房子前门之间。我不知道自己脸上的表情是怎样的， Lex眼中却泛起怜悯的波纹。他迅速走下台阶把我抱进怀里，劲瘦的身体感觉起来如此美妙，与我的身体完美地贴合在一起。

“对不起把你一个人留下了，angel（天使）。我知道你一定很不安，我现在就带你回家，OK？”

 ** _回家？_** 他指的是城堡。我微微点了下头，把脸压在他脖子柔软的皮肉上。Lex的皮肤，特别是脖子和脑袋上的皮肤总让我很着迷，就如同裹着大理石的白色丝绸，很好摸，让人渴望时时亲吻。从很久之前我就想溺死在这片肌肤上了。我很害怕，因为唤起的情欲涌向我，我变硬了。 ** _Jonathan_** ** _说对了一件事：我不洁。也许是我的外星血统让我变得如此。要不然我就是个道德沦丧者，肯定是这样的，因为在经历了这一切之后我居然还能对我最好的朋友产生性欲。_** 我从拥抱中退开身，虽然这是我最不愿做的事。

“Clark？”Lex的声音温和，双眼在我脸上搜索着，想知道到底怎么了。Lex是如此的美丽。

“我得……给你看点东西，”我说着，惊讶地发现自己的声音居然如此嘶哑。“在你继续帮我之前，你必须得先知道……我到底是什么。”

“无论你要给我看什么，或是要告诉我什么，Clark，都不能阻止我继续帮助你。”他说这话的样子让我两腿发软，他表情是那么的坚决强势。 ** _包裹在丝绸之下的_** ** _Lex_** ** _是由钢铁铸就的。_** ** __**

“求你……跟我来。”

他的手轻轻地放在我的后腰上，让我微微发抖。我领他走向谷仓。我的飞船……在十多年前带我来地球的飞船一直都是放在地下室的，但自从Jonathan决定惩罚仪式要在那里进行之后他就强迫我把飞船挪到了谷仓最里面，并用防水布盖起来藏在了干草垛后面。Jonathan怕Jor-El的人工智能体会在惩罚仪式进行时阻止他或者帮助我，他不想冒险。

“到这里来你想给我看什么，Clark？”Lex的声音听在我耳中如天籁之音。 ** _是我唯一的天堂。_**

暮色中，谷仓里很昏暗，但还是足够让Lex看清飞船。

“请别对我要做的事感到害怕，Lex。”我用超级速度移开成捆的干草，然后揭开防水布。

他的第一反应是尖锐的抽气声。我突然回到他眼前时，灰蓝色的眼睛不敢置信地睁大。

“我一直都知道你的速度很快，并且异常强壮，但……还是亲眼见到了才敢相信。我确实开车撞到了你，对不对？”

我点点头。“你认为的每一件事都是真的，Lex。而且不仅如此。”我说着指指飞船。“我就是……那个带来了陨石雨的人……在飞船着落的时候。”

“你是外星人？”他的双眼描绘过飞船的每一寸，似要把它永远铭记在心。

“是的。”

他轻轻笑了，面孔被心中的火焰点亮，就像这个认知释放出了他心中的某些东西。他伸出手慢慢抚摸着飞船的银色外壳。

“是暖的，”他注意到了，“它……还在工作着，对不对？”

“只有部分而已。它……里面存在着一个意识形态，一个AI（人工智能）体。”我解释道。一直存在于我心中的紧绷感在我给他看我的秘密之后彻底爆发，变成了剧烈的颤抖。我用手臂抱紧自己：“Lex，我就是那个‘因’……所有发生在Smallville的不幸都是……还有你失去的……你的——”

“头发？没关系，Clark。”Lex转过头看着我，他看出我在发抖。转瞬间就好像他也有了超级速度一样，等我被他抱进怀里时才发现他已经移动位置了。他用双手摩擦着我的手臂、前胸和后背，想止住我的颤抖。“没事的，angel，没关系的。”

“不，Lex，我是起因……我是不祥的，Lex，我是！”

Lex抓住我的双肩，强迫我看着他的脸：“Clark，听我说，Jonathan疯了，他不正常，就算再发生一百万个不幸——”

“他没说谎，Lex，他跟你说的……我的那些念头……肮脏的念头……确实都是……都是……”我想说出来，可就是说不出口。 ** _都是关于你的，_** ** _Lex_** ** _。_** 我必须彻底坦白。也许他会拒绝我，而我……我会挨过去的，可能不能…… ** _但那这样也好。_**

“你对我有些性的想法，对吗？”Lex替我说出来，完全无所谓的样子，就好像这再正常不过了一样。

我抬起头。“Lex，在我们的友谊里，你一直都慷慨大度。对你有那样的念头是……是不应该的。因为你对什么事都不在意，却……却友好亲切地对待我……所以我有那样的想法真太不应该了。”

Lex的眼里闪过无数情绪，但在那些情绪中唯一能让我不再感觉到冰冷的就是其中的爱意与某种深藏其下的东西——某种火热而黑暗的东西，那东西却在眨眼之间又被隐没了，只剩下爱意还在继续。他的嗓音低沉流畅，如淌过玻璃的流水，“Clark，你对我的感觉没什么不应该。没什么不对。你有这些想法很正常，是天性使然。”

“但——”

“我可以向你发誓……我向你保证，还有你需要听我说多少次会相信我就说多少次……你过去的以及现在对我的任何想法都没有一点的不正常。”

“我……我知道你这样认为，还有……谢谢你，Lex。”我是真心的，虽然在我心底里还是觉得自己不应该。“你并……并不为天外之物感到激动，是吗？”我这才意识到比起我不是人类的事实，我更担心的是他知道了我对他有性幻想之后的反应。

突然他笑了，是那种声音洪亮的大笑，这种笑声别人基本上没什么机会听到，真是太遗憾了，因为那是来自灵魂深处的雀跃欢呼。“不，Clark。我心里属于科学家的部分等不及要探索更多了。但更重要的是，我心中作为朋友的部正狂喜不已——让人信任到如此地步，交付如此的惊天秘密。我向你发誓你永远不会后悔对我的信任，不光是在这件事上……还有其他的一切。我想……想保护你，Clark。”

“很久之前我就应该告诉你的……但是我爸……Jonathan不让我说，Lex。”我的声音突然变小，“可现在又如何了呢？我觉得我没法继续留在这里了——”

“你当然不能继续留在这里。你不能再靠近他一步。该死的，再也不能让他有机会……伤害你了。”Lex闭上了眼睛片刻，用力吞咽了一下。他收紧抓在我肩膀上的手，我能感觉到他身体里充满了张力。他对我露出了一个小小的微笑，然后开始用牙咬下嘴唇上的小疤。“Clark，有见事情我得亲口告诉你。我希望……你能答应。如果你答应的话我会非常……非常开心的。”

“任何事，Lex。我欠你一条命。”

“我想当你的监护人，Clark。”

“监护人？什么意思？”

“就像我朋友Bruce Wayne与Dick Grayson一样。你还记得吗，就是和他住在一起的少年？Bruce就是Dick的监护人。像他们一样，你也会和我住在一起，我来照料一切。你会很安全的，Clark。”Lex露出恳求的表情，这是他不顾一切想要得到的东西。而我想给他这东西。

“但他们绝对不会同意的，我是说Jonathan和Martha。而且如果Jonathan带我去找警察上法庭……事情，”我指指飞船，“事情会曝光出去的。”

Lex摇摇头，“别担心，Clark。Jonathan已经同意了。”

**_他想要_ ** **_Jonathan_ ** **_签的那些文件，为了让他签字还威胁了他。_ ** ****

然后Lex继续说道：“Clark，Martha知道发生的事吗？”

我感到胃部开始翻搅，“她……她会洗他的衣服……所有带血的衣服。但每当他这么干的时候，她总是离开房子。我曾试图跟她说过一次，但她……她却一直在说她给我做的馅饼。我猜她根本不想……不想听这些。”

眯起眼，Lex自喉咙深处发出厌恶之声，类似恨意的东西在他脸上一闪而过。“她会同意让我做你的监护人的，Clark。相信我。”

“那Lionel呢？他不会觉得奇怪吗?”

Lex咧嘴笑了。“你肯定知道我父亲的糟糕反应对于我来说简直就是锦上添花。另外，现在我有了LexCorp。他再也没法像过去那样控制我了。我很乐意应付他的任何不愉快只要……只要能保护你。所以，现在我唯一需要的就是……就是你的应允。你愿意成我的被监护人吗？你愿意让我做你的监护人吗？”

快乐是件让人觉得恐惧、危险却也美妙绝伦的事情。我的整个生命都被这愉悦之情点亮了。微笑，一个真实的微笑，正绽放在我的唇上。“是的，我想要你做我的监护人。”


	4. Poor Angel（可怜的天使）

Lex试图保持思路清晰，思想纯洁，因为Clark紧贴他，与他深深拥抱，他们的身体贴合着彼此，如同两块完美的拼图彼此镶嵌。Clark一直在Lex耳边呢喃着他的名字。Clark的呼吸随着每一个字拂过Lex脖子上裸露出来的皮肤，他的头颅像被羽毛抚过一样。Lex的头埋进大衣的领口里，贴在Clark的喉结上。嘴唇擦过Clark的下颌骨，希望青年没注意……或者不介意。

**_Clark_ ** **_，属，于，我，了！_ ** **__**

Lex任由这个想法在他的血液里畅游流转。就像硫磺之火点燃了他，但这火却是如此的甜美，如浓稠的热蜜般芬芳，这是源自他农场男孩的香气。 ** _他真的属于我了。只属于我一人。终于。_** ** __**

“你肯定自己想做我的……被监护人，angel？”Lex再次问道，他想听Clark再说一次。

Clark退开身体，可爱的脸蛋上带着幸福的红润，突然又掺杂上了担忧，“你没有后悔，是吗？”Clark咬着下唇，垂下眼避开Lex的眼睛，死寂在他的心中蔓延开来。“我是说……已经够了……已经比任何人做的都多了，真的。我没奢望……没奢望你再这样做。如果你不想做我的监护人，我能理解。”

惊慌在Lex心里泛滥开来，他意识到自己根本就不应该这样问。他真的不是要表现得好像自己还心存疑虑一样。一点都没有。他非常肯定。比任何时候做的任何事都肯定。Clark属于他，归他照顾。Clark属于他，归他保护。Lex用颤抖着手抚开Clark额头上的黑色卷发，“我渴望这样超过任何事。我从没后悔过。”

虚弱的微笑出现在Clark的嘴角。“我也是，Lex。我想……属于你。”Clark脸红了，垂下头抵着Lex的肩膀，藏起自己的表情。

Lex感觉到这话让他的阴茎变得紧绷。Clark没那个意思。这男孩在精神受到了伤害。除了需要一个避风港之外，暂时还不会有其它感觉呢。 ** _但他是因为渴望我才被鞭打的。可是……我是个成年人……我必须做个能让人依靠的人……所以为什么我就不能只和_** ** _Clark_** ** _相处，而不用性来搅乱思想和行为呢？因为我是软弱的，而且我心中的某个部分也想变强。_**

“我很高兴你愿意属于我，angel。我非常高兴。”Lex抱着Clark轻轻摇晃着，喜欢Clark强健的背脊贴着他手的感觉，喜欢Clark结实的身体贴着他的。

他还是不能相信Clark对成为他的被监护人表现出的热情。Lex本来还打算明确地罗列出若干观点来说服少年与Lex组成家庭是最佳选项——也是唯一的选项，特别是在他证实了Clark所拥有的特殊能力之后。越少人知道Clark就越安全。社保组织、警察和法庭的详细审查过程会变成一场灾难。另外，Clark会进入领养体系，被送走，很可能会生活在阴暗脏乱的小阁楼里，或是被迫面对另一个Jonathan式的男人，或者更糟，这美丽的男孩会被掠夺，诸如此类的可能性对Lex来说都是无法容忍的。他思想里属于Luthor的那一部分情不自禁的加上： ** _如果有人要掠夺他，那人很可能就是我。_** Lex将这念头从脑袋里强行赶走，祈祷自己情绪上的饥渴没有直接表现在脸上。

Clark正贴着他，大衣下不着寸缕，这事实让人迷醉不已。大衣里衬在Clark赤裸皮肤上摩擦发出的声音——丝绸蹭过‘丝缎’——都让Lex颤抖战栗。 ** _还有，他将完全处于我的掌控之中……住在我的屋檐下……吃着我提供的食物……穿我给他挑的衣服（绝对不要法兰绒！）……甚至每晚都要检查他有没有完成家庭作业……如此让人兴奋。_** Lex知道这是他内心中的Lionel——渴望掌控。但同时也渴望保护。如果Lex真的控制了Clark生活的方方面面，那么他也会确保男孩平安幸福的。他并不是想把Clark变成另一个人，变成一个完美的机器，像Lionel想对他的那样，他只想确保Clark平安无事，这样他就可以自由自在地做他自己了。

男孩退出他的怀抱，很不情愿，Lex注意到了，强忍着不要在脸上露出得意的笑容。 ** _这不是某种胜利。这男孩因为渴望我而遭受折磨。我不能用胜负之心去玷污他从我身边退开时产生的惋惜之情。_**

“几点钟了，Lex？”

Lex知道Clark想起了Martha Kent。“大约5点钟。”

“她可能会随时到家。”Clark轻轻地说道，又开始紧张地咬下唇。

“没事的，Clark。我会让一切都妥妥当当的。”

Lex放任自己再次去抚Clark头发，任由自己的手从Clark的头顶抚摸到脖子根。 ** _我可以享受他的亲近，但我不能有所反应。我不能占有。我希望自己是个好人，这样就能容易点了。_** 比克什米尔羊绒还软，Clark的头发和肌肤都在祈求着被人触摸。

“你觉得她会怎么说？”Clark问道，眼睛里已经展现出了内心的想法。

“哦……她很可能会撒谎。”

Lex声音中的冷漠让Clark瑟缩了一下，他更温柔地抚摸着Clark，想把对Martha Kent的评价给Clark带来的刺痛感赶走。

“当被揭穿的时候每个人都会撒谎，Clark。这是一种本能的防御机制，不是被定罪的理由。”

但Lex却为Martha Kent定了罪，不是因为撒谎，而是她默许别人残酷地折磨她的养子，而且还为其掩盖罪行。

在Lex看来人性本恶，而现在Jonathan对他养子的暴力行为只是让这看法变得更根深蒂固了而已。可Martha Kent却让他对整个人类彻底失望。Kent家疯狂混乱的家庭生活画面立刻出现在Lex的意识里：Martha考虑着究竟哪种特价干洗剂能把Jonathan的衣服上的Clark的血完全洗掉——那时Clark正被鞭打着——考虑着晚餐后是烤蓝莓馅饼还是桃子馅饼更好。Lex发成厌恶至极的鼻息声。

“Lex？”

“对不起，Clark，我只是……只是在想你妈……Marha回来时我要说什么。”

“她……她没有伤害过我……没像他那样。”Clark大大的绿眼睛垂下去，低头看着自己赤露的双脚。

**_得给这孩子买些衣服。让他洗个澡。吃点东西。得像有监护人照顾的样子。可他不想一个人先回城堡，在他眼中那个农舍就好像能把他生吞活剥了一样，所以他没可能愿意到那里去梳洗。所以我们得呆在谷仓里一直等到Marha_ ** **_回来了。等她和Jonathan_ ** **_被带去LexCorp_ ** **_（用铁链和皮鞭……我希望！）我就带Clark_ ** **_回城堡，趁着准备文件时间他可以洗洗澡换换衣服，之后……之后我们就一起去签文件，然后Clark_ ** **_就会变成我的，以我从不敢奢望的方式。_ **

Lex叹息一声，把眼睛从Clark丰满的粉唇、完美的脸庞上拽开。他的视线停顿了一下，Clark的黑发间有凝结的血块，像上好的红宝石，但Clark的鲜血却更为贵重。Lex从Clark的身上移开手，抚平腹部上的深紫色丝绸衬衫前襟，这才再次找回自己的声音，“让我看Martha的行为更糟糕。”

听到这话Clark猛地抬起头：那是狗狗被踢了一脚的表情，今晚Lex又一次看见了深藏其中深色伤痕，那是从未愈合的旧伤，也许永远也无法愈合了。 ** _为什么我之前没有看到他的伤痛？我是个_** ** _Luthor_** ** _，我了解一切的苦难折磨。我熟知所有伪装。Clark_** ** _一直都在遭受折磨，很长时间里都戴着‘我是个不知世事毫无戒心的单纯的农场男孩’的面具出现在世人面前。_**

“我不是他们的亲生儿子，所以……也许她会有不同的反映，如果我是……我是人类的话。我恢复得很快，大概这样她才会觉得我不会伤的很重吧。”

实际上，Clark的下唇在微微颤抖着，双眼充满了的泪水，他拼命想眨掉。Lex感觉像让人刺穿了心脏。他捧起Clark的脸，在羽毛般柔软的肌肤里沉溺了片刻，然后强迫这个美丽少年看着他的眼睛。

“永远别为她找借口，Clark。无论是他们谁。对于他们所做的一切，没有任何正当理由可以为他们脱罪。”

虽然脸还被捧在Lex手中，Clark还是听话地点点头。男孩伸手把Lex手从自己脸上挪开，放到嘴唇边，轻轻地吻着Lex的手背。这动作与性无关。这些吻更多的是在表达敬意，是满含爱意的动作。‘谢谢，谢谢你’，这是Lex大脑直译出的意思，但他的身体却被引燃，就好像Clark说的是：就在谷仓的地板上占有我吧。

**_我可以这样做的。此时此地，强占了他，让他神魂颠倒。用力插进他处子的紧窒身体里，让他撕心裂肺地尖叫我的名字，感觉他满足地瘫在我身下，让蜜色的肌肤变得红润，留下高潮的湿痕。他会答应我的，哦,_ ** **_上帝,_ ** **_他会愿意的。_ **

Lex慢慢把手从Clark唇边挪开，连忙插进裤袋里，怕自己会伸出手去将幻想变成现实。男孩红着脸垂下头。Lex知道Clark一定又觉得自己做了错事。但Lex怕自己的自制力会变松懈，不敢告诉男孩那些吻其实很美妙。Lex的右手在裤袋里碰到了装陨石项链的盒子。这东西烫到了他，让他腹股沟里的炙热消失了。

**_这块陨石是_ ** **_Jonathan_ ** **_控制他的手段，但真正控制了_ ** **_Clark_ ** **_的力量却是_ ** **_Jonathan_ ** **_是他父亲的事实，是这个男人收留了他，所以_ ** **_Clark_ ** **_给了他他不配得到的爱与尊敬。现在我我手中也有着相同的力量了，因为他就要成为受我监护的人。我即将成为他的监护人。这就是为什么我不可以……绝对不可以……去夺取我想要的东西。_ **

但有个狡猾的声音——蛇行的Luthor——悄声说道： ** _只要等到他成年就可以无拘无束了。将会给我整整两年的时间去撩拨男孩对我的幻想。用整整两年时间把他永远绑在我身边。_**

Lex微微战栗了一下，并不是因为冷。他看见了Clark眼中的关切，看见了男孩充满自责地看了眼Lex给他的大衣。他几乎能看出Clark正在想应该把大衣还给Lex，虽然这样做会让他自己光着身子。那景象让欲望的战栗流淌在Lex血管里。 ** _不能再呆在谷仓里了。_** 这个想法使得Lex看向已经被遮好的飞船。 ** _不能把这东西留在这里，一分钟都不能再多留了。_**

“Clark，我们不能把飞船留在这里。”Lex说到，很有必要把思绪从蹂躏被监护人的白日梦里拽回来。

Clark看了眼飞船，表情难解。他是在诅咒把他送到这里来的双亲吗?他是在希望登上飞船离开这个伤害了他太多的世界吗?Lex发现自己对Clark的过去有太多的东西需要去了解了。 ** _我应该把先飞船弄到一个不会被_** ** _Lionel_** ** _染指到并且安全可靠的实验室去，然后再把它拆开。但是怎么弄走呢？叫一辆拖车和一大堆不知是否可靠的雇员来？这主意听上去可太不完美。_**

“我可以把它埋起来，Lex。”Clark轻轻地说道。

“但怎么做的呀？那花的时间太长。”Lex脑子里全是叉车和重型推土机隆隆奔跑的画面。

Clark对着他略略歪过头，微笑道：“超级速度，超级力量，记得吗，Lex？只会花掉一分半钟的时间。”

Lex极力不让自己脸上出现敬畏恐惧的表情，觉得最好不要对Clark的天赋表现得过于震惊，这会让Clark觉得自己像个怪胎。“好吧，去干吧，只要你不多花一秒钟就可以。”

Clark笑了，那笑声让Lex觉得比自己喝了三十年份的苏格兰威士忌更温暖。 ** _他还没破碎到不能再欢笑。谢天谢地。_**

“要把它埋在我们能去拿回来的地方，Clark。我们需要……”Lex停住，不确定Clark是否能接受拆开飞船做研究的想法。

“需要有科学家来研究它，Lex。我希望你来主持安排研究事宜。也许……也许它还能再次运行起来。也许它会对人类有帮助。你觉得我们能让它飞起来吗？”

Lex觉得血管里的惊奇快要爆棚了。一艘能飞的宇宙飞船……不同的星球……不同的文明……还有更多的外星人？无数想象画面塞满了Lex的脑袋：一舰队的外星人——个个都像Clark般华丽——来征服地球。不安感里掺杂了兴奋。 ** _被无数_** ** _Clark_** ** _组成的军团征服是有它的优势的。_**

“我会把它藏在你的产业里，埋在车库后面废弃的花圃里。这样行吗，Lex？”

Clark的问题把他从超模征服者的白日梦里拉回现实，Lex微笑着说到：“很完美，Clark。最好快点，Martha随时会回来的。”

Clark点点头，转瞬间便和飞船一起消失了，只留下大捆的干草散落在四处，遮盖飞船用的防水布轻轻地飘落在地上。 ** _所有的这些力量。都是我的。_** 他压制住最后这个念头，希望能消除被毒化的思想，或者至少让能那个险恶的声音无法这么快就出现。 ** _我要保护_** ** _Clark_** ** _。我要属于_** ** _Luthor_** ** _的那一面去做到这一切。这是唯一一件能用到_** ** _Luthor_** ** _优势来完成的好事。_**

Lex抱住自己，用手上下摩擦着手臂，想赶走从骨头和皮肤里沁出凉意。 ** _快点回来吧_** ** _Clark_** ** _，我需要你来温暖我。_**

“Lex？”Dominic的声音从谷仓的前门传来。

**_感谢上帝_ ** **_Clark_ ** **_是从后面出去的。他千万别突然出现在_ ** **_Dominic_ ** **_面前，我可不想被迫朝杀这人开枪。_ **

“什么事，Dominic？”Lex回答道，转身面对他的助理——一个他明确知道是他父亲派来卧底的人。

“Mrs. Kent到了，她显得……well……有些不安。”

“当然” ** _我赌她肯定会不安，等我见了她之后她会更不安。_**

“啊……Clark去哪儿了？”Dominic问道，他发现就Lex一个人呆在谷仓里。

“我在这儿。”Clark站在谷仓的后门喊道，回身关上门。“需要去……透透气，”他解释道，这回答似乎满足了Dominic的好奇心。很幸运，他没注意到Clark沾满泥土的双脚。

Lex转过头看着Clark。“Clark，我去和Martha谈监护权事，你在在这里等着我，怎么样？”

可Clark却摇摇头，“我想去，Lex。我想在场……为了眼前的一切。我必须得在场……从头到尾都亲眼见证。”

“如你所愿。”Lex平静地说道，Clark紧紧握住他的手，Lex感觉到对男孩的强烈爱意。Lex希望自己的力量能够传递给Clark。与Clark的超级力量相比他突然显得异常脆弱。“都会好的，angel。我发誓会好好照顾你，保护你的。”

Clark的脸红了，一个真正意义上的微笑出现在他微弯的唇角上，笑意融进了他的双眼。Lex被诱惑着想在走出谷仓的时候也拉着Clark的手，但随后又重新考虑了。因为Jonathan一直明嘲暗讽Clark对Lex的欲望，如果他们俩人在Clark养父母面前牵着手将不再是两个普通异性恋者的普通牵手而已，这件事会成为导火索。所以Lex轻轻地回握了下手之后只能不情愿地放手，但还是将爱意展现在眼里。

Clark深呼吸了一下后说道：“我们出去吧。”他们一起走出谷仓。

“Clark！”Martha喊道， Lex的两个保安人员拦住她的去路，不让她冲到养子的身边。她被阻挡在加长轿车和那辆SUV之间。Kent家的旧卡车还未熄火，就停在远处的车道旁，发动机还在发出冷却的咯咯声。

Lex快速撇了Clark一眼，想看看Clark的反应，他不知道是该高兴还是担心，因为Clark的表情……一片空白。就好像在他面前有一道无形的屏障，不听、不看、不感知，尽管他的双眼明明白白地看着他的养母反抗挣扎。 ** _是时候出面控制局势啦。_**

“Mrs. Kent，”Lex说道，大步走向那个他一直都认为是好母亲的女人。“你们可以放开她了。”Lex对两个保镖命令道。

她踉跄着想越过他，但他没让她走到Clark身边，Clark就站在他身后几步远的地方。Dominic站在Clark右手边，右手正伸向肋下去摸枪套里的手枪。Lex轻轻地摇摇头，示意他不要拔枪。Martha的表现并不像她丈夫那样疯狂，不过，身处Smallville谁又能说得准。

“Lex，看在上帝的份儿上，到底发生了什么事?”她的目光从Lex的脸上移向儿子赤裸的双脚，看到Lex的大衣正裹在Clark身上。虽然男孩大衣下赤裸的身体并没太显眼，但Lex感觉得出Martha已经本能地知道了是怎么回事。

“Martha，我相信只要你用用脑子就会知道的。”Lex平静地说道。

Martha盯了他很久，皱着眉，半张着嘴。就在这时，好像要提示她一般（实际上正是如此），Jonathan被两个安全人员押出农舍。他穿着的白色T恤衫溅满了鲜血，在暮色中微微泛着白光。另一名安全人员跟在他身后，手里拿着盛着证物的塑料袋，能清楚地看到里面是沾满血迹的皮带。被安全人员押着，Jonathan走到Martha面前，完全暴露在她眼前，就像出庭受审。的确，Lex故意让这一幕变成一场对Kent们的审判。

“哦，上帝，”Martha低声说道，双眼迅速地看向Clark，终于注意到了他发间的血迹和颌骨上的深红色的痕迹。

“你大概不会相信我在地下室里发现Jonathan正对Clark做的事，Martha，但考虑你就是之后负责清洗工作的人，也许你会相信的。”Lex的声音像锋利的坚冰，Martha面对那些字句瑟瑟发抖。“Clark告诉我他被拷打时你都会离开房子，没错，是被拷打，别露出一副吃惊的表情。大概是因为你离开了，所以听不见他的哀嚎。等你回家的时一切又会变得平静又美好吗？该做的都做了，Clark被罚了，Jonathan满足了。只要洗洗衣服烤些馅饼就好啦。难道不是这样吗，Martha？”

“不是的，我——”Martha双眼睁大，嘴巴一张一合，就像缺氧的鱼。

“与Clark‘私下聊聊’之后，从一个漂亮男孩身上得到了满足感之后，Jonathan是不是特别喜欢去找你？”

“不是那样的——”眼泪像两条河一样挂在她脸上，她立刻看向Clark，表情痛苦。而Lex在轻松获胜后并没未立刻罢手，他截住她投给Clark的视线。

“他打完Clark之后有没有上你？”Lex声音依旧低沉，像一条嘶嘶作响的蛇，每说一个字他都要咬紧牙关，怕自己会为年轻友人的痛苦遭遇而尖叫。他快要失控了，但他不在乎。他心中的东西被摔得粉碎，因为他曾把Martha Kent当成一位爱孩子的家长。

“别说了！”Martha尖叫道，用双手捂住嘴，想咽下呜咽。

“你是不是也很享受？期待着Jonathan拷打Clark之后的夜晚？你是不是诱惑地喘着气等他们完事？你这个婊子！”

Lex感觉到Clark抑制地把手放到他的手肘上。此时Lex已经下意识地走到了Martha跟前，她倒在地上时居高临下的看着她，两只手在身侧握紧成拳。他想打她，想摧毁她，想看着她经历Clark遭受的疼痛，粉身碎骨。Lex发现自己正急促地粗喘着，就像哮喘病又要发作了一样。

“Lex，”Clark的声音很低，但他温暖的手抓着Lex的手臂，就好像男孩的救生圈，把他从威胁着要淹没他的滔天怒浪中拉回来。

Lex重新冷静下来，再次开口道：“我已经拍了照片，Martha，是地下室里那些血迹的照片。我还拿到了皮带、棍棒和绑Clark用的绳子。我还有Jonathan供述他虐打你们养子血腥过程的录像带。我已经拥有了足以摧毁你们两人的一切。”

Martha哭泣着，呜咽着，全身颤抖地倒在地上发抖，但Lex并没感觉到丝毫同情之心。眼泪有什么用？后悔有什么用？也许她哭是因为觉得被人发现了。也许她发抖是因为觉得肮脏的秘密被公诸于众了，或是因为觉得和她丈夫那些虐打完Clark之后的美丽夜晚都没有了。他不知道，但他觉得最多也就是这样。

“我有个提议，Martha。一件很简单的事，也许对你来说并不简单，因为我要求你做的是一件好事。一件你为Clark做的好事。”

她抽泣着，抬起头来仰视着Lex的脸，“什么？”

“把你们的监护权移交给我。”Lex简单地解释道，尽力让自己不要着急反击这个正呆视着他的女人。

她悄悄地看向Clark，他此时正站在Lex身边并不是躲在他身后。Clark没有放开Lex的手臂。如同对Lex的意义，这个动作对Clark来说也如救生圈一般。Martha在那里呆坐了很久，看着Clark的脸。她大概知道自己已经没有其它选择了。Lex希望她不要傻到以为不放弃Clark就能逃过这一劫。

“你……你想……你想这样吗，Clark？”她的双眼因哭泣而充血，刻满了痛苦。

有那么一刻，Lex很怕Clark会说‘不是’，那样Lex会被彻底摧毁的。但那也只是怕这个说法，并不是怕Clark。

“妈妈……我希望你照Lex的话做。我想让Lex做我的监护人，求求你，求你为我做……这唯一的一件事吧。”Clark的声音越来越急切。

Martha点头。“好的，Clark。我会做的。”

Lex吐出一口气，自己都没有意识到自己一直在屏着呼吸。虽然一直深知Clark的善良本性，但Clark伸手帮Martha站起身动作还是让Lex很惊讶。她感激地拉着Clark的手，两眼端详着Clark的脸。他向她勉强地笑笑，笑容里几乎没有一点笑意，Lex控制不住地觉得Martha Kent和Jonathan Kent都该下地狱被火烧。 ** _要是我当了魔鬼，哪怕只是魔鬼的儿子，我一定会在地狱里给他们留上个位置。_**

“带他们去LexCrop。律师们会很快就回到。”Lex向他的人命令道。“我们在城堡稍作停留后就会去见你们。有收拾些Clark的衣服到车上吗？”最后他向Dominic问道，对方点点头。

立刻有人过来要把Martha从Clark身边拉开，带向那辆SUV。之前她一直紧紧握着Clark的手，望着他的眼睛。也许是希望自己的表情足够可怜，好让Clark原谅她，或者至少不要告诉别人她和Jonathan做的事。她和她丈夫被带到了车门边，出了房子之后就一直保持沉默的Jonathan第一次开口说话。

“你也赞同必须这样做的，Martha。别让魔鬼迷惑了你。你也赞同的。”他们被塞进汽车时Jonathan在她耳边低声说道。

Lex听见Clark急促地喘息着，抓着他手臂力道大到让人感觉疼痛。Lex立刻转身看向他的朋友。Clark面如死灰，双眼睁大，表情痛苦而扭曲。Clark的眼神遇见Lex的眼神时身体再次开始发抖，他说：“我……我不知道她是……赞成的。我还以为……还以为……我一直都不知道。”

Lex把Clark变僵的身体搂进怀里。最终，Lex的体温穿融化了覆盖在年轻男孩心上的坚冰，Clark摊软在他身上，双肩止不住地发抖，呜咽哭泣声爆发而出，像永远无法停止的滔滔洪水。

**_哦，上帝，他一直都是紧握着这个希望——虽然没采取行动制止，但起码_ ** **_Martha_ ** **_并不同意_ ** **_Jonathan_ ** **_的做法。可是，连如此微小的期望她都没留给你。我可怜的天使呀。_ ** **__**


	5. Like Lionel（亦如Lionel……）

**_你也赞同必须这样做的，_ ** **_Martha_ ** **_。别让魔鬼迷惑了你。你也赞同的。_ **

**_也，赞，同，的。_ **

我头昏眼花，几乎没感觉到Lex已经抱住了我，已经用包裹着丝绸的结实身躯贴着我了。我甚至都没听见自己的哭声，只是紧抓着他的背，想就此消融在他怀里。

“我们得先让你暖和起来，Clark。” 拍抚安慰了我很久之后，Lex轻轻把我开一点，拉着我的手走到加长车边，用手搓着我的手。“你都快冻僵了，angel。得赶快带你回家。”

虽然我已经感觉不到冷有段时间了，但当我发现自己冻僵了的时候还是很惊讶。 ** _因为她同意。我还以为她是……她是爱我的……她甚至还表现出很喜欢_** ** _Lex_** ** _的样子，给予他最大的善意，还为此与Jonathan_** ** _争执。但是……但是她没有否认Jonathan_** ** _的话。她是赞成的。赞成惩罚我_** 。

司机过来为我关上车门时，Lex对他命令道：“把后面的暖风开到最大。”

Lex一直没放开我的手，一直紧握在两手间。热风从排风口进入后车厢，他满足地叹息一声，此时加长轿车已经驶上了公路。

我蜷缩在座椅里，蜷缩在Lex身边，他的长大衣包裹着我。我呼吸着Lex的香气，干净而辛辣，伴随着每一次呼吸。隔音玻璃升起来，隔开驾驶室与后车厢。我看着Lex——这样可以让痛苦不再回来。他优雅地将一条腿交叠在另一条上，脸几乎完全藏在阴影里，当我们偶尔街灯下驶过时，我看着灯光在他脸上掠过——他精致的下巴如被精心雕刻过一般，有型的鹰钩鼻，饱满亦如雕像的嘴唇。我感觉到他结实有力的大腿正贴着我的。

“她……并不爱我，对不对，Lex？”我的声音听起来既轻又陌生，像从很远的距离外传来的。

Lex钢铁般的双眼迎上我的，我看到他立刻抿起嘴。又叹息一声，他握紧我的手。

“我不知道，Clark。但是如果她不爱你的话，那她一定是天底下最大的傻瓜。”随后他又轻声说道：“或者可能更糟。”

我觉像被撕得粉碎了又重新拼起来。所有对自身价值的肯定都变成了碎布头。紧跟着，第二个问题就像自己冒出来的一样：“可能吗……像我这样的……‘东西’也会有人爱？”

Lex瞪大双眼，像被人掐住脖子一样惊呼道：“你不是……你不是样‘东西’，Clark！而且，当然了，你完全值得有人爱，一定会有人爱你的……一直都有人爱你。我……仁慈的上帝呀，Clark，我……我爱你呀。不管你是不是相信。”

这一袭话让温暖我的胸中涌动：“知道你……爱我……一切就都值得了，Lex。你都不知道你有……多么的不可思议。”

我表达不出他对我的意义。但Lex的双眼里出现了温暖的亮色调，这是在说出这些表达不清的话之前我从未看到过的眼神。

我垂下头，突然觉得无法面对这样的幸福：“你只是对我了解不深，Lex。Martha和Jonathan从他们发现了我，发现我还是个刚学会走路的孩子时就知道我不是人类了。我很怀疑你是否真的能理解。等开始了之后……你也许就不会这么觉得了。我所拥有的每种超能力都会让我变得越来越……外星人。谁知到这些变化最后会成什么样子。”

Lex放开我的手，捧起我的脸，强迫我看着他。“我爱你。这事实不会变。无论我在你身上发现了什么。你都是Clark……我的Clark——”

我开口想争辩，他抬起一根手指按住我的嘴唇。我觉得被他烙印了般，即使只是用手指抚了下我的嘴唇而已。

“我知道被家长当成……怪胎有多难受。”Lex面容扭曲，表情痛苦，就像那个字眼在他嘴里泛着苦涩一样，但他还是迎难而上：“家长告诉你没人爱你、你很恶心、一无是处，算他们这样说了，说的像真的一样……但也不意味着真就如此。而且就你而言，相信我，不是这样的。”

Lex转过头看向窗外片刻，双眼里充满了不想让我见到的黑暗情绪。他吞咽了一下然后转回头看着我：“我希望能抹去Jonathan和Martha对你所做的一切。但那是已经发生的事……现在没法改变了。我能做的……我将会做的就是用我的余生……来告诉你，向你展示你的价值所在。我向你发誓，angel，你是无价之宝，超过所有的一切。”

当他这样说的时，我又开始哭了。我感觉自己像个又大又蠢的农场男孩。即年幼又软弱。他怎么会觉得我有那么珍贵？Lex用拇指抹掉我的眼泪。我紧抓着他丝滑如水的衬衫前襟，。

“我爱你，Lex。”

他露出只有我才能看得见的笑容。

“Clark，你是唯一对我说过这话的人，而且……还是真心的。除你之外只有我妈妈这样说过。”

“我是真心的，Lex。我只希望能给你看看我的心有多真。我……只是我不知道该怎么做到。告诉我该怎么让你知道我的真心。”

我的话回荡在加长轿车里，在谷仓时我便见过的被隐藏起来的火在他的眼睛里燃烧起来，将我引燃，热烈危险的炙焰在我心中燃烧。我突然觉得亢奋不已，清楚地感觉到Lex身上的男性气息，他身上肌肉的颤动和捧着我脸的手上的力道。

我听见Lex平稳缓慢的呼吸变得快而浅。他的心率加快了一倍。我们的脸只相隔六英寸。他靠上来，缩短了一半的距离，头歪向一边，双唇微努，闭起眼睛，伸出舌头来舔过柔软饱满的双唇。

我迎上去，越过我们俩之间最后的距离。他用牙轻咬住我的下唇，温柔地吮吸了片刻，然后盖住我的整个嘴。我感觉到他的舌头在我紧闭的双唇上轻舔着，要求进入。我张开嘴，他的舌头伸进来，诱惑着我的舌头伸进他嘴里。

我呻吟一声，我们的唇舌相遇，变成了流动的炙热，争斗交缠在一起。他尝起来就像清凉的薄荷混合上了新鲜的苔藓。Lex从喉咙深处发出一声饥渴的呻吟，一只手滑进大衣里抚向我的后腰，手掌按在我身后，开把我更向他身上压去，让我坐到他腿上。我急急地凑过去，在他热烫的嘴里软软地哀鸣喘息着，我勃起物在大衣丝绸内衬上蹭着。如果我坐到他大腿上，那间隔着我们的就只剩下他长裤的单薄布料了。我战栗了一下。

可是Lex却突然从我身边退开，双手从我身上移开，双唇从我嘴上离开，拉好我身上的大衣，帮我系好刚才凑过去时弄开的扣子。失去他的触摸，我发出沮丧的啜泣声。

“Lex，怎么了？”我觉得头晕目眩，两手紧抓着他的衬衫前襟，他却温柔地把我的手从他身上拉开。

“我们到家了，Clark。”

原来加长轿车已经停下了，司机就要过来给我们开车门了。如果不是Lex发现我们已经到了的话…… ** _那样司机就会看到一切。_** Lex用手遮在他勃起的上，变换姿势想在我们下车时遮掩过去。我希望能把大衣还给他，但那也只能解决了一半问题而已，因为我的勃起物会无处藏身。 ** _更不用说我还光着身子呢。_** 我把加长轿车的座椅上Dominic为我从房间里找出来的牛仔裤、T恤衫和法兰绒外套拢到一起抱在怀里。

Lex深呼吸了几下平稳气息，然后下车，一出车门就朝我伸出一只手。我握着那只手，惊讶于他的平静表情，因为我还在发抖呢。我能感觉到自己还在脸颊发热，全身上下都发硬发疼，渴望着某种无法名状的东西，只是这些东西都与Lex的碰触、唇舌和阴茎有关。渴望这些东西，渴望与他融为一体，渴望迷失在这陌生却又像回了家般的感觉里，这可以让我不再想Jonathan和Martha还有（ ** _你是赞同的_** ）其余的一切。

等我们走出加长车到达城堡的前门时，Lex的完美面具已经戴好了。我控制不住地盯着他看，他走动的时候，姿势优雅，丝毫不见刻意作态之姿，不经意间就能引动他人的感官。而我却全身狼狈不堪，结果我常态的笨拙表现反而被看作了泰然自若，其实我的身体几乎没有正常的感觉，就像是一个被牵着线的木偶。但不论如何我们还是进了门。

大门在身后关上，我立刻扔下衣服，伸手捉住他，把他拉过来贴着我的身体，我想继续我们刚才被打断的事。我一点也没想到仆人们的事。Lex的眼睛因需求与欲望而闪着光，他的身躯和我交叠相抵，我能感觉到他的呼吸猛然收紧，他贴上我没几秒钟就变硬了，但他生理的反应却全然没有影响到他的行为。他用手抵住我的胸口，动作抑制，虽然我的全部力量和渴望与他亲密的需求都让我想尖叫，但我还是停止了探索。

“上楼去？”我问道。

他摇摇头。“不是……因为这个。是因为你需要梳洗换衣服……是的。”

“为什么?”脱口而出的问题就像委屈的抱怨，我很羞愧。

我看得出Lex也很挣扎，看得出他心中的黑色炙热试图蒙蔽他的双眼，但是随后他紧闭上双眼，当他睁眼看向我时，那双眼睛又恢复成了温柔的蓝色，没有任何被黑暗笼罩的迹象。

“是我的错，我不该吻你……不该做这些事，Clark。”

“又不是只有你这样做了！”

“你……心灵受创，这还没往严重里说。光我亲眼看见的就已经够可怕的了，我……感觉得出了还有些事你没告诉我。”他对着我快速地眨了一下眼睛，我避开他的视线，这动作几乎是已经确肯定了他的猜测，承认在农场紧闭的大门之后还发生了一些事，是我没有告诉他的，是他所没看见到的。

“Lex，还记得我是因为什么受罚的吗？是对你有性的念头。所以，不论我是不是有精神创伤，或者能不能立刻美梦成真，我都一直对此魂牵梦萦。请别把它夺走。求你了！”

他抬起手抚过光裸的头皮，搓着后脑勺，他每次烦心时都会这么做，“我应该保护你，Clark。作你的监护人……或者起码是预备监护人。”

“如果你是想说当我的监护人就不能碰我，那我不要你当了！”

伤痛在Lex的双眼里晕染开，我瑟缩了一下。“我理解，你只有十六岁，以为性代表了一切，你是因为过太过痛苦才会觉得……跟我上床……要比我作为你的监护人能给予你的一切更重要。”

我用手捂着脸，“对不起，Lex。我不想二选一……你不明白吗？我两样都想要。而且那不只是……上床……对吗？那代表着爱。对我来说就是这样的！”

我听见Lex急促的呼气声，然后他把我的手从我脸上拽开，“那对我来说也表示着爱，Clark。我只是……我想做你的监护人……想保护你……其余的我也想要，但等你有了自己的生活之后，我能做的也仅是照顾好你而已。”

“我也想那样。但我不理解做我的监护人和做我的……情人……之间有什么相互冲突。”

然后Lex笑了，但笑声却没有丝毫笑意，只有苦涩的悲伤，“因为那样做太容易从‘你心甘情愿和我睡觉’变成‘你只能这样做’，因为你会怕我不再照顾你，除非你将身体献给我。”

“我永远都不会那样想的，Lex。我知道你永远都会为我着想的，不论我们是不是一起睡过。”

“你对我如此有信心很……令人感动。”他对我露出一个更扭曲的微笑，黑暗又回到了他的眼中，“但是很多时候，有其父必有其子的，Clark。”

他用了那句Jonathan最爱用来的形容Luthor们的谚语，这就是为什么我不相信Lex会羞辱伤害我的原因。Lex的脸上带着一个病态的微笑，双唇颤抖着，几乎让人觉察不到，我知道他正在苛责自己，因为某些他认定自己干了坏事、是最糟糕的人的错误想象。

“停下来，Lex。”

“停下来什么？”

“停止想象你自己会变成Lionel。你是Lex。你比他要好很多很多，比他强很多很多。”

Lex的声音变得有点怪异，双眼失神，“你需要去洗个澡，Clark。一整晚你全身都是……血。你需要去洗洗干净。”

**_为什么我要提起_ ** **_Lionel_ ** **_呢？为什么_ ** **_Lex_ ** **_看上去如此的……害怕？……就像他觉察到自己泄露了太多不想泄露的东西。_ **

“Lex，对……对不起，我不应该——”

他摇摇头，“没必要道歉，Clark。你没做……做错什么。你需要控制住情绪，重新打起精神，振作起来，另外……我也需要重新打起精神来。我们还得去签文件呢。”然后他停下来，两眼死死地盯着地板。“你还愿意做我的被监护人，对不对？”他说出这句话的时一动没动，就好像动一下他就会粉身碎骨一样。

“是的，当然愿意，Lex”

他依旧看着地板，但我听出他声音停顿了一下，然后他说：“好。”

随后他转身大步走向书房。半转着头说道：“我卧室隔壁那个卧室是为你整理出来的。如果你想住别间，随便你挑。”

我不会再选其它房间的。我想离Lex尽可能的近些，在他允许的范围内。 ** _我知道你遇见了魔鬼，_** ** _Lex_** ** _。我想保护你，就像你保护我一样。_**


	6. Shocks And Delights(震撼与愉悦)

Lex坐在书房的办公桌后，手里握着一大杯苏格兰威士忌。灰蓝色无神，径自沉思着。表情几乎是平静的。与此形成鲜明对比的是——他把酒杯丢向墙壁，五十年份的威士忌溅得到处都是，房间里充满了泥煤苔的味道。

Lex合上眼，脸埋进双手里。“Fuck。”

大声诅咒之后，他一动不动了很久，直到桌子上的电话开始响。他看了一眼来电显示。

“Double fuck。”（译注：等于是双倍Fuck。）

**_很好，是_ ** **_Lionel_ ** **_。正好，又来了个让我失控的人。_ **

Lex玩味地想着不接电话这个主意，最后还是决定知道他父亲要干什么好过一无所知，希望他父亲要做的事情里不包括‘直接到Smallville来阻止监护关系’。 ** _虽然_** ** _Dominic_** ** _有足够的时间打电话给他，但是也许他见过了那个地下室里发生的事后有了点良心，知道_** ** _Clark_** ** _必须得逃出_** ** _Kent_** ** _家。也许他会等签字后再去跟爸爸‘闲聊’。_**

叹了口气，Lex接起电话，“你好，父亲，是什么风儿把您吹来了？”

Lionel的鼻息声让Lex汗毛倒立。他抓紧桌子边缘，集中注意力稳住呼吸。他能听见电话彼端不断传来模糊的车辆吵杂声。 ** _那么他是正乘车去什么地方。可千万别是到这里来。_**

“什么风，Lex？我可以肯定你很‘高兴’接到我的电话。但今天晚上我没时间和你玩文字游戏，虽然那游戏很有意思。我要你明天来大都会参加一个午餐会议。今晚我会从高谭开车过去。”

Lex松了一口气，他都没有意识到自己一直在屏息。 ** _他不知道监护权的事……还不知道。_**

“不行。很忙的。有很多重要的事要做。” ** _即使我闲到只能洗我并不存在的头发，对你来说我还是没空。_**

“这不是在和你商量，儿子。”

“一切都是可以商量的，爸爸。这不是正是过去二十二年你一直往我脑袋里灌的东西吗？”

Lionel沉默不语。Lex能听见他父亲微弱的出气声，还有他在耳边变换手机位置时皮手套发出的吱吱声。“这次例外。”

Lex想嘲笑他父亲无止境的例外，但这种渴望又被他父亲声音嗓音中的异常腔调压下去了。只是Lex不太明白的是Lionel的声音里透着……渴望。“很重要，嗯？”

“是的。”又是一次紧绷快要断裂的沉默。“我希望你打扮……漂亮……在明天，Lex。”

Lex感到冰冷油腻的呕吐感从胃部升起来，上唇上面沁出冷汗。他用力握紧电话听筒，直到听见塑料外壳开始尖叫抗议。 ** _他已经很久没有要求我这样做了。我不可以……不愿意……再那样做了。_** “为什么？又一个你想我去勾引的‘商业目标’的女儿，对吧？其实你靠自己就可以达到目的。”

但Lex知道他父亲从来没要求他为那些女儿们‘打扮漂亮’过。他提这样的要求只有在……

“不，Lex。我相信他没有任何孩子。而且他……特别指名要你……到场。”

Lex听出Lionel的声音里有一丝被激怒的不安。这个混蛋并不像他平时那样坦然自若地叫自己的儿子去像娼妓一样出卖身体给潜在商业伙伴。

Lex闭紧双眼从一数到十。他尽力不去想Clark就在楼上的新的卧室里，尽力不去想那双充满渴望、期盼着被爱、被人触摸的绿色眼睛。如果Clark知道Lex是怎么被养大的——他会被告知这是最普通的孝顺行为，比如去巴结Lionel潜在的生意客户——那么Clark还会信任Lex做他的监护人或者情人吗？很可能不会。这就是为什么Lex不打算告诉他Luthor家全部家庭传统的原因。 ** _但我也曾深深误解过_** ** _Clark_** ** _，他对我隐瞒了的伤痛，为了看我一眼他宁愿忍受毒打。也许就算他知道了一切也还会爱我、渴望我的。_**

Lex知道激怒Lionel可能开始感觉很好，但最后会让这个男人决定从大都会绕道来Smallville。最好是顺着他的意思——许一个Lex并不打算信守的诺言先拖住他。

“到底是谁能让你想让我……为他……打扮漂亮？”Lex很惊讶自己的声音居然没有发抖，很惊讶自己居然没有尖叫，没有把电话扔出去。

“是A/L进出口贸易的拥有者。”（A/L Import-Export）

“什么？”Lex突然从椅子上站起来。“但这……这真难以置信。”

Lex的脑海里飞快地闪过所有他知道的信息——关于那个谜一样的A/L拥有者的一切。这个男人从未被媒体提及过，大多数世界级领导人都对他有所耳闻，这是关于他仅有的已知信息了。他从未作为世界首富被列入《福布斯》，尽管他的确是世界首富。他从未在任何的商业活动中露过面，可是他的公司庞大并且相互盘根错节，在这个星球上没一个国家会不受A/L这个庞大商业帝国的影响。A/L的拥有者只是一个形象符号，能感觉到，却无法见到，人们知道他的存在，却从不提及。与他见面就好像要让宙斯神走下奥林匹斯山驾临到你家客厅里去一样。

Lionel低声取笑着Lex的激动反应，但声音却显得很微弱。“他想和LuthorCorp做生意。”

 ** _如果我开口说几句话，就会加上_** ** _LexCorp_** ** _。如果我全力以赴的话，那他就只会和_** ** _LexCorp_** ** _做生意。_** Lex微笑着，但笑意并未抵达眼底，灰蓝色变成了金属色泽。

Lex意识到自己是立刻就决定去参加A/L点名要他去的参加的会面，还知道自己会不计代价让A/L领导人投资自己羽翼未丰的私人公司。和A/L做生意意味着完全脱离他父亲得到真正的自由。拥有了更多权势的Lex就能让Clark更安全，就像他承诺给Clark的那样。与A/L做一单生意就能让Lex的影响力提升到一个全新的高度，那是Lex靠自己要十年时间才能达到的高度。Lex感觉到心脏在胸膛中鼓噪。他的嘴巴开始发干，希望自己没有扔掉那杯酒。他在办公桌上轻敲着手指。

“时间和地点？”Lex问道。

“中午在La Delacroix。穿上件能衬托出你眼睛颜色的衣服，Lex。你的眼睛给他留下了深刻印象。”

没再说什么Lex挂断了电话。用一只手搓着下巴，思索着该如何让A/L的领导人明白他不是只有一对漂亮的眼睛，还有该如何把Lionel从这单生意里彻底踢出去。他看了眼时间，突然发现从把Clark带回家到现在已经过去四十五分钟了。他从椅子里跳起来。Clark应该已经梳洗完毕了。也许正等着Lex去找他呢。希望他不要因为被迫停止亲吻爱抚而生气。无论如何Lex都愿意和他聊聊。

右手蹭到了裤兜里的凸起物。 ** _是装着项链的盒子。_** 不想陪在Clark身边的时候还装着这个邪恶的盒子，他把盒子放进平时放手枪的抽屉里。想起了手枪，他这才把别在后腰上的枪拔出来，他早就忘了还有把手枪别在身后——已经完全适应了枪身的重量，虽然那里的确不是个保存枪支的合适地方。他把手枪放回抽屉里，就放在了盒子的旁边，随后便把抽屉锁了起来。 ** _两个致命武器都藏好了。_** 随着他大步走出房间，哼着歌去找Clark了。

Lex刚一到楼上就听见了淋浴的水声，他咧开嘴笑了。 ** _此刻_** ** _Clark_** ** _一定正赤裸着湿漉漉沾满肥皂泡沫的身体，皮肤光滑柔软正等被人摸。即使不能摸……现在还不能，但我还是可以幻想一下的。_** 蛇行的Luthor从未彻底沉默，但现在Lex觉得自己能更好地控制它、克制它了，也许还能支配它。 ** _我没有把他压倒在大厅的地板上，这是一个不错的开始。_**

想起Clark已经洗了很久了，Lex皱着眉。通向Clark新卧室的门是开着的，里面通往浴室的门也是开着的。黄色的灯光从门口流泻出来。

“Clark？”

没人回答。只有淋浴喷头里的水洒在大理石地板上的声音。太过安静，太过凝固。Lex借给Clark的大衣搭在大理石洗手台上。看着丝绸内衬上干涸的血迹，Lex觉得喉咙发涨。那是Clark的血，是他天使的血。Lex马上别开眼睛不看那件大衣。

“Clark？你还好吗？我进来了，别……害怕。”

Lex走到浴室门口。淋浴间的玻璃门上全是水雾，但即便如此他还是应该能看见Clark的身影的。Lex的呼吸卡在喉咙里——Clark是不是跑了？打开水掩饰出逃，然后就离开了？因为Lex回避了他的求欢？惊慌如蔓藤一般，让Lex一贯优雅的动作变得慌乱。他猛地拉开浴室的玻璃门，挥开迎面而来的水蒸气。

“Lex？”一个微弱的声音从地板上传来。

Clark抱着双腿，蜷缩在淋浴间的角落里，长长的手把臂膝盖抱在胸前。男孩在瑟瑟发抖，牙齿咯咯作响。Clark的嘴唇都是青的。

“Angel！你怎么啦？”Lex用最快速度关上水，弄湿了丝绸衬衫的袖子，几乎被喷头里涌出热水烫伤了手。他立刻弯身跪到少年的身边，双手犹豫地拢在他身前，不知道应不应该触摸那华丽的肌肤。 ** _我还在犹豫些什么？只是摸他一下，帮帮他而已！_** Lex把手放到Clark的手臂上。在被热烫的水冲了那么久之后皮肤应该是滚烫的，可他的皮肤却没有一点热度。

“我暖……暖和……暖和不起来，Le……Lex。”

“你在发抖，Clark。” ** _我真是个傻瓜。我们……我们接吻时他表现出很正常的样子。但那时他还未真正反应过来、明白过来，还有可能是我们的亲吻抑制住了他的恶劣状况，所以在我……推开他之后……拒绝了他后……他才会……我都做了些什么呀？_**

“可是Le……Lex……我感……感……感觉……觉不到冷。又是个……外星人的……古怪反应。”

“发抖……完全是另一回事。依你的状况……我们必须马上让你暖和起来，beloved。”（beloved：心爱的，所爱之人，爱人。）

Lex没有看见绿色的大眼睛因为他的亲昵爱语而变得闪亮，也没发现颤抖几乎立刻就缓解了。Lex抓过一条厚厚的大毛巾围在男孩身上，然后又立刻跪下抓着包男孩的毛巾上下揉搓着Clark的肩膀、手臂、小腿、大腿和后背，揉搓着任何他能够得到的地方，因为Clark自己缩成了一团。偶尔，毛巾会从Lex的手里滑开，他的指掌就会蹭过Clark大片的金色肌肤。每当此时，Clark的颤抖就好像会变得更微弱了些。

“感觉怎么样？好点了吗？”Lex问道，继续往下擦着Clark身体。

“一……一点点，是的。”Clark尽力开口说话，嘴唇还在打颤。但是Clark的脸已经恢复了血色。

“我想我们需要先把你弄上床。”Lex抬起头对Clark眨眨眼，话里的双重含义让两人无力地笑笑。

Clark比Lex高壮一些，又全身都是肌肉，所以Lex得用更大的力量作为支撑，即使这样把男孩弄出淋浴间还是有些吃力的。Lex隔着毛巾搂住爱人颤抖的身体，Clark挣扎着站起来，双腿颤抖得就像刚出生的小马。Clark完全靠在Lex身上，年长的男人撑着他走进卧室，走向四柱大床。

“盖上被子，Clark。”Lex说着拽开被子，拉开1000针纯埃及棉被单。

Clark重重地坐在床沿上。Lex从他爱人上拽开潮湿冰冷的毛巾。洗去了鲜血和汗渍Clark的身体美丽到让人屏息——轮廓分明的胸肌和腹肌，大腿小腿前臂上的肌肉线条优美，宽阔的肩膀，结实的窄腰。然后是Clark未割过包皮的纤长男性勃起，顶端微微泛光，并是因为浴水。

Lex知道自己正盯着Clark看，知道自己应该给Clark盖上被子，但他的眼睛却继续贪婪地看着男孩，直到他看见Clark的身体因为寒意而抖动了一下。Lex弯下身帮Clark把双腿抬到床上。Lex试图忽略Clark小腿肚上丝滑的肌肤和结实的肌肉，同时也极力想忽略掉自己已经有所反应的勃起。他拉过被子盖在自己被监护人的身上，然后努力挤出一个安慰性的微笑。

可Lex手一离开Clark的身体，他就又开始发抖了。Lex皱起眉，又开始隔着被子揉搓Clark的身体。Clark只是睁着大大的深绿色眼睛看着他，颤动蔓延到了全身各处。Lex抓起电话打给楼下的佣人。

“我需要些热的东西给Clark喝，还要更多的毯子……最好有条电热毯。”

自打由Clark往这里送货开始，他差不多立刻就赢得了仆人们的喜爱，不只是因为他的到访让Lex的脾气改善了一百倍不止，还因为男孩谦逊的态度、自然轻松的笑容也给他赢得了许多倾慕者。所以Lex知道仆人们比平时更乐于服从他的命令。

“Lex，你的表情很奇怪。你在想什么？”Clark轻声问道，Lex看得出他正咬着牙想停止打颤。隔着被子他更用力地揉搓着Clark的身体。

“我刚刚在想你。”

这话让Clark挑起了眉毛。

Lex继续说道，“我刚刚在想仆人们那么喜欢你……你到底是怎么赢得了这栋该死的城堡里的每一颗心。”

“嗨，这是我们的该死的城堡。你不应该找它的茬。”

“是的，是咱们俩的。”Lex对他露出一个华丽的笑容——不是那种锋利的假笑，而是Clark喜欢的，觉得只有自己才能看到的那种笑容。

“我希望……希望我永远都能让你这样欢笑，Lex。”Clark说着，双臂紧紧抱住自己想停止颤抖，同时也想克制住自己想将Lex拉倒在身上抱住的欲望。

右手从毯子上挪到Clark的脸上，手指缓缓描绘过丰满的双唇，画过雕像般完美的下颚，轻刷过左边的颊骨，抚摸过Clark精致的眼眶。最后Lex修长的手指插进Clark如墨漆黑秀发里，缓缓梳过。

“你知道你是我钟爱的人，对吧？”Lex的嗓音宛如耳语，但却似乎又回荡在整个房间里。

半刻后Clark点点头，双眼里充满了复杂的情绪，就连Lex也无法分辨出全部。

“你知道，但你却不敢相信。不敢相信是真的，特别在那些应该疼爱你的人那样……背叛了你之后。”Lex用轻柔却富节奏感的口吻说道。

这次Clark猛点头，就好像承认了这份恐惧一切美好就会成真一样。

“我也怕，angel，怕许多事。我怕我会从梦中醒来，而你还在农场里，我要用尽借口才能去看你一眼……要用尽借口才能让你和我多呆一会儿，怕你不愿意和我呆在一起，怕你会从我的生活里消失掉，怕我的生活会变得和以前一样空洞。”

Clark的回答是猛摇头，隔着毯子开始碰触Lex，抚着他的身侧、大腿和那只没有把玩Clark头发的手。

“那才是我们唯一的恐惧，Clark。而现实是此时此刻你就在这里，和我在一起，永远也不会再回那个农场去。还有一个现实是你拥有我全部的爱和忠诚。我的全部身心都属于你。”同时蛇行Luthor的低语也在Lex的头脑回荡着： ** _你的全部身心也都属于我；我永远都不会放你走。_** Lex知道现在还不是大声说出口的时候，所以他说道：“那些才是让我们俩都觉得温暖的东西，Clark。”

Clark的颤抖在Lex说到这里时已经完全停止了。

“Lex，我……”Clark纠结于如何表达。“我一直都觉得……觉得我属于……我是说应该……和你在一起，但我从来不敢奢望你会对我的感情有所回应。”

Lex感觉到Clark的无心措辞让他心中的黑色火焰瞬间变成了滔天炙焰： ** _你就是属于我的，_** ** _angel_** ** _，注定陪伴在我身边。_**

“你值得被人好好对待，Clark。”

Lex俯下身亲吻Clark的额头。结束了这个纯洁之吻后，他舔舔嘴唇，在自己嘴里尝到Clark肌肤的味道。甜中微微带点咸。他应该从床上起身，应该退开到安全的距离上。但这些事他哪件也没做到。他反而又去吻Clark的太阳穴，感觉Clark的脉搏在自己唇下跳动。那颗健康强壮的心脏似乎与Lex的心脏同步跳动。他听见了Clark急促的抽气声，感觉到男孩甜蜜的呼吸徘徊在自己的颈部皮肤上。

Clark在毯子里乱扒着，想伸出手来，想去摸Lex，但Lex却将毯子牢牢按在Clark的胸口上，把男孩禁锢在下面。Clark停止挣扎，看着Lex脸寻找理由。

“Lex？”

“嘘，angel，就让我……让我来掌控节奏吧。”

Clark点点头，Lex感觉到他开始放松下来。Lex用嘴唇描绘过Clark的颧骨边缘，沿着下颚的优美曲线一直向下。他在Clark的皮肤上温柔地吮吻着，蜂蜜、香草和柑橘的芬芳在他唇齿间缠绵回绕。从Clark的下巴一直向下，舔向喉咙下的凹陷处，越靠近男孩的胸膛蜂蜜的味道似乎就越重。他反复舔吻着那个窝洼，那里的皮肤如此脆弱，却也最为甜蜜。Clark拱起身，贴向Lex。

“Lex……啊……太棒了！”

Lex抬起头，双眼里燃烧着银色的火。Clark用自己的唇去贴Lex的。Lex温柔地摇摇头，给他更多的亲吻，转向他的脸侧和发线。

“你这是在和我调情，Lex！我以为你说我们不能……哦，就是那里，这……这，哦，上帝，太棒了！”

Lex舔一下Clark的耳朵，然后再轻轻地吹干自己留下的湿痕。

“我早就知道……知道你很……啊，哦……很擅长这个，Lex!完美地就像你……噢，天呀！……所擅长的一切。”

 ** _Clark_** ** _如此敏感，有如此美丽的反应。我甚至可以教他更多……完全可以训练到只要我一个最轻微的碰触都会高潮。_** Lex无法控制的全身战栗。

Lex微微抬起头，嘴唇离Clark仅有几寸的远。男孩头昏眼花地躺在他身下。瞳孔因欲望而微微放大，身体在被子里蹭着。Lex俯下身，缩短那几英寸的距离，嘴唇贴到Clark唇上。他感觉到Clark分开双唇，舌尖微微地擦过Lex的嘴唇，Clark此时近乎本能地知道如果把唇对着唇的吻变成舌吻那就意味着收回控制权，但Lex却想保留控制权。

Clark把舌头撤回自己嘴里，但Lex却用自己的舌头和它嬉戏。他用舌头描画着Clark的口腔内壁、洁白整齐的牙齿、柔软的上颚，和丝绸般的口腔内壁。只有需要喘气时才暂停一下。幸运的是，就在此时他们听见了小心翼翼的敲门声。Lex几乎是从Clark身上跳开的，跳到离床几英尺远的地方才停下脚步。谢天谢地他松垮的裤子可以藏住他的唤起物。

Lex飞快地看了一眼自己的被监护人，放心地发现Clark正努力使自己看起来不要太像被人用亲吻‘蹂躏’过。他放松下来说道：“进来。”

Enrique抱着毯子（还有一张电热毯）进来。Mathilda，厨师，紧跟在他后面，端着一杯热腾腾的可可奶——如果扩散在空气中的巧克力味没错的话。Lex帮Enrique把新毯子盖到Clark身上，然后找到一个插口通上电。随后他从Mathilda手中接过热可可，遣退仆人，他打算自己喂Clark喝甜饮料。

“谢谢……哦，生奶油……太棒了，”Clark看了眼杯沿说道。两个仆人都笑了，但是依旧对男孩苍白的脸色表示关心。

“Clark要作为我的被监护人和我一直住在一起，”Lex向仆人们解释道。“如果他想要什么，要得到和我同等的对待。如果你转告其他人，我会很高兴的。”

仆人们脸上的微笑变大，在Lex遣退他们之后就立刻离开房间。Lex再次坐到床沿上，帮着Clark坐起身喝些热可可。Lex看到Clark的视线在他的嘴唇和可可奶之间摇摆不定。 ** _他不知道自己更渴望哪个味道。_** Lex注意到男孩无意识地舔着嘴唇。  
    “我以为……你说过的我们现在不能在一起，因为你要当我的监护人。”Clark口气中隐含着些淘气的成分。

“我的确这样说过，并且打算贯彻始终。”Lex平静地回答道，又喂了他一大口甜饮料。

Clark又舔舔嘴唇，但这次是为了舔掉沾在嘴唇上的奶油，却依旧像某种隐晦的诱惑暗示。 ** _如果你不是这样让人渴望到发狂，如果我不是这样深爱着你，也许我就能更容易些按着原计划坚持到底做个好人。_**

“好吧，那我也不改变我的想法。我打算让你即当我的情人又当我的监护人。”Clark用绿色的大眼睛坚决地看着Lex，年长男孩能感觉出那眼神的分量，坚定异常，那是为了留住心中渴望甘愿忍受虐打折磨的人才有的眼神。Lex感觉到欢愉的颤抖窜过自己的身体。

“看来对于这件事我们各自立场鲜明。”Lex回答道，把杯子送到Clark漂亮的嘴唇边上要他再喝一口。

“的确如此。”Clark柔声回答。

他从Lex手里取过杯子，放到床头柜上。把Lex的双臂拉到自己身体两侧，Clark靠上去在Lex的嘴唇上轻轻一吻，然后退后。那是巧克力和奶油混合在一起的味道。Lex下意识地靠向他，想捕获那副甜蜜的嘴唇。Clark却咯咯笑着将一只手按到Lex胸口上。

“Lex，我觉得其实你对我的立场也是很赞同的。”

Lex眨眨眼，才明白过来自己正在干什么，于是说道：“但我的立场才是正确的呀，Clark。”

“也对……我们……在一起……像这样。”

Clark的手从Lex胸前滑到肩膀上，然后把年长男人拉过来贴到自己胸前，给了他一个足以窒息的吻。等Clark放开他，一开始时Lex甚至都不会动了，他闭着双眼，舌头在嘴里描绘着那些被Clark舔过的地方。终于，他的双眼微颤着张开。Clark看到渴望与担忧同时出现在他脸上。

“我不是个好人，angel。和你在一起……我的自制力会有问题。如果你非要这样……这样玩火……我就会掠夺我所渴望的一切，甚至超过你所愿意给予的，甚至会超出你的理解范围。”

“我想把一切都给你。”

Lex全身战栗，突然感觉到所有的唾液都从嘴里消失了。 ** _这男孩……哦，该死，这漂亮男孩根本就不知道自己在说什么。_**

“Clark，关于这问题我们会做更深入的讨论，但不是在今晚。”

“只要你不耍赖，我想我没问题。到目前为止。”Clark给了他一个甜蜜的微笑，掩饰住了最后那话里的强势与坚决。

Lex笑看，看着Clark用恶作剧的表情说道：“我很好奇，是不是当了你的监护人就把某些属于Luthor的血液置换进了你的血管里。那是个非常Luthor式的结束语。”

此时，Lex口袋里的手机响了。Lex掏出电话弹开，来电显示是他的代理律师。他按通话键接听，听到那头的人说一切就绪可以签署文件了。

Clark看着Lex低声说‘好、谢谢、我们会尽快赶过去。’Clark微微颤抖了一下。“Well？”Clark问道，尽管他已经知道了答案。

“是时候了，Clark。我成为你监护人所需的一切已经就绪。你其实不一定非得过去签字的。经历了这一切之后，呆在这里保持温暖对你来说也许才是最好的。”

“不，Lex。”Clark抓住年长男孩的前臂。“我必须在场。那会……会让我觉得更真实些。你明白吗？”

Lex点点头，他不太乐意再次让Clark暴露在寒意里，虽然他之前在情感上遭到的冰冻早已远远超过生理上的。

最后Lex看着Clark的脸问道：“你确定自己……想要这段监护关系吗，angel？”

“这是我们注定的命运，Lex，我渴望它超过其它的一切。”


	7. Signs and Signings (标记与征兆)

我喜欢看Lex开快车的样子，慢慢起步，逐渐加速，轮胎刮过地面，他换到高速档的时，发动机发出的声音让我动脉里的血液都跟着愉悦地叫喊。这种唯我独享的快感让‘看Lex开车’变成了我最喜欢和Lex一起做的事之一。Lex亲自驾车也给我机会好好看他，因为我知道他要看着路（大多数的时候是这样的），所以即使我痴看着他也不会太过明显。

而现在，我再也不必隐藏对他的凝望，对他的倾慕，和对他的爱意。即将是今晚要与Jonathan和Martha见面所带来的恐惧感被也被一个事实所抚平——那就是我可以正大光明地看Lex开车，不用再移开视线，这时他也转过头来对我微笑着，又将车速往上提了十公里，我们正奔向他的工厂，去签署监护权的文件。马上，我就可以合理合法地属于他了。

他换下了之前穿的深紫色衬衫，换上了一件黑色菱形暗格毛衫，因为那件丝绸衬衫在他把我弄出浴室时弄湿了，不能再穿了。他依旧将自己裹在黑紫色的高领外套里，他穿这件衣服永远都显得那么帅。想到他有可能穿之前那件大衣，我就觉得难受。我注意到有人拿走了了那件大衣，我再次希望他们会把它烧掉。它永远都不可能被真正洗干净了。

Dominic在给我收拾衣服时表现不够出色——他忘了收拾上内裤、袜子和鞋。Lex到处找，找出了一双某天晚上因为暴风雨我落在城堡里的旧运动鞋，还有几双白色短袜，我很怀疑他是不是穿过。他起先还开玩笑说不穿内裤对于我来说会是个不错的经历。但当我问他要不要一起不穿内裤时，他不再说话了，眼睛像着火了一样看着我。然后微笑了一下，扔给我一条灰色丝绸内裤，就是那种他穿着太大，我穿着又会紧贴着身体的四角内裤。

“你是我认识的人当中唯一一个需要干洗内裤的人，Lex，”我说这话的时候，他正站在我卧室的门口，斜倚着门框，对我微笑着。

“丝绸贴着皮肤（的感觉），Clark，一旦你试过就永远无法回到从前了。”

“丝绸不透气……棉布更好些，”我重复着Martha的建议，想起她我畏缩了一下。

“嗨，你还好吗？”Lex马上走到我面前，手放到我肩上。突然他又摇摇头轻声说：“白痴问题，你当然不好。但……我是说，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

他用那双灰蓝色的眼睛询问地看着我，就如我一直所感受到的那样，他总是比任何人看得都透彻，了解得都深入。他用右手捧着我的脸颊，我侧过头贴着他的手。他用拇指轻轻地摩擦着我的嘴角，让我想去亲吻他。

“你帮得已经够多了，Lex。我没事。”

“一切都 ** _会_** 变好的，angel，我保证。”Lex识破了那半真半假的回答。

他问我想坐哪辆车，问我想不想开。我告诉他开那辆蓝色捷豹，然后侧身坐进副驾驶座。今晚我想让Lex做那个控制一切的人，另外，他来开车我可以享受到很棒的风景——他。

Lex的声音把我从回忆里带到现实，“明天我必须得去大都会一趟……去参加一个不能不去参加的会议，”他说道，仪表盘发出的光亮映在他脸上，我们正飞驰在去往工厂的乡村公路上。但我还是能看见他脸上的扭曲表情。

想到到要和他分开，我感觉到一股寒意窜过身体，但我还是将那种感觉强压下去，用手拉紧他借给我穿的大衣。我不能成为Lex的拖累。我不能太粘人让他没法去过自己的日子。

我看他侧过头关心地看着我，他发现了我正试图掩饰起来的恐惧感。他说：“我想你和我一起。我只离开你一两个小时去开会。事实上这样也刚好配合了我的计划，因为我本来就想不管怎么样明天我们都必须去市区一趟。”

“为什么？”

“考虑到今天晚上给你穿衣服事的冒险经历和我对法兰绒的憎恨——你在农场的衣橱里一定堆满了那东西——我觉得我们有必要去购物。去给我的受监护人置办全套的合体服装。”Lex解释道，轻轻敲着方向盘，合着他脑袋里交响乐的节拍。

“为什么我有种明天我要变成等身人形Ken娃娃的感觉？”（Ken Doll是芭比娃娃的男朋友。）

“因为我不允许我的受监护人看起来像个邋遢小鬼，Clark。”他说。

“邋遢小鬼？”我哼了一声。

“这是我祖母最喜欢用的词，”Lex狡猾地说道，他微笑时，我都能看见他牙齿的反光。

“是的，你 ** _祖母_** 用这个词，但现在已经没人用它了。”

“那是因为现在的年轻人都词汇贫乏，并不是因为这个词不完美。这是个完美至极的形容词。”

“嗯~~。你是个讨厌鬼，对吧，Lex？”

“那你就是讨厌鬼的被监护人，也就是说你是小讨厌鬼？讨厌小鬼？”

“坏蛋！”我说道，捶了下他的肩膀。

“书呆！”他立刻取笑回来。

我努力寻找下一个攻击词，结果却证明了他对我评价，对我们这一代人的评价——词汇贫乏。因为我只能重复使用：“讨厌!!!!”

“邋遢小鬼！”随后就开始哈哈大笑。“看，我的词更棒，让我的攻击效果……更显著。”

“也许是更有创意。你还能让口气显得这么酷我十分惊讶，虽然你现在正说着的话让你和我像身处不同时空的人。”

“我本来就酷，Clark，所以我的一切举动也都会很酷。”

“对。”我表示同意，他对我露齿一笑。

Lex单手驾车，另一只手伸过来拂过我的头发，滑到我的脖颈处，按摩着那里的肌肉。我忍住想呻吟的欲望，微微地探过身去，让他继续按摩着。

用低沉沙哑嗓音，他继续说道：“所以关于明天嘛。我想我们早晨直接开车去大都会，我去参加午餐会议的时候，你可以在顶楼公寓里温习一下你的游戏技巧，然后我们就去购物、吃饭，也许之后再去看部电影什么的。第二天我们再开车返回Smallville。”

“嗯，听起来都很棒，但还有点一点小事。明天是星期天，这意味着第二天是星期一。上学的日子，记得吗？”

“啊，对。我没忘记这个，我只是觉得你不太可能还起得来床去上学。”他回答的太过不经意，太过自然，让我立刻就明白了他还是在担心我的情况，特别是在发生了淋浴间里的意外之后。“也许在决定之前，我们应该先看看你能不能在接近那个时刻的时候起床。”

“我不想让人对你的监护技巧有微词，Lex，如果我从开始就逃课的话，他们就会对你说三道四的。”

“我肯定他们一定会对我的监护技巧有所微词的，Clark。”Lex不再按摩我的脖子，把手放回到拍档杆上。

我敏锐地感觉到失去了他的触摸。我希望自己没提起人们对他当我的监护人的评价；这只会让他记起他承诺不当我情人的想法。我很肯定监护人通常不会给被监护人按摩后背，或是接吻，更不会在漂亮的跑车里相互口交，做爱到筋疲力尽。但我打算和Lex一起做这些事。谁在乎正常监护人和被监护人会做些什么，之前我们从来就没正常过，所以为什么要从现在开始变正常？

“晚些时候我应该打电话给Chloe和Pete。告诉他们是怎么回事……这样他们就不会听旁人道听途说了。”

“很对。我敢肯定一旦小镇里的人得到风声就会说Luthor们正在以超低价购买农场里的孩子们。”Lex开玩笑地说道，但却让人笑不起来。

我伸手握住他的肩膀，喜欢他肩膀上的肌肉在我手心下拉动的感觉。“我不在乎他们怎么想，Lex。你救我了，你能当我的监护人我觉得……很荣幸。那些说你坏话的人……他们什么都不知道。”我忍不住苦涩地说道，“毕竟，他们都觉得Jonathan Kent是个不会伤害任何生灵的好人。”

Lex的双眼立刻看向我，我拼死忍住战栗和呕吐感，可是我似乎还能听到皮带划过空气发出的哀鸣，那声音好像永远会与我的皮肉形影不离一样。

“多久……拷打维持了多久了？”Lex轻声问道。

“自从我把卡车还回去之后。甚至还在我自己发现……对你的感觉之前。就像他能感觉到一样。他说能从我身上 ** _闻_** 出来。”我抖动着。

他握紧了方向盘和排挡杆，我能听见他手套上的皮革发出的吱吱声。“他多久……打你一次？”

“刚开始的时候并不频繁，几个月一次，后来……变得比较频繁。”我回答道，双眼看着大衣边缘处一根松脱的线头。

“有多频繁？”Lex问道，我知道他想知道，并不是因为好奇，而是因为‘我在挨打而他却没发现’这个想法在折磨着他。亦如Lex了解我，我也很了解他。

“每次我们相处过后。”我的声音在自己听来都很轻，我怀疑他是不是能听见我的回答。

他肯定一直都屏着呼吸，因为我听见了刺耳的呼气声，“该死的上帝，Clark，过去六个月里我们几乎天天都在一起。那个杂种甚至还让你每周来我家送一次货！”

“去不去给你送货看我自己的选择。他愿意替我去，是我……坚持非自己要去的。”

“所以他就用打你来让你……付出代价……只为了给我送蔬菜的特权？”当他说这句话时，听起来像被扼住了呼吸。“那要是我不提前打招呼就去农场拜访呢？他也会为此伤害你吗？”

我停顿了一下才回答，不想他因为Jonathan对我做的事而责怪他自己，但是如往常一样，重要的事我永远都骗不了Lex：“是的。因为他知道……知道我想要你来，所以无所谓是不是我邀请了你。因为是我……渴望呆在你身边，他为此才惩罚我。”

我看见Lex全身颤抖。嘴唇紧抿在一起，直到有血流出来。最终，他又说道：“那打电话呢？他们也会为此惩罚你吗？还有你在城堡里过夜或是和我一起去大都会玩的时候……是不是……他是不是也——”

“他依罪名实施惩罚。至少在他心里是这样的。”我说道，惊奇于自己的嗓音还能如此平稳冷静，甚至没有走音，于此同时，鲜血淌满地下室的石头地板的血腥记忆却让我的内心冻结成冰。“取决于我和你共度时光的长短，惩罚会持续……比较久一点，而且……他也会用更大的……力道和……工具。”我回答道，吞了一口口水，但我还是觉得嘴巴发干，感觉像喉咙都黏到了一起。“有时候惩罚过后，他会整晚让我呆在地下室里，戴着那个……戴着那个项链。早晨的时候会放开我去干活，去上学。那些日子……才是最难熬的，无论如何我都不愿意呆在家里。至少上学的时候我可以远离他，可以……假装他们不是那样的。”

Lex异常的沉默吓坏了我。等他再次开口时声音就像黑夜里的坚冰：“我应该带上我枪的。”

“不要这样说，Lex！”

“我要杀了他。我想要他死！”Lex用拳头猛捶方向盘。“他还说我是魔鬼。真他妈的可笑！”

我用前额贴着他的肩膀，抚摸着他的手臂，感觉到他的整个身体都在发抖。“你杀了他，就会有坐牢的危险，Lex。我不能……没了你我会活不下去的。”

我感觉到他深吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出来。他还是像一根拉紧的绳子，我感觉到他可随时会有崩断的危险。

“为什么你不跟我说他对你做的事，Clark？”他异常轻声地问道。

我从他的肩膀上退开，不想告诉他剩下的那些事，却也知道木已成舟：“因为他威胁着要说你……强奸了我。即使我否认……还是会让人怀疑，Lionel就会以此当做借口把你再关进精神病院里。这是我没有反抗或者逃走的主要原因，因为……因为那样会将你置于险境的呀，Lex。”

他猛转方向盘将车停在路边时我觉得意外。我听到松散的沙粒被轮胎碾过，飞溅起来撞击着汽车底盘。Lex突然拽开身上的安全带，猛力推开车门，迅速起身快步走到空无一人的公路中间，一只手抵着额头，另一只手在身侧紧握成拳，他剧烈地嘶声喘息着。我慌手忙脚地爬出捷豹跑车追上他。他发出像笑又像哭的声音，我看到他用一只手捂着嘴，拼命想捂住那些声响。

“你让他伤害你是为了保护我。 ** _你所做的一切都是为了我。_** ”

我走到他身后，用双手抱住他，他的后背就紧贴着我的胸膛，我能感觉到他的剧烈的心跳。他的整个身体都因悲痛、愤怒和恐惧剧烈地颤动着。

Lex的声音破碎，断断续续地说道：“想想看……该死的想想看，有几次我一整天没见到你，就他妈的怀疑你不想和我做朋友……就怀疑你不是我的朋友……可这些时候……这些时候你都在地狱里为了我不得超生！我他妈的就是个白痴，一个大白痴！”

他在我的怀中转身，我们面对着面。他的双眼狂热，雪花石般的肌肤在月光下看起来更白，颤抖蔓延到他全身各处。他的眼睛对我诉说了很多他对于这件事的感觉——惊惧我为了他可以允许Jonathan伤害我自己，同时他也谴责着自己，因为他即惊讶又高兴我是真的爱他，爱到能为他忍受折磨。Lex没有过任何朋友曾为他牺牲自己。

“Angel……我该怎么……究竟该怎么……该怎么弥补对你的亏欠？该怎么帮助你？”

“发生的这一切并不是你的错。你还不明白吗？我能阻止他对我的鞭打，只要我愿意……愿意放弃你。但我没那么做，也不愿意那样做。我才是那个有错的人。我才是那个私心想和你做朋友而将你置于险境的人”最后这一点才让我真正害怕。我私心地想在生命中继续保有Lex的做法不光让Jonathan控制了我，也让他控制了Lex。

“哦，Clark……别……千万别这么想。你的友谊对我来说是无价之宝。我宁愿再被关进Belle Reve接受电击疗法和其他的一切到死，也不愿意失去与你的友谊。这样如果威胁成了真，你至少还能逃离开他们。”Lex安慰着我，收紧楼着我的手臂。

“他们还是知道我的秘密，Lex。他们会告诉政府或者是其他什么人，我会被人一直追捕，直至被抓获为止。而且……而且一直以来他们是我对父母双亲唯一的认知，我……我也是因为这才一直坚持着。”我轻声说道，羞耻于自己一直都渴望着那些伤害我的人能爱我。

我的羞耻感一定是显现在了声音里，因为Lex说：“我完全理解那种想从某人那里得到他永远也不会给予你所渴望的爱与认同的感觉。”

从某方面说，在我了解到Lionel曾对Lex做得更过分的事后，我很吃惊Jonathan对我的所作所为还会能Lex震惊。我知道是因为从某方面说，Lex觉得他自己只配得到那些不好的东西，爱、友谊和生活里的一切光明都与他无缘。

“我们真是一对儿，不是吗？”我告诉他，头在他的脖子上蹭着，声音有点模糊不清。

“对，”他说道，声音也因情绪而模糊。“爱你。”最后这句话只是低喃而已，但还是让我心中燃放了起了烟花。

我退开一点看着Lex的脸，想再说些什么，他却用亲吻阻止了我。他的眼睑慢慢合上，亲吻继续着。开始他的嘴是闭着的，只是用丝滑的嘴唇抵着我的嘴唇摩擦，然后我感觉到他张开了嘴，舌头用最快的速度爱抚过我上下唇之间的缝隙。我张开嘴让他进来，他却戏弄着我，迅速将舌头撤回他自己嘴里，然后改为吮吸我的下唇。他的两只手顺着我的背摸到我牛仔裤的腰带处，然后伸进后裤兜里，用双手捧住我的臀，把我们的胯拉到一起。我感觉到他的膝盖正挤进我的两腿间，我把腿张得更开，这样他就把大腿挤进了我的大腿间。他开始用大腿抵着我疼痛的性器上下磨蹭。

他中断亲吻，半瞌着眼，淡色的睫毛下微微闪着水光：“我们不应该这样的。”但随后却更用力地用大腿推挤着我的腹股沟，直到我发出呻吟。

“但是我们已经这样做了，Lex。”

“我知道，但我拒绝承认。”

他再次虏获我的唇口，把我的舌头含进他嘴里，用牙齿轻轻地刮过。他再次退开身：“你如此美丽……从内到外。我想给你所有的一切，你应该得到的一切。但我很软弱，angel。我太爱你了。你是我唯一的爱人。我只爱过你，也将永远只爱你一人。”

“你并不软弱，Lex。你是我见过最强的人。我也爱你。一直都爱着你，永远都爱你，只爱你。”我在他口中呻吟着。

我开始吮吻他的喉结，发现在他肩窝里动脉跳动得最为强烈。我开始吮吸那个地方。他呜咽呻吟着，大腿在我的双腿间激烈地推挤着。

“我想你顺从我，Clark。你愿意吗？你这样强壮……你愿意服从我吗？你愿意跪倒在我面前，向我乞求吗……啊，哦，上帝，是的……太棒了, angel！”

我用手托住他的性器摩擦挤压着，另一只手伸进他的毛衫里，爱抚他的乳头，直到它们变硬。他的嗓音就像春药，我听见了自己的声音说道。

“我愿意跪倒在你面前，向你祈求。我愿意躺在你身下，趴在你身下……趴在玻璃窗上……为你颤抖蠕动。” 我贴着他的锁骨嘶哑地说道，用唇口描绘着那些每次我见到他时都像在嘲笑我的雪白肌肤。“我愿意为你 ** _燃烧_** ，Lex。”我感觉他的呼吸猛然收紧。

“所有的力量，所有的美丽，你都愿意给我。我是这么一个该死的坏人，出了这样一个……这样一个 ** _坏_** 主意……但，哦，别停下！” 我听到他声音中的热切，因为我在用手指轻刷过他长裤的前部，却只是逗弄着他的性器前端，但它却在试图自己找到出路，就好像有自己的思想般。

他把手从我的牛仔裤口袋里抽出来，然后开始拽我的裤扣。“你 ** _属于我_** ，angel。”

“是的。 ** _属于你_** 。”

“永远都不放你走。”

“我要你信守承诺。”我贴着他优雅的脖子呼吸着，感觉到他的心跳声正如丝如缕般在我的骨与血中唱着歌。

正当Lex拉开我裤子的拉链时，他的双手突然僵住，因为有狼的嚎叫声。

“有狼？”我问道，除了看电影之外，我从来也没听过真正的狼叫。我从他的肩窝里猛然抬起头。

“不可能。”Lex说道，迅速给我系好衣扣。我也把手从他衣服里抽出来。我们俩人看着黑暗的田野，想看看到底是什么东西发出的声音。

一声狼嚎变成两声，然后三声，四声，随后更多的浪叫混合进来，多到已经不可能数清有多少只狼了。随后我看到了它们。太多了，无法数清有多少只，银色的毛皮连在一起，像河水一般沿着公路向我们涌来。我惊喘一声，Lex转过头，想看是什么让我发出那样的动静。

“不可能，”Lex惊喘着。“不可能有这样的事。”

我抓起Lex，用超级力量和超级速度把我们俩人弄进车里锁上车门。幸运地是，车并没熄火，但他必须得换挡踩油门，所以当车呼啸着开走时，狼群已经近在咫尺了。我看到它们一直尾随着我们，Lex已经将时速从六十公里提到了七十公里，最后达到八十公里每小时。

“它们越来越近了，Lex。”

“不可能。没有狼能跑每小时八十公里！”但我听出了他声音里的怀疑，随后他笑了，想想看，我们今晚本来就有些疯狂，情绪大起大落，现在还有上百只饿狼尾追在我们身后。“不过从另一方面说，这里是Smallville，我都不能相信我还会再说‘不可能’这个字眼。”

“它们的眼睛在发光……”

“什么？是绿光吗？”

“不，”我觉得自己的呼吸被扼在了喉咙里。“是银色的。它们的眼睛在发银光，Lex。几乎……是美丽的。”

“啊，Clark，它们到底离得有多近让你都能看见它们的眼睛了？还是我已经不用知道啦？”

“已经接近后保险杠了，而且它们已经开始向车两侧移动了。”就在我说话的时候，头狼甚至已经与副驾驶座的车门平行了。

“很好，这些狼在做钳形运动。我可以撞开一只，不会有太大损失，但可以开出一条路来，但……如果障碍太多的话，引擎就会熄火，我们就会成为攻击目标。”

“别担心，我能跑得比车还快——”

我听见Lex在喊叫，我猛然回头看向前挡风玻璃。Lex急转车头刹车，我明白原因了。不光我们身后有狼，整条公路上，周围的田野上全都是狼，有成百上千只，无数双狼眼，泛着柔和银光。它们只是坐在那里，看着汽车冲向它们，看着汽车滑向一边停下来。汽车摇摆了几下，然后一切归于平静。我们没有撞上一只狼。

一只巨大的狼，远远超过其它狼的体型，光小腿差不多就有Lex的车门那么高。我抓住Lex，开始拉他，把他拉向我这边，想用超级速度带我们俩逃出去，但Lex却说：“别，Clark。”

“为什么？我们得从这里逃——”

“我……只是别。先别动。”Lex的声音听起来很古怪，就像他正专注于某些抽象逻辑，或是正看着某些他发现了美丽本质的东西。

透过车窗，那只狼的眼睛平视着我们。直视看着Lex，狼眼里的光变得更为闪亮。Lex颤抖着向它伸出一只手，贴在玻璃上。那只狼嗅着他的手。我不清楚原因，但当我转成透视视线时，看到原本该长着骨头与动物器官的地方却只有火焰……正燃烧着蓝白色的炙热火焰。那火焰翻腾舞动着。随后他捕捉到我的视线，确认我。随后它又将视线转向Lex…… ** _确认他，渴望他，得到他_** 。我发现Lex开始在我怀里抽搐。他的眼睛已经翻得就剩眼白了。

那只狼躬起背，仰起头，开始咆哮，狼啸声直穿云霄，我甚至都能感觉到狼啸的声波让空气都颤动了。Lex靠着我，半瘫在变速箱上，抽搐已经停止了。这一切结束的就如它开始时般迅速且奇异。狼群开始如潮水般消失进黑暗里，直到最后什么都不剩，就好像它们从来没出现过一般。

“Lex，你能听见我说话吗？回答我！”我慌乱地透视着他全身，但是一切看起来都很好，可我不敢说他的大脑是不是没有受损。

他颤抖了几下，然后嘶哑地说道：“我很好，Clark。”

“你还在……还在痉挛！你需要看医生。”我控制不住自己声音中的恐惧。失去Lex会将我杀死，但让他受伤也没好到哪里去。

“不……不要医生。”他挣扎着要坐起身。我强迫自己放开他。他用手摩擦着前额，在驾驶座上坐了一会儿，，然后转头看向我：“身处Smallville永远‘惊喜’无极限，对不对？”他颤抖着对我露出笑容。

“是的，我猜是的。”我说着，感觉到自己的心开始往下沉。那些古怪的超自然事件最终全都一定与我到达地球时所带来的陨石有关。

Lex托起我的下巴，让我看着他的眼睛，读出了我的心思。“这不是你的错，angel。另外这……这次的事也很……酷。”

“酷？”我掩饰不住声音里的难以置信。

“是的。”他脸上又出现了那个遥远飘渺的表情，似乎正凝视着地平线上某些只有他才能看得见的东西。“我听到它们在说话……或者也许只有它一个……在和我说话。”

“谁？那些狼？”

“它们……它……不只是狼”

“我同意……因为我透视了它——”

“透视了它？”Lex对着我挑起了一道眉毛。

“外星超能力——透视能力。”我解释道，他点点头，让我继续说，可我看得出来他心里的科学家有至少五百万个问题想提问。“至少那只大的狼看起来像火焰，Lex。它没有骨骼和器官……它是一团活生生的火焰。”

他俩手轻握着方向盘，沉思着我的话。“我回忆不起那个声音所说的话。但……它的确是在对我说话……要告诉我某些事。”

“它想得到你。”我厌恶地说道。

“什么？”

“有……当它看着我的时候我能感觉出来……他想得到你。”我重复道。“你为什么要我先等等，不让我们逃出去？”

“我不知道。我只是感觉到只要我们不动就没有危险。我无法解释清。”他用戴着手套的手摩擦着头顶。

“它让你突发痉挛。”

“嗯~~~好吧，我现在感觉很好。事实上，感觉比以前任何时候都好。”

“这样我更担心。”

“我明白，但我觉得我们应该另找地方谈这件事。而不是在这里谈。现在我们得赶去签文件！今晚我就要成为你的监护人，今晚我就要拥有你，我一分钟都不想再多等了。”

“也许应该让我来开车？”

“不，不用，我很好，angel。从没这么好过。”他说着靠过来在我的嘴唇上重重吻了下。“现在，系好安全带，因为我打算突破光速啦。”

我们好像片刻就到达了工厂。我还沉浸在他的吻里，还没从那些狼与Lex马上就要成为我的监护人的这件事里回过神来。

我们俩都听见了捷豹跑车引擎冷却所发出的滴答声。

“你准备好了吗？”他问道，一只手安慰性地放到我的大腿上。

“嗯。是的。”

“他们无法再伤害你了，Clark。即使他们颠倒黑白说你是外星人，well，没人会相信他们的。”

“好的，我知道了。”但我还是没有准备下车的动作。

Lex在驾驶座里转过身，靠向我，研究着我的表情。突然，我无法忍受自己离开他一步。恰恰是他放在我大腿上的手让我意识到了自己如此渴望他用他的整个身体覆盖到我身上，只有这样我才能感觉到自己是安全的，是被渴望的，是被爱着的。可我不能在停车场里吻Lex，如果被人看到就会扭曲这段监护关系的实质。Lex好像也明白了我的感受。

“Clark……在你和我的卧室之间有一道暗门，就藏在挂毯后面。”

“噢，有一道暗门？”我问道，不知道他说这话的意思。

“是的，well，你知道的，那是座城堡。所以，如果你需要……需要我……今晚签字之后……”他停下来，我看见他吞咽了两下。“就把这当作是种……鼓励，去——”

“用这种手法？”

他呆板地点点头。

我靠上去，用自己的额头贴着他的，知道这动作绝不是普通监护人与被监护人之间会有得动作，可我忍不住。“你打算用这道暗门做什么？来到我的卧室里，然后——”

“看着你睡觉，让触摸你的渴望折磨身心。之后跑去打手枪。”他说完，对我眨动着灰蓝色的眼睛。“告诉过你我是个坏男人的，Clark。”

“你把这说得好像很吓人一样，可实际上我喜欢你这样。”我说道，然后重重地吞了一口口水。

Lex慢慢露出一个笑容，那笑容点亮了他的脸，让他感觉起来像变了一个人一样。“这就是为什么我们会成为最完美最相配的一对儿。”

“如果我们再不下车，我想我们也许永远都没法达到目标了。”我嘶哑地回答道。

“的确如此。”

我们各自转身下车。我听见他碰的一声关上车门，我转头，隔着捷豹跑车的车顶看望着他。我对他露出自己最自信的微笑，他对我温柔地点点头。然后我们一起走进去，肩并着肩，距离近到彼此的手背都会时不时地碰到。

Dominic和律师们正在第一层的一个会议室里等着我们。并没看见Jonathan和Martha。文件已经整齐地叠在一起，上面都已经注明需要Lex签名的地方。Martha和Jonathan的签字都已经在文件上了。Lex挥手遣退过来想和他寒暄的代理律师，他们跟在他身后走到桌边，立刻向他解释每份文件的确切含义。看起来这些事得花些时间，可我却坐立难安。

Dominic悄悄地走到Lex身边，在他耳边低声说了几句，打断了律师的话。Lex猛然僵住，随后转过身来看着我，眼睛里的银光盖过蓝色。

“Martha Kent希望能和你说几句。你没义务非接受这个请求不可。”Lex趾高气昂地用社交口吻说道，他这样说让我明白他连把话转告给我都觉得浪费时间。他恨透了他们俩，永远也不会宽恕他们俩对我做的事。

“我……我想听听她最后还想说什么。”

Lex的表情难解，但他还是点了点头。“你要我陪你去吗？”

“想，但我觉得自己搞得定，你要在这里将一切都敲定，”我咬着下唇。“我只想……想让一切尘埃落定。行吗，Lex？”

“Okay。我会尽快搞定。Dominic，陪他去见Mrs. Kent。”Lex最后一次与我深深相望，我颤抖着深吸了口气。我感觉到他（对我）的期望和渴望给了我力量，他已经达到他所希望的目标。

等我和Dominic到了走廊上时，我问他：“是不是……Jonathan也和她一起在那里？”

“不，我们把他带到隔壁房间里去了。别担心，我们已经让人用枪看守着他了。他不能……再伤害你了。”Dominic回答道，我看见他用余光飞快地偷看了我一眼。

我很庆幸并没太多人像他一样看见了我在地下室里的样子，我无法容忍别人可怜我，至少他就从没问过Lex要当我的监护人的原因，我敢肯定以后我会被迫做出解释，解释很多次，次数多到远远超过我自愿的范围。

“Jonathan……有没有说什么……关于那件事？”

Dominic张了张嘴，但并没说什么。他又看了我几眼才说道：“我唯一听他说过的话就是……他失败了。你堕落了。”

我感觉到自己的肩膀抽搐着。Kent夫妇曾教给过我天堂与地狱的概念，关于这些概念我不知道自己是否坚信，但我却坚信除外在的肉体还存在着内在的灵魂。那会不会像Jonathan说的那样，我对Lex的感觉将定下我的罪，将让我堕入地狱最深处？我想真正的问题其实是——我是否真的在乎自己会因此而下地狱。早在Lex吻我的那一刻起我便有了答案，我屈服于它，渴望着它，渴求着更多。如若我因爱慕Lex、被Lex所爱而堕入地狱的话…… ** _那么就随便吧。_**

我们在一间普通办公室的门口停下。我看着那扇门，可能因为门的反光或者警告标志或是其他什么东西，我的胃翻搅着。我想见又不想见Martha。我毫无理由地信任了她，相信那些温柔的表情与触摸，相信她做我最喜欢吃的饭菜，倾听我的烦恼，对 Jonathan、皮带、血腥的默认，都是她爱我的表现。也许她的确是爱我的，却是用了病态的方式。我永远也不会允许任何人用Jonathan对待我的方式去对待Lex的，哪怕是有人用这样的方式去对待一个与我素不相识的人，我也不会坐视不管的。但她就能默认，甚至还赞同这样做。我对她来说到底算什么？

Dominic用钥匙打开门，向我做手势要我退后让他先进房间。Martha坐在房间边上的一张椅子上，向来白皙皮肤看起来颜色发暗，红色的头发乱七八糟。她一只手里紧握着一张面纸。当她看到我时，高兴地哭喊了一声，立刻从椅子上跳起来，可她只能站在原地，因为Dominic正对她挥手，要她后退。她急忙地看向我着，在期待着些什么，我无法确定。

“Clark……你……你还好吗，honey？”

我看到这话让Dominic翻了下白眼，在她和我说话时走到角落里看着她。

“Okay……还好。其实并不是很好。”我回答道，用脚尖蹭着地毯。

“我们……我们按你要求签了文件，Clark。”她眼带乞求，我不明白她到底想要我说什么。

“我……我很高兴。我真的很想让Lex当我的监护人。”我转身看向Dominic，由他在我没法说我想当着她面说的事。“嗯，Dominic，你可以让我们俩单独呆一会儿吗？和她在一起我不会有危险的。”

我知道Lex怀疑Dominic已经被Lionel收买，所以看到他露出不情愿的表情我一点也不意外，他想留下来，但又没个好借口可以让他留下听我和Martha谈话。

“我真的需要点隐私，Dominic。”

“我就在门外等着。”

“事实上，你干嘛不像Lex一样和其他人在会议室里等我？”我试着对他露出那个我见Lex对他使用过几次的表情，那表情一定模仿得很成功，因为Dominic点点头之后就急忙逃出了房间。用透视能力透视时，我很满意他已经去了会议室，并未在走廊上逗留。

“Clark，”她叹了口气，突然抱住了我。

我极力忍住想推开她的欲望，只是站在原地任她抱着我。我的胸口发紧。我即想原谅她又想永远恨她。

终于，我找回自己的声音：“为什么你要同意他伤害我？你怎么能这样做？”

她退开，跌坐在椅子上，面容憔悴，声音变调：“这不是好回答的问题，Clark，我不确定回答与不回答这些问题还有什么区别，事情已然到了如今这个地步……”她的声音逐渐变小。

“什么事情到了什么地步？”

“木已成舟，你马上就要和Lex在一起了。”她只是这样回答道。

“求你了，告诉我，告诉我你不是和爸爸……Jonathan一样，我的意思说，也相信我被上帝诅咒了，就因为我对一个男人有了性方面的想法。求你告诉吧，告诉我不是因为这个原因你才——”

“什么？不，当然不是……你爸爸是这样对你说的？”Martha急忙摇头，从椅子上半起身“那是他的论据吗？哦，上帝，我并不知道……不，Clark，并不是因为这个。我并不相信那个。我不会对你做任何事……如果只是单单因为 ** _这样的事_** 。”她的表情突然变得不安且不确定。她软倒在椅子上，用一只手扒着缠结的头发。

“那又是因为什么？”

她又对我露出了那个探究的表情，在过去我很在意这个表情很，但现在不了。“Clark，我无意间听到了……你和A.I.的对话。”

我面无表情地看着她。我不明白她的意思。每次我和Jor-El对话时她都在场，所以她听到我和A.I.的谈话内容并没什么稀奇的。我早就向她坦白了一切。

“不……并不是那些次。有天晚上我听见你下楼朝地下室走去，Clark，然后我就一直跟着你。”

“我从来没在你们俩不在场的情况下去和那东西说过话！”

她弱弱地喘了一口气，我看到了她心中的哀伤，她的肩膀垮下去：“曾经我也怀疑过你是否知道自己当时正在干什么，还有……我也明白你并不理解我现在说的话。在这种的状况下，我不知道是不是应该提前预警，也不知道现在告诉了你的这些话会不会变成一个注定会实现的预言。 到了现在，这项认知已经帮不了我们任何人了。”

“妈妈，请说点有意义的话！”我听见自己又叫她妈妈了，但话一出口，覆水难收。她依然感觉起来像是我的妈妈。我猜测着她做出的解释会不会毁掉这种感觉。我坐到她对面的椅子上。她伸出手握住我的手。那双手因为干农活而变得粗糙红润，但我还是喜欢它们。它们是安慰我的手，是即使我胸口古怪的S字母变得越来越明显时也从不惧怕拥抱我的手，。

“你还记得A.I.说起过你的命运吗？”

我喷着鼻息。“是的，接管世界的事。真疯狂。永远都不可能会发生。”

她对我露出了一个紧张的小微笑，双眼闪着光，但又带着某些类似恐惧和痛苦的东西。“就在A.I.向你提起你命运的那天晚上，在我们都该睡下的后半夜，你再次激活了AI，并没有叫上我和你爸爸一起。”

我感觉到大脑后部产生了一股压迫感，但却无法明白那感觉的含义。突然，我想让她别再说了，可我却一句话都讲不出来。

她继续说道：“你说你不会接管世界——”

“当然不会！我——”

她抬起一只手阻止我的话：“你说你不会为了自己接管世界， ** _但是你愿意为了_** ** _Lex_** ** _这样做_** 。”

我身后传来一声低喘。Lex就站在门口，瞪大着灰蓝色的眼睛，性感的双唇微微分开，整个人美丽得让人心碎。那感觉就像我跑得飞快，周遭的一切开始变得模糊，像浓稠的糖浆一样围绕着我。Martha并没有从椅子上起身，她甚至都没发现Lex就站在门口，已经知道了一切，并且没对A.I.和我的外星人身世表现出丝毫的吃惊。她只是表情哀伤地听天由命。

Lex的声音，虽然平稳，但还是回荡在整个房间里：“就因为这个？就因为这些话你就决定Clark因该被鞭打？”

Martha平静地看着Lex，然后说道：“我知道如果有地狱存在，那里一定会有个位置是给留给我的……不论我默许Clark被伤害的理由是什么。”

“那么理由到底是？”

“那一晚我听见Clark所说的那些话时，我就立刻知道……知道我们必须得阻止你们的友谊……并且必须 ** _不计代价_** 。因为我知道，Lex，没有你作为催化剂，Clark永远…… ** _永远_** 都不会危害人类， ** _永远_** 都不会渴望那样的权势与力量……我肯定只要你存在在他生命中……Clark就会这样做…… ** _他会跪下来将世界献给你。_** ”

记忆的残像里是Jor-El满足的神情，满足于我终于接受了自己的命运，他说这一切早已被预言，现在事情终于开始运行了，很好，非常好。我感觉到嘴里的水分全部干涸。我无法再开口说话。

“是什么让你觉得我会向Clark要求整个世界，而且在他把世界献给我时我就一定会接受？”Lex问道，眼中闪烁着一种连我都无法名状的情绪，就好像在向她乞求不要说出什么可怕的话一样。

一滴眼泪从她脸上滑过，她没有用手去擦，只是任眼泪滑落。“ ** _Lex_** ** _，因为你就是这样的男人。_** ”

我从椅子上跳起来，手从她的手中挣脱，她的触摸如此炙热，像是灼伤了我。“妈妈！你怎么能说这样的话！Lex不是他父亲——”

她转过头看着我，眼神哀伤而悲切。“我并没说他是。”

“那你是在说什么？Lex……Lex是……”我开始结巴，我非常气愤，非常混乱。Lex的内心的确存在着黑暗面，但同时他也是我见过最阳光的人，我相信自己在这方面的判断。

Lex把手放到我的肩膀上，轻轻地揉捏着，想安抚我。我用手盖住他的手，我需要他的触感来稳定自己。我感觉像快被溺死了一样。

他说：“那么你为什么不反对移交监护权呢？为什么你愿意将Clark交给我，如果你那么坚信我……我会 ** _腐化了_** 他？”

“因为我们已经无计可施了……无论用多恐怖的手段……都没法阻止Clark想和你在一起的心。最后，我意识到无论怎么做都是徒劳的。Jonathan……对Clark的毒打在不断升级。我想要一切都停止，都结束。无论是不是要以世人做为代价，我……我都没法再忍受了。”我看着她望着Lex的脸，猜测着她看见的东西。“我从来都没怀疑过你对Clark的爱，Lex。至少到最后，我知道他将会和他一心爱慕的人在一起，对方也全心全意地爱着他，即使……即使这将会给我们其他人来灭顶之灾。”

“Lex，现在我想走了。”我低声说道，感觉到他伸过手臂来搂住我的肩膀。

她最后说的那句话对我来说就像打在身体上的拳头一样。随后我明白了Lex一直以来的感觉，让人相信你最糟糕的一面，就好像未来早已注定，猜也猜得到一样。

Martha站起身，对着我伸出手，这时Lex已经领我走到了门边。“Clark！对不起……对不起。我……我做了自以为最佳的——”

我停下脚步，看着她伸出的手。“我明白。”我说道，然后任Lex把我领出房间。

他把我带到室外去开车到过程中，我们俩人都没说话。秋天寒冷的空气似乎可以让人精神振奋。我望着四周的田野。Lex没有移开搂在我身上的手臂，我很高兴能感受到那手臂的重量与温度。

“Angel，没人能断言未来……没人能预言我们将来会做什么……”

我对他说道：“我明白的。但她说的也并不是全错的，Lex。 ** _我愿意把整个世界献给你。_** ”

我听到他尖锐的吸气声。“Clark——”

“现在我们先不讨论这个。”我说道，惊奇自己的声音居然如此冷静。“都办好了？文件签字？”

“是的。现在我已经是你的监护人了。”Lex回答道。

我看到他的呼出的气在我们俩之间凝结成白雾。我想将他的气息全部吸进身体里，让Lex充满我，只有Lex。那样我还会觉得安全点。Marha也许没说错，Lex在我们的未来里的确可能会成为催化剂，但我所恐惧的却是自己所扮演的那个角色可能会更糟。我得好好想想，但我不想在这时候想这问题。

“我们走吧，angel。”Lex说。

我点点头，跟着他走向汽车。捷豹跑车有力的引擎震动安抚着我的神经，我们起步开上公路。半瞌着眼，我看着Lex坐在方向盘后，看着他领我们两人穿过黑夜，一路驶向家园。


	8. The Arc of Fallen Light（堕落之光）

书房里，Lex手拿着的无绳电话，眼睛看着Clark。男孩正躺在壁炉前的真皮沙发上。火光在他骨型美好的脸上跳跃嬉戏，蜿蜒爱抚过黑发间的每一个起伏。Clark又露出了见到Martha时的麻木表情。Lex很高兴Clark没有试图用害羞的微笑和闪亮的双眼将他的真实情绪隐藏起来。 **虽然他已经信任我到不再装出快乐的样子给我看的地步了，但他还是不想（与我）分享他的真实感受。**

从他们离开工厂之后，Clark就一直保持沉默。唯一说过的话是问Lex自己能不能呆在Lex身边，那时Lex正打电话去确定与他爸爸和A/L领导者的午餐会议。之后他们再确定星期六晚上剩下的时间要做些什么。想到Clark再也没有门禁时间了（ **除非我来规定一个** ）永远都不用再回到那个农场去了，这感觉很陌生，但却很美妙。第一次，这栋城堡感觉起来像个家了。 **属于我们俩的家。**

仆人们在Clark身边的茶几上摆上了制作S’mores所有材料——香浓的比利时巧克力，薄薄的全麦饼干，还有甜甜的要蜀葵蜜饯。半打Clark最喜欢的苏打水，旁边是冰镇在Lex办公桌旁边小冰柜里的Ty Nant水。仆人们都很纵容Clark对甜食的喜好，但是这次Clark却好像没什么兴趣吃甜食。 **与Martha见面后会有这种表现是可以理解的。她是他对‘母亲’的唯一认知，她却告诉他她任他被人折磨只是因为一句连他自己都记不清的话。一个十五岁大的孩子宣布要接管世界的所谓预言。我真不知道是该哭还是该笑。**

Lex叹了口气，终于接通了Bruce Wayne的电话。Alfred告诉Lex请稍等Master Bruce马上就到。

“Lex，”Bruce的声音显得比平时更低沉更沙哑，让Lex猜测此刻他是不是正身穿蝙蝠侠制服，全身上下飘散着让高谭恶棍们恐惧的血气萧杀，站在那个所有东西都带着似有若无辛辣冷漠气息的蝙蝠洞里。

“Bruce，真没想到星期六晚上我还能碰到你在家的时候。”Lex发现自己正在对电话微笑。

“我刚好处于 **工作** 交接期间。你过得怎么样？”

Lex用一只手抵着额头，微笑消失了，眼睛转向安静沉默的被监护人，对方似乎对谈话没有什么反应。 **我挣扎的时候Clark也在挣扎，但我却无法说出口。** “我……有点复杂。”他本来想说很好，但和Bruce一起时常就不自觉地说出实话来。

Bruce粗噶地一笑。“Well，每当你 **复杂** 时，事情都会变得有意思起来。我可以推测是你需要些什么吗？”

“信息，最好尽快。事实上，我需要你所掌握的所有有关A/L Import-Export所有者的信息。”

Bruce的沉默永远都有另一层意思，但这次Lex没能理解。

“Bruce，你还在线上？”Lex开始踱步，走到书房门口又折回到办公桌前，眼睛偷瞄着Clark，壁炉里木头在燃烧着，树脂沸腾，发出枪响般的动静，而男孩却连瑟缩一下都没有。

“是的，我还在线上。你要和Arc of Fallen Light做什么生意？”

“Arc of Fallen什么？听起来怎么这么像你们高谭市里那些喜欢往脸上涂油彩的超级坏蛋。”

“Arsay de’Fale Lucien，A/L Import-Export的领导者。Arc of Fallen Light，至少在他的人的旧式说法中他的名字翻译过来是这个意思。”

“他是你在 **夜间工作** 中遭遇过的人？”Lex站到办公桌前问道，注意到Clark的双眼颤巍巍地合起来，这动作让这个美丽男人看起来更显年轻纯真。Lex感觉到自己的胸膛中升起一股熟悉的紧绷感，现在他已经理解了这种紧绷感，并欣然接受了这种紧绷感，因为那是‘能让灵魂都碎裂的爱意’。他抵抗着那熟悉的渴望——渴望走向Clark，渴望占领那副微微撅起的甜蜜嘴唇，渴望轻咬吮吸那片下唇，直到Clark在他身下为亲吻而哭泣呻吟。但他却只能抿上一口威士忌来代替，希望酒液的灼热感能扑灭另一种火焰。

Bruce粗粝的嗓音比平时更显低沉，里面隐含的担忧是Lex从未在这个年长男人口中听到过的。“不。他不是坏人。他……完全是另一回事。Lex，你到底要和他做什么生意？”

“不，没有……还没做。是Lionel想让我明天中午和他们一起吃个午饭。估计A/L是要和LuthorCorp做一两单生意。”Lex放下酒杯。这威士忌尝起来像柴油，酒气让他头疼不已。他猜测这是不是残留影响，因为接触了那些狼…… **或是的其他什么该死的东西。**

“考虑到你利用你父亲公司损失发展LexCorp的天资，我很惊讶Lionel居然还敢让你靠近他和A/L的生意。”

“Well，显然是Lucien点名要我去。”Lex揉着太阳穴，希望能缓解即将开始的偏头痛，疼痛之下还隐藏某种持续发酵的感觉，他觉得这次的头疼与他之前接触过那些（东西）狼有关系。

片刻的沉默之后，Bruce嘟囔道：“我并不感觉意外……或者说我不应该觉得意外，鉴于你们上次见面时他对你的反应。”

Lex僵住了。“你在说什么呀，Bruce？我从没见过那人。”

“你只是未被正式引荐给他……但你们的确见过面。”

Lex又感觉到了一阵强烈的头痛。他的视线开始变模糊，闭上眼时眼前飞舞的都是白色亮点。“是在什么时候？”

“三年前，韦恩庄园的圣诞舞会上。你不记得并不奇怪——”

“我大概是喝多了，而且还磕了药。”Lex呻吟道。

“High得像只风筝。当时他……正在和我说话……你走到我们俩面前，拿过他手中的酒杯，说了些有关火焰什么的古怪话。然后你就微笑着漫步走开了。”Bruce静静地解释道，但言语中有种隐晦的紧绷感，就好像仅仅说起此事都让他心痛不已一样。

Lex咬着下唇。这个Lucien是不是对Bruce有什么特殊意义？还能因为什么会让他在提起三年前的一件小事时口气会变得这么不自然？“我是不……我是不是毁了什么对你特别的事，Bruce，在我……打断——”

“不，不是，只是我太过印象深刻了，因为他的转变……Arsay整个人的行为状态居然能变得如此之快。”

 **是Arsay。不是Arc of Fallen Light。不是Lucien，而是Arsay。哦，上帝，Bruce在意过（他）。现在还在意吗？如果Bruce在乎他，那我怎么还能像Lionel期望的那样去诱惑他，或是装作被他所诱惑？** Lex眼带愧疚地偷看了一样自己被监护人平静的睡颜。 **而且现在我怎么还能让其他人碰我，在我和Clark……终于走到了一起，计划着要在一起的时刻？上帝呀！Clark不会理解的。他会感觉到被背叛，哪怕Lucien得到的只是我的躯壳……而非我的心与灵魂。如果不是Lionel已经做出了抵押……**

“Bruce，我一点也想不起曾经见过这人。”

Lex皱起脸，用手搓着头顶。刺痛感越来越严重了，他一直都期望可以再次在脑海里听到那只狼的声音。他心里的某种东西渴望听到那声音，需要听到那声音。 **因为那就是魔鬼的诱惑之歌。** Lex发现自己转过了身，正盯着窗外，想着那只狼是不是就在附近某个地方。也许此时此刻，它就在花墙外的某个地方，正看着他呢，而自己却毫无觉察。想到这个，Lex觉得全身发冷又发热。

“没关系，Lex。那只是曾经的一个模糊印象而已。也许是我的记忆出错了，我不想在你与他再次会面时影响你。”

“你的印象一向很准确，Bruce。我很感激……感激你告诉了我这一切。”

Bruce再次沉默不语，但再开口时声音却显得既年少又脆弱。“当Arsay注意到你时，就好像……就好像周围的一切都消失了。”Bruce停了一下，Lex能想象出他正用戴着手套的手抚摸着自己的斗篷，就好像它是一块试金石一样。“那晚，你走向他时，面带着微笑，步履微微蹒跚，但依旧优雅如猫…… **他周围的整个世界都消失掉了。** 他的表情变得空白而封闭。 **你影响到他了。** 那时你……你刚好救了我。”

“救了你？”

“他曾经要取走……取走我的痛。但后来我意识到…… **我喜欢我的痛。** 自从他见到你之后对我就再也没兴趣了。”

Lex闭上眼，捏着鼻梁。Bruce是在说这个Arc of Fallen Light曾经让Bruce想放弃他的披风，不当蝙蝠侠了？Bruce的痛——他双亲的死——是这个形象产生的基础；蝙蝠侠就是他最原始层面的自我。很难想象他曾经被诱惑到要放弃这一切。

“Bruce……对不起……我觉得我好像搞糟了你的某些事……我从没想过要——”

“停，Lex。你没搞糟我的任何事。从某种意义上说是你让我能继续保持自我，另外……我自己也想继续保持自我，虽然它也有崩溃的时候。”Bruce叹了一口气，但这是放松的叹息，就好像告诉Lex了这些他就了去了自己最后那点遗憾——那点Arsay 给了他或是取走了他某些东西的遗憾。“只是……请，在他身边时务必小心。他……他从不按规则行事……至少不按我们公认的那些规则。”

“我会小心的，Bruce。我保证。以童子军的名誉发誓。”

“你从来就没当过童子军，Lex 。”Bruce的声音模模糊糊地传来，但Lex还是听出了那抱怨背后的笑意。

寂静再次降临在电话线两端，Bruce暂停了谈话，Lex听见Dick Grayson欢快阳光的声音从背景中传来：“Bruce，拜托，你承诺过今天午夜我们要到街上去的！哦，你在打电话……对不起！”

“没关系，Dick。我马上过去。” Bruce对自己的被监护人说话时连声音都变得温暖了，让Lex想起他还没和Bruce说另一些消息呢。

Lex露出微笑，想现在他和Bruce又了一种相同的生活特点。“Bruce，我猜Dick快要发飙了吧，但在你走之前，我还有点事想让你知道。”

“是什么事，Lex？你正得意地呜呜叫着，所以肯定是好事。”

“是的。我差不多也算有了一个属于自己的受监护人。”

“哦？”他能感觉到这个词把Bruce吓着了。Lionel一直都要求Lex要制造一个血统纯正的继承人，所以收养和监护关系永远都不可能。“是谁？”Bruce问道。

“Clark Kent”

“你那美丽的农场男孩？”

 **美丽这个词并不足形容他。** Lex暗自想到，双眼自动看向自己沉睡的被监护人，看见男孩在睡梦中翻过身，一只手贴在脸颊边，因Clark锁骨交汇处的窝洼深深迷醉。与Bruce谈话似乎让包藏关怀之情里的错误渴望在变得更为炙烈了，看来Bruce才是那个永远都不会亵渎Dick信任与身体的男人。Lex自觉从那个美丽男孩身上移开视线，空着的那只手在身侧紧握成拳。

“Lex……是怎么回事？他的父母被流星异形杀死了？”

Lex闭上眼，跌座进办公椅里。“如果是那样就好了。他们……在打他，Bruce。我找到他的时候他正被吊在地下室里。 **到处都是血。** ”因为同情，Lex的视线变得模糊而血红，又一波头疼击中了他。

即使是蝙蝠侠——这个每夜看尽了纸醉金迷邪恶堕落的人——都微微倒抽了口气。“我真没想到Kent夫妇会——”

“他们不像他们看上去的样子。而Clark……Clark是个极出色的演员，远远超过那些所谓实至名归的影星。”

“很遗憾他得如此。这样……拥有他、和他在一起让你快乐吗？”

“快乐太多太多了。”Lex低语道，用手抚过办公桌上摆着的拆信刀，感觉到锋利异常的刀刃抵着自己柔软的拇指指腹。

“我明白。”Bruce说道，语气中的了然让Lex感觉到自己的身体窜过一阵战栗。

“Bruce，我觉得自己没有力量……没力量成为我因该为他成为的人。”Lex轻声说道，感觉更像是在说给他自己听。“我怕……怕将来为了把他留在身边做出什么事来。毕竟我是我父亲的儿子。”

“也许你什么都不用做，Lex。去年夏天你介绍我们认识时，我见过他看你的样子。他也 **十分** 爱你，难道是我的错觉吗？”Bruce耐心地询问道。

“他才十六岁，被与世隔绝地养大，又被本该保护他的人伤害了身心。我……我不想成为他生命中另一个……另一个这样伤害他的人。”Lex放下拆信刀，手肘支在办公桌上，用手托着头。

“但现实是你正在谈论这件事……感觉这件事……跟我说你不愿意（这样做）。给自己些时间，用用你那有名的直觉和控制力，看看事情到底会朝什么方向发展。”Bruce回答道。

“我……我还以为你会说些其它话，Bruce。我承认……我本以为你会很惊骇的。”Lex说道，自己完全是语无伦次的。

“在这件事上我不能评判你，Lex。”

“可你有个被监护人，而且——”

“对，我 **也** 有个被监护人。”

这时Lex突然明白了Bruce话里的潜台词。明白了Bruce说他在这件事上 **不能** 评判Lex的原因，因为否则他就是在评判他自己。 **Bruce和Dick？** Lex几乎能看见Bruce年轻的被监护人阳光的性格与非凡的力量触及到暗夜骑士，刺破永远弥漫在他周身的黑暗。 **而且，他是Robin（罗宾鸟），是蝙蝠侠的伙伴。（partner伴侣，伙伴）** 他们俩会在其它方面也成为伴侣并不奇怪。 **或许从某种意义上说，我和Bruce在都是道德沦丧者，比如我们都觉得把自己的被监护人弄上床是个很合心意的好主意。**

“你和Dick……在一起了？”Lex问道。

Bruce再次叹息，然后突然笑了，是一种轻微地、兴奋异常地甚至有些歇斯底里笑声，这可是Bruce从来不会发出动静，但今晚似乎属于许多‘初次’。“太复杂没法在电话里说清，Lex。为什么……为什么下周你和Clark不一起过来和我们度周末？Dick可以有个同龄人一起消磨时间，而我确定Clark也该花些时间远离开Smallville。如果他的情况允许的话。”

“我觉得这是个好主意。让我先和Clark谈谈，我会尽快通知你的。还有……谢谢你，Bruce。”Lex说道。

“不需要，Lex。我现在真的得走了。尽快打电话给我。”然后Lex还没来得及说再见Bruce就挂断了电话。

Lex叹了一口气，把听筒放回电话基座上，用手搓搓脸。他本来没想问Bruce有关Lucien生意和性格之外的任何事。很高兴自己当时没多想Bruce提到那人时所表现出来的奇异激情。Lex不想伤害他本来就不多的朋友。Bruce甚至是他认识Clark之前唯一的朋友，只是很少联系，因为Bruce大多数时间都在当蝙蝠侠。

从Bruce那里没得到任何有用的信息，明天与Lucien的午餐会面前景堪忧，但他可以临场发挥。又一波偏头痛带来炙痛感，他从办公桌后站起身，突然房间里的一切开始变化，然后他就身处在另一个地方了。一只管弦乐队正在演奏《铃儿响叮当》，到处都点满了圣诞彩灯。但是立刻一切又都消失了，书房又恢复了原貌。Lex在楼上的私人浴室里有治偏头痛的药。他心里知道自己应该去找个比较昏暗的房间躺下来用块毛巾盖住眼睛。可如果今晚少年想说说话或者只是想呆在一起片刻，他不想扔下Clark一个人。Lex极力压抑Clark有可能会在后半夜用那道暗门这个念头所带来的兴奋感。只要自己的身体不背叛自己，不引来疼痛，他还是很享受这个念头的。至少被人看几乎没什么感觉。疼痛他能应付。痴心妄想才是真正令自己烦恼不已的。Lex走向Clark躺着的沙发，期待看到Clark还在打瞌睡，这样在那双绿色大眼睛看着他之前自己能有时间先喘口气。

“Clark！你醒了多久了？”Lex几乎都能听见Lionel正在发笑了——嘲笑他的儿子在在房间里有别人的情况下还妄想进行‘私人’谈话。

“刚刚醒。”Clark回答道，对Lex露出一个让他眩晕不已的迷离微笑。

Lex也露出笑容，坐到矮茶几上看着他的被监护人。 **Well，不管他听到了什么，起码都没让他生我的气。**

“饿吗？”Lex问道，指指茶几上的s’mores。Clark的表情像要说no，所以Lex又劝了劝。“如果我们不尝点的话，仆人们可是会失望的，你不觉得吗？”

Clark歪头对着他笑了一下，然后在沙发上慢慢坐起身，伸展开项背肩膀。Lex忍住想伸手去按摩那副宽阔的肩膀冲动。他今天已经三次没有遵守‘不已不适当的方式碰触Clark’的承诺了。Clark是他的责任，他有责任保护好这男孩，并约束好自己，即使自己身体里的每道渴望都在抗议。为了从他温暖且睡眼迷离的被监护人身上移开注意力，他开始剥一块巧克力。

双手有些发抖，他诅咒着现实——糖果似乎都拥有着世界上最复杂的包装。Clark的双手突然盖住他的手，男人的手立刻也没了动作。Lex沉醉在Clark皮肤的温热中。Lex慢慢抬眼来看向Clark。男孩正对着他甜甜地笑着，绿色的眼睛中满是对Lex这种非典型性笨拙的揶揄。

“让我来帮你。”Clark说道。

并未从Lex的手中取走糖果。Clark用手指缓缓引导着Lex的手指剥开包装纸。中指蜷缩围绕着Lex的中指，Lex能感觉到Clark的力量，轻轻地开去包装纸，光滑的金箔纸被展开，巧克力块像进献的礼物一样躺在他俩的手中。皮肤的温度开始让深色的巧克力融化，但却没有人愿意分开双手或是放开巧克力。Lex有种想歇斯底里地大笑的冲动。Clark摧毁了机智、冷静、都市化的Lex Luthor，把他变成了一个和人拉拉手就会被搅得心神不宁的男学生。 **可我喜欢这种摧毁。**

“我们应该吃了这块巧克力，要不它就要变成一滩泥了。”Lex说道，一波头痛让他瑟缩了一下。瑟缩的动作极其轻微，但Clark还是看见了。

“Lex，你感觉不舒服！”Clark担忧地眯起来绿荫般的眼睛。放开他们紧缠着的双手，把巧克力放到茶几上。

“只是……只是有点偏头痛。吃点药就会好。别担心。”Lex说着，开始站起身，但当他这样做的时候，眼前忽然一片血红，随后世界倾覆。

当他开始摇晃的时Clark轻而易举地抓住了他。他们一起瘫坐到地板上。Clark背靠在沙发脚上，把Lex带到自己的双腿间，让年长的男人的头靠在胸口上。被Clark抱住时，Lex僵硬了片刻。 **我不应该这么做。Clark本身就是个诱惑，哪怕他仅仅只是与我同时站在一个房间里。这样靠近他简直……简直太多了。**

“Clark，我们不应该——”

“嘘，Lex，让我来帮你。”Clark的声音变得更低沉，更成熟，让Lex想服从。

Lex战栗了一下，感觉到一抹源自于Clark的力量，那男孩正把他的身体调整成一个舒适的姿势。Clark正在帮他。Clark开始触摸他时，整个世界停止了旋转倾覆，视线中的红潮似乎也开始退去了。Clark的下巴温柔地贴在lex的头顶时，就连偏头痛都开始缓解了。一般情况下，Lex不喜欢被人抱住，那感觉太像被人控制，被人支配。但Clark从没让他有过这样的感觉。Lex下意识开始放松下来，用鼻尖蹭着Clark喉结处的皮肉。

“Lex……你需要去看医生……Toby那家伙——”

“不，”Lex特别义正词严地说道。“不去，Clark，对偏头痛Toby没什么可做的。我只需要休息一下就好。”

“你确定是偏头痛，Lex？还是……因为之前……和那些狼什么的？” 说到最后那句话时Clark的语调变得特别的轻，就好像那些狼能听见，会再次找到Lex一样。

Lex张开嘴想编造个安慰人的谎话，但随后又闭上了，最终他说道：“都有可能，我觉得。我觉得……觉得脑袋里嗡嗡作响，就和那些狼……对我说话时一样。但是又没有明确的词句。”

他感觉到Clark深吸了口气，男孩再次开口时他明白了原因：“它们吓着我了，Lex。关于它们的事……很不正常。我是说比Smallville的怪事更怪。”

“我……我知道。”Lex叹息道，感到嗡嗡声的频率变高，然后又平静下来。这让他觉得温暖，但同时又像皮肤上布满了蜜蜂。 **到不使人讨厌。即使感官上不令人讨厌，但这念头还是让人不愉快。**

Clark用嘴唇贴在Lex右边的太阳穴，印上一个长长的温柔亲吻。“今晚你心跳的节奏很奇怪，Lex。你动脉里的血液和脉搏都变慢了。”

听到这里Lex睁开眼，但又立刻闭上，因为即使是书房里的灯光对于他因偏头痛而变得异常敏感的双眼来说还是太亮。“你是怎么知道的？”

Clark吃吃地低笑着。“等我告诉了你……好吧，你要知道在这房间里你不是唯一一个的跟踪狂。”（stalker：跟踪特定人物的人，暗恋者。）

“我不是跟踪狂。”Lex虚弱地辩驳着。

“哦，是吗？那我上学时的第一节课是什么？我周四午餐吃什么？我最喜欢的衬衫是哪件？”

Lex在Clark怀里微微地蠕动了一下。“我知道这些事是因为我听了你说的每一句话……非常认真地听，而且……我有用眼睛观察。那么多人的生活模式里，我只注意到你的。不能因为这就说我跟踪狂。”

 **那个挂着Clark巨幅彩照用铅包着的房间和其他那些记录……都让我成了跟踪狂。** Clark还不知道那个房间的事，这让Lex的良知被刺痛了，而且他很怕他被监护人对此事的反应。 **可我不想我们俩之间再有秘密。** 只是他明白恋爱关系中绝对的诚实并不总是件好事，在任何关系中都一样。 **如果我和Lucien上床，就不能让Clark知道。即使这样做是为了我们俩的将来……是为了保护我们免于再被Lionel威胁。** 但这些自我辩护并不能减轻他心中的不道德感。

“你还没告诉我，Clark，你是怎么感觉到我的脉搏变……慢的，你是这么说的，对吧？”

Clark又贴着Lex的太阳穴印下一吻，嘴唇抵着动脉上摩擦着。“我的听觉……异于常人的。即使闭上眼睛我也能认出你，Lex。我能听出你身体的每一个动作。就像音乐……每个人的都是不一样。你身体的音乐对我来说……是种安慰。我只能解释这么多了。”

“你听我身体发出的声响，就能……区分出我和其他人？”即使头还疼着，Lex还是禁不住让他心里的科学家露出头来。

“是的，”Clark简单地回答道，双手开始在Lex身体上游弋，从头顶到腰后，用长距离的抚摸来抚慰Lex。“用透视能力，我可以通过你身体里的骨骼认出你。你拥有着最完美的骨骼，Lex，轻巧而结实。”

Lex微微战栗了一下，因为Clark比他自己都知道更多他身体的私密。“你从没像渴望我身体的骨骼那样去渴望（看到）过别人的骨骼，对吗，Clark？”

“对，从来没有。身边有人的时，我尽力不滥用自己的能力……我知道在你身上用它们不对。但我只是……控制不住自己。有时候晚上我无法入睡时，就会用超级速度跑到庄园后的小山上——”

“就是能从我卧室里看见的那个？”Lex脸上的扭曲笑容让他的嗓音都变了调。

这次改成Clark蠕动了，Lex不用看也知道男孩脸红了。

“我……我……看过……听过你……许多次。”

Lex沉默了。 **要是我也会这样做。** 因此Clark这样做并未侵犯到Lex什么。 **这让我觉得安全……觉得自己被某个人珍惜着……被某个人爱着。Clark和我有太多的共同点，所以我能理解。** Lex更深地偎进 Clark的肩窝里， Clark把 Lex搂在那里。

“没关系吗，Lex？我……我侵犯了你的隐私？”

“你没做错什么事，Clark。我只是希望那些夜晚里你让我知道你在外面。我会让你进来的，这样你就可以随心所欲地看我听我了。”

“现在可以吗？”

“从现在到永远都可以，angel。”Lex叹息道。

只此一次，他心中属于Luthor的那部分和剩下的那些部分都同意这样完美地躺在Clark的双臂间，被他天使的气息与温暖包围，栖息在这个归处，身心灵魂再也不做他想。唯一让人不满意的地方就是那个嗡嗡声，像一种低频的吵杂声，在他脑中回荡，但却未再带来任何疼痛感。如同心跳呼吸一样停留在那里。

炉火里传来的爆裂嘶鸣声逐渐平息下去。火焰的热度穿透了衣物。Clark用优雅的手势缓慢描绘着他的背部线条，让Lex彻底放松下来。他想着此刻Clark是不是正在倾听着他身体的音乐，还是正在研究着他的骨骼。

“Lex，”Clark的声音透着不确定。

“怎么了，angel？”

“你相信未来是注定好的吗？我的意思是说……我知道你说过我们命中注定在一起，那么……你是否相信事情只有一种解决途径？”

Clark的手继续在他后背上描绘着那些古老的符号，但Lex却感觉到那双手在颤抖。 **他又想起Martha说的那些话了。上帝,我恨那女人。** Lex收紧搂在Clark腰上的手。

“我当然相信命运。”Lex平静地回答道。“第一次，在桥上，你救了我的时候……我就感觉到了某种东西。一种与你的联系……一份我们的生活将交织在一起……我们注定在一起的认知。但我不知道具体的细节是否能被……预设。”

Lex希望自己能给出更肯定的回答，希望自己一如坚信自由长存一样坚信这个观点。但Lex自己并不相信。回首自己的一生，看到的是格式化，样板化；完美协调的样板。就像看一个以他出身为起点的展台，他知道这个展台一直伸向未来，只是自己被挡住了开无法看到未来。心中属于科学家的部分很讨厌这种有关宇宙万物属性的半神秘信仰，但那个部分也明白有些东西不在常理的范畴，远远超越了常理能解释的范畴，甚至如果无法解释，便无法领会。

“直到Martha提起我才想起那个和AI的夜晚，可一切依旧……模糊得像场梦。但AI却坚信那个未来。就好像只有那一种途径。可我记不起剩下的事。我很烦恼，之前我一点都想不起来，即使到了现在……还是一团模糊。”

“你不觉得像AI故意不让你记起一切吗？”

“是呀。如果它能……控制我呢？让我去做坏事……做我不想做的事情呢？”

Clark的挫败感和恐惧仅是靠身体轻微的颤抖和抱紧Lex的样子来表达。Lex却感觉到从头凉到了脚。他们还得应对那个AI和它可能会做出的事。Clark的超能力就够可怕的了，退一步说还有个能指挥控制他和那些超能力的冷血外星智能体要去担忧。 **这事应该由我来做才对。** 他把那个毒蛇般滑溜的Luthor赶跑，但却不够坚决迅速。

“我们找到解决办法的，Clark。毕竟，我们已经把那该死的东西藏到了花圃里，记得吗？”

“所以，能让人埋进花圃里去的东西就强大不到哪里去，哈？”

“完全正确。我们会研究它。彻底找出它的工作原理。”

“你总能……让情况变好，Lex。总能让我觉得安全，”Clark低声说道，气息若有似无地拂过Lex光裸的头颅。

“真好笑，”Lex说道，用抚摸着Clark搂着他的手臂，“我正要对你说同样的话。”

Clark在他的头顶印上一串轻吻。Lex，没有睁开眼，仰起头，期待着Clark吻自己的脸。 **他和我一起觉得安全，其实并不是。因为一旦他想要自由了……爱上别人了……想去其他地方不愿意留在我身边了……** Lex的大脑短路了，因为Clark的舌头正描绘着自己嘴唇的轮廓，随后直接伸进Lex的嘴里。Clark尝起来就像新鲜的桃子。然后唇舌离开了，Lex发现自己正啜泣着想要追随那副嘴唇。

“忍耐是种美德，Lex。”Clark的声音里带着点喘息，还有点揶揄。

“我的字典里没有（忍耐）。”

Clark用手盖住他的眼睛，知道Lex最后会睁开眼看他要干什么。

“张开嘴，Lex。”

“除非你把舌头放回来。”Lex立刻咬住自己的下唇。 **自制力到底出了什么问题？怎么会犯这种错误？怕会占他便宜的恐惧感都跑哪里去了？况且书房的门还开着呢……任何人都能看见……会有人……**

Lex却发觉自己张开了嘴。巧克力硬硬的边缘触到他的舌头。失望感一扫而空，因为他意识到巧克力并非捏在Clark的手里，而是含在他的嘴里。Lex用牙叼住巧克力，慢慢吞下其余的部分，直到最后接触到Clark柔软的嘴唇。他们亲吻着，巧克力慢慢融化在他们缠绵的嘴唇间，直至消融殆尽。Lex寻着巧克力的甜味进入到Clark的嘴里，舔着每一处能舔到的地方。

Clark的手潜进Lex毛衫里。抚摸Lex腰腹部的柔软皮肉。Lex腹部的肌肉颤抖着，Clark的手正在那里画着圈圈。

Clark喘息着从亲吻中抽身，“上帝呀，Lex，你的皮肤……真柔软，比丝绸还柔软，比任何东西都美好。让我想品尝……”

这话让Lex呻吟。Clark温柔地将Lex放倒在地板上，毛衫略略向拉高了几寸，露出一抹奶白的皮肤。Lex能感觉到Clark的呼吸游弋于那片暴露出来的皮肤上，他因此而战栗不已。直到此刻依旧他没有睁开双眼，希望只享受被监护人的触摸，而屏蔽掉偏头痛的影响。但等到Clark的嘴唇贴上他的肚脐，被自己的被监护人用舌头舔进去的时，他不得不睁开眼。向下看去，正好看见Clark满是黑色卷发的头顶。下意识，他伸出双手插进柔软的黑发里握紧，此时Clark用呻吟声来表示对他触摸方式的赞同。Lex想要Clark的嘴唇滑向更下面的地方，想要它们覆盖阴茎上方所有敏感的皮肉。他能感觉到Clark的手指正在摸索着他的裤扣。

**我要成为他所有（体验）的第一次。成为他的最初，他的最终……他的唯一。我要摧毁所有想把他从我身边带走的人。**

当Lex意识到最后这个念头的含义时，他握紧了插在Clark发间的手。 **那么Clark自己的意愿呢？如果我毁了Clark在乎的人，他还会愿意继续属于我吗？还有，如果摧毁他人（的办法）不管用，不能把他留在我身边，又该怎么办？**

以很恐怖的方式，这些问题的答案接踵而来。Lex的意识里闪过Clark的样子——无助地四肢大开，手腕脚踝被绑在床柱上，（身上）唯一一片布料就是系在Clark脖子上紫色的窄项圈，大大的眼睛里含着泪，眼神里满是乞求……房间里唯一的光源是静静闪着绿光的陨石……

推开Clark，Lex猛然坐起身，猛力把男孩的手从自己裤子上拍开。Clark受伤的轻吟，大大的充满了迷惑的眼睛，那一点源自于情欲的茫然，都让Lex的胸口发紧，就像自己孩提时代哮喘病又发作了一样。他的头在尖叫，偏头痛造成的痛感在头骨里像液体一样迅速涌向各处，在头脑里各处涌动飞溅。

“Lex？怎么了？你还好吗？”Clark的嗓音那样让人痛苦，自己身体的其他部分也变得愈发疼痛起来。

**我该死漂亮的农场男孩。属于我。我的。让他彻底属于我。就在今晚。忘记痛苦。忘记恐惧。他属于我便要任我为所欲为。不！不！我爱Clark。我爱他。我爱他。上帝呀，请帮帮我，我爱他呀。**

“我没事，Clark。只是我的头。我觉得有点想吐。得坐起身。”Lex说着，惊讶自己的声音居然只是有一点嘶哑而已。Lex抚平衬衫，挣扎着想站起身，却只能够到沙发而已，随后便倒在了上面，前额贴着冰凉的皮革。

他感觉到Clark躺到自己身后。用有力的大手搂住他的腰，把Lex搂过去贴在他怀里，就好像Lex是个孩子，而Clark是家长。

“Lex，对不起。我不应该那样。明知道你不舒服。我这样……很自私……是不对的。我很抱歉。”Clark的声音里充满沉重的负罪感，甚至还带着点哭音。

Lex的心像被人捏紧了一样，那画面再次闪过，Clark被绑在床上，像献给他的祭品，这让他战栗发抖。“Angel……别那样！”

“怎样？”Clark问道，更加抱紧Lex。

被Clark的力量围绕的感觉如此美好，如此正确。 **而我却会背叛（他）到如此地步。只要可以我便会奴役束缚他。我根本就是个怪物。** （enslave：奴役，束缚，剥夺自由。）

Lex找回自己的声音，“别有负罪感。好像你做了错事一样……你没有做错——”

“只要你也别再因为渴望我而有罪恶感。”

Lex当场僵住。“我并没有。”

他不用看也能知道Clark在摇头：“那你为什么总是抗拒？抗拒对我的渴望？”

Lex笑了，但却不是什么美好的笑声。他慢慢退出Clark的怀抱，站起身，世界微微旋转了几下，然后慢慢稳定下来。之后，他唯一做的事就是回望着坐在沙发的Clark，对方正半抬着双臂想把Lex拉回去贴着他。

过去，Lex镇压商业争端用得就是这种刻意训练出来的嗓音——低沉，冷酷，发音清晰，“我并不是因为渴望你而有罪恶感，Clark。任何人都会想得到你。而是我一旦拥有了你之后会做的事……还有当你想离开我时我会做的事。”

“我永远都不会离开你的，Lex。我不想要其他任何人。”Clark的眼睛睁得大大的。

**如此天真纯洁。如此充满信任。只要把他带上楼，按倒在那个该死的床垫里上了他。管他有没有超能力，我都能让他在之后几天里一直在身体里感觉到我。停下来！**

Lex苦笑了一下，因这念头而自我厌恶。“你才十六岁。还是个处子。之前甚至都没与女孩接触过，我敢打赌我是第一个把手放到你身上的男人。你将来当然会想和其他人在一起，Clark。这不是个假设，是个必然。”

“你错了，Lex。”

“噢，是吗？”Lex感心中的Luthor在纠结咆哮，随后脱口而出：“那Lang小姐呢？在上星期你好像还该死地肯定她是那个与你共度今世来生的人，昨天你不是还在对我喋喋不休地谈论她吗？我真的记不清了（有多少次），不过已经无关紧，因为每次我们在一起时你都在唠叨她！”

Clark对他露出一个既哀伤却也了然的笑容，Lex完全被惊呆了。就好像Clark早就料到Lex会提起这些事情，他一点都不惊讶一样。那哀伤是哪里来的？是无力辩驳吗？Clark伸出手，握住Lex的手，直直凝望着Lex的双眼，仿佛要把出口的每一句话都烙印进年长男人的心里。

“我唯一爱过跟Lana Lang有关的东西就是她所拥有的你名字的缩写。”Clark说道。（那个著名的L.L缩写，悲催的Lana呀。）

“你愚弄了我、Lana和镇上的所有人！”嫉妒飞出Lex的身体，因自己的软弱而表情痛苦。 **这男孩为了我忍受毒打，可在我心里这仍旧证明不了他爱我胜过他人。如果鲜血还不够，那我还要他怎么样（才够）？**

Clark抓紧Lex的手继续说道：“我利用了Lana，即使我知道这样不对。我把她当成了抵御你的盾牌，Lex。我想要你……太想了……太想太想了！可如果我有所动作，对我们之间的事有所回应的话，Jonathan的威胁就会……就会变得更强大……你就会置身险境。所以我才会在面对你时谈论她，就像被诅咒了一样，那些日子里，我心里面……我心里想得只有你。我的心里只有过你呀，Lex。”

Lex只是站在那里，他的世界坍塌崩溃，碎裂成粉，然后又随着每一声呼吸被重塑。他相信Clark。相信Clark说的每一句话。

Lex的思绪转回到每个与Clark相处男孩提到Lana的时刻，他记起 Clark的双眼似乎显得太过明亮。Lex想到每当问及那个女孩时Clark是用何种口气谈论他的梦中情人的，也有问题的。他的言语总是恰到好处……太过恰到好处了。预先经过了排练。Lex随即想起自己所有将Clark和Lana撮合到一起的计划是如何惨败的，因为Clark似乎老是发现自己有临时有事……有比陪Lana更要紧的事。

Lex用手搓搓脑袋，觉得自己像个盲目的白痴。伟大的Lex Luthor彻彻底底被一个十六岁的农场男孩暗算了。其他人也被骗了的事实并不能抚平自己受创的骄傲。Lex对Clark的全部认知都土崩瓦解了。只要Clark想，他就能成为一个极出色的说谎者。Clark忍受着折磨与责难，只为了Lex相伴。Clark不爱Lana Lang。Clark爱Lex。这是唯一正确的逻辑判断了，因为自己对Clark的其他判断都错得离谱，也许自己觉得Clark有可能会离开的判断也是错的。

Clark将Lex拉进怀里，Lex随他。紧张感逐渐消失，他觉得自己像一个失去了填充物的旧娃娃。Lex集中精力，倾听着Clark的呼吸，感觉着Clark强壮胸膛的起伏。这一切可以让他停止思考、计划、谋划那个未来。

“我……很抱歉，Clark。那时候我什么都不知道。完全没看出来。我应该看出来的，却没有。”

Clark把Lex推开些许，看着年长男人的脸，研究着那副完美的骨架，雪花石色的皮肤紧覆其上，灰蓝的眼睛下面有淡淡的阴影。“我不想你看出来。我要保护你不被Jonathan威胁，还有……Martha。求你了，请别害怕，Lex，请别怕咱们俩（在一起的事）。”

Lex吐出一口气，露出颤抖的笑容。“Luthor们无所畏惧，Clark。”

他感觉到Clark从他的脸侧吻到颈侧，单纯地想用亲吻安慰他，阻止他发抖。“你筋疲力尽，头还在疼着，是不是？”

“一点点而已。”Lex偎进Clark怀里，一句话也不想多说了，甚至已经无法思考了。他的世界彻底混乱了，他需要让一切沉淀下来。这样，明早时他才不会像只受到了惊吓的动物。

“我想现在我们需要上楼去。”Clark说道，Lex还没来得及开口争辩，他们就已经身处在卧室里了，此时Clark正将Lex放上那张四柱大床。Clark只是望着他，脸庞如希腊神像般冷漠，第一次，他的美貌在面前变得异常神邸化。

Lex在床上微微变换了下姿势，依旧吃惊于如此之快的移动速度，突然Clark的凝视让他觉得紧张：“怎么了，angel？”

“我可以给你脱衣服吗？”Clark的嗓音沙哑。Clark的眼睛折射着窗外的月光，就像夜行动物眼中的反光。

Lex吞了口口水，点点头，无法言语，无法（也不想）拒绝。只是点头的动作让脑袋里四处流动的疼痛变得更厉害了，但是眼下，Lex完全无视它，看着Clark像野兽般潜行向床边，慢慢逼近Lex，研究着自己裹着布料的身体，就好像存在着一个打开秘诀一样。

“我知道你还在头疼，Lex。我知道我应该停下……应该回我自己的房间，让你休息。但……但我做不到。现在，我拥有了你……终于拥有了你……在我身体里的那个东西……在我身体里的那个外星人必须……我必须触摸你，Lex。请让我触摸你……无论如何都必须这样做……到目前为止。”男孩的双眼闪着光，Clark的声音里存在着这样一种腔调——黑暗且充满乞求，像这种行为并不在他的自控范围之内，但是又的确是他想要……不，是必须要做到的事。

“做吧，Clark。”Lex颤抖着，因自己美丽的被监护人的欲望而悸动着。

“我曾经梦见过脱你的衣服，Lex……梦见过抚摸你。”Clark说着，扒掉Lex右脚的鞋，然后是左脚上的。“我恨别人脱你的衣服，把伸手进你衣服里的。你那些美丽的衣服。”

Clark剥掉Lex右脚的袜子，手指缓缓擦过脚踝，脚跟，脚心，最后轻轻刷过脚趾。这样的触摸让Lex狠狠倒抽了口气。

Clark继续说道着：“我记得每次想到你那些美丽的衣服时，都觉得它们无法与藏在其下肢体媲美。而我却只能在你游泳时才能看见。这让我疯狂不已。所以我想变成环绕着你的水波。那么所有的水流柔波都将和我一起环绕着你。”

Clark同样小心翼翼地脱掉左脚的袜子，男孩温暖而坚定的触摸几乎让Lex在床上拱起身。他的眼睛片刻也没离开过Clark的脸。有一刻，Lex怀疑Clark是否是处子，是否真的只有十六岁，因为他所有的情人和花钱买来的人里从没一个人能做到如此自然大胆的爱抚，从没做过如此色情的事。 **也许这是种外星技能……用色情来征服（地球）！！** Lex呻吟着， Clark正在轻轻按摩着他的双脚，按压脚上所有的穴位，让他的身体又重重地跌回床垫里。

“Clark——”

“嘘……我们才刚刚开始，Lex。”Clark半垂着眼帘，Lex感觉到腹股沟处开始变疼。 **这是Clark吗？还是那个甜蜜、纯洁、仅用一双眼便能掠夺蹂躏我的天真Clark吗？上帝，他眼睛里的欲望……和我的一样强烈……**

Clark微微提起Lex毛衫的下摆，高度刚好露出他长裤的拉链。Lex呜咽晃动着胯想露出更多肌肤，这样也许Clark就会用那双强壮手去摸它们。但Clark却让他止住了动作——用手轻轻地抵在Lex腹股沟处的肿胀处。

“你知道有多少次我像这样离开城堡回农场去吗？……像你此刻这样勃起着。在回去前我常常得自慰两次，射在玉米地里。上帝，每次我在田野里时，土壤和植物散发出来的芬芳都让我想起你。那气味是甜的，带着雄性麝香。就像你。只是你的气味略有不同，有某种特有Lex式的东西，那东西……让我沉溺。”（lose myself）

Clark倾身，脸停Lex腹股沟上方几寸的地方，深呼吸。透过长裤的布料，Lex甚至都能感觉到Clark呼出的温热气息，虽然他已经硬得不能再硬了。

“Clark……这太……这……哦，上帝，Clark！如果你再这么做，我就要射在裤子里了！”

“然后我会帮你舔干净，所以，Lex，这不是件坏事。而且，我终于能知道你的味道尝如何，你里面的味道。”Clark再次吸入Lex气息 ，颤抖到床都跟着晃动。

Lex感觉到自己的预射精液【注释1】浸透了内裤和长裤。他尽力抬起跨部贴向Clark的脸，想在Clark柔软的唇与疼痛间建立起联系。但Clark的大手越过他的腰把他牢牢固定回原处。Lex猜测着自己的髋骨上是不是已经布满了手印，随即又为被Clark烙印的想法呻吟不已。

“你知道仅是你的声音就会对我产生怎样的影响吗？”

“如果是像此刻你声音对我造成的影响，那……是的！”Lex喘着粗气，两手在身侧抽搐着，想伸向Clark，想把男孩拽到自己身上挤压着两人的勃起，然后一起到达性高潮。但他也抗拒着这种渴望，知道Clark想用某种特定的方式进行这场表演。

Clark的手离开他的胯骨，握住毛衫下摆，却不去碰长裤裤扣。“坐起来，Lex。双臂抬过头顶。”

Lex按做。Clark撩起毛衫时，指背若有似无地擦过他的胸口。Clark只把毛衫撩起到盖住Lex的脸，随后Clark将Lex推倒在了床上，毛衫将Lex的双臂禁锢在了头顶上，视线被黑色布料所阻隔。Lex每深吸一口气都会吸入毛衫上的纤维，但这种禁锢并未让他感觉到无助。与此同时，Clark跨骑到他身上，让他们的勃起在一起摩擦着，将他的乳头捏弄成两个硬硬的点，轻轻蹭动的动作让皮肤变得更敏感。相互摩擦带来的快感让人临天堂，又像深陷地狱。Lex强忍住不要射精。他至少想等自己脱掉裤子后再高潮。他想将自己的种子洒在Clark蜜色的胸膛上，还有，该死，他想看着Clark的脸高潮。

“求你，Clark！求你！”

“什么，Lex？是什么东西让你如此渴望，情愿祈求？”Clark的声音里依旧充满欲求的沙哑，但言语的尖利中却透着轻快。

“Luthor们从不祈求。”Lex威胁着，想就此驯服于Clark念头让一股渴求的狂潮席卷了他的身体。但已在身体里堆积起来的欲望正对自己嘶吼着，要自己对Clark说出自己真实的渴望。

“那如果我来祈求你呢？如果我跪倒在你身前，Lex，求你告诉我你的渴望呢？你会愿意告诉我吗？”

Lex的心提到了嗓子眼，感觉到自己的阴茎抵在裤子的拉链上波涛汹涌，因为Clark的话，因为男孩跪在身前的想象，所有的美丽与力量都将唯Lex所掌控，都将驯服于Lex。Clark身体的重量突然从他大腿上消失了，失落感让他呻吟低泣，毛衫从他身上剥下去，他被拉起身，坐到床边上。他看到Clark正跪倒在他身前的地板上，双手贴在裹着牛仔裤的腿面上。苍凉的月光里，Clark绿色的眼睛闪闪发光。再一次，Clark显得如此青春年少，再一次像个十六岁少年，而不是活过来的希腊雕像。

“求你告诉我你想要什么，Lex。我会做你期望的所有事。”Clark的声音轻柔得近乎耳语。

Lex觉得时间停滞在了这一刻。 **我全部渴望尽在眼前，被全部进献给我。** **Martha** **的恐惧没有错。只要我开口，这男孩就真的会将全世界献给我。** “你，angel，我要你。”

“我是你的。我一直都属于你。你不知道吗？”

“现在我知道了。”

Lex的心疼了。那是个自打他妈妈死去之后就很少有知觉的器官，但自从遇见了Clark，它似乎总是在超负荷运转。 **而** **现在又来这么一下，我真的觉得这该死的器官快要爆开了。** 他朝男孩伸出手，将男孩紧紧的抱到胸前。生理的欲望渐渐平复，因为他要让Clark看到自己的纯爱，自己心中唯一的纯净，都是属于Clark的，全部都给Clark。

“我爱你，angel……爱你，爱你，爱你。”Lex在Clark如丝的黑发间低语着，他听见男孩在抽泣。

突然，Lex发现自己又被Clark抱住了，那是直到今天都让他渴望的拥抱。第一次，他感觉到他的beloved贴着他的心。他温柔地摇晃着Clark，直到抽泣渐渐低下去。

“进展得有点太快，”Lex温柔地说着。“我不应该让事情发展得太过火。”

“不。”Clark对着Lex胸口哭喊着。“我想做全部都做了，还……还想要更多！我现在就要做……现在就给你想要的一切。请别阻止！”

Clark退开，急急地抹掉眼泪，脸因激动的情绪而泛红。Lex猜之前Clark所处的自信色欲模式是否是他的又一次天才表演，表现得像个成熟世故的肉欲生物，无畏，无惧，无悔，没有一分天真可言，是不是为了让Lex没有掠夺了他的罪恶感，是否为了让Lex忘掉Clark是需要保护的，而Lex本应是他的保护人。Clark脸上怕Lex会从他身边逃开的惊慌恐惧让Lex的心再次刺痛。

“嘘——，angel，我并不是要……阻止。只是想慢慢来。”

“慢慢来？”

Lex温柔地微笑着，抚着Clark的头发，感觉男孩的手搂紧自己的腰。

“你没听说过……上垒吗？”Lex试图不要被这个词逗笑。不论是谁来说这个词，听起来都那么傻，但他需要一个Clark熟悉的概念。

Clark对他挑起一道眉毛。“你是说像接吻是第一垒，手伸进衣服里是第二垒，三垒是……你是说这个，是吗？”

Lex点点头。

Clark愤怒地喷着气，“你才不会想慢慢来呢！你是成年人……性经验丰富，况且这样压抑自己是不对的，就因为我是……”

“如果是我还没准备好呢？”Lex吻了一下Clark的额头，男孩皱起眉。

“我知道你觉得我……纯洁。从某种方面来说你是对的。我一直被隐藏保护着，没人……碰过我。”

“那是因为镇上的人都是疯子，愚蠢又盲目。”Lex嘟囔道，依旧惊讶居然没人觉得Clark会是成为Smallville欲望风暴的中心。 **他大概得** **用大棒子才能挡住那些红男绿女，而不是躲得远点就没事了。**

“Well，不管出于什么的原因……我没被人碰过，我……很高兴这样，因为我想把一切都给你，Lex。”

Lex感到Clark的话产生出一股欲望洪流，涌向自己的阴茎，可他又把那股欲念压了下去。“谢谢你，Clark。你不会明白……被委以这样的重任是怎样的荣幸，且还不止于此。但你没明白，我并非介意我们所做的一切，Clark。我从未敢奢望自己能触摸到你。所以，我要尽可能慢地，尽可能开心的经历此事。”

Clark咬着下唇。“我不觉得自己能慢慢来。今晚你所见的……我……就是（真正的）我，Lex。我需要那样摸你……也需要你触摸我。否则就不满足。只是因为你说你爱我，那样抱着我……我从来不敢做梦有人能……以那种方式爱我。是这阻止了我，不是生理的部分。”

Clark用额头贴着Lex的胸口，年长的男孩叹息着。Lex记起Clark看着他躺在床上的样子，Clark唤起Lex时所展现出来的支配（方式），还有表现出的纯然技巧和色欲，他知道所谓‘上垒’没用的……对他们俩谁来说都一样。随后Lex想起他自己的性经验开始于十三岁，是给比自己大的男孩口交，后来就是他父亲的那些生意伙伴，再然后性行为变成了更迅速，更艰难，更多的伤痛。Clark已经十六岁了，比自己那时要大很多，比很多十六岁的人都成熟，但这也只是因为他被逼无奈要得如此。

 **我今天下午才把他从那个该死的地下室里救出来。发展得有点太快了。** 同时还有其它东西在他脑袋里嗡嗡作响，最终凝聚成一个声音，似乎在说： **等待着火焰，然后便可取得属于你的东西。** Lex发觉自己在对着那个声音心领神会地点着头，即使他并不知道自己同意的是什么。只是觉得很正确。

 “Angel，我明白你的意思，我们……会解处理好的。但我觉得我们今晚应该到此为止了，好吗？”

Clark不情愿地点点头。“我能陪你一起睡在这儿吗，Lex？只是睡觉。”

“仆人们——”

“我们把我们卧室的门都锁上，我去弄乱自己的床，然后我会用那个暗门，所以没人会知道的。求你了~~我不……不想离开你太远。”

“好吧。我也想让你陪着我，angel。只是我们得小心谨慎。我是说必须得非常小心。如果被人发现我们一起……如果有人知道了……Clark，你会被从我身边夺走的，而我会崩溃的。我本不应该冒这个险，可……”

“没人会发现的。现在，如你所知，我很会保守秘密。我属于你……你属于我。这样做没错。”黑暗色调回到Clark的眼中，又立刻消失，只留下他所认识的那个男孩。

“对。”Lex叹息到，再次亲吻Clark的头顶。靠近Clark时所带来的电流使人兴奋迷醉。Lex还能感觉到自己的腹股沟在疼痛，渴望着释放。他慢慢从Clark的手臂中退出来，说：“我得去下浴室。衣橱里应该有几件合适让你睡觉穿的运动衫。”

Lex随手关上浴室的门，靠在洗手池上寻求支撑。脑袋还是像被人打了一样疼，而阴茎也因为勃起的时间太长而疼痛着。即使已经与Clark聊过天了，它也还是没有冷静下来。Lex望着镜中的自己，苍白的肤色和自己眼中所闪现的银色让他皱起眉，这点银色似乎总是在Clark靠近自己或自己被唤起性欲时显现出来。 **如此软弱，Luthor。为了个农场男孩变得如此狼狈不堪。因为我本可以让Clark摸我，含着我，插进他又紧又热的屁股的时候却躲到这里来自慰。可，并非如此，（因为）我选择了尊重……选择了爱。** 最后这个念头突然让Lex觉得自己不再那么软弱无力了。

解开裤扣，拉下拉链，褪下裤子和内裤。他咽下一声呻吟，自己的阴茎终于自由了。打开水掩饰声响，然后开始抚摸自己，祈祷着能尽快释放。

Lex太过专心致志，太过身心投入，所以他没听见门被人打开。Clark贴到他身后，解开自己的牛仔裤，体验着与Lex同样的慰藉，此时他的阴茎已经硬了。当Clark的手中围着Lex的手指握住他的时候，Lex吓得惊叫了一声。

“Angel，你干什么？”

“准备上三垒。”Clark对着他的耳朵低语到，舔着柔软的耳廓。

“臭小子。”Lex吃吃地笑着。 **我们可以做做这个。只是个手活儿（hand job）。不太可能世界末日的。**

Lex喘息着，仰头靠在Clark赤裸强壮的肩膀上。法兰绒衬衫与T恤衫已经被脱去，牛仔裤无疑也被解开退到了大腿处，Lex能感觉到Clark的阴茎正蹭着自己的屁股。Lex转过身面向着Clark，这样他们的勃起就并排到了一起。Clark呜咽着，抵着Lex擦撞着。大片蜜金色的华丽肌肤贴着自己的淡色皮肤上下摩擦着。Lex叼着Clark甜蜜的下唇，男孩软软地呜咽喊叫着。Lex伸手到两人之间，将两人的勃起握进手里，用预射精液当润滑剂开始抚慰彼此。Clark仰头呜咽。

“这么……啊，Lex……这么棒！用力！再快点！”

“为什么不让我瞧瞧你自己有多喜欢这样呢，农场小子（farm boy）？”Lex低声说道，抓住Clark右手，指尖交叠，指节围绕，一起去握住彼此疼痛的阴茎。

Clark占领了Lex的唇齿，征服开拓。另一只手滑到Lex头骨下方，将年长的男人调整到一个适合法式舌吻的完美角度。只调整了几下他便和Clark开始接吻，男孩清楚地知道该如何让Lex双膝发软。Lex呻吟着，Clark正做让他双膝发软的事——他正重重地吮着Lex舌头。 **要两人才能玩这场游戏。**

Lex的另一只手在男孩的屁股上上下徘徊，来回蹭着臀瓣间的那条缝。他感觉到Clark把双腿岔得更开了，主动提供自己更大的空间。Lex在亲吻中微笑着。他急切地希望着这动作表示Clark已经不言自明无需说服就愿意做‘躺在下面那个（bottom）’。Lex感到自己双球的下方开始升起紧绷感，知道自己即将释放。Clark从嗓子根儿里发出来的剧烈呻吟告诉Lex， Clark也接近高潮了。 **只有一件事才能将我们两个都推向边缘。** Lex的手指滑过Clark的入口处。仅是这样一个最简单的碰触，他们俩立刻都爆发了。男孩们瘫倒在浴室的地板上，拥抱着彼此，脸色潮红，粗声喘息着。

“上帝……这太……上帝呀，总是像这样的吗？”Clark气喘吁吁地问道。

Lex摇摇头。自己以前从没如此过，自己从未与人分享过如此难以言喻的性高潮，远远不止如此。“对我来说从没如此过，angel。”

他们温柔地接吻，双手依旧抚摸游弋于彼此的肌肤之上。

“我们应该先去洗洗干净，然后睡觉。我们明天还要早早起床开车去大都会呢。”Lex说道，又进行了若干次亲吻与抚摸，那些亲吻抚摸都又让自己有了被唤起的预兆，即使自己身体的其余部分都在叫嚣着疼痛需要休息。

“嗯~~对，但这意味着要动弹，我不觉得我现在还能动。”

“我想我可以负责清洁的部分，但你要把我搬到床上去。成交？”

“成交。”

Lex爬向放浴巾的地方，弄湿一条，带回来擦干净彼此身上的汗水和精液。俩人扒下了裤子被Lex团成一团丢进了洗衣篮里。

“不用担心衣服的事。明天早晨我们出发前，你的衣服就会有人从农场拿过来。你还能再被允许穿一天法兰绒，之后我要彻底为你重新置装。”

“因为你不想我看起来像个邋遢小鬼，对吗？”Clark笑着。

“一点也不错，臭小子。”Lex说着，讽刺地挑起一道眉。

作为回报，他得到了一个吻，之后突然被Clark抱起来搂进怀里。直接贴着Clark皮肤的感觉很美妙，不过Clark似乎对他们裸身贴在一起表现得很镇定，他抱着Lex朝他俩的床走去。 **已经变成我俩的床了，不再只是我一个人的了。我的确已经弥足深陷了。**

Clark温柔地将他放到被单上，却并没有上床来。

“你喜欢睡哪边？”

“左边，在我不会四肢大张占据整张床面的时候。”Lex打趣道。

“嗨，我比你高大，所以等到了床上我会拱赢你的。”Clark打趣回去。“但这样真得很完美，因为我喜欢睡右边。看，我们的睡觉习惯都显示我们注定要在一起。”

Lex微笑着拍拍身旁的位置。“上床来，angel。”

Clark颤抖了一下，对Lex露出深思的表情：“你是特意装出的这种性感样子，还是基因里就带这种东西？”

Lex嗤笑一下，更用力拍拍床面，同时暗示地躺到枕上。Clark立刻用超级速度上床，加入自己的监护人。拉起上面的薄被单和下唇的被子盖住他们俩，把Lex抱进怀里。皮肤相抵的感觉让他们俩都微微颤抖了一下，然后他们贴着彼此调整到舒服的位置上——Lex的头贴着Clark的下巴，手臂松松地拢着彼此的腰身肩膀。

“你锁好两间卧室的门了吗？”Lex打了个哈欠后问道。

“是的。我们安全了。”

“爱你，angel”

“爱你，Lex”

Lex听到这话后立刻被睡意接管了身心。可大脑的某个部分却留意到了回荡在寒夜冷风中的狼啸，却没被吵醒，那声音安抚了他，使他陷入更深度的睡眠，与此同时Clark却全身紧绷并被抑制了动作，所以才没能叫醒怀里筋疲力尽的情人。

Clark听见那此起彼伏的狼啸时，Lex开始做梦。

 

阳光……如此明亮，即使是透过蓝色太阳镜片……睁开双眼时还是刺痛了他的眼睛，但Lex知道此刻是深夜，是深秋时节，自己正在Smalliville，沉睡在Clark的臂弯里。因此，他清楚地知道自己并没站在海滩上，自己光裸的脚下也没有天鹅绒般的沙子。自己也没有穿着一条裤管挽到小腿处的白色棉布长裤和一件袖子挽到手肘处领尖带扣的纯白色衬衫。那件衬衫也没有半敞着衣襟露出自己光滑强健的胸膛。自己背后也并没有轻抚着沙滩的柔波细浪，空气中也没弥漫着海水与水藻的咸味。头顶上的天空也并非真的是那种你只有在地中海才能看到的华丽蔚蓝。自己并不是真的听到了Clark在喊自己的名字，自己的双眼也并没真地寻向男孩所在的地方。这一切只是一场梦，但无论从哪个层面感觉起来都是那样的真实。

看见自己被监护人时在自己胸膛中燃烧的爱意…… **我的挚爱** ……几乎让他双膝发软，那感觉是真的，无论Lex是否身处梦境。在自己的这场迷梦里，Clark也穿着一袭白衣，但却是紧身T恤，不是Lex那样的衬衫。白色更加凸显出男孩匀称的蜜金色肌肤。夜色般漆黑的发间有着发红的亮色，那是被阳光长期爱抚留下的痕迹。Clark明亮的绿色眼眸中闪耀着幸福，洁白的牙齿在男孩高兴得微微翘起的嘴唇间若隐若现。Clark正站在沙滩边一栋白色的建筑顶上…… **是栋正在改建的凉亭** ……自己的心绪这样告诉自己，就好像自己对这个地方如指掌一般，即使Lex从来没有在梦里到过这里。

“Lex，跟我说这并不疯狂。”

Lex听见自己的声音回答道：“Clark，就算掉下来你也不会受伤的。”

Clark对他歪着头微笑着说道：“说得对。但我必须承认从建筑物上跳下去并期待着飞起来而不是掉下去（这样的行为）还是让我觉得自己像个疯子。”

“可这样做是为了Lex，Clark。毫无疑问，为了他你可以飞起来。”这段话是出自另一个男性之口，即不是Lex也不是Clark。这个声音低沉而平稳，像漫过玻璃的水流。Lex不记得这个声音，但却又熟悉到心痛。

这个不知名的男人就站在Lex的身边，却又在他的视线之外。Lex感到男人伸出一只手臂搂住自己的腰，感觉到身侧男人身上传来的温暖。他的香味混合了杏仁与橡木之香，纯净而质朴。Lex在这个拥抱里感觉到了安全。欢迎这个拥抱。Lex想看看这个人，但就像在许多的梦境中那样，自己无法随心所欲。

Clark的笑容变大，对着那个看不见的男人点点头。表情里有着倾慕， Lex却不觉得妒忌，只是感觉到了一阵幸福，Clark喜欢且赞赏这人。然后Clark的视线转回到Lex的脸上，Clark对他的爱意就如某种生理现象般，透过空气深深刺进梦中Lex的胸膛。

Clark说道：“如果我可以飞起来……我是为Lex而飞翔的。”

Lex感到自己的心融化了，合着对男孩的爱意。“飞向我，angel。”Lex轻声说道，每个字都充满了温暖。没有任何人类的会听见他的话，但Lex知道Clark可以听到。

Clark微笑着，从楼顶一跃而出。梦中的Lex甚至连眼睛都没眨动一下，像早知道Clark会直冲云霄一般，此刻沉睡中的Lex心却瑟缩了一下。梦中的Lex是对的。Clark从楼顶跳下去并没有划出传说中的弧线然后掉在沙地上，相反，男孩开始从空中向下俯冲。

“Yes！”Clark欢呼喊叫着，开始在空中翻跟头画弧线，他狂野的欢呼声也随着他飞远飞近的动作而变得时高时低。

那个不知名的男人在Lex的耳边低语着：“这样不是很好吗，Lex？这不是要比他们为你计划的一切都好吗？”

Lex的双眼继续追随着Clark，但脸上的笑容却也是因为身旁的男人。“是的，你知道这样更好的。你知道这就是一切。我永远都无法表达对你的谢意。”

梦中的Lex最终转过头去，完完全全地看向那人。他们之间的阳光就像一道白色的墙壁。他无法看清男人的脸，只能看见他的身体轮廓。与Clark一般高大且健美的体格。男人站在他身前那种全然放松且无比自信的姿态统统都在诉说着绝对的力量与无上的权势。

那人再次开口，声音犹如暗夜中流淌的蜜液：“我做这一切都为了你，Lex。都是为了你。”

Lex能感觉到梦中自己脸上的微笑在变大，喜悦溢满了自己的胸腔。他说道：“谢谢你，Father。”

Lex那个真实的自我开始犹豫不决，知道这个看不见脸的男人太过高大不可能是Lionel，知道Lex不可能在Lionel身边如此微笑或觉得胸中溢满喜悦，但梦中的自己却知道站在眼前的男人就是他的 **父** 。随后，Lex那个真实的自我突然觉得被人辜负。梦见这样一位父亲太过残酷，太过错误，特别是当他知道等自己醒来之后就会记起Lionel要求他要为Lucien打扮漂亮，就会记起Lionel只在媒体面前才会碰触他，就会记起Lionel从未爱过他，且永远都不会爱他。

随后，在梦中，Clark向下俯冲，张开双臂，抓住Lex，带上他一同飞向蔚蓝晴空。梦中，Lex用双臂搂着Clark的脖子，Clark的手臂紧紧搂着他的腰。他们在无重力状态下缠绵亲吻，Clark将Lex翻抱到自己身上，仰身飞行。阳光像毯子一样裹着他们俩。

“爱你，Lex。”Clark在Lex的唇齿间低语着。“爱你。一直爱你。永远爱你。只爱你。”

“我也是。”Lex喘息道。“我也感觉如此。无法言喻……我所有的一切……都属于你，angel。所有的一切。”

 

 

梦境突然结束了，他被剥夺了一切。Lex不确定是什么吵醒了自己。只有阳光正在自己城堡的卧室里静静流泻着，将站在床尾处的Lionel Luthor怒红色的脸映射得异常清晰。Lionel将他那厚密的红棕色头发向后拨了拨，那头发让他看起来更像只消瘦的狮子，而不像一个人。

“父亲。”Lex挣扎着集中注意力，将自己从梦中叫醒，但是意识的某个部分还深陷其间，知道他父亲的表情预示着某种不祥。谢天谢地，Lex发现Clark并没在床上，但却还感到身边被单上残存的体温，这说明Clark刚刚撤离现场。

Lionel双眼冒火，开始发怒：“Lex，这次你做得太过火了。”

 

 

（第八章 完）

 


	9. Trust And Funds(信托与基金)

“Lex，这次你做得太过火了。”Lionel站在Lex的床尾咆哮道。

我根本无需放大听觉就能听出Lionel声音所包含的怒气。透过我和Lex卧室之间暗门的门板，我能非常清晰地听出来。我使用透视能力看着展现在我眼前的这一幕‘父与子’，且有必要的话我已经准备好进行干预了。

“我到底干了什么冒犯你的事，父亲，你到这里来在……”Lex停顿了一下，瞟了一眼床旁边的闹钟，“在周日清晨六点钟到我的卧室里来？而且未经邀请，也许我该补充上。”

“监护关系，Lex！一个农场男孩的该死的监护权！你疯了吗？”Lionel所说出的每一个字都散发着怒气。说完话他得擦掉下嘴唇上的唾沫。

我瑟缩了一下，但Lex却依旧视若无睹。甚至还是半梦半醒，依旧被头痛折磨着（我这样说是因为他在床上坐起来时用手揉着后脖颈的样子。），Lex表现得还是那么酷且临危不乱。我认识的那个强人Lex一贯如此。但让我心疼的是他变强却是为了抵抗他自己的父亲。我将手掌贴在暗门的门板上，却希望它们是放在Lex的肩膀上，给他安慰。

“Dominic一定和你聊到了监护权的事，但他肯定漏掉了Jonathan是如何将Clark绑在地下室里用皮带往死里打他的部分，对不对？而且这并不是Jonathan第一次打他的儿子了？这些一定被你那个粗心的小间谍忽略掉了。如果他忘记报告这么重要的事，也许你应该扣掉他的薪水。”Lex嗓音尖锐，双眼闪光，在清晨的薄暮微光中看起来其中的银色要多过灰蓝色。

Lionel变换了一下姿势，一只手叉到腰上，另一只手扒过他称之为头发的狮子鬃毛。“我承认从一对虐待狂的父母手中拯救个男孩有些公共关系的价值。但你应该将他送到亲戚或者社保组织那里，或者之类的地方！任何地方，Lex，除了这样干！半个小镇的人都很肯定你已经上了那个男孩儿，而剩下的半数则觉得你正计划着要这么干。现在——”

“我从没上过、Clark，”Lex哽了一下，我笑了，因为这是事实。至少到目前为止是的。“监护关系是最好的选择。他没有亲戚。而社保组织是Clark最不该去的地方。”

Lionel只是长时间猛瞪着Lex，嘴抿成一道线，最后开口道：“你爱上这男孩了，对不对？”

“他是我最好的朋友，爸爸。我当然爱他啦。”Lex回答道，对着他父亲挑起一道眉，好像在说：拜托，爸爸，这不足为奇。

“不，Lex。这不是我的意思。你喜爱他，这本身就够糟糕的了。但你还/爱上/了他。喜爱的部分解释了这场营救行动。但只有/爱上/的部分才能解释这个愚蠢可笑的监护关系和你做出的那个为他设立总计两千万美元信托基金的决定。”（译多嘴：请允许我再尖叫一次，好多钱呀！！！！！）

我差点一口气没上来窒息而死。Lex什么时候做的这个？他为什么要这样做？Lionel开始沿着房间缓慢地移动，但他的眼睛从未离开他儿子。

Lex的反应只是瞟了一眼自己的膝盖，他修长的手指依旧完美优雅地摆在雪白的被单上。

“Well，我想这该被诅咒的现状还有一丝转还的余地，我猜他是不会用某些漂亮农场男孩的方式报复回来的,如果你宣布作废这项信托基金的话。”

Lex鼻孔愤张，但他的嗓音冷静依旧:“我不会宣布作废基金。那是我的钱，父亲，我可以随意处置。”

Lionel在他儿子身边停下脚步，笼罩着那个冷静的身影。Lionel冷笑道：“我觉得我更喜欢你过去只在妓女身上花几千美元的时候，Lex。这样起码在性价比上要合理得多。”

我甚至还没来得及体会来自Lionel的言辞间的刺痛，Lex的反应就已经惊呆了我。他脸上的表情惊得我从暗门边向后退了一步。Lex猛地自床上半起身逼近他父亲。他的脸离Lionel的仅几寸距离。Lex的双眼冒火，下颚抽紧，双手紧握成拳。Lionel站在原地不动，但我看见他在转移身体的重心好避开他儿子。

“不要，”Lex嘶声道，“不要再说……甚至永远都别再/暗示/……Clark是个/娼妓/，父亲。”

Lionel极力地想如之前一般自信从容，但他的声音轻了许多。“那么你是爱上他了。他会背叛你的，Lex。就像其他人那样。”

Lex大笑不已，然后微笑着，他的整个身体在几秒钟内就从绷得像弦一样紧变得瘫软，他跌进床里，拉上被单盖住自己赤裸的身体。“父亲大人，Clark是个你无能为力的区域。他远远超出了你的认知范围，就像……well，这就像一个山顶洞人讨论核裂变一样。”

Lionel的双手在身侧弯曲，当他盯着床上的儿子时候。“这个没有价值的荒谬爱恋会影响到你今天与Lucien的/表演/吗？”

/与Lucien的表演/？我感觉到一阵凉意。不是只是个午餐会面吗？Lex被要求在其间要干什么事？

Lex尖锐地喘了一口气，他的双眼直直地凝视着前方，并没有看着他父亲，他说道：“你是问我还能不能为Lucien打扮漂亮吗？是的。”

Lionel发出了一声响亮的笑声：“出色地转移了问题，Lex。但你我都知道我说的是你能不能跪下去给他口交，如果这是谈拢生意的代价的话？”

我看见Lex立刻飞快地看向我所站的地方。我很肯定他知道我就站在暗门的门板后。而且看见了他吞咽的样子，这说明他很确定我正听着（这一切）。我觉得我的心解冻成冰，因为他没有立刻就否认他父亲的话。

“我……我还没有最终决定。”Lex说道，双手在被单上扭曲。

“Lex，我想我没必要告诉你与Lucien最生意是/终极顶点/。没什么能与他的权利和影响力相媲美。和他做一次生意将令我们自此所向无敌。”

Lionel一定是真得想表达出与Lucien做生意的重要性，因为他伸出一只手放到了Lex赤裸的肩膀上。除非有照相机出现，否则他是绝不会碰触Lex的，在这样的情况里，Lex几乎是在忍受着那些接触。有种表情在他的脸上一闪而过，太快无法捕捉。但随即Lex微笑了一下，是那种鲨鱼般的微笑。那是在他被某些东西打压后准备反击回去时才会露出的笑容。

“你是说促成LuthorCorp与A/L的生意会让/你/所向无敌。”Lex评论道。

“儿子，我从没说过在会面其间你最好不要说服Lucien与LexCorp合作。”Lionel压压Lex的肩膀，泰然自若地回答道。

Lex的眼眯成一道缝：“我去参加那个会面唯一的理由/就是/为了引荐LexCorp。在会面期间，我所做的每一件事……我所做的一切……都是为了LexCorp。他将会从我身上/一无所获/，如果桌上只摆着LuthorCorp的合同的话。没有表情，没有触摸，当然也不会口交一下，除非LexCorp得到很好的补偿。”Lex说着从肩膀上拨开他爸爸的手。

随着每一字眼：/表情，触摸，口交/，我便瑟缩一下。我想闯进去，抓着Lex的肩膀对他尖叫他属于我，只属于我，我也属于他。这意味着没人可以再得到他。但我却只是站在那儿，静止而僵硬，知道我得等到Lionel离开再让Lex知道我对他那个小小的商业计划的感想。

“我……我觉得这不是问题，Lex。上星期Lucien和我说话时，我记得Lucien的说起过一些对LexCorp有兴趣之类的话。”Lionel一边说着一边调整着他的西装外套。

“真的？为什么我现在听到了这些话并不奇怪呢？你与Lucien的谈话里还有其它内容涉及到我本人或者我的公司吗？”

“没有了，Lex。”Lionel说着，但他的表情太过克制，所以显然不是实情。

“好吧，父亲，”Lex懒洋洋地说道，随后他的声音变得如钢似铁。“现在从我的卧室里滚出去。我得洗澡打扮了。”

“我在楼下的书房里等你。”Lionel说着转身走向卧室的门。

“祝你偷窥窃听好运。”Lex对着他的后背喊道。

Lionel在卧室的门口转身面对Lex：“我无需偷窥窃听，Lex。我已经知道了发生在你身边的每一件事情了。”然后他走了，洋洋得意地哼着歌下楼去了。

“混蛋，”Lex低声说着，眼睛看向暗门，然后我冲了出来。

“表情，触摸，口交！”我哀声喊叫着，将他摁在床上。“不！不！不要！”

Lex并没有反抗。他只是顺从地躺在我身下，眼神坚定地看着我的脸。他看上去如此美丽，就像一尊白色的大理石雕像，但却温暖鲜活。我这么爱他，所以我对他的怒气才如锋利的剃刀在我的心上切割。

“你怎么还能想摸……想让别人触摸你……去和别人做那些事胜过和我？”我听见了自己声音中的支离破碎。

Lex轻声回答道：“因为那也许是唯一保护你的办法。”

“你怎么敢说这样的话！让你去和别人睡觉不能保护我，只会杀死我！”

Lex合上眼睛片刻，深呼吸，然后再张开眼睛，那双眼几乎再闪闪发光。他要让我看到他有多么地渴望我……需要我……爱我。他是完全敞开的；没有任何掩饰与面具，在我们之间没有任何的防御屏障。我开始发抖，然后我崩溃了，但还是理智地倒在了他身边，并没有砸在他身上。他用双臂搂住我的胸口将我拖过去贴着他。他的下巴贴着我的头。

“我一定要拥有超过我父亲的权势，Clark，这样才能保护你不被他伤害。现在更胜以往，你存在在我的生活里……作为受我监护的人……他会再次开始调查。我必须完全独立于他，同时还要有能给予他渴望超过一切的东西的能力。如果我能迷住Lucien……说服他与我交往而非我父亲……之后我就能把与Lucien公司之间的生意来往当做一个诱饵在Lionel的鼻子前摇晃。”

“你今天是准备去赴午宴……和那个Lucien睡觉……然后再若无其事地回到我身边，对不对？”

“是的，Clark，因为我和他做过什么都与我们俩无关。Lucien碰触到的……不会是……我。那只是一具叫Lex Luthor的躯壳，不是我。除了你没人有权接近真正的Lex，那个爱你胜过……胜过任何人，胜过一切的男人。”

我转过头看着他。我知道我的脸哭红了，头发因为睡觉变得乱七八糟，但Lex用他的眼睛描绘着我的五官，就像他从来没见过如此美丽的事物。他开始梳理我的头发。

“如果情况反过来呢，Lex。如果我说我要和其他人睡觉呢？”我静静地问道，我感觉到Lex颤抖了一下，但爱抚着我头发的手却未曾停止。“我给你的卑劣借口是：他们能得到的只是我的身体而已。这样你能无所谓吗？”

他沉默了很久，然后他低声说：“不行，这样我不能无所谓。这会……活活折磨死我。”

我用脸贴着Lex光滑强壮的胸膛上，品味着到昨天为止对我来说都是禁忌之地的丝绸肌肤。沉睡与麝香的味道依旧弥漫在Lex皮肉之上。任何头脑正常的人都会渴望Lex的。这个Lucien绝不会只是满足于看看摸摸或者只是一次口交。而且，我觉得他一定不会想只与Lex有一夕之欢。为什么Lex他就是不明白他自己的价值呢？Lionel就是个答案。

“我明白你的意思，Clark。但是我不知道……你明白的，应对这种级别的生意你必须自愿付出任何代价。如果对类似情况我给自己设立了底线的话，我可能根本就不会考虑去参加那个会面。”Lex说着，在我的发间叹息道。

“你不去我就不会抱怨的。”我咕哝着，感觉到他依旧沉默。“但我知道你想去参加那个会面，做成这笔生意。所以问题是你会用什么方式达到目的，对吗？”

Lex亲吻我的太阳穴作为回答。Lex的生意就是他的孩子，他的血，他的汗。我不能要求他放弃与Lucien这个商业世界神邸做生意的机会。如果我强求他是不会去的。但那等于是强求他变得不再像他自己。另外，我知道他相信他这么做是为了我，为了我们俩，而且也许我们真得需要那些只有与Lucien做生意才能拥有的权势。

“你不是很了解Lucien，对吗？我是说，除了Bruce告诉给你的那些，你对他个人一无所知？”我问他。

“这是事实。但是任何达到顶峰的人……达到绝对顶峰如他一般且长久屹立不动的人必定是个……全然无德的野兽。且惯于不打招呼就夺取自己所想要的东西。（所以）睡了个年轻企业家对他来说根本不值一提。在他脑中毫无疑问地会觉得我将会带着微笑顺从地任他为所欲为。”Lex抢先一步说出了我要说的话。

“所以，也许该震撼他一下。”我说道，抬起头看着Lex的脸。

“你是什么意思？”

“不顺从。让他明白你远远不是他用权势就能买到的。是无价之宝。”

Lex对我露出了一个悲哀的微笑。“我不是无价的，angel。Lionel卖过我……而且我也卖过我自己……次数之多难以置信。卖给像Lucien这样的男人——”

“Lex，任何人，即使是富有一如Lucien，想供养你唯一的途径也只是看你是否贱卖你自己。而且想想看，如果这家伙一直都能得到他想要的，也许他会欣赏敢于说‘不’进行挑战的人。”

“更有可能他会转移注意力到其他地方，然后再没生意可谈。”Lex笑着。

“但也许他会与你做很多很多的生意，因为你足够强大能抵抗他。”我说着，开始用手在他的赤裸的后背上画来画去，试图提醒他我的触摸才是他唯一渴望的。

“天真的想法。”Lex抵着我的身体，在我的触摸下像只猫一样地躬起身。当他低低地发出咕噜声时，我经不住再次微笑着抚摸他。

“另外，我真的很讨厌Lionel。”我加道。

“实在是实话。”Lex叼着我的耳朵。“你穿得太多了，angel。”Lex牢骚抱怨着，开始奋力扒掉我身上的运动裤和法兰绒衬衫。

“我穿上衣服是以防万一Lionel看见我。如果他看见没有痕迹的皮肤是不太会相信我一直被Jonathan打的。”我解释道。

“聪明的主意。”

随着Lex扒下我的运动裤，他的手滑过我的屁股大腿和膝盖窝。我踢掉了其余的部分。当Lex解开我的法兰绒衬衫时双手都在颤抖。他靠上去用脸颊蹭着布料。当他看向我的脸的时候，露出了一个心虚的表情。

“也许你可以保留几件法兰绒衬衫。它们该死的柔软。”

“Yeah，我知道其实你一直都喜欢我的法兰绒衬衫。”我和他说着话，低下头去捕捉他的唇，堵住他调皮的抱怨。当衬衫被从我身上完全剥去时，Lex却只是盯着我的身体，直到我感觉到红潮在我的脸上泛滥，然后又蔓延到胸膛上。

“你在月光下就已经夺人呼吸了，但我的天啊，Clark，在日光中你远不止如此。”Lex低语着。

昨晚那个沉默寡言地触摸我的Lex完全消失在太阳底下。他看起来就行一个得到了钟爱已久的新玩具的孩子，他开始用指尖和舌尖描绘着我胸膛上得每一缕肌肉。

“你到底要干什么呀？”我呻吟着，Lex开始舔着尝着我脖子一侧的动脉点。

“在我们去淋浴开车去大都会之前，我要看看我能触垒多少次。”Lex嘴里含着我的耳垂说道。

“不。”我说的话变成一声呻吟，他舔过我的耳窝。“我是说关于Lucien。”

“你就像是条守着骨头的狗狗，Clark。除非你知道了我的决定否则就不会放弃的，对吗？”

“该死的对。”我扭动着告诉他，他在我的脖子根上重重地吮了一口。

“我会去迷住那个伟大的Lucien……用我的头脑。不用身体。满意啦，angel？”Lex问道，用身体在我身上蹭着。

我因他的触摸喘息着。“是的！这个满意啦，但现在是其它方面该死的不满意，你……god！别停一直这样！”

“您的愿望就是我的命令。”Lex在我身上摆动着，顶开我的腿，挤进去。他排好我们的阴茎，开始慢慢地冲刺，随后变得越来越快，越来越用力。“哦，angel，这太……太……棒了。”

Lex紧绞着我们两人的手指。螺旋式的摩擦；热潮从腹股沟涌到我的脚趾尖随后又涌向头顶。我如置身烈焰。我正融化进Lex的身体里。我渴望我们更亲密。更紧密的联系在一起。我们的眼神紧紧地交缠在一起，他抵着我最后冲刺了一下，随后我们俩一起喊叫着高潮了。

等我从大气层回到地球上时，我设法说道：“那你觉得Lionel会不会听见我们呢？”

Lex贴着我的胸口笑了：“要是这房间不隔音，我想全世界都会听见我们的。”

“你是开玩笑的，对吗？”我问道。

他对着我挑起一道眉。“不。这是我之前最先做的房屋改造之一。”

我笑了，他也微笑着。我伸手到我们俩中间，我们精液溅到了我的胸口上，沾了一滴在我的食指上。“我喜欢我们在一起的味道。”

Lex握住我的手，引导着我的食指伸到他嘴里。他舔掉我们的种子，我颤抖了一下。

“尝来又甜又咸。”Lex低语着。“你想试试吗？”

我点点头。他从我胸口上偷取了一些我们的精液，送到我的唇边。我的舌头探出来尝了一下。口感像奶油。味道很奇怪，就像他说的又甜又咸，但很完美。

我一定做了个鬼脸儿，因为他说：“这算得上种嗜好。”

我把他的手指拽进嘴里吮了一下，等拽出去的时候，用轻轻地用牙齿蹭过它。“我觉得我会乐意有此嗜好的。”我回答道。

Lex颤抖了一下，他的眼睛变深：“Angel（天使），常常从你嘴里说出话都很不天使。”

我用大腿夹了一下他的腰，他软软地嘟囔着。

“我们应该去冲澡，把这些洗掉。我们会变得黏糊糊的。”Lex说着轻轻地从我身上下去。

我做了一会儿经典Lex式的观察活动。我喜欢他的肌肉在皮肤之下移动的样子，他正漫步走向浴室。他全然不羞耻于自己的赤裸。等他发现我没有跟在他身后时，他自肩膀上回头半回头瞥向我，一个细微的笑容绽放在他华丽的唇上。

“在等一个正式的邀请吗，angel？”

“不，只是在欣赏风景。”我说着，用超级速度走向他。

我用双臂搂住他的腰向后将他拉过来贴着我，这样我们身体的每个部分都接触着。一声粗重的喘息从他的口中溢出。

“你正在使我打破我所有的承诺，Clark。”他抱怨着，我开始如蝴蝶般地亲吻他的后脑勺。

“什么承诺？”

“哦，第一条就是我绝不与你发生性关系，当你还是我的被监护人……且未成年的时候。”

我轻咬着他右边的耳朵，感觉到他颤抖了一下。“昨晚我们讨论过这个了，且都同意我们做上垒那些事情，记得吗？”

“嗯……是的，我记得。Okay，然后是我打破了的第二个承诺：我会让我们俩慢慢来，但是经过了床上的赤裸相对、近身‘肉搏’到高潮之后，现在我们正要去一起洗澡。我们似乎跳过了若干个中间垒。”

“不，我们只是一次性都做了而已，”我解释道。“好吧，几乎是都做了。”

  
10月12日更新

我开始用手指描绘他的胯骨。我的手沿着他胯骨的起伏一路滑向他的阴茎。我的手指划过那片无毛的异常柔软的奶油般的皮肤，堪堪停留在他半勃起的性器上。这就像我过去一直都是这样抚摸他一样；对于自己要做的事毫无疑问，像我本能地知道该如何取悦他一般。这是我昨晚就感受到的。直到他说起那些美妙的事前，我很确定我自己，然后，我又只是Clark Kent，十六岁，是个处男。我在猜测这是不是种外星能力，但我不想考虑的太深自己是否是会本能地取悦我爱的人。我用手抓住他的坚挺开始抚摸。

Lex喘息着捉住我的手，阻止那些爱抚。他站在那里，片刻间情冷似铁。我能看出来他的已经完全充血，变成了蔷薇般粉色，如此甜美的粉红，都可以与其他那些奶白的皮肤相媲美了。我渴望去舔吻那片肌肤的每一寸。打下烙印让他属于我的渴望在不断膨胀。某些我之前懵懵懂懂却渴望的事似乎变成了潮水淹没了我。

“是我做的不对吗？”我对着他左边的耳朵低语。

“不，angel。你做得很完美。”Lex平常那种抑扬顿挫的调子显得很假。他听上去像疼得喘不上气来了。

“虽然你听上去不像我做对了，而且你也不让我继续，那么……我想你来教我，Lex。我想用你想我用的方式来做这个。如果我做的不对，告诉我就好。”我说着，吞下突然出现在我喉咙里的肿块。我不想让他不开心。让他不开心（让我感觉）很糟糕。

Lex把我的手从他的阴茎上慢慢剥开，转过身来看着我。他的眼神温柔，但是却很严肃。他用双手捧着我的脸颊，不让我回避他的眼睛。

“我想（和你）谈谈，angel。”

“不，不要谈话。”我咕哝着要去吻他，但他却不让。“我们一谈话……你就会说那些我不喜欢的事。像是上垒啦，不能有性关系啦，还有……之类的内容。”

“我在做事之前必须先和让人说明白，而且这只一次而已，是我们在做那个之前/必须/好好讨论的事情中的一件而已。”

“思前想后只会白白糟蹋了那些好东西。”

“我无法尽情享受除非我先谈明白。”他非常耐心地解释给我听。

事实上，我已经感觉到了眼泪在刺痛着我的双眼，而且觉得不能置信。才两天而已就哭了两次？他会觉得我是个情绪化的废物。我不耐烦地把他的手从我身上扒开。“那我们就去洗澡，行了吧？Lionel还在楼下等着我们呢，要是耽搁的太久了他会怀疑我们干了什么的。”

“我肯定他也许已经知道我们干的事了，Clark。而且这也说我们要讨论的事情之一。”

我沉默不语，依旧转开着脸不看着他，即使他正温柔地拉着我的手臂让我转向他。我赌气反抗着，即使这样做会让我伤心。但我不想他看见我的脸。只要一眼Lex就会看出那似乎要穿透我身体的痛苦，他会以为那是因为我们发展得太快了所导致的，其实情况正相反。我必须把他完完全全变成我的。如果做不到，我就会失去他。也许不会是这个叫Lucien的家伙，但也可能会出现第二个Victoria。某个更世故，更聪明……比我更人类的人。现在我体验过了与他在一起的感觉，我不能失去他了。Martha的话回到了我的脑海里，只要Lex要求我会将世界献给他。我怀疑她是不是真的理解这话对我的意义，Lex就是（我的）全世界。

我感觉到Lex将头靠到我的肩膀上。他用一只手呈圈状抚摸着我的后背。

“Okay，我明白你不想说话。那就听着好啦……就一小会儿，然后……well，然后我们再看。”Lex说着深吸了一口气。“你知道我父亲……fuck，我该怎么开头？好吧，自从我……青春期开始我……”

“怎么了，Lex？”我问道，转头看着他美丽的脸庞。

他的手有点抖，而且还咬着下嘴唇。“要比我想象中难说出口。”

“如果太难说出口，你就不必一定要说。”

“不。”Lex的眼开始变成金属的色泽。“我必须完全说出来，因为太困难了。”

他从他那个能住进去一个人的衣柜门上抓下一件蓝色的丝绸睡袍。“我不觉得我能光着身子谈论这事。”

我只是点点头，他束紧睡袍，可看上去却比半裸着还性感。我坐在床上，用毯子裹在我的腰上，Lex在我眼前走来走去。

“我父亲要求我和Lucien干的事……”他飞快地看了我一眼。

“那个摸摸……口交之类的事，yeah。”

“这已经不是他第一次要求我这么做，为某个……潜在客户。”Lex解释道，吞了一口口水。他拉紧睡袍的带子。

我倒抽了一口气。Lionel要Lex干的事情荒谬的程度已经不是我那个愚蠢的妒忌所能相比较的了，但它现在却还在发挥着威力。而现在Lex却告诉我这种荒谬已经不新鲜了……这是他之前就做过的事而已。我把裹着我的毯子又拉紧了点。

“什么时候……什么时候他开始要求你这样干？”

Lex对着我露出了一个我最憎恨的哀痛的微笑，那是一个充满自己厌恶的微笑。“很久以前。”

“那时你多大？”

他的眼睛看向我的，随即又飞速转开。“我……我……十三岁。”

我的胃像被人紧紧握住。“十三岁？”

我的震惊与厌恶一定表现在了脸上，因为Lex给了我一个鬼一样的笑容，一个自己否定的笑容，然后耸耸肩膀。就像这不值得大惊小怪，像这不是什么大事，因为他是Lex，一个没有朋友活该这样的怪胎。我想杀了Lionel，把他撕成碎片。还有那些男人……我很庆幸自己不知道他们的名字，因为我也会对他们做同样的事。

“Yeah，well……”

“这他妈的……他是个怪物。一个真正的……怪物。十三岁呀？”

“这也是我生气自己没有发现Jonathan对你做的事的部分原因，Clark。我了解那些怪物……非常了解……所有我应该知道……应该感觉出某些事情。”Lex的声音破碎，来回踱步的速度变得更快乐。

我走下床把他抱在怀里。“别。别这样。当你发觉了就把我从那儿就出来了。别为此责怪自己了。”

“我还是/觉得/我应该知道的。”

我抚着他的背，我们沉默了许久。他一点都不喜欢性爱的部分吗？他似乎很投入呀，也许可能某些事情……某些碰触让他觉得肮脏错误。我这样做了。我伤害到他了，在未知的情况下，但这也不能改变我伤害了他的事实。/哦，上帝呀。/

“那……我们一起做的事让你想起了那些做生意的家伙了？”我轻轻地问道。

“不像你想得那样。是……是占你便宜的那部分一直困扰着我。Clark，”Lex从我们的拥抱中微微退开一些，眼睛牢牢地看着我的。“你必须向我发誓不论我们做什么事你都会明白地告诉我，不论我们之前是不是已经做过了一百万次，让你不舒服或是……或是如果你不想和我做。我不会生气的。你不想要的时候一定要告诉我。”

“Lex，什么——”

“向我发誓，Clark！”

“我发誓。”

他凝视了我许久，然后用头在我的肩窝里蹭蹭他的头。“你不明白吗……我不想变得像那些那人……像我父亲那样，或者……像Jonathan。”

“你不会变成他们那样的！”

“但我有可能。当你想和做那些事的时候事情也许已经……/改变了/。”

“是什么意思？”

“和我发生性关系也许会变成理所当然，因为你认为你必须得这样做，因为我是你的监护人。会变得理所当然是因为你怕如果你不这样干我就会……伤害你。”他如此用力地抓着我，如果我会被弄出瘀伤的话，我已经因此而留下痕迹了。等他再次开口时他的嗓音变得非常的温柔，却充满了那样的痛苦。“我知道你呆在Jonathan身边，让他把那个该死的陨石项链挂到你的脖子上，让他往死里打你有一部分原因是因为他是你/父亲/。别让我有机会伤害你，因为我是你的/监护人/。（守护者）”（guardian）

“你不会伤害我的，Lex。”我在他的头骨上印满亲吻，然后又疑惑是否应该这样做；他会不会不喜欢这样。但是他更紧地贴着我的样子让我的恐惧减少了一点。

“我宁愿……去死也不愿变成那些男人，Clark，或者变成我们的父亲（那样的人）。求你了，告诉我你会保护自己如果——”

“我会保护我们俩人，”我坚定地说道。“我们还能不能……我是说做你不想……像那样的……事？”

我想对自己磕磕巴巴的样子尖叫，但Lex已经知道了我的意思。他抬起头看着我，然后一个真正敞开心扉的微笑出现在他的脸上。

“我爱那件……我们一起做的……/事/。我想让它继续下去。我从没像让它停止。我想要……一切，angel，”他如呼吸般地低语着。“只要你想做。”

我没有用语言回答他。我只是将他抱起来，抱进浴室里。我温柔地把他放下，这样他就可以靠着那个梳洗台。我抓着他睡袍的带子，将那柔软的织物捏在拇指与食指摩擦着，然后我猛地将睡袍拉的全然敞开。我将睡袍从他肩膀上剥下来。就像拆开一份礼物。睡袍落到他脚边，Lex看起来就像站在洼清水中。他只是看着我，手臂放松地垂在身体两侧，完全让我掌控局势。就我所知道他以往的样子，我知道让我设置步调是令人惊讶的信任的表现。

我低下头，我们分享交换着最甜蜜的亲吻。他的滑进我的嘴里，品尝着我的味道，随后懒懒地舔过我的上腭和牙齿。当我们分开嘴唇喘口气的时候我还在颤抖着。Lex的脸颊红润，双眼蒙着欲望。但他还是没有对我伸出手。我捧着他的脸，在他的前额上印下一个坚定的吻，想把所有我因他而感受到的爱都融入这个纯洁的吻里。他颤抖了一下。当我打开淋浴的龙头时他地双眼还在追随着我。

“嗯~”我出声道，不想打破我们之间金子般的宁静，但也知道我必须这样做。“你最好检查确定一下水温正常。我没法……判断。”

Lex点点头，属于科学家的光芒在他眼中一闪而过。我知道一旦Lex和我有时间去讨论除我们之间热烈欲望之外的事情时，他会问我上百万，不，可能是几十亿个关于外星人的事情。不幸的是，我的大部分回答都将会是‘我不知道’。Kent夫妇不鼓励我去思考我的外星传统与文化，而AI则不知不觉地让我置身人间地狱，所以我也没去向它寻求答案。从某种意义上说，我都等不及Lex用他强大的智力去对付AI。如果有人能令它放弃交出它的奥秘，那人一定会是他。也许AI也会想和Lex谈话,因为它似乎认为他会想和我一起统治这个世界。我压下这个念头，Lex悄悄从我身上蹭过去，当他伸手去试水温的时候，他的臀贴在我的身前，像有了生命力的丝绸。

等他满意了后，他就拉着我的手让我进来冲澡。然后我们给彼此清洗，缓慢、彻底且美妙。我们长久地亲吻，水雾飞溅到我们的脸上。过去我有的那种急切感，认为我必须从方方面面都得拥有他否则他就会像烟雾一般消失在我面前的感觉都消失了。我明白了他之前为什么如此犹豫，不想直奔主题。正如我现在也知道了只要我想，做任何我渴望做的事，以我的步调，他都会永远和我在一起一样。

他轻轻地在我的一边的臀上蜷缩着手指，我战栗了一下。

“你总是这么温柔地对待我。好像我会碎一样。”我对着他的耳朵低语着，将他拥抱得更紧。

“因为你的确能被弄碎，beloved。”

“但我是——”

“相信我，Clark，每个人都会破碎，特别是……珍贵如你的人。而且我永远都不愿意去想会做任何会弄碎你的事。”

“Love you，Lex。”我低喃着，亲吻着他两边的太阳穴。

“Love you，angel。”lex贴着我的喉结低语着，他拉我贴在他的嘴上开始一个令人发热的吻。

  
  
********************************热辣分割线*******************************  
  


当Lex挑选着衣服的时候，我正穿着昨天的衣服站在窗边，两眼看着（外面的）土地。

“你向外看什么呢？”Lex站在他衣橱的门口问道，一条炭黑色的长裤挂在他的胯骨上。他微笑着，看着我漫不经心地打量着他，然后回答道。

“是我看不见的（东西）正困扰着我。”我说道。“那些狼昨晚来这里了。”

“什么？”Lex在我肩膀右侧惊呼道。他走过来和我一起站到窗边。

“没有脚印。外面的土地很泥泞，所以两百只狼应该会留下痕迹。但却没有一个脚印。”我解释道。

“很奇怪它们会知道我们住在这里。你觉得它们是从网上找到我们的吗？”Lex玩笑道，但他的嗓音中却掺杂这一丝担忧。他抬手揉着脖颈处。在晨光中，我能看见他眼睛周围紧绷的线条。偏头痛又回来了。

“你的头还在疼，”我说道。“你……听见那个声音了吗？（Voice）”

Lex摇摇头。“只是精神紧张造成的头疼，因为早晨六点钟看见Lionel站在床尾。我吃过药了。等我们开车去大都会的时候因该就没事了。”

“拜托，请告诉我我们不用和Lionel一起去。”

Lex对我露出了个‘别傻了’的表情。“我可不想在我众多的罪行里再加上一项弑父。”

我用手拂过Lex依旧赤裸着的整个后背。他对着我露出饥渴的表情，扭动着身体，我能感觉到他因为我的碰触已经开始勃起了。

“你觉得那些狼想要你的什么？”我问道。

Lex咬咬我的下唇。“当然是我的身体啦。”

我拍了下他的屁股，却让他贴着我的身体更诱惑地扭动着。

“那就是我敏锐的头脑。我可不觉得那些该死的东西想要钱。所以，要么是身体，要么是头脑，要么两样都要。总之就是我以往就有的动物吸引力，”他嬉笑着，轻咬着我的下巴。“以前我就知道吸引的都是些彻底的异类，你知道的。在这方面我很特别。”

“你的确很特别，”我嘟囔着，用双手抱住他，把他压到我身上。他发出一声心满意足的呻吟。

Lex是我的。是我爱的人，要照顾的人，让我深深沉溺的人。即使Jonathan说的对，Lex是魔王撒旦，城堡就是地狱冥府，那我情愿永世在地狱里燃烧。

“我得去穿好衣服。”他在我的头发里低语着。

“Yeah，我知道。”我说着，却把他抱得更紧。

“记住Lionel不可能永远在楼下等着。而且我更愿意让他尽可能少地进我的卧室。”Lex说道。

一声挫败的呻吟后我放开了他。他慢悠悠地走到衣橱前，拽出一件黑色的套头毛衣，毛衣是用某种超柔软的面料制成，拥有这样的面料的衣服也许本身就是种罪恶。

“科什米尔羊绒（面料），Clark。你喜欢吗？”他问我，我点点头，他让我粗暴了面料片刻。“等我们晚些时候去购物的时候，我们要给你买一大堆这种面料（的衣服）。”

“我都忘了今天下午我还要去当等身人形Ken娃娃。”我声明到，但是我还是能想象得出这种面料做成的毛衫贴在我的皮肤上的感觉会有多棒。

“相信我，angel，只要你试过一次某些深得我心的东西，你就会想以后没了它们你可怎么活。”Lex笑着，拉开黑色的毛衫套过他的脑袋。

他穿上鞋子和袜子，带着那种惯常在不经意间流露出来的优雅。

“我不知道你是怎么做到的。”我说道。

“什么？”

“让穿鞋（的动作）看起来像跳舞。”

他露齿一笑。“一旦你脱离了那个‘害羞爱受惊小马’的阶段，你也会变得如此。”

“什么？”我几乎因他的描述而窒息。

他慢慢地靠近我，一只手坚定地贴在我的胸膛中间。“那是个阶段，（在这个阶段里的）那头年轻野兽的四肢修长而……柔顺，但是那个可怜的家伙还未适应它们。我发现你的笨拙……很可爱。这种笨拙很快就会消失殆尽。但我要好好享受它存在时的每一分钟。”

我垂着眼，我感觉到脸上的热潮。我用脚尖蹭着地毯，清了清喉咙说：“Well，(不管)可爱与否……它总是非常笨拙的，然后却有用了一个朋友……一个监护人……一个情人……以上的这些……让他裸体的时候都感觉该死的舒服。”

“只是长久以来我得到的最好的恭维了。”Lex温柔地说着，轻吻着我的嘴唇。

我要加深这个吻，但他却撤开身。

“我们得下楼去，然后启程了，beloved。”他声音粗哑地说着。

我点点头，我们走向门口。当我们到达通往大厅的楼梯顶时，我想起我所见过的所有Lex的情绪状态，只有今早是快乐放松的，是我最爱的那种状态。我的注意力一直在他身体，所以我看见的第一情况不妙的信号就是他绷紧了下颚。然后我听见了她和Lionel的说话声。

“妈妈？”我想都没想地惊呼道。

Martha Kent和Lionel Luthor正站在大厅中间交谈着。几个纸箱子和我的旧行李箱就放在她的脚边。Lionel正扶着她的手肘拍着她的前臂。他靠近她，过分侵入她个人空间的样子告诉我Lionel觉得现在她丈夫成了个证据确凿的虐童者，也许她回考虑着随他一起进入上流社会。

“Clark！Lex。”Martha说着就从Lionel身边退开，但他拒绝放开她。

“你来这里干什么，Mrs.Kent？”Lex声音就像锋利的坚冰。我看见他的眼睛也变成了同样的颜色。

“Lex，不得无礼！”Lionel训斥道。

“（你）别插手，父亲。这个……/人/……在里不受欢迎，她知道的。所以我再问一次，Mrs.Kent，你来这里干什么？”

“我……”Martha指了指那些包裹。“我把Clark的东西送过来了。”

Lex在楼梯上移步站到我与她之间。我看见他的手攥紧又放开了几次。“用不着你做这个。已经告诉过你了我的人中午的时候会过去收拾Clark的东西带过来。”

“我……只是想来……看看Clark。”

“你没这个权利，”Lex嘶声道。“无权呼吸Clark身边的空气——”

“得啦，Lex，就我的理解Jonathan才是伤害这男孩的人。”Lionel闲闲地插话道，他双眼找到我的位置，然后眯了起来。我很庆幸我有系好法兰绒衬衫的领口和袖口。

“她同意Clark被……/惩罚/。不是吗，Martha？”

Lex声音中的恨意证实了我早就知道的事：他恨Martha是因为他允许Jonathan那样对我。但他恨她还因为她背叛了他对她的认知。他把她看成是自己的母亲，而她却让自己表现得不适合成为任何人的母亲。我自己的感觉也是七零八落的。她一直都知道Jonathan对我做的事。她有她自己赞同这事理由，是远比Jonathan更复杂的理由。也许她才是暗示这种惩罚方式的人。

“Lex……我……我要走了。Clark，对不起……我很抱歉。”她哭着转身离开。

“等等！”我喊道，震惊了所有人，甚至是我自己。

她手扶着门把手僵在那里。Lex猛转过身来看着我，脸上满是不敢置信和伤痛。我抓着他的两个肩膀。

“我不是……要和她一起回去，Lex。我只是……我不想事情变成这样的！”

“她不安全，Clark。她比Jonathan还要危险。相信我，angel。她就是那个隐藏在幕后的人。”Lex说的话反射出了我自己的那个想法：即使Jonathan是执行者，Martha才是那个想到这种惩罚的人。

“我……我不知道该怎么做。昨天……她还是……我妈妈，而今天……我不知道该怎么想。”我说着，恨自己声音中的颤抖。

“我明白，angel。这的确很困难。也真的很糟糕。但……”

“但世事如此，对吗？”

他点点头。我用额头贴着他的前额。

“我想跟她……说道别或是……之类的事。”我说。“只是去了结这一切。放下一起。我不想恨她就像我……”

“还有些Clark的东西在卡车上。也许他可以……可以出去拿，在那儿……跟我道别。”Martha试探性地轻轻说着。

Martha一定是听见了我和Lex说的话。她正站在楼梯末尾处。她已经从门边走过来了。我和Lex沉湎于彼此都没有注意到。Lex的头猛地抬起。我看见他的嘴唇因每一个字而抿在一起。他很不高兴她靠近（我们）而且在他没有注意到的时候太过接近。我安慰性地压了压他的肩膀。

“听起来……可以，Mrs.Kent。”我第一次用社交名称呼她。

听见这话她瑟缩了一下。Lionel半垂着眼睛看着从头到尾看着整件事。我能看到他的思想在飞速工作着，这可不是什么好兆头。当我走下楼梯走向门口时，他对我确认地向我略略点了下头。

“Martha，”他叫她，扶了下她的肩膀。“Martha，如果有什么我能做的……对于，well，对于所有的一切。请告诉我。”

她尽可能快但礼貌地抚开他的手，和我一起站到门边。就在我们双眼相遇的片刻里，我看到了她对Lionel的厌恶，我也是如此，那感觉像我们又变成了一对默契的母子。但那也只是在片刻之间而已，随后我又想起了皮带划破空气的嘶鸣声和随后她对那些馅饼评价谈论，当我祈求她能听我说说Jonathan的事，（希望她）能愿意去阻止那惩罚。

“让我们结束这一切吧。”我说着，我声音中的冰冷再次让她踉跄。

我从卡车上搬下两个纸箱，从副驾驶座上拿下我的背包。背包比纸箱还要重许多，因为里面塞满了书。我很想知道一旦我是Lex的受监护人身份曝光，到学校去我会受到什么样的对待。一定很糟糕。我只希望Chloe和Pete在唾弃我之前能愿意先听我说说。我摇摇头，清除掉这些想法。不管我担心困扰与否该来的总会来的。我闭上眼仰起头，这样更多的阳光就能落在我的脸上。秋天的太阳照耀在脸上的感觉非常好。它释放不出太多的暖意，但那光和热似乎能驱散盘踞在我周身的黑暗。我感觉到Martha的一只手轻轻地放在我的手臂上。她就站在我身边，沉默而警惕。

“我知道我说什么都不能……抹去放生在你身上的一切。但是，我非常的抱歉，Clark。我……我相信了那样是……必要的。”她的声音低下去。

我看着手臂上那只干农活而变红的手。此刻它对于我来说就像一只爪子，撕扯着我的心，我的灵魂。

“昨天他准备杀了我。如果不是Lex来阻止了他……”我突然说不下去了。

她发出了一声轻微地快要窒息的哭声。“不！不，不可能！不（应该）会变得这么过分的。”

“你知道为什么他打算这样做吗？”

她狂乱地摇着头，红色的头发散满她的肩膀。

“Chloe打电话来……告诉我说Lex又被该死的流星异形攻击了，而且他……被杀了。”我结巴了一下。“但随后他的车出现了……他没有死……然后所有的爱……我对他所有的爱意都表现在了脸上。Jonathan看见了/那爱意/。是我对Lex的爱意让他决定要杀了我。”

她用双手捂着嘴。眼泪无声地流过她的脸。她的双眼恐惧地张大着。

“我……我不知道……不知道……Clark！对不起，对不起！”

“我……我不想恨你……甚至是恨他。那最终只会伤了我自己而已。我不想成为一个只会恨恨恨的人。”我停下来，用手背蹭了一下嘴，好像这样能抹去那种感情一样。“所有……我需要你为我做一点小事。”

“只要在我能力范围内的，我一定做到，Clark。”她说道。

“我需要你离我和Lex远远的。对我来说看你一眼都太……太难受了，而且也会让Lex伤心。”

她紧紧合上双眼，再片刻之后点头同意。“我不会再……打扰你们俩个。”

“还有，如果Lionel接近你……请务必让他明白是Lex救了我，我曾真的身处险境。让一切都可信些，Mar……妈妈。求你了。”

“Okay，”她说道。“我会……我会做到的。”

长长的沉默；只有风抽打着车道的声音。我在空气中闻到了雪的味道。

“Clark？”

“What？”

“我能……最后一次抱抱你吗？”

我不信任自己的声音，所以我只是点点头。她用双臂抱着我，而我只是站在那里接受而已。最后我用双臂轻轻地圈住了她的身体，但也只是在她身上停留了几秒钟而已，随后我便退开身。头还没准备好原谅她。在未来我希望能，但不会发生在今天。很难相信教会我宽恕慈悲和宽容的人也能毫不犹豫地鞭打折磨我。

  
==================分割线=======================

当我看着Martha开车走远时Lex走到我身边。他把那件昨晚借给我穿的大衣套进我的双臂，然后拽上来盖过我的肩膀。他已经穿上了一件黑色长大衣，看上去那么的英俊，让我因为看见Martha所感受到的痛在见到他的那一刻就开始消失变弱。

“我知道你感觉非常不好，但我保证，angel，你的感觉会变好的。我会料理好这个的。”他低语着，同时为我扣好大衣的扣子。

我点点头。他抹掉我脸上的那些我自己都没有意识到的眼泪。

“你觉得你今天早晨能开车去大都会吗？”Lex问道。

“全程开去大都会？”

“全程。”

“为什么？你不是感觉很好吗？”我问道，伸手按摩着他的后脖颈想帮助缓解偏头痛。

“我感觉很好。我只是以为今天你会想当坐在方向盘后的那个人。”他回答道，描画过我的脸颊，用一根包裹着奶油般柔软的皮革手套里的手指。

“我愿意开车。”我说道，抑制不住地在脸上绽开微笑。看Lex开车是我最爱的事之一，但在高速公路上狂飙他的保时捷跑车感觉一样好。“我们能开那辆蓝色保时捷吗?”

“是蓝绿色，但，是的，我们可以。”Lex越过肩膀回头说道，他已经往车库走去了，我紧跟在他身后。当Lex打趣我的时候，我的心情开始变好。

“蓝绿色的，Lex？又用更完美的字眼反驳我？”

“是的，邋遢小鬼，正是如此。”（ragamuffin：衣衫褴褛又肮脏的小孩。）

“我猜我将来会变成一个像你一样的讨厌鬼，为了在随便一个谈话里用四音节词就去研究字典。”

此刻我们已经走到了庄园的一侧，脱离了城堡前那些窗户的视野。Lex抓住我开始吻我，直到我们俩人缺氧了为止。依旧抓着我大衣的翻领让我贴着他，Lex咆哮地抱怨道：“你不会有任何空闲时间去读字典的，Kent先生。我打算让你课余时间的每一刻都充满了狂野炙热的亲热做爱”

“如若事情真的如此，我会高高兴兴地做个（说）单音节（单词）的人。”我说着的同时又偷了一个吻。

Lex笑着，按按钮打开车库的一扇门。当我们走过昨晚去签署文件时所开的那辆捷豹跑车，我看见Lex僵住了身体。他正盯着捷豹跑车驾驶座车门边的地板。我转过头去想看到底是什么吸引了他的注意力。

那里好像被烧过一样，完美到几乎不可能成真，是头巨狼的爪印


	10. Father Figure(领袖，父亲般的人物)

Lex单膝跪到那个黑色的爪印边。他伸手触摸着那爪印的中心。一波眩晕冲刷过他，他紧闭上眼抵抗着。/在黑暗中整个世界才不会旋转的那么厉害。/这一次他脑子里的嗡嗡声拼凑在一起形成了语言：/‘我的孩子。’/Lex颤抖地瘫坐在地上，本能地在思想里回复道：/‘不，我不是你的（孩子）。’/。安静了片刻后，嗡嗡声又回来了，并且声音大了一倍，而且那个声音（Voice）加了进来：/‘你想成为（我的孩子）’/。那个声音随后渐渐减弱离开了Lex的脑子，但是头痛得却比之前更严重了。他擦去流过上唇的汗。

“Lex，你还好吗？”Clark问道，摸摸他的肩膀。

“我……我很好。”

Lex向后伸手抓住Clark的手片刻。Clark皮肤所散发出来的温暖让他稳定下来。然后Lex又用手指蹭过那个印记。出现了一点嗡嗡声。Lex尽可能努力地思索道：/‘你是谁？’/但那个声音却没有回答。/‘我会找出你到底是谁的。’/Lex抚摸过印记的边缘。有一点碳痕留在了他的手指上。他闻了闻手指的东西。/是硫磺。这里到底发生了什么事？/

“这个被烙进了地面。”Lex轻声说道。

“但这里的地面是混凝土的……怎么（弄进去的）？”Clark低声说着。

“我不清楚。”Lex的表情阴冷。他弹开手机按快速拨号键。“Morgan，我在车库里。这里被人闯入过。我想知道他或她或者……/它/是怎么……进来的。我要知道一切细节。被非法闯入的迹象是在蓝色捷豹边的一个爪型烙痕。”

Morgan是Lex新任警卫队长。他是前中情局特工，而且可想而知肯定是最出色的那种。/但某个人……某些东西……进来了。而且今天早晨Martha Kent进了大厅如入无人之地。/Lex小心地看了眼Clark，然后他才说了第二句话：“哦，还有Morgan，Mrs.Kent今天早晨把车开进了院子里还进到了房子里。这没第二次了。Mr.Kent也永远不能踏进这栋产业里一步。你听明白了吗？”

Lex在Morgan回答前就合上了电话。他最后看了一眼那个爪印，然后集中注意力到Clark身上。年轻的男孩在Lex注视下有些焦灼不安，垂着眼睛看着自己的双脚。

“Angel……我知道这样把他们挡在外面似乎有些粗暴但——”

“我明白你这么做的理由，Lex。我已经告诉过Martha离我们远远的了。只是……”

“他们两人都很危险。她比他还要危险。我现在对Martha的看法……改变了。更清楚了些。我一直都把她当做一个可敬的对手，还是个明刀明枪的对手。现在……我知道那些都是假的。”

“你之前曾把她看做对手？”Clark那双绿色的眼睛瞪大。

Lex潦倒地笑笑。“哦，是的，Clark。我早就知道能促成或毁掉我们之间关系的人一定是她，不是Jonathan。”Lex进入‘极度冷静的科学家’模式，他开始拆分Martha的种种动机。“我觉得她鼓吹的生理惩罚是走错了棋。她应该用个更狡猾精妙的手法分开我们。”

“Lex！”Clark看着他，双眼里闪着痛苦。“求你了……我一点都不想知道她应该如何让我们分手的事。或者为什么肉体折磨不是最好的选择（之类的事）。Okay？”

/他把一切都处理的很好……至少表面上如此。我却忘记了整件事对他来说有多糟糕。但（这件事）对于我来说唯一的好处就是：我将Clark拢进了我的羽翼之下，并且弄到了我的床上。/Lex伸手握着Clark的右臂。“对不起，angel。我又变得太过Luthor了。”

“你的脑子里是不是一直都在想这些事？”Clark问道。

“很不幸。我称它为‘蛇行的Luthor（Slither）。你知道大多数人脑子里的那个说话小声音就是他们的道德与良心？Well，就我来说，那个小声音就是这个‘蛇行的Luthor’，而且它永远不会选择道德路线。”

“该死。”

“我知道。而且这就是你托付自己（终身）的男人。很可怕，是不是?”

Clark把Lex熊抱在胸前。“实际上，我过去一直在想这会有多棒。”

“为什么？”Lex模糊的声音从Clark的胸前传来。Lex双手悄悄地换上他温暖的农场男孩，品味着Clark有力的身形贴着他所带来的安全感。/我们完美地契合在一起。/

“有了‘蛇行的Luthor’，没人能想出比你更邪恶的事了。Clark半打趣着。“所以，你就能提前预见到那些人相对我们做的事，然后计划好对抗他们。知己知彼，有备无患，对吧？”

Lex贴着Clark宽阔胸膛上的外套笑着。/只有Clark能接受那个‘蛇行的Luthor’，还能把它当做对我们俩的优势。/

“很明显，它也不是百分之百的有效。Kent夫妇就是个例子，但……它可以在将来帮助我们。”

Lex不情愿地推出Clark的怀抱。/过去，不能这样触摸他，不能这样被他触摸，我是怎么活过来的？/Lex发抖了一下，尽管在车辆的环境温度下，这样也是无济于事的。Clark摸摸他的肩膀，Lex发出一声满足的咕噜声。

“Angel，我知道你说你想开那辆蓝色的——”

“是蓝绿色的！”

“是/蓝绿色/的保时捷，我修正。但你确定不想先看过车库里所有的车之后再做最后的决定？”Lex装出纯洁无辜的表情，但他的眼睛对着Clark身后停在车库最里面的某辆汽车眨眨眼，那车一直都在耐心地等待着它的主人来开它。

Clark看向Lex注视的方向，然后转头问道。“/是那辆卡车/？你还留着它？”

“当然。”Lex抑制不住声音中的笑意。

Clark看上去就像个在过圣诞节的孩子。跑到卡车跟前，钟爱地爱抚着红色的车身。

“它甚至都没沾上灰尘！”Clark拉开车门深吸一口气。“甚至闻起来都还是新的。”

“我能给出的解释是：它一直都被完美地维护着，直到它的主人来认领它。”

“你指的是……我？”

“还能有谁？”

Clark兴奋地大叫一声，几乎掀翻了卡车的发动机盖。Lex双手插在大衣口袋里，闲闲地跟在他的受监护人身后，他看着男孩像一只雀跃的狗狗般地围着汽车转。/现在，再也没有什么Jonathan Kent来阻止我宠坏Clark了。我要以本应照顾他的方式来照顾好他。/

Clark猛转过身面对着Lex，他的双眼闪亮，他甜美的双唇弯出一道一千瓦塔的笑容。“你是最棒的。你绝对是那个最棒的！！”

Lex吃笑着，允许自己露出半个傻笑。“我尽力。”

Clark微笑黯淡了片刻，然后他又说道：“你/的确是/最棒的,不是因为礼物或者其它什么。你知道的，对吗？”

“我知道你相信我是如此。”Lex温柔地回答道。

“就是真的。”Clark回答道，又把Lex拖进怀里。

  
10月31日更新

Lex闭上双眼，他完全被Clark抱进怀里。属于他的农场男孩的香味与温暖围绕着他。/他闻起来就像炙热的夏日。/Lex完全倚靠着Clark的力量。他感觉到Clark的如丝秀发贴着他的头骨低语着。Lex仰起头看着Clark的脸。男孩的双唇在向他招手。/该死的头痛。该死的Lionel。该死的生意。我一定要拥有这个。/

Lex啃咬着Clark的下唇，感觉到Clark呼出的气息刷过他的脸，就像男孩沉浸在欢愉中时的爱抚。Clark的嘴主动向他投降。张开，让Lex的舌头滑进来，与Clark自己的舌头缠斗着。他农场男孩的味道就像清晨新摘的苹果：微酸、清脆且甜美。Lex重重地吮着Clark的舌头，想品尝更多这种味道。之前他吞下的一点精液让他渴望着Clark香气。如果他不用要为Lucien装扮/漂亮/的话，他会在这个肮脏的车库里跪下，把他的农场男孩整个含住，吸出Clark所有能产生出来的精液。但是亲吻目前可以安慰一下他对Clark的饥渴。

Lex的手滑上去捧住男孩的脸。Clark让他惊喜，因为他轻轻地捉住Lex的右手腕贴到嘴边。Clark握着Lex手腕贴到他的嘴唇上。男孩舔着那个动脉点，然后在上面吸吮着。

“Angel，”Lex喘息着，如此剧烈，因这个陌生的动作而疼痛着。

“这是你生命力，Lex。你的心跳……对我来说种音乐……我希望能溺死在里面。”

Lex哀声呻吟着，抵着Clark插进自己两腿间的大腿推挤着。Clark半垂着双眼，其中的绿色因欲望而变深，Clark用嘴唇摩擦着Lex的动脉点。Lex靠向前，再次索求着那双微翘的嘴唇。他舔着吮着那饱满的下唇。他用舌尖轻轻地伸进去，就像只汲取花蜜的蜂鸟。年轻的男孩呻吟了一声，一阵颤抖直接传递到了Lex的阴茎。他摸索着抓紧自己性器的根部，防止自己直接射在裤子里。

“Clark，如果我们不停下来，我会在这里发生意外的。”Lex屏息说道。

“我们的确不能这样。”Clark说着，带着羞涩地微笑屈膝跪下。男孩开始解开Lex裤子的扣子，拉开拉链，双手平稳得让人惊讶。/就像昨夜一样他变多如此……自信于自己的情色之欲。毫不犹豫就好像他知道怎样能最大限度的点燃我，让我失控一样。这可能他的外星生理能力的一部分吗？此刻我怎么还会去想这样的事！/

“Angel！你要干什么呀？”

Clark抬头看着他，双手抓住Lex的腰，重重地吞咽了着，绿色的眼睛里闪烁着需求。“阻止你发生意外呀。”

“你是说……等等，我们不应该……不是在车库里……不能为了——”

“但是我一直都想在车库里给你口交，在你的每一辆车上，在厨房的厨台上，在那张台球桌上……每个地方。求你了，Lex，我必须……我需要你。”Clark解释道，Lex差点立刻就射出来了。

Lex的性器在半解开的裤子里的抽动把Clark的注意力从Lex的脸上拽开。男孩扒下Lex的长裤，紫色的丝绸四角裤被退到大腿中间。他的阴茎跳出来，因充血而发红，顶端已经溢出了透明的液体。

“这么漂亮。Lex，你的每一寸都是这么漂亮。”Clark低语道。“怎么能因为我变成这样？”

Lex噎住一声尖叫，Clark倾身向前从他的阴茎的开口处舔掉了那点透明液体。Clark从下如丝秀发下面往上瞄了他一眼。

“来自源头尝起来就是比较新鲜。辛辣而微咸。”Clark舔着嘴唇，看着Lex的性器就好像它是道大餐。

Lex气喘吁吁地说道：“你是准备要弄死我吗，angel？”

Clark咯咯地笑着。“只是要测试一下著名的Lex Luthor的控制力。”

“它被夸大其词了……特别是当面对着那些跪地的农场男孩们时。”

像要验证他的话般，Lex向前挪胯，把他的性器前端贴在了Clark的嘴唇上，渴望感觉到那丝绸的嘴裹着他的性器。Clark渴望地为他张开嘴，双唇展开抱住Lex阴茎的顶端。Clark抬起双眼看着他的脸，眼中是愉快渴望的神情，随后那双眼扑扇了一下闭上开始吮吸。Clark用手握住Lex阴茎的根部，另一只手抓紧Lex的腰，控制着Lex向前冲刺的速度。年长的男孩很高兴。他现在很急切，他甚至想象就这样重击Clark的喉咙直到他开始尖叫。不管是不是刀枪不入，那样Clark都不会舒服的，Lex想让他喜欢上这个。/我想让他渴望把我含进嘴里……进入他甜蜜身体的每一个入口。/

Lex用手抓着卡车的边缘支撑着自己。他的脸倒映在副驾驶的车窗玻璃上。他的瞳孔放大，嘴巴半张着，随着Clark嘴巴和握着他阴茎的手的每一次滑动，他欢愉地喘着粗气。Lex自己都很难承认此刻他脸上的那个完全放荡的表情。

Clark只能含进了Lex性器的一半，但这样却更妙，让他的每一项感官都超出负荷。一个事实让他一败涂地，那就是Clark的嘴正含着他，Clark的口水沾满了他的性器，Clark的舌头摩擦着他阴茎的底部。Lex听见了他自己所制造出来的那些乞求的声音，充满需求的短促呼吸声，承诺永恒不变的爱意，他所低语的每一个词，每一个哀求都是认真的。

压力开始在他的双球中形成，它们贴着他的身体开始绷紧，他已经接近临界点了。就在此时Clark哼了一声，震颤将Lex推向边缘。他试图退出来，没想让Clark咽下去，但Clark抓紧Lex，喝下他的精华，就好像他是一声身处沙漠的快要渴死的人，而Lex精液是唯一能满足他的液体。Lex虚脱地半靠在卡车上，Clark的头抵着Lex的胯骨。Lex看见他在卡车光滑的红色烤漆上留下了一对汗湿的手印。恢复了感觉后，Lex把自己依旧很敏感的性器塞回内裤里，拉起裤子扣好。然后弯身把Clark拖进怀里。男孩用头抵在Lex下巴底下，抓着Lex大衣两边的衣襟。

“Angel，你还好吗？Clark？你可以跟我说话吗，求你了？”Lex试图抑制住声音中的颤抖，因为男孩没有回答，似乎打定决心更往Lex怀里蹭。

最终Clark嘟囔了一些Lex听不清的话。

“你说什么，angel？”Lex问道，试图把Clark拉开看着他，但是男孩已经几近抽泣了。

“我很好，Lex。”Clark听起来绝对不好。他听上去带着哭腔，不知所措。

那破碎的哭腔像冰水一样浇过Lex背脊。/我该死地怎么会想让他在车库里给我口交？他在性上面的世故样子只是种表演！我怎么能忘记这个？（现在）他一定觉得很脏，像被人用过了，即使他一样也不是。上帝呀，我都做了些什么？/Lex安慰地在Clark的后背上绕圈抚摸着，男孩颤抖地喘了一口气，放松了死抓在Lex大衣上得手。

“Angel……对不起。我不应该让这事发生的！上帝，Clark，你就是我的一切。我很爱很爱你。”Lex胡言乱语着，不知道跟怎么让情况变好一些，只希望他不会让情况变得更糟。

“你……你喜欢这个吗？”Clark的声音特别的小，Lex希望他切了自己的阴茎，而不是把它放进Clark纯洁的嘴里。

“是的，angel……你为我做的事很美丽。非常的……你做的事非常的美妙。但问题是……你感觉如何。”

Clark自Lex的喉结处抬起头，长长的黑色睫毛上沾着眼泪。男孩用力地眨着眼，蹭着眼睛。“当你在我嘴里时……我能通过你阴茎感觉到你的脉动，然后……然后我自己的心脏也开始跳动成同一个节奏。我们就像是……/一体的。/然后你高潮了，然后就……然后我再也/感觉不到/你了。”他软软地补充道，“我觉得很/孤单/。”

不论Lex期待听到的是什么，但不会是这个。/他不是不安于我们做的事。他不安这一切结束了！/安心冲刷过Lex的身体。他用指尖摩擦着Clark的脸颊。

“你不孤单，angel。我就在这儿和你在一起。永远和你在一起。”Lex承诺道。

Clark绿荫般的眼睛，依旧带着眼泪，搜索着Lex冷酷的灰眼。“我非常爱你，Lex。但我常常感觉和你靠得不够近。这是不是很怪？你觉得这是外星人的古怪吗？”

Lex笑了。“不，angel。我的感觉是一样的。”

Lex靠近柔柔地吻着Clark。他能在男孩的舌尖尝到自己的味道。他能感觉到Clark被忽视的性器依旧半硬地贴着他的大腿，虽然这个男孩正处于情绪混乱中。他的手沿着Clark的身侧溜下去，伸过去托起Clark的家伙。但Clark却抓起他的手改贴到他胸口上。

“我就不能照顾一下你吗，angel？”

Clark用自己额头贴着Lex的。“我想让你触摸我……”

“但是？”Lex轻声问道。

“现在已经发生了太多太多了。我感觉心里很……/刺痛/。”Clark重重地吞咽了一下。

Lex感觉到男孩正贴着他的身体发抖。他知道Clark需要安慰，但因为太过羞耻不敢要求拥抱，要求被安抚。

  
11月1日更新

“能换我来抱着你吗，angel？”Lex问道，看见Clark对他露出的感激表情，代替阴茎疼痛的是他的心。

Lex把Clark拉过来抱在胸前。他用手上下摩擦着男孩的后背，并轻轻地摇晃着他。Clark的头靠在Lex的肩膀上，脸紧紧地贴着Lex的脖子。然后他开始对着Clark耳朵低声说着甜言蜜语。他告诉他他有多美丽，多漂亮，多珍贵，他让Lex的灵魂感觉到多么温暖明亮。他说的那些话他自己都不相信自己会大声的说出来，只为让某人不再感觉孤单。但那些话都是真心的，并且感觉正确。这些话看起来很有帮助。Clark已经几近无骨地躺在他怀里了。

“你现在好点了吗，angel？”Lex问道，他的声音因说话而变得嘶哑。

Clark靠着他的肩膀点点头，慢慢地抬起头。他脸上是让人惊讶的成熟表情，对于他年轻的脸孔来说太过老成。“谢谢你，Lex。没人……以前没有人曾对我说过这样的话。你是认真的，对吗？”

“是的，beloved。”Lex说道，感觉到一阵战栗穿过身体。Clark不是唯一一个感觉到和做到以前从未做过的事的人。“和你在一起……总是会撼动我的根基，Clark。”

“彼此彼此。”Clark说道。

他们就那样凝视了彼此很久很久。/这就是属于某个人感觉，只属于他们两人的感觉。我的那些防备都去哪里了？压抑着我的Luthor的自制力哪儿去了？都消失了，我一点也不想念那东西。只要和Clark在一起就不需要。永远不需要。/

不情愿地，Lex开口说，“我们……”

“得启程去大都会了。”Clark笑着说完下面的话。“我现在都好了，Lex。准备好出发了。”

“那么你想带你的宝贝儿开始她的第一次激情之旅吗？”

“我们可以开卡车去城里？”Clark几乎兴奋地全身发抖。

“我想这次旅行的最佳选择就是你的车。”Lex说道。

“Yeah！”

Lex叹息着。/说金钱买不来幸福的人是没见过Clark看着那辆卡车时脸上的表情。/Lex走向放车钥匙的柜子，找出卡车的钥匙。他把钥匙丢给Clark，对方接住后不用提示就钻进了驾驶座。Lex爬上了副驾驶座，然后几近立刻就合上了双眼。因为那个声音（Voice）造成的头痛又回来了，甚至比之前更厉害了。/请让我撑过与Lucien的会面，而别昏倒、呕吐，或是杀了Lionel。/

“Lex，我们不用去和你爸爸告别吗？”Clark轻轻地问道，声音中有很明显的不情愿，但是他从来都是个谨守礼仪的孩子，他还是愿意去和Lionel告别的。

“我出来找你之前已经和他告过别了。Martha出门的时候他正在打电话。”

“他对她很感兴趣。”Clark非常冷静地评价道，他把卡车开出车库，开向公路。

“Lionel永远都在寻找着下一任前Luthor夫人。”

“Yeach。你不觉得她会……那样/做/……嫁给他，是吗？”

“嗯，好密切关注我们和我们统治世界的计划？之前我在这方面考虑过她，但是……”Lex停下来，即使闭着眼他也感觉到了Clark绷紧的神经。

Lex睁开眼看着男孩。Clark抓着方向盘的指节泛白。男孩的下颚抽紧。/我想知道他什么时候会绷断自己。在他身上发过了那一切之后，这是一定的。他一直都很勇敢……很强壮，但是在他经历了那些事之后……他崩溃只是个时间问题。我会在那里等着拉住他，但是……我希望能足以应付。也许我应该去问问Bruce他应该去和谁谈谈才好。/

“对不起，angel，我一时没注意又让那个蛇形的Luthor跑出来了。”Lex说着把手轻轻地放到了Clark的手臂上。

“但蛇形的Luthor是对的。她/可能/会这么做。Jonathan再也帮不了她了。他成了个包袱，对吗？如果她成了Lionel的妻子，她就能……”Clark停下来，重重地吞咽了一下。“她就能再对我们做坏事了。”

Lex深深呼吸了一下。“她再也伤害不了我们了，Clark。我发誓。我会照顾好这些事的。”

Clark僵硬地点点头，但进抓着方向盘的手却微微放松了。Lex又捏了捏他的手臂，体会着柔软法兰绒布料下包肌肉的感觉，也试图安慰安慰这个男孩。

“那（车的）手感如何？”Lex问道，为了转移他的注意力。

Clark又放松了些，对着Lex露出了一个真正的微笑。“完美。开车是中乐趣。”

“很好。”Lex靠近宽宽的柔软的皮座椅里，一阵疲劳席卷了他。

“Lex，”Clark的声音带上了淡淡的担忧。“你为什么不睡一下？你看上去筋疲力尽。”

“我觉得也是。我们到城边的时候叫醒我，我好告诉你到顶楼公寓该怎么走。”

这一次当Lex睡着的时候他没再做梦。

 

=========进城分割线============

“Lex，醒醒。我们到大都会了。”Clark说道，他把Lex推醒。

Lex眨了一下眼，随后又紧紧地闭上了双眼。感觉让他的眼睛感觉就像在燃烧。他拿出太阳镜抱怨道：“太阳什么时候变得这么亮了？”

Clark笑了。“Well，已经十一点多了。要在我面前化身吸血鬼吗，Lex？”

“如果我变身了你会觉得意外吗？有段时间，我一直都在等着看吸血鬼和狼人出现在Smallville。”

“我觉得我们已经有够多狼的麻烦了，不需要再有额外的狼混合进来了。”Clark回答道，笑容消失了一点。“那，我们该往哪儿走？”

Lex把他们俩领进了他公寓大楼的地下停车场里。他们在温馨的沉默中往上去往顶楼公寓，在私人电梯里手拉着手依偎着彼此。

“在公众场合里会很难记住不要这样触摸彼此，不是吗？”Clark问道。

“是很难，”Lex同意道，他用另一只手的手背轻轻蹭着Clark的脸颊。“但我们得记住，因为我们必须记住。如果我们（的行为）被发现的话，他们会把你从我身边带走的。”

就在此刻，电梯门打开，正对着通往Lex顶楼公寓大门的走廊。之前Clark从来没去过那里，Lex知道已进入公寓大门就能看见的开阔风景会让他的被监护人发出惊喜的叫声。因为这个原因，他打开门，但却表示Clark因该是开门的人。当Clark看到替代了墙壁存在的从地板一直延伸到天花板的落地玻璃窗中的风景时惊喜的抽气声，这正是Lex想要的。

“哇哦！这真……疯狂！”Clark说着跑到了落地窗前，几乎把鼻子都贴到了玻璃上。“你能看到整个市区。”

“出去到阳台上，你才会真的看到一切。”Lex告诉他，当他的被监护人欢天喜地蹦蹦跳跳地到外面去了时，他开始看手机上得短信息。

三条信息都是来自Lionel的，提醒他生意的重要性，言辞暗示Lex应该明智地忘掉农场男孩，面带微笑地跪倒在那个伟大的Lucien身前。Lex津津有味地删除了这些信息。听了几条Gabe Sullivan关于增加工厂生产力的留言，Lex晃悠进厨房。他叹息一声合上手机。他终于检查完了与Clark无关的其余生活了。

他知会过工作人员留下他最喜欢点的几间餐厅的菜单在厨房里，有一串额外的钥匙和一部新手机。显然Enrique已经连续过这里的工作人员了，让他们知道Clark作为Lex被监护人的新身份，还有他们会在今天到达。很满意他员工的高效率和细心，Lex拿起手机和钥匙走出到阳台上去找他的天使。

Clark正赞叹着地平线上的风景，而Lex则正赞叹着他的农场男孩的美景。秋风揉乱了Clark的黑发，让他的脸颊染上了淡淡的粉红。Clark绿色的大眼睛闪着光芒，甜蜜的嘴唇勾出一道笑痕。/我等不及要彻底打扮他了。每个人都会开始勾引讨好向他献媚。嗯~，也许我应该让他继续穿法兰绒，然后……/

“接着，angel。”Lex说道，把钥匙丢给Clark，然后是手机。

“这些做什么用？”Clark问道，看了看钥匙，然后弹开手机。

“是你那一串顶楼公寓的钥匙和一部手机，里面应该已经为你存好了我办公室、城堡、这里和我手机的电话号码。这样，当你要跑去救人的时候，你就可以告诉我了。或是你应为任何原因想找到我的时候，你也可以打电话给我，”Lex解释道。“欢迎来到二十一世纪，Clark。”

Clark轻轻打了一下Lex的肩膀，但与这个动作不相符的是脸上开心的笑容。“你说的就好像我还生活在中世纪靠种田过活，就因为我没有一部手机。”

Lex的坏笑是对此唯一的评价。“城堡的钥匙也会在今天给你弄好，而且你会收到各处安全系统的所有密码。”Lex又说道。

“谢谢，”Clark说道，害羞地用脚尖蹭着阳台的石头地面。“现在我感觉很……正式。我真的和你生活在一起了。真真正正，永永远远。”

“我始终都想给你钥匙，但是我知道Kent夫妇会为此恼怒发火的。”Lex说道，眼神集中到大衣衣袖上一片根本就不存在的棉绒上。他眨着眼睛，对抗着逐渐升起的可笑泪意。能够给Clark钥匙使一切都变得正式且真实。/我再也不用对着Kent夫妇磕头只为了看他一眼。乞求他片刻的陪伴。/

Clark将Lex带回了现实，他握着Lex的肩膀，微微低头看着Lex的眼睛。“嗨，你还好吗？”

“好的不能再好了。”Lex回答道，尽管开始他的声音有点哽咽。“哦，有些送外卖的餐厅的菜单在厨房里。我们今早没有吃早餐，我想你一定饿得要死了。”

“都没时间吃……东西了。”Clark大胆地说道，然后脸红得和他的卡车一个颜色。

“的确。”Lex轻声说道，Clark跪在车库里品尝Lex性器的画面飘进了他思想的最前沿。他清了下嗓子，试图平息又开始兴奋的勃起。“那就随便点你喜欢的。每间餐厅里都有我的账户，所以你现在不必为现金担心。明天早晨会以你的名字建立起一个联合账户，配有自动提款卡（ATM），支票簿，还有些信用卡。”

“你没必要——”

“Clark，你会需要花钱的。一个属于你自己的账户和几张信用卡再正常不过了。你每次需要在Talon喝杯咖啡或和Chloe与Pete一起看场电影还要来找我要现金，那简直太荒谬可笑了。每周都会有固定金额汇进你的账户里供你随意使用。”

“为什么我会觉得你汇进账户里的钱数会比我一辈子所有的钱加起来还要多？”

“不会那样奢侈铺张的，Clark。”Lex回答道，暗自在心里往原计划汇进账户里的钱数后再加上一个零，只为让Clark发现Lex的‘奢侈铺张’时羞红漂亮的脸蛋。Clark是他的被监护人。只有最好的一切才配得上他。另外即使Lex真的打算溺爱宠坏Clark，这男孩也不会真得被宠坏。他太美好了。/太过习惯于被剥夺，而不会未经允许去拿任何东西。/

男孩又用脚尖蹭着地面了，这告诉Lex他想问些事情，但不确定年长男孩的反应。“啊，Lex。今天早晨我听见Lionel说了些事是关于……关于一项信托基金你……啊……为我建立的。那是真的吗？”

Lex一直在想Clark什么时候会提起这事。“是的，但那和零用钱是两回事。信托基金里的钱至少要到你满二十一岁的时候才能动用。”

“你不应该为了我这样做！我不需要那种钱。我是说我要两千万美元干什么用呀？”Clark问道，摆着双手，就好像那些前已经大堆地摆在了他们眼前。

“干任何你干做的事。”Lex轻声回答道。

Clark冲口而出：“那是你的钱，Lex。是你很努力，很努力，很努力工作赚来的钱。你……你应该把它们收回去。你甚至都不应该给我零用钱。我可以做兼职。一旦我不用再做农场的杂活了，在放学后我就会有时间了。我也许负担不起房子、饭钱和各种用品，但我至少能负担得起自己的消遣娱乐。”

Lex伸出手，温柔地握住Clark的下巴，强迫年轻男人看着他的眼睛，“我给你的答案和给Lionel的一样。这是我的钱，我想怎么花就怎么花。我选择把它给你。”

“但是Lex——”

“不，Clark。关于这一点我绝不动摇。至于去做兼职嘛，我不觉得你会有那个时间。”

“为什么我会没时间？”

“有很多原因。”Lex说着就开始板着手指算起来。“首先，我想要你专心学业。”

“我的学业？你说得好像Smallville高中是你上的那种充满挑战的预科学校一样！我只合上一只眼，绑起一只手就能完成我的学业。”

“学校在大部分领域都有所欠缺。这个我知道。所以，除了你在学校正学着的东西外，我觉得你的教育需求要由更级别的数学和科学作补充，在这样的氛围里你的天分将被赏识而不是被怀疑。我认识一些大都会大学的教授，™将是你完美的家庭教师。”

Clark绿色的眼睛瞪大，Lex强忍着笑意。“所以，放学后我得进行私人辅导……”

“还有周末。毕竟时间不会停止在周五晚上。”

Clark嘟囔了几句。

Lex坏笑着继续，“其次，我们要研究飞船和你的来历。我会需要你很多的帮助的。”

“噢，太棒了，那么在上学和额外的学习之外，我还得花时间和AI在一起？那我们有在一起的时间吗？就你和我？”

“Well，我们会花时间在一起，这是第三个你不会有时间做兼职的原因。作为我的被监护人，你将被期望和我一起参加很多活动，像画廊和博物馆开幕，节日庆祝和其他的慈善活动。这到提醒了我，我们最少需要给你买两套晚礼服。”Lex停下来，咬着下嘴唇盘算着将来会对Clark有利的一切。Lex突然抬眼看了一眼他的受监护人，看见了Clark脸上惶恐混乱的表情。“怎么了，angel？”

“啊，只是说起学校和其他的一切……well，你真的已经听起来像个……监护人……父母……之类的事……在那会儿。”

“我本来就是你的监护人。计划好你的将来是我职责的一部分。”Lex平静地回答道，然后露出笑容“你以为我会让你到处去野跑吗，Clark？”(run wild：放肆。可是我想翻译成野跑，觉得这样更萌。）

  
11月7日更新

“我确定你会让我谨守规矩的。有了你给我计划的时间表，我不会再有时间去干其它事情的。”Clark笑着用手指扒过他的黑发。“那你承诺要给我的火热性爱又在哪儿呢？”Clark的声音变得比平时还低，Lex惊讶地抬起头。羞红的脸明明白白地摆在那里，告诉Lex这个的确是他的农场男孩，但其中的确存在着他之前见过的欲望需求。

“啊，睡觉可不是容易的事。”Lex打趣道，他强忍住想捧起那张美丽的脸蛋把Clark吻到神志不清的渴望。

“Well，现在我既没看见任何家庭教师也没看见A.I.在场？”Clark说着把Lex苗条的身躯拉过去贴着他的身体。

Clark贪婪地享受着Lex的嘴唇。当Clark的舌头如侵略军般蛇形进来时，苹果的香味闯入Lex的嘴里。年长的男人必须得退开他才能呼吸。

“哈，呼吸也不是容易事，Lex。”Clark说道，声音暗哑。

“我想表示同意，但我肺似乎不想合作。”Lex向下扫了一眼他的手表，看见他还剩十五分钟的时间赶到La Delacroix去赴午餐约会。从顶楼公寓过去大约步行十分就能到达，这可以给他时间在从精神上为这场‘遭遇战’做好准备。

“该走了？”Clark问道。

“很不幸（是的）。去吧，我走了就去探索一下这栋公寓吧。我确定你游戏玩家的本能会准确定位到PS游戏机的位置。”

Clark因此而微笑，但也只是一个小小的微笑。他放开Lex，然后用双臂抱住自己，在两脚之间不断变换身体的重心。/很明显的Clark式焦虑苦恼的信号。/Lex走过去再次抱住他的农场男孩。Clark紧紧地抓住他。

“我发誓我会尽快回来的。相信我，我更愿意和你一起呆在这里。”Lex对着Clark的一只耳朵说道。

男孩只是用更紧地抱住他作为回答。Clark最终还是放开了他，然后他们手拉着手走向顶楼公寓的前门。Clark故意看着地板，不抬起头看着Lex，咬着他自己的下嘴唇。当他们到达前门时，Lex抚着他的脸以得到他的注意力。

“我爱你，angel。”

“爱你，Lex”Clark低声说。

Lex轻吻了下他的嘴唇，然后转身离开。突然他被农场男孩抱住。

“祝你餐会时好运。”Clark的声音模糊不清，因为他把脸埋在Lex的脖子后面。

Lex转过身来面向男孩。“我发誓，angel，我只会用我的头脑迷惑住Lucien。我会信守诺言的。”

Clark的脸一阵红一阵白的，他的嗓音里已经带了哭腔：“但是他也许会……一定会……好（强）很多很多比……比我。你也许会想要——”

Lex的手指按在了他的嘴唇上，打断了Clark的断言。“没人会超越你对我的意义。他可能是阿多尼斯与爱因斯坦的结合体，而我也会坚定不移。你就是……所有的一切了。我爱你……只爱你，Clark。你就是我的心。如果我伤害你就会伤到我自己。懂了吗？”

Clark缓缓地点点头。

“相信我吗，angel？”

“以我的全部，Lex。”Clark回答道。

Lex给了Clark一个深深的长吻，试图将他对这个男孩所有的爱注入其中。亲吻结束后Clark喘息着。他看起来有点因为这个吻而头昏眼花。

“我会很快回来的。然后就带你去购物。”Lex打趣道。

“都等不及了。”Clark虚弱地回答道。

又摸了下Clark的脸，然后Lex就逃进了电梯里。Lex强迫自己不要在电梯门还开着的时候回头去看Clark。他必须为这次餐会控制好自己的一切。（要做）那个冷酷理智的Lex Luthor，而不是那个深爱自己的被监护人到想要扔下几十亿美元的生意（不做）只为安抚受监护人毫无根据的不安感。

他步行去那间餐厅整理好自己的情绪的意图在他走出大楼走上街道的那一刻便全盘皆输。他父亲的加长车就停在他大楼的前面。Lionel的司机为Lex打开车门。Lex抑制着越过加长车继续往前走的欲望。Lionel很可能会让加长车沿着街道龟行在Lex身后，直到Lex让步上车和他一起坐车为止。/更不用说他还会让我为我的不驯付出代价。/Lex侧身坐进加长车，和Lionel一起坐到最里面的后座上。

“我觉得我们一起走进餐厅最好不过了。”Lionel直奔主题。

“哦，那为什么非得这样呢？”Lex问道，当他摘掉太阳镜的时候面容扭曲，只得又把它们带回去，因为即使是加长车里的柔和灯光似乎也显得过于明亮。/该死的敏感偏头痛。/

“Lucien很……传统。”Lionel犹豫了一下最后一个词后说道。

“怎么会这样？”

Lionel在座椅上换了个姿势，抚了一下大衣的前襟，很明显是试图回避Lex的问题。

“父亲，如果你不立刻回答我（的问题），我们到餐厅的时候我会自己找出答案。”

“他十分强调父子关系的重要性。他跟我说在没招呼过我之前他是不会接近你的。视作一个应允……视作表达敬意。”

Lex在座位上扭过身看着Lionel的侧面。“所以……他觉得只有礼貌地请求了父亲许可才能去上儿子？你说的是这个意思吧？”

Lionel在膝盖上握紧他的手套。“他没有也不会说出这么粗鄙的话，Lex。那个男人跟你一样聪明。另一个天才。”

“那么他用了那种/深奥微妙/的语言来简要概况了他想睡我的事？”

“没有。”

“那你为什么叫我为他/打扮漂亮/，爸爸？而且干什么还要讨论给他口交的事？”Lex试图抑制中嗓音中的愤怒，但他的头又开始疼了。

“是他对你的过度感兴趣让我以为他也许是想做那些事。我想让你为一切可能发生的事都做好充分的准备。”

“该死的，父亲，他/到底/是怎么说我的？”

“只是说我到一定很自豪拥有一个这样……多才多艺的优秀儿子。一个聪慧无比的儿子。一个漂亮美丽的儿子。他提到了你的眼睛……说它们是如何能展现给一个人情感与心灵上的伟大奥秘，总之是之类的胡话废话。他说我非常非常幸运，他很是羡慕。”

Lex靠回座椅里，思量着他父亲的话。“他可能就是字面上的意思，爸爸。从你告诉我的话里我没感觉任何关于性的东西。”

“无关于他说了/什么/，而是他/怎么/说的。你知道的，我很擅长判断他人的动机，Lex。他/想要/你。那里有着一份饥渴。”Lionel攥紧手中的手套，直到皮革发出吱吱声。

“看来他让你印象十分深刻。”Lex温和地评价道。内心的想法让他惴惴不安于Lionel并未完成透露给他与Lucien的谈话内容。/显然他没有告诉我那男人说的全部内容。/

“今天小心你说出的说话，Lex。小心你做的一切。”Lionel做出忠告，然后迅速瞟了Lex一眼。“用那双他喜欢的眼睛（和他）说话，把那幅太阳镜摘下来。”

“还不行。我们到了餐厅我会摘的。”Lex说道，拦住他父亲去摘太阳镜的手。

“为什么？”

“我头疼，光线会刺痛我的眼睛。”他准备应付他父亲的嘲弄，然后嘲弄就来了。

“头痛？当一切就绪时你打算以此当做你不能和Lucien睡觉的理由？”

Lex抓紧座椅的边缘，重重的吞咽了一下后才回答道。“我打算用我什么做什么跟你没关系。如果我选择了和Lucien睡觉，那么我会的。如果我选择不去，那我就不会去。你无权说什么……再也没有了。”

“我是你父亲，Lex。我永远有权利说一句。另外，在过去我也没错误地引导你，对吧？当你听从我的建议时，我们总是会从中获利。”

Lionel假笑了一下。“来吧，就现在，Lex。你过去总是能从我这里得到你想要的玩具与资金。我十倍地返还了你不得不付出的——一切。”

“我猜一个十三岁的处子的现实行情没那么高。”

Lionel面容扭曲。“不会再那样了，Lex。你知道那不是我的错。我不知道他的意图。而且我已经为你毁了他……为了他对你所做的一切，不是吗，儿子？”

“直到许多年以后。直到你榨干了他一切你想要的商业智慧，然后正合适你毁了他。”

 

Lex咽下在嘴里泛滥的苦涩胆汁。被按倒刺穿的一幕幕如岩浆一般流淌在他的脑海里。他父亲怎么还能说他不知道那个男人想要什么？也许在多年的信口雌黄后连Lionel自己都相信了（自己的话），但那不是真相。在那一切发生后，他父亲依旧要求他去与其他潜在客户相处，并且打扮/漂亮/。然后当Lex满十六岁时，Lionel一下抛弃了所有委婉的说法，直接告诉他应该给那些大客户提供什么样的性服务。Lex处于羞耻与自我厌恶自愿做了那一切。他知道给Lionel的客户提供服务是他在试图讨那个永远都无法被取悦的男人的欢心，试图赢得他自己心知肚明他永远无法赢得的父爱。

“我是没有立刻毁掉他，那是因为这会浪费掉你付出了高昂代价才得到的机会。我想要确定在把他推下去之前我们榨光了他的一切。”

“那样不够。那样永远都不够。”Lex低语着，意识到那充满了威士忌酒与精液味道的记忆早已远离了他。

“在我掏空了他的公司后，那男人就从他办公室的窗口跳下去了。你还想怎么样，Lex？”

Lex再次转向他父亲，然后一抹冷笑出现在他的嘴角。“我说的不是他所付出的代价，父亲。我说的是你让他强暴我。”

Lionel的脸在片刻间变得不可读取，然后他说道。“你应该在很久以前就从这件事中恢复过来了，Lex。如果你没有，他永远都可以安排你再次到Belle Reve去好好谈谈。”

这威胁悬在他们之间的空气里，就像一把闪亮的匕首。加长车慢慢停在了餐厅外，两个男人都没有再对彼此说一个字。Lex没有等有人走过来为他开车门。他站到街上，自顾自地走向La Delacroix，两步之后他父亲才钻出加长车。他感觉胸口发紧，在这恐惧的一刻他居然已经拍着大衣的口袋找呼吸器了，忘记了他已经不再使用那东西了，因为他已经不再有哮喘病了。他的头像被打了一样疼。血色笼罩在他眼前，就像昨晚时一样。在餐厅门口Lionel用手握住了Lex的右手肘，Lex猛地从他父亲的抓握中扯开了自己的手臂。

“别碰我。”Lex嘶鸣着。

“Lex，你真打算因为表现得像个紧张过度的孩子而搞砸可能价值几十亿美元的生意吗？”Lionel严厉地低声说道。“现在，微笑。那就是Lucien。”

Lex咆哮喊叫还未开始就被截断了。他的双眼注视着那个男人，他一定就是Arsay de’Fale Lucien, the Arc of Fallen Light。当Lucien无声地走过餐厅来迎接他们时，时间似乎都变慢了，食客们的交谈声渐渐变小，最后全部消失不见了。这男人拥有着近乎空灵的美貌。他身高超过六英尺。他拥有着一副宽阔的胸膛，往下收拢成窄窄的腰，结实的胯和有力的长腿。他强壮下颚配着雕像般的颧骨和饱满的欲望之唇。他的脸被垂落到后背的铜红色华丽长发衬托着，（那头长发）看起来就像火焰之河，特别是和他雪白的皮肤和身上穿的纯黑西装形成了极其鲜明的对比。但这些特征与一种美丽相比都变成了次要的。那就是Lucien的眼睛，它们让Lex大吃一惊。它们是银色的，流动的银，就像水银一般。而且它们也惊人的熟悉。Lex就在昨晚才刚刚见过它们，但是在一具包裹着皮毛的身体上。/我应该想到的。/

Lex见Lionel的声音说道：“Mr. Lucien……Arsay。请允许我向你介绍我的儿子，Lex。”

仅离他一步之遥时Lucien伸出了手。那是一只有着修长优雅的手指的手。抓握非常有力，但Lucien并没有做出那种许多商人都会使用的几乎让人疼痛的握手方式。当他们的肌肤相触时，Lex立刻战栗了一下。

“Lex，很高兴终于见到你了。”Lucien说道，他的声音就如黑夜中丝滑芳蜜流淌过Lex的感官。他也认得这声音，就在那个梦中，就是在车库里出现在他脑海里的声音（Voice）。这就是那个他称之为/父亲/的男人，是那个叫他/我的孩子/的男人。

随后事情开始变得非常奇怪。

房间里开始充满红色的光，抹去了所有的桌椅顾客和点缀餐厅的大棵盆栽植物。当红光褪去时，餐厅被Wayne庄园的宴会厅所取代。温和的餐厅背景乐消失了。取而代之的是Lex听见了圣诞颂歌《铃儿响叮当》，由一只管弦乐队现场演奏。Lex看见Lucien正在和Bruce说话，就站在一群跳舞的人旁边。两个男人都穿着无尾晚礼服，都端着一只盛满香槟的高脚杯。两人本来一直都只看着彼此，直到Lex蹒跚地走向他们，在这场……回忆……迷梦……幻象里。

那个他现在知道了是Lucien的男人突然转头面对他，他银色的眼睛里闪烁着幽蓝的火焰。Lex那时觉得那火焰是那晚早些时候他磕的药引起的幻觉。在（他）正兴奋（high）的时候并不害怕他看见的东西，Lex靠过去拥抱他们，甚至相信他们所展现出的宇宙万物的形态要比他理智的眼睛所看到的更为真实。所以他晃悠到那个有着火焰双眸的男人面前，从Lucien毫不反抗的手中拿过那只反射着火焰光芒的璀璨香槟杯，然后说道：“/介意我取些你的火焰吗？/”

随着一阵眩晕的恶心感，Lex发现他自己又回到了餐厅里，他的手已经被Lucien的一只手握着。银色的眼睛关切地眯着。Lex能感觉到身边Lionel身上辐射出的怒意。Lex必须得说些什么或是做些什么，或者是没说或者是没做他该说或该做的事。Lex张开嘴想为随便哪件他搞糟的事道歉，就在这时一种被冰柱插进眼睛直达大脑最深处的感觉让他倒抽了一口气往前倒去……正倒进Lucien张开的手臂里。就在Lex因偏头痛完全昏过去之前，他感觉到Lucien毫不费力地用双臂把他托起了，Lex想道：/他和Clark一样强壮……他一定不是人类。/然后黑暗完全占领了他的意识。

 

\--------------------原创人物正式登场分割线---------------------

 

Lex在一间La Delacroix餐厅上面专为特殊客人准备的套房中醒来。他正躺在一张有着蓝色床帐的四柱大床上。他的鞋子和外套都被脱掉了，身身上盖着一条柔软的鸭绒被。当他试图坐起身时，他几乎是喊叫着又倒了回去。偏头痛所带来的痛苦就像在他的脑袋里注射了强酸。他听见套房的门被打开，发出的轻微声响，有人踩过能当做古董的波斯地毯来到他身边，此时他甚至无法转头。

“啊，很高兴你醒了。”Lucien轻声说道。他的声音完全控制在一个固定的声调里，所以它没有让Lex的头疼得更厉害。

“发……发生了什么事？”

“你因为偏头痛昏过去了。来……喝点这个。”

“是什么东西？”

“只管喝下去就好，Lex。别大惊小怪的。”Lionel沉重的嗓音让Lex瑟缩发颤。

Lionel也走过去和Lucien一起站到Lex的床边。显然，在之前他一直靠着墙站在Lex的视线范围之外。

“这是个古老的家族秘方。它可以消除疼痛，又不会影响到你的感官。”Lucien解释道，同时微微托起Lex的头，把陶瓷马克杯凑到他唇边。

Lex发现自己吞下了一口热饮，那东西尝起来就像鲜活与蜂蜜的混合体。“谢谢。我对因我而起的一切麻烦深表歉意。”

Lucien饱满的嘴唇弯出了一道温柔的微笑，露出一口坚固的白牙。/为了更好的吃了你呀/【注释1】，Lex混乱的大脑复议道。

“你无需道歉。偏头痛很可怕，不只是因为它引起的痛感，还在于它病发时的不可预见性。”

Lex拼命抑制住惨淡苦笑的冲动。通过Lionel变换姿势的样子他能看到出他父亲一定在想：Luthor们没有过偏头痛。这会成为一个弱点，Luthor们不能虚弱。但此刻Lex却感觉虚弱。还有点歇斯底里的兴奋，如果他混乱的思想是某种暗示的话。

“药物应该已经开始起作用了。”Lucien清爽低沉的声音告诉他们。“我想吃些东西你的感觉会更好些的，Lex。”

Lex转过头，发现Lucien在右边。他感觉好多了。他已经能坐起身把腿抬过床沿了。他的头只是轻微地抗议了一下。他穿上鞋挣扎着要站起来。当Lionel的手突然伸到他面前提供帮助时Lex吓了一跳。随后他记起来为了从Lucien那里获利他们今天要扮演关怀备至的父亲与听话孝顺的儿子。他抓住Lionel伸过来的手，年老的男人把他拽起来。只是在Lionel放手之前他一直残忍地攥着Lex的手。Lex咬着嘴唇咽回抽气声。他的眼睛看向他父亲的眼睛。那信息很清晰明了：不许在他妈的搞砸了，Lex。

“谢谢，爸爸。”Lex轻声说道，已经在扮演着他该扮演的角色。

Lionel用一条手臂搂着Lex的肩膀。“当然，儿子。不论什么时候。现在咱们去吃东西。我饿坏了。”

他们正坐在一间能让人对白色完全审美疲劳的私人饭厅里。那个饭桌就是个缺乏色彩的典型：铺着纯白的厚亚麻桌布的餐桌，搁着白色厚亚麻餐巾的超规格白色瓷盘被放置在每个座位上，一只插着怒放的白色兰花的水晶花瓶放置在桌子的中央。这个房间（白得）都能晃瞎人眼，Lex希望他还带着他的太阳镜，但是它们在他昏过去的时候被人拿走了。

他瞟了眼招待他们的主人。Lucien华丽的容貌，如火的红发和他剪裁完美的黑西装在纯白背景的衬托下更让人晕眩不已。他对着桌子对面的Lex微笑着。那是个充满暖意的微笑，Lex发现自己正坦然地回以微笑。/我真的觉得这就是那个神秘的狼族生物吗？这就是我在脑中听到的那个声音的主人？那个我称之为父亲……并叫我他的孩子的人？/Lex摇摇头，试图说服自己尽可能表现得一如平日。他所有的感官感觉都完全脱轨了。鬼才知道他的大脑因为偏头痛建立起哪种乱七八糟的错误联系。但是属于本能的部分，处在他身体里的那个‘蛇形的Luthor’，正在嘲笑着这个可笑的借口。

“Lex。”Lucien的声音打破了平静，就像静夜里的清脆铃音。“我只是想祝贺你获得的新身份。”

“新身份？”Lex以为他说的是某个慈善团体或是博物馆的总监身份，但他最近没被特约为这方面的任何职务。同样出现在Lionel脸上的惊讶表情也证明了他父亲也不懂Lucien的意思。

“身份也许并不是个十分恰当的词汇。你的角色（任务）……作为一名监护人。是这个词，对吗？”Lucien问道，他的表情公开但依旧让人读不懂。

Lionel几乎要把刚喝进去的水从鼻子里呛出来了。他立刻放下杯子，用一条亮白的餐巾擦嘴好掩饰住自己的震惊。对Lex自己来说，他相信他自己的脸色一点和那些亚麻布一样没有一点血色了。

“哦……你是说……我与……Clark Kent的监护关系？”Lex的声音听上去几乎耳语。

“是的。我听说……尽管只是流言……你把他从虐待殴打他的养父母那里解救出来的英勇行为。而且你不光慷慨地对他敞开了你家的大门，还提供给他一分信托基金，这十分令人震惊。”Lucien解释道，他水银般的眼睛定定地看着Lex的，把那个年轻男人像只蝴蝶一样牢牢地钉在座位上。

“你一定有条专用的网络加速流言接口，Mr. Lucien。这是昨晚才刚刚发生的事。”Lex用麻木的嘴唇低语着。他感觉整个人都失去了知觉。/他怎么可能会知道这件事？Lionel发现了……律师们说的……保全人员说的……对，这才是他那么快就发现了的原因。不管什么超自然生物的事。/但‘蛇形的Luthor’又开始在远处咯咯发笑了。

“请你务必谅解。我不是有意去……调查。我只是习惯性地尽可能多地想了解……让我兴趣的事……或人。”再一次，Lucien又给了他一个温暖的微笑，但Lex发誓他在那双水银般的眼中看见了一抹一闪而逝的幽蓝火焰。

“Well……我会很高兴的，如果我是让你感兴趣的……人。我也必须坦白，我在今天的午宴之前也曾经调查了些关于你的事。”Lex让说出来的话很流畅，即使他的大脑貌似并没有好好工作。

“真的吗？那你都找到了些什么？”Lucien在座位里倾身向前，双肘支到餐桌上，好像他很期待听听Lex发现的事。没有丝毫的担忧。

Lionel的眼神像激光一样从Lucien身上扫向了Lex。他几乎能听见他父亲在警告他说些该说的，不许多说一句其它的。Lex从盘子里拿起厚厚的餐巾轻轻地铺到自己的膝盖上，先吊吊Lucien的胃口。他依旧低着头开口说道：“我跟一个认识你的人谈了谈。”然后Lex抬起头看向Lucien的眼睛：“Bruce Wayne。”

如Lex想看见Lucien瑟缩或是任何形式的挫败表情，那他可就要失望了。如果没有其它的话，Lucien的表情就像他正在回忆一段钟爱的回忆。他的眼神内敛，双唇形成一道微笑，用手抚了下西装前襟。

“Bruce。一个很……有意思的年轻人。他还好吗？”Lucien问道，突然再次专注地看着Lex。

“他过得不错。”

带着心照不宣的表情，Lucien说道：“希望如你所说吧。他从未自他父母的死亡中真正恢复过来，可怜的孩子。”

Lionel哼了一声。“为什么你会这样说呢，Arsay？”

“我曾在他的眼睛里看到。那失落……正一点点地腐蚀着他，留下的只有黑暗。”Lucien的眼睛变得如此疏离，如催眠般地在蓝与银之间变换，在灯光下微微闪光，它们扫描着Lex的脸，好似要记忆存储下这张脸。

“奇怪了。我从没注意到Bruce的眼中还有除了花花公子的心安理得之外的东西。”Lionel开着玩笑，对着Lex抬了下眉毛，好像在暗示Lex也要这样想。“但我猜他一定是把他的哀伤都沉到了香槟海洋和他当成卫生纸用的漂亮模特身上，但……谁又知道？”

“是实话，那只是我对Wayne家的继承人的印象而已。也许只是种被渲染了的看法，因为我的个人……背景。”Lucien欣然承认道，并靠回了椅子里，通过移动了那几英寸的距离就将他自己完全从话题中撤出来。

他父亲的举动激怒了Lex。Lionel怎么会看不出来Lucien对Bruce Wayne评价几何？Lex不想让Lucien觉得他会相信那个Bruce展现给世人看的肤浅的形象。

“事实上，”Lex说道。“我更同意你的观点，Mr. Lucien。”

“叫Arsay，Please。”Lucien再次靠向前，Lex阻止了想要在他脸上露出的微笑，因为他又把这男人拽回到了桌子上。

“Arsay，”Lex重复道，玩着盘子旁比放着的银质餐具。“我想你比我父亲更有权威讨论Bruce的人格特征。就像你说的，我们的认知都会被我们的背景所渲染。Bruce是我高中时的朋友，自然了，因为那段时间……我有些……没头没脑的，所以我父亲觉得和我搅合在一起的人也一定如此。而且直到现在他依旧怀疑我同时拥有两个不能相融的想法，我确定那些怀疑也一定被应用到了我那些像Bruce之类的老朋友身上。”

Lex知道他犯规了。他们应该联合阵线。但他爸爸并没给这个全世界最富有最有权势的男人留下好印象。/所以现在我必须和你拉开距离，Lionel。把你甩到身后的尘埃里。/

“我儿子夸大了我对他的智商和他朋友的低水平假定评价程度。我只是如所有的父亲一样让儿子艰难一段好鼓励他们进步。过多的赞扬永远无助于个人进步。”Lionel说道。

Lex觉到他父亲在他的胫骨上猛踢了一下。他面容扭曲了一下，但没有出声。

“我得承认，我一直想要一个能让我……多多……称赞的儿子，”Lucien平静地说道。“有些孩子似乎……只要给予一定的支持与刺激促进就会取得惊人的成就。”

“Well，你还年轻。从长相上看你没比Lex年长多少，”Lionel说道。“你还有大把的时间去建立自己的家庭。”

“你只是在恭维我，Lionel。”这次Lucien的眼睛里真的闪烁着蓝色的火焰。“事实上，我比你还要年长。我拥有……亲生子嗣……的梦想在很久以前就破灭了。”

Lionel藏起了惊讶的表情，这时第一道菜被送上来。是一道冒着热气的辣椒汤。被白色的汤碗衬托得就像鲜红的血液。Lex如他父亲一样震惊。Lucien的皮肤光滑而没有一丝褶皱。双手也完美无瑕地没有一块老年斑；那是一双三十多岁男人的手。但，莫名地Lex相信他的话，经管所有的迹象都是相反的。/他很老。比我们两个人都要老很多很多。/

“我很遗憾……”Lex开口道，思索着是不是妥当再重提子嗣的话题，但他的关心似乎取悦了Lucien。

“谢谢你，Lex。但我未失去拥有一个可以让我引以为傲并且肆意宠爱的儿子的希望，”Lucien说道。“他只是不会是我的血中血、肉中肉。但我们之间的联系要比这更为强大。因为我们将会彼此选择。他将会是我的灵魂之子。”

  
11月12日更新

“看来你是已有计划了，Arsay。事实上我觉得选个继承人倒是个不错的选择。血缘固然重要，但是它也常常令你失望。”Lionel的嗓音冷酷，眼睛故意不看Lex，但他知道Lionel的话是说给他听的。

对Lex来说不论看着桌上的哪个男人都很艰难。他感到胸口发疼，盯着那碗汤，好像那汤里有着答案一样。曾经他想用自己的成就博得他父亲的一点点注意力，没想到却被嘲笑奚落不够优秀，这样的记忆不期而至，似乎充斥了他大脑里的每一个角落。即使当他倾尽所有，即使当他为了取悦他父亲而玷污折辱了自己之后，还是不够。Lex攥紧手中的汤匙，拼命对抗着似乎想吞没的他绝望浪潮。那绝望的浪潮一遍遍地重复着：不够优秀，永远都不会爱你，毫无价值，太过软弱，走开走开走开，Lex，你让我心烦。如果Lionel能选择一个儿子的话，他不会要Lex的。如果他父亲无法抚平他所感受到的痛苦，Lex也不会要Lionel的。

当那道汤被撤下去，换上配着红莓酱的龙虾沙拉时，Lionel再次开口说道。“考虑到你的……成就与地位，你一定有许多有潜力的孩子可以选择。”

“我不会公开说事情已经有了眉目。我只能透露我已经有了合适人选的事实。之后我们会不会有进展全要看他自己的决定。”Lucien回答道，Lex的双眼终于自瓷盘上抬起，被那双水银般的眼捕获。

那个声音（Voice）充满了之前被绝望填满的地方：‘/我的孩子。/’这一次Lex没有否认。他如之前当他们沟通时一样把注意力集中到那个声音上：‘/你是在表态吗？你想要我做你的灵魂之子吗，Arc of Fallen Light？/’配合着那个声音同时出现了嗡嗡声，那种被蜜蜂包围的感觉再次出现并且变得更为强烈，但更像是种爱抚。然后那个声音吟咏道：‘/是的。/’Lex再次问道：‘/那么现在就看我自己决定了？无论是不是接受你？/’代替那个声音回应，Lucien对着他微笑着微微点了下头。

Lex发现自己低头对着餐桌咧嘴笑着。他甚至对着他父亲越快地眨眨眼，这让Lionel疑惑地挑起眉。Lex处于掌控地位，那是他一直都想呆的地方。而且比那更完美的是，他终于有机会摆脱掉Lionel Luthor了。/一个真正获得自由彻底摆脱他的可能性。还有所有的失望与伤痛。/讽刺的是Clark一直是那个害怕Lucien会取代他在Lex身边的位置的人，而事实上被威胁到的是Lionel的位置，这只会让整个情况变得更美妙。

一定有陷阱的。‘蛇形的Luthor’告诉他有陷阱的。正常感官也这样告诉他。毕竟Lucien能变成狼，而且皮毛之下包裹着是蓝色的火焰。如果这个不是个大大的红色警告符号，还有什么会是？

但Lex准备享受眼前这一刻。毕竟，他知道猎捕陷阱，随便是什么，将会很快就跟上他。


	11. Unbroken（坚不可摧）

想从持续思考中逃脱的欲望将我引到了这里：坐在Lex的床上，手中摊开的是他的日记本，而此时Lex就站在门口，面无表情。如果我有深思熟虑过，就应该在发现那并不是一本普通相册的时候立刻放下它。但我未曾深思，所以我没有放下那本日记，里面的东西让我双手颤抖，心为他疼痛。但我过于心急了，逾越了太多。（尽管）这一切开始时的动机是那样的单纯天真。

电梯门合上，把Lex从我身边带走，去赴他与Lucien的午餐约会了，我的大脑决定它要一直困扰纠结在那些会让我碎成千万片的事上面。我深知Lex很担忧我会如何看待Martha事实上是出于被误导想从我和Lex手中拯救地球才同意鞭打我的这个事实。其实，从某种程度上讲，与Lex用车撞了我后我所认知的一切相比，这个新发现实在是不值一提。

自从Lex的保时捷跑车撞向我，在那宿命一刻后，我只有接受我不是人类（的事实）。更糟的是，我发现我的到来曾弄伤了那么多人。结果还不止如此，我意识到我到达地球的事还在继续伤害着其他人，因为越来越多的人遭受到那些随我一起到达地球的致命陨石的辐射。从某种意义上说，当Jonathan打我的时候，那变成了某种罪恶感的释放。我一直都很奇怪Jonathan是因为我爱Lex而惩罚我，而不是因为我的到达所造成的伤害。可以确定的是，如果有那么一件可以被称之为诅咒的事，那毫无疑问必然就是我。我爱上Lex的事实也不会让这事有多大改变。

当这些和另一些令人厌恶的想法流进我的大脑时，我在大厅里踱步速度让我害怕我会磨坏浅棕色木地板。即使食物也只能让我片刻分心而已。我狼吞虎咽下一个我点的三明治后就茫然不知何去何从了。我甚至都没有多余的心思担心熟食店会不会接受我用Lex的账户买东西的权限。因为我点餐时未曾被人丝毫怠慢，这让那份担心变得很多余。但是，如果我还是平常那个我的话，我就会手心出汗，就会想办法去证明Lex已经给了我许可特权。

我开始在顶楼公寓里游览，希望走动能阻止大脑坚持进行脑力体操。首先我研究了一下娱乐室。当我发现Lex拷贝了他收藏在城堡里的每张DVD时，我笑了。我看见了一些我们最喜欢的电影，比如《指环王》三部曲之类的。我们曾经在无数个夜晚里躲在城堡里看这些电影，Lex会对着我滔滔不绝地评论着书与电影的不同，小说中每一个人物的优势。Lex的双手会在空中比划出复杂的手势，他的声音流过我的身体，让我深深沉迷。当电影播放Lex评论的时候，常常使我摊在沙发上，他就坐在我身前的地板上，他光裸的头离我的双手只会有几寸的距离。我会掌心刺痒，渴望伸过去用手指描绘爱抚，感受那丝滑的皮肉在我的手心下滑动。这一切对于我来说不再是禁忌了。我幻想着现在一起躺在沙发上看电影会是什么样子的。这是个令人陶醉兴奋的念头：Lex结实的身体泛红地贴着我的身体，我的头靠在他的肩膀或是胸口上，呼吸着他特有的檀木或兰草的香味，让他的心跳透过我胸腔与我的心跳合成一拍。我几乎能感觉到当我贴着他打瞌睡的时候，他的手指会以怎样的方式缓缓梳过我的头发：温暖，安全，被爱着。

我继续在顶楼公寓里漫步着，无声地沿着走廊欣赏着墙上的画作。有些画作几乎是由单纯的色块构成，没有具体的形象，所以我很惊讶一个洋红色的漩涡形状配上青紫色的背景居然能让我的心绷紧扭痛。情绪似乎要从那些画作中活生生地飞出来。一些情绪是安然沉静的，同时另一些则是癫狂或激情的。我发现一副画作上有一个蓝灰色圆圈周围围绕着雪白帆布空白。它让我想起了Lex眼睛的颜色，我注视了那副画良久。最终，我直接走向了走廊尽头那扇通往Lex卧室的门。

他的卧室整个沐浴在阳光里。四面墙体中有两面都是从天花板直至地板的落地窗。暗影被驱离，阳光如液体一样涌进来。我闭上双眼，让阳光冲刷过我的身体。这也让我想起了今早我做这件事时Martha就在旁边。我的眼睛猛然睁开，但Martha真挚的表情依旧游弋在我眼前，她是再次解释道她依旧相信允许Jonathan打我的理由是正确的。他们本可以禁止我去见Lex，把我关起来，剥夺（我的）特权的，但他们却选择了打我。我双手紧握成拳。他们选择了最糟糕的方式。但在内心里我知道，为了把Lex留在我的生命中，没什么是我不愿牺牲掉的，没什么是我不愿忍受的。如果鞭打都不管用，那么拿走那辆旧货车的钥匙也肯定无济于事。也许他们就是意识到了这一点。也许他们希望他们将会采取激进手段的震撼惊吓会使我放弃他。但是Jonathan那些关于上帝与诅咒的陈长讲演并不是善意的哄骗。对于所发生的事也没有合理的解释。

我摇摇头。我不愿想这些事。我什么都不想再想了。我要变成帆布上包围着蓝色圆圈的纯白。茫然地，我走向Lex的四柱大床。我并没意外看见了紫色的床幔。我幻想着Lex伸展着四肢赤裸地横陈在这张床上，深宝石色的卧具衬托着那雪花石般的白色肌肤。我的牛仔裤突然显得有点紧。我甚至感觉到他的肌肤贴着我的皮肤剧烈地擦动，就像今早我们冲撞着彼此高潮时一样。我几乎还能在嘴里尝到他精华的味道。

又硬又疼，我坐到了床沿上。内心中的一部分想脱掉衣服钻进那些爱抚过Lex肌肤的被单里，但是如果他不真的在那里的话会感觉很空虚的。就是那时我注意到床头柜上放着一本像相册的东西。它包着深红色的布面，厚厚的，里面装满了照片。我想：看看Lex十几岁泡吧甚至还长着头发时的样子不是很酷吗？渴望能找到些任何让我想起他的东西，我翻开了书皮。

在日记的开头是些Lex和另一些穿着夜总会式服装的漂亮人一起的照片。穿着皮裤和紧身网眼衬衫的Lex看起来极富魅力。可是，我皱眉看着这些照片里搂着他的脖子都是些身材窈窕的女人，很多张照片上都是，那些男人像蛇一样缠着他男人脸上都带着太过闪亮的贪婪笑容。照片下面被加上了说明，常常里面还包含着Lex对于某个晚上或某个人的滑稽解说词，像是：‘David喜欢觉得自己很聪明，但实际上他只是让些只能被归类为迷迷糊糊或是……单细胞生物的人围绕在他周围。’还有‘Lanie今晚穿了粉色的内裤。我能知道的唯一原因是因为他们试图诓骗我脱下衬衫。’

但在日记里面就不只是照片了。Lex画了了许多页的意识流风格的画作，页脚处带着随机方程式的涂鸦。在这些部分里Lex讨论的东西很多都是些商业灵感、科学理论、点缀期间的还有古代历史。只有Lex会或是能把这些东西联系到一起形成一个牢固的整体。我希望我们以后可以聊聊这些东西，听他用他低沉优美的嗓音重复这些不可思议的想法灵感。但那将意味着我得承认看了他的日记。随后我几乎合上了它。几乎合上它并小心地放回远处。但我并没有。

就在那时我看了另外几页，用红绿双色墨迹书写，在那些页里Lex仔细的书写消失了。这些页上有些地方因为他写的太用力纸张被戳出了洞。这都是些在东京、伦敦、高谭和大都会豪华饭店里见的男人的记录。这些男人都很年长，充斥着过于浓重的须后水与威士忌的味道。其中大部分都是他父亲的商业合作伙伴。全部都是Lionel要求他去赴的‘约会’。在其中一夜的描述后的下一页里，他将‘Lex是个娼妓。’这句话写了无数遍。当我的眼睛描绘着书页上那些词汇时，我都想吐了。

随后有些关于一个名叫Tom Riley的男人的记录。Lex写下了关于他的每一件事：他的收入，他做着那种生意，他持有的股票，他参观过的地方。在这些记录后的是些这样的言语：‘伪君子’‘恋童者’‘如果他有儿子而不是两个女儿，他是否会对他们这样做？’‘Lionel因此赚了多少？’‘他怎么可能不知道？’‘他过去/现在依旧那样得恨我？’‘我是他的儿子，这难道无关紧要吗？’‘为什么我无法停止这样想？’‘想让他死’‘想让他被烧死’‘想让他消失’‘像从地球上把那张脸抹掉’。

我闭上眼，但是Lex的字迹还是在我的眼前翻搅。我只能猜测这个Tom Riley对Lex做了什么。很显然是比与Lionel商业伙伴‘约会’更糟的事。不论发生得是什么都不是发生在Lex写下这本日记的这段时间。那个男人伤害他的时候Lex有多大？我可怕地发现最后关于Mr. Riley的记录上有一块蔓延过整页纸的巨大红色痕迹，那不可能是任何钢笔书写出来的。我甚至能闻到那红色痕迹散发出来的铁锈味。我用颤抖的双手抚过那一页。我知道接下来我的确应该合上日记本，但是我的手还在持续翻页，追随着红绿墨迹写下的一段段字迹。

在到达Smallville之前的所写的内容与他到达之后的所写内容之间是些空白页，就好像Lex把他在Smallville生活与之前的发生的一切从生理上进行了分割。我把日记本抓得更紧了点，因为我意识到了接下来的这些内容都是关于我的。Lex的第一条评论是这样的：‘今天我被一位天使救回了性命。连拉斐尔也会想为他雕刻塑像。很可惜他只有十五岁。更可惜的是他爸爸有把猎枪，他会很乐意使用在我身上。’ （拉斐尔：意大利文艺复兴时期著名画家、雕刻家。）

我并不意外看到了他还写了对于我身份的推测：流星异形。这显然不正确，但这是基于他所知内容的合理推测。他描述了那些他觉得我可能做的事情：我的速度，我的力量，我的刀枪不入。让人惊奇的是他能猜测得如此准确到位。我纳闷曾经我和Kent夫妇怎么会以为我能隐藏起超能力不让Lex知道？他太善于观察了，太过聪明了，而且我也远远没有自己以为的那么小心谨慎。此外，我内心中的某些部分也渴望他能发现，这样我就可以停止撒谎了。

还有几页他只是在上面一遍遍地写我的名字，Clark中的字母a的底部被涂上了颜色。我猜测这他这样做的时候想到了什么。

但是我的秘密与我的名字并不是接下来的日记内容的主题。它们描写的大部分内容都是Lex和我一起做的事和他希望我们将来能一起做的事。其中一段记录了某一天我们玩撞球（台球）的事。Lex写到：‘我俯身于他的背上……如熔炉般炙热，燃烧着我……当我调整他拿球杆的手部位置时，我希望我能将自己的手放到他的腰上或是腹部，贴着他温暖的肌肤。他的头发柔软得好像丝绸，贴着我的脸颊。我想把脸深埋其间，用手梳过那缕缕秀发。还有，他闻起来就像是新鲜的苹果。平生第一次我走进了沃尔玛（超市），闻遍了他们所有的洗发露只为找到该死的Martha买来让她的儿子闻起来像天堂的东西。我找到了那个牌子，却少了些什么。少来某些Clark式的东西。但我得承认用这该死的东西自渎让我拥有了些美好时光。’想到Lex利用我的味道手淫让我脸红不已。也许就在我站在他卧室外冰冷的后山上看着他的某个晚上，他正在卧室里想着我触摸着自己。

同时我也纳闷为什么日记本会在这儿而不是城堡。我翻到最后一篇日记，日期大约在六个月之前，想看看是否能找到线索。Lex记录的是我在农场里举行的十六岁生日派对。他来参加了我的派对，送给了我一本天文学方面的书和几张我曾和他提过很我喜欢的助眠音乐CD。他写到：‘当然无法送给他我真正想送的东西。只能是些小玩意儿，很朴素的小玩意儿，而且必须得是些不会显露出我对他的感觉的小物件儿。这样只会变得更糟。那些对他的感觉……对他的困惑。我被撕扯着，想抓住他狠狠吻他，又想对他尖叫要他告诉我他对我隐藏着的那些事。那个房间也不管用。一连数个小时盯着张6x8英寸的照片，看着照片里的Clark对着我微笑，只是不断想着他，然后就得去活生生地面对着他，还要表现得像我从没做过这样的事，（这一切）快要杀死我了。更糟糕的是我憎恨每个必须与别人分享他的时刻。我无法只当我自己，除非只有我们俩人独处，我恨周围有其他人时我变成的那个人。我知道他能在我身上看出差别。当我行为表现得更像个Luthor而非Lex时，他会对我微微皱眉。真让人惊讶我居然允许他深入到能发现差别的程度了。我觉得我是……该死，我/知道/我是爱上他了。哦，上帝呀，我是真的爱上他了。’

就在此刻，一个轻微的声响，也许是一声尖利的抽气声，将我的双眼从日记本上拽起来与门口处Lex冰冷的双眼相遇。我觉得心脏在片刻间停止了跳动。我不禁侵犯了他的隐私同时辜负了他的信任。

“Lex。”我该怎么解释这一切？无话可说。眼见的确都是实情。

“嗨，angel，你……你在干嘛？”Lex看了眼日记本，清了下喉咙然后垂眼看着地板。

我像被烫到了一样将日记本丢到了床上。“对不起，Lex！我知道我不应该看这个……我是说开始我以为那只是一本相册的，但是……不，没有借口，我一打开它就意识到了不止如此……当时我就应该放下的。我没多想。对不起，真的真的很抱歉——”

Lex抬起一只手打断了我漫无边际的胡言乱语。“没关系的，Clark。”

“不，不是的。”我低喃着，将脸埋进双手里。“哦，上帝呀。不是的，我他妈的很抱歉。你再也不会信任我了。你一定很生我的气。”

“嗨，嗨，不要紧。”Lex突然坐到床上伸出手臂，把我搂进怀里。

我一直在发抖。我自己都没意识到。我一直在想着他不会原谅我的，他会赶我走，让我离开，把我送回去，还会，哦，上帝，Kent夫妇会杀了我的，而且我还有什么地方可去？但是赶我走就意味着我已经失去了他的爱……那么我身上会发生什么事都无所谓了。我知道自己反应过度了。我以前就知道，但我停不下来。我所有的自制力都被用来避免多想了，现在我要失控了。Lex用手上上下下地抚着我的背，安抚地低语着，反复重复着‘没关系，不要紧。’为什么他要安慰我？我才是做了错事的人。

“Angel，真的不要紧。”

“但是你的隐私……你的信任……”

“听我说，Clark。”Lex说道，把我从他胸前推开一点，这样我就能看着他的眼睛。“我没有生你的气。不论你脑子里现在存在着怎样恐怖的念头……别那么想。你不知道那是什么东西，我真的不会因为你发现了是什么后却没立刻放下而责怪你的。我也会做同样的事情的。”

“你不会的。你——”

“我会做得更糟糕。我可能会把每一页都影印下来，只要我有百分之五十的机会。或者雇人去调查……”Lex停止了他要说出口的话，然后他深呼吸了一下。“我以前做得比这还要糟糕许多倍。看，这……这对于我来说很好理解。”

我感觉到我的心跳再次恢复正常。他没有生气。这就好。安慰感流过我的身心，同时紧绷感从我的肩膀和后背褪去。我重重地靠到了他身上。

“你确定（没关系）？”

“十分确定。”Lex把身体调整成完全支撑着我的姿势，他用一种轻快的语调说道：“很好笑，当你爱上某个人时就会想了解他们的一切。只是很抱歉里面……关于我的许多东西都很……黑暗，这本日记展现了我最黑暗的一面。”

“最后一部分就不是。你说你爱上我了的部分就不是。”

然后Lex笑了。“你很喜欢这部分，嗯？”

我点点头，更往他怀里偎去。他吻吻我的头顶，将我抱得更紧，我轻轻地叹息了一声。用一条手臂搂着我，他用另一只手抓住日记本，把它拉过来，然后放到我们俩的大腿上。我瑟缩着，甚至不敢再碰它一下。当他翻开封皮，俱乐部里的那些照片出现在我们俩面前时，我倒抽了一口气。他想和我一起看这本日记。幸运的是，他并没直接问我任何问题，因为我的喉咙里像有一个肿块让我说不出话来。当他看着那些照片时，他几乎面无表情。他触摸着照片里的自己。

“我几乎记不起那些夜晚。他们所有人都是一团模糊的。那时候我几乎是一天二十四小时地酗酒或嗑药，或者两样一起来。”

我在他怀里轻轻地动了下，用我的手臂揽住他的腰。“为什么（要这样）？”

“如果你是在一年前问我这个问题，我会说我这样做是因为我喜欢那种感觉。那种心神分离的感觉很棒。”Lex翻动着日记本的纸页，直到翻到一个与Lionel客户约会的夜晚。“但是那真的可以让其它的一切都麻木掉。似乎能让一切变得更……不真实。你知道，我告诉我自己是我让那些男人上我……使用我……因为是我自己选择的。我有选择权的。并不是因为Lionel的……提议暗示。”

“但是你怎么能——”

“我想，我可以违抗他的。当这些……约会……发生时，我已经成年了。我是说这些约会开始于我更年幼些的时候，但是这里所描述的这些约会发生的时候，我已经足够年长知道是怎么回事了。”Lex用手指描绘那句被反复书写的话‘Lex是个娼妓。’，这句话因为书写得过于用力让纸页看起来就像充满小洞的瑞士硬干酪。

“即使是现在，那些比你年长的男人和女人们都无法违抗Lionel，而且他是……你爸爸呀。是你唯一的亲人呀。”

“他和我只是分享了DNA。亲人是……完全不同的东西。我们才是亲人，Clark。”

Lex深吸了一口气，因为他翻到了记录Tom Riley的那页日记。他一只手笼罩在那段文字上面。那只手微微地颤抖着，他将手紧握成拳想阻止这种下意识的反应。

“之前Lionel并没有告诉我那是个约会。我只是被要求要对这个男人和蔼友好。Lionel告诉我Mr. Riley只有女儿，所以他一直都想有个小男孩，我愿意……我愿意给他假装当一下午的儿子吗？当时我只有十三岁，他是我的……初次。”Lex的声音很轻很轻，但每个字却像拳头一样打在我的肚子上。

“你必须要去假装……他说的？”

“Lionel强调他之前不知道……一点都不知道Riley要在那个下午做的事。不知道他将要在接下来五个小时里一遍遍地对我做的事。到现在我都很惊讶像他那个年纪的男人不服用Vioxx能持续那么久。我猜我可能很……让人振奋。”Lex没有丝毫笑意的笑着。（Vioxx没查到是什么药，估计是万艾可或伟哥一类的药。）

我收紧环在他腰上的手臂，让他紧贴着我的身体，就好像我能把他留在眼前的现实里，保护他免于那些记忆的伤害。Lex翻到了带着血渍的那一页。

Lex吞咽着用手指抚过陈年血渍。“我无法……放下。他只得到了一个下午而已，但感觉却像他侵占了我的一生。”

“我很遗憾，Lex。那个男人对你做的事……Lionel对你做的事……都是错的……毫无疑问。”

Lex看上去是如此的脆弱易碎。淡色的皮肤与精致的五官让他看上去就像是一个只要一个最轻微的手势就会在我手中碎裂的瓷玩偶。他的双眼变深，下颚紧绷，这一切告诉了我他正在对抗这种脆弱。

“Lionel继续和Riley做生意。做了许多许多次生意，就在那个男人……强奸了我之后。我猜那是报酬或是……什么的。”

“他怎么可以？”我战栗地想象着那个男人来到Lex的房子里，与Lionel握手，用钱粉饰太平，买走了Lex的纯真与处子之身。我就知道在我知道这事之前Lionel就已经无耻到了极点。

Lex耸了下肩膀，一个全然淡漠的动作，可同时他的身体却像一张上满了弦的弓。“在Lionel从Riley掏空了他想要的一切之后……他毁了他。让他在职业和个人上同时破了产。Riley从他办公室的窗户跳了下去，就在那一天我……写下了这篇日记，然后我……我就进了Belle Reve。”

“你……你弄伤……弄伤了你自己？”我看着那红色的血迹问道。

“并没有多严重。只是足够……让Lionel来关心一下他……的财产可能被毁坏了。”

我用头蹭着他的脖子，呼吸着他的香气。如果那时Lex死了，那这个世界会变得更加没有价值。我怀疑他是不是清楚这一点。Lex歪头抵着我的。

“Lionel一直让你……和那些男人……做这样的事？他怎么可能心照不宣……我是说他很清楚这些男人想要的是什么！从Riley之后他肯定是知道的。”

 

Lex依旧平静地贴着我。“他说这样会……让我变强大。他说之所以Riley会伤我那么重的原因是因为我觉得自己无能为力。他还说和其他这些男人在一起会展示给我自己我的拥有力量。我拥有驾驭这些男人的力量，因为他们想要我。当你拥有某人想要的东西的时候……你就拥有了某种力量。”

“都是胡说八道！”

Lex哼了一声表示同意。“我觉得他对完美地设计解决Riley的结果很满意，所以他认为他把和我一起做更多的生意当做是种激发鼓励。”

我倒抽了一口气，Lex抚摸着我的手臂，好像我才是需要安慰的那个人。

他继续说道：“所以到了现在……和谁一起睡对我来说真的无所谓了。从与Riley的第一次之后，我就已经不……那些男人再也无法真的从我身上得到什么了。”

但是我记得那个深镂纸页被写了一遍又一遍的‘娼妓’。无论现在Lex对自己怎么说，每一次他为了让Lionel盈利而出卖自己的时候他都付出了巨大的代价。

“难怪你会觉得自己和Lucien睡无所谓。”

突然Lex笑了，那是中真正愉快的笑声。“好笑的就是这个，即使我乐意和Lucien睡觉，我觉得他也不会带我上床。”

“但Lionel说……”

Lex脸上立刻露出一个鄙视的微笑：“Lucien真正想从我身上得到些什么，Lionel对此根本就一无所知。Lucien不想要我当他的情人。他想要我当他儿子。”

“什么？”

“还有比这更奇怪的，他就是那头狼……或是晚上他变成的样子。让我来告诉你发生的一切。你会觉得难以置信的。”

Lex描述了午餐会面的每一个细节，让我感觉如身临其境一般。当他讲故事的时候，我不停地抽气、大笑、咬嘴唇。只在餐会的末尾时才模糊地再次提起了取消交易。但是Lucien却再没多说一句关于心电感应和他打算当Lex父亲有关的其他方面的事。

“你打算怎么办？”我问他。

他露齿一笑，然后变成开心的笑容。“我也不知道。一切都该死的如此怪异。我仅仅知道的是要去更多地了解Lucien这个人。”

“你觉得他会是个流星异形吗？”

Lex的眼睛眯起来，咬着腮帮思考着这个可能性。“不。我们第一次见到那些狼的时候我就不这样认为，现在仍然不这样认为。他是……完全不同的某种东西。我只是不明白他为什么选中了我。”

我喷着鼻息。“你在开玩笑吗？你聪明、英俊、有惊人的成就。拥有了一个完美儿子该拥有的一切条件。”

Lex抚摸着我的脸侧。“你这是情人眼里出西施。”

“你变得太谦虚了。”

“我不是个完美儿子的材料。Lionel就能证明这一点。”

“他也觉得你是个完美的儿子，Lex。如果他不这样想他是不会这样折磨你的。如果你真的没有价值他是不会浪费时间的。”

Lex沉默地看了我良久。“我猜你说的有点道理，angel。我只听见了他谈论我失利的那些事……从没看到其实他一直试图将我强行塑形。Well，塑造成他想要的形状。”

“我知道你恨Lionel，但是你愿意成为其他人的儿子吗？”

“我……我不知道。Lionel定义了我是谁太久了。我能仅仅只是不把他当父亲了然后在把另一个人放到那个位置上去吗？几个小时前这还是个无奈的现实。”Lex用手指描绘着我牛仔裤上的布料接缝。“今早我做了个梦，梦里我叫Lucien父亲，并且感觉很……正确。也有可能是他将那些画面传送进我的思想里的。但是……在那个梦里，你和我都是安全的。我们和他在一起很开心。然后我醒来了，Lionel就华丽无比地站在那里。”

当他说到最后一句话的时候，Lex的声音听起来如此的苦涩伤痛。他想要一个爱他为他骄傲的父亲，我太理解这种感受了。倒不是我渴望Jonathan能爱我，但是我常常想象Jor-El是否曾经爱我。基于他形象创造的A.I.看起来那么的冰冷禁忌。我贴着Lex的太阳穴印上了一个温柔的长吻。他的双眼扑扇着闭上，我感觉到他贴着我的身体开始放松下来。

“不论你想做什么，Lex。我都会一直站在你身后的。”

一个甜蜜的微笑出现在他优雅的唇角。“只要有你在我身边无论发生了什么事，Clark，都终将变得完美。尽管那个想取得Lionel位置的男人可能不是……well，可能是由火焰构成，并且还会变形。你也许觉得现在我已经习惯了这种异象，但这还是让我很惊讶的。”

他翻到他到达Smallville时所记的那篇日记，无声地阅读着第一句关于我的话。

“我一直都觉得你就是我的天使，你知道吗？”

我摇摇头。

“在心里，我一直都这么叫你，我以为我可能永远都没有机会说出口。但现在……现在一切都不一样了。在我们之间我认为的一切不可能都变成了可能，而且……是我做梦都想象不到的完美。”他对着我的头发低喃着最后一句话，然后沿着我的发线到耳朵留下了一串亲吻。

我贴向他的触摸，转过头，这样他的亲吻就慢慢延伸向我的嘴唇。他用自己的嘴唇轻轻地确认着我的唇，近乎虔诚，就好像伴随着他嘴唇的每一个温柔碰触他都在都在诉说着‘我爱你’。当他终于打断去呼吸的时候，他的双眼干净透亮，脸上挂着一个小小的微笑。

“你还没机会逛逛顶楼公寓的其它地方，对不对？”他平静地问道。“也许已经洗劫过了我的内衣抽屉，还发现了我的色情杂志。”

“不，我还没有……我才不会……”我才意识到他是在开我的玩笑，在他肩膀上打了一下。

“嗯~~，可是我有点难过你没去检查五斗柜下面最后一个抽屉。”Lex说道，不用看他的脸我也能从他的声音中听见笑意。

“我应该害怕一下你想让我扒拉你五斗柜的原因吗，Lex？”我瞟了一眼那个五斗柜。

“哦，我不知道耶……也许它能展示出我的另一面，你会很享受的另一面。”

“你想要我现在就去看吗？我可以透视一下那个柜子，我们不用动一下。”我用双手搂住他的腰，拉起黑色的毛衣去摸他暴露出来的腰侧、腹部和后背的肌肤。

Lex感激地颤抖着，再次吻过我的头。“现成的X光。是的，Clark，我要你去透视最下面的抽屉。”

我透视了，当我看见里面是什么的时候，我觉得我的整个身体都羞红了。里面是各种尺寸形状的假阴茎。我觉得我还看见了一条鞭子盘在抽屉最底下，一副毛绒手铐放在鞭子中间，那些东西让我不舒服，让我想起了发生在地下室的事，但无论Lex想做什么我都信任他。然后还有些东西我都不知道它们是干什么用的，但我心中的某些东西却因学会如何用它们的想法而颤抖着。“那是些……啊……玩具……我猜是，对吗？”

“对，算你正确，angel。”Lex开始用舌头描绘我右边的耳朵，这次我变成了发抖的那个人。

“它们是……紫色的。至少都带着紫色。”

“当然。”Lex把我推倒在床上，骑着我的腰，双手放在我头两侧的床上。“我想我们会慢慢用到它们的。但现在我不想被任何事分心，除了膜拜你的身体。你觉得有力气让我爱你吗？”

我呻吟一声，他轻咬着我的下唇，当他用牙齿啃过我的下颚时，我在他身下重新振作起来。

“我把这当做一个Yes，可以吗，angel？”

“Yes！Yes！”

Lex用他优雅的手指一个个解开我法兰绒衬衫上的扣子，我坐起身这样他就能从我身上把T恤衫剥下来了。Lex把我按回到床上，只是看着我的眼睛。

“你知道现在你看起来有多淫荡吗，angel？你的皮肤因被唤起都红了，你的瞳孔放大，你的表情里清晰地透着性欲。上帝，你全部属于我。你会让我为所欲为，对不对？”Lex粗噶地说道。

“是的。”我低语着，双手颤抖地抬起来去拽他的毛衣。

他微笑着轻轻拨开我的手。

“Lex，我也想看你！”

“我知道，但先让我剥干净你。”

Lex推了下我的腿这样他就能解开我的牛仔裤了。我抬起腰让他把裤子扒掉。他把裤子我的其它衣服一起丢到地板上。

“那么说今天早晨你没穿内裤喽？”Lex咯咯笑道。

我点点头，当他用舌头舔过我阴茎地顶端时发出了嘶嘶的抽气声。它已经硬了而且顶端还沁出了透明的液体，他像只猫一样把它舔掉。

“如此甜蜜，Clark。你尝起来……就像糖果。”Lex呻吟一声用嘴吞下我阳物的头部。

我抽着气，批命抑制着不要抬起腰挤进他嘴里。他推开，对我笑着。

“以前没人对你这么做过，对吗？”

我摇摇头。“Lex，我们应该……小心。我不想伤着你，而且如我失控——”

“你不会伤着我的，Clark，因为你不会允许你自己这样做的。”Lex说着把手放到我的胯上，用拇指在的胯骨上画着圆圈。Lex用最轻的声音命令着我，支配着我。“听从我的声音，angel。我要给你口交了，但你的胯不会离开床面。你的双手将保持在身体两侧。明白了吗？”

我呻吟一声点点头。他深邃的双眼因欲望从银色变成铂金的颜色。

“我会让你兴奋地高潮，剧烈到等我结束时你会昏死过去，Clark。”

 

他意志的力量比我的生理力量还要强大，因为当他俯首，用舌尖卷起我阳物的顶端时，我的手和胯真的在静止不动。我尖叫一声，因为他把我整个吞进了喉咙。然后他开始吸……用力地吸，我的头疯狂地摆动着，但身体的其余部分却在原位一动不动。我感觉到双球里升起一股刺痛感，将我的身体拉紧。Lex的一只手顺着我的腰侧摸向我身后，我感觉到他的手指贴在那个入口上轻轻推挤着。

“Lex！我要射了！我……我要……哦，上帝呀！”

我感觉到我的种子流进了他的喉咙里，随后的几分钟里我什么都不知道了。Lex承诺我会昏死过去的事真的发生而来。当我睁开眼睛时，我看见Lex的脸离我只有几寸的距离。他半勾着嘴角笑着，一副心满意足的样子，就像吃了一整碗奶油的猫。

“欢迎回了，angel。”

我脸红了。Lex看着红潮泛滥过我的整个身体。我在他热烈的凝视下蠕动了一下。

“嗯~~我猜变成粉红色的一定不止是你的脸。从今以后每次你脸红的时候，Clark，阻止我自己不被唤起都会很困难的，因为我会幻想那些粉潮会扩散到的地方。”

我又脸红了，而他咯咯地笑着。所以我抬手揪着他的毛衣。“为什么你还穿着衣服？我想回馈你刚刚带给我的喜悦刺激。”

Lex面带微笑亲吻着，亲吻长久且深刻，他的舌头与我的舌头缠绵嬉戏着。我能在他嘴里尝到我的甜味。但之后他就从床上起身，然后向我伸出一只手。

“我穿着衣服是因为我们要去买衣服，在秋天我拒绝在大都会街头裸奔。”

“但你还没……”我超他胯下比划了下。

“我还没什么？”Lex问道，但他的坏笑与纯洁无辜的口气不符。

“你还没射出来。我也想把你弄射出来！”

我抓住他的腰，把脸压在他温暖的腹股沟里。我能闻到他唤起的味道，然后再次开始疼痛。Lex倒抽了一口气。我让自己炙热的呼吸喷洒在他裤子的布料上，喷洒在他坚硬的隆起上。

“我们得去买东西，angel。”

他的腰胯不受控制地向前推过来，他呻吟一声，因为我隔着裤子亲吻了他的阴茎。

“我会很快的完事的，Lex。我保证。我只是想让你开心快活，就像你为我做的那样。”

我抬头看着他的脸，同时用手去拽他的皮带。他抓住我的手，我颤抖着，他看着我，脸上纯然野性的需求夺走了我的呼吸。

“Angel，问题是……是如果我们不现在就离开的话……开始口交的话我就会无法停下来了。就在这儿拥有你……就我们俩和这张大床……你华丽赤裸的身体被进献给我，好像……处子祭品一般……”他战栗着，紧紧地合上眼睛。“你可真是个诱惑呀，angel。”

我站起身，用双臂抱住他，从头到脚贴着他的身体。我甩掉了一点欲望和大胆行事的恐惧。“你可以拥有我，Lex。全部的我。我渴望你融进我的身体里。以任何你想要的方式。我是你的。”

他的双眼陡然睁开，双臂在身侧绷直。我几乎能感觉到几十亿个想法划过他思想时他大脑所产生的电流。用他那如流淌在最深黑夜里的蜜一般的声音，他抓着我赤裸的腰说道：“我将会拥有你，angel，一遍遍，一次次。我将会是你的最初，最终，唯一。你将因为被我填满而疼痛。没有我填满你的身体你就会觉得不完整。我们属于彼此，我如此渴望与你有最深入的结合。”

当他这样说时，我的双腿开始颤抖。我觉得我站不住了。就好像他也感应到了一般，他领我走到床边安抚我坐下。但他没有让我躺下为他张开双腿。相反的是，他握住我的双肩蹲下身，这样我们就可以平视彼此了。

“我保证你会得到这一切的，angel。但不是在今天。”

“但今天我已经准备好了！”

“但我没准备好。”

我一直都在明确地争辩，想说服Lex我已经准备好了，不会太快，我没有太过精神受创而不知自己在要求些什么。但这所有的一切都被他这么一句简单的话吹跑了。

Lex清了下喉咙，用他的手盖住我的。他的双眼徘徊在看我们紧握的双手与我的脸之间。“我……我从没对任何人做过爱，angel。我有过一大堆性关系，但是从没有……这方面我和你一样是处子。”

我向前倾身，让额头贴在一起，亲吻他的鼻尖。“我会温柔的。”

“我知道。”他笑了，但立刻又完全郑重其事起来。“关于我们的第一次我一直……有个幻想。”他停顿了一下，拉了拉毛衣的领口。他不愿看着我的眼睛，我知道这对于他来说很难承认。“我想要整件事……浪漫一点。一顿美妙的晚餐，舒缓的音乐，蜡烛，草莓配着新鲜的奶油。”听见这个我们都笑了。“我想说的是我不想让它变成片刻的痛快刺激。我想慢慢体会它。”

“你想和我一起体验这些事？”

“我想要和你一起体验一切。所以……你可以帮我让我保持幻想吗？让我为我们俩安排一个晚上……就在不久之后……安排一个完美的地点。求你了，Clark。”

Lex用眼睛恳求着我，我想告诉他无需恐惧，想告诉他我会给他他所要求的一切。但是今天第二次我沉默了，感觉这样展示给他看更好。我吻了他，把我所有的爱与热情都投入这个接触中。他呻吟着将他的唇紧紧地贴上我的。

 

“不论你想要什么，Lex。”我声说道。

“谢谢你，angel。”他喘息道。“现在穿好衣服。我等不及要去给你买合适的衣服了。”

 

\-------------------购物分割线---------------------------

  
  


Lex打算带我去的服装店就在顶楼公寓的步行范围内。我们步行去那里，路边商店的橱窗里倒映着我们的身影。努力挣扎着不要去拉他的手或是去搂他的腰。我看得出Lex也是如此，因为他贴着我这边的那只手偶尔会握紧，就好像他想要握住我的手一样。

“你会喜欢这地方的，Clark。（那里的）克什米尔羊绒、丝绸和棉布都是你难以想象的优质。”

“只要你给我挑的东西我能穿到学校去不会引来围观，那就随你打扮我。”

“很好。你落到了可靠的人手里，Clark。可靠的人。”

Lex用力按了下我的肩膀，他的嘴咧出一个大大的微笑。就在我看见这微笑的时候。我在橱窗玻璃里瞥见了我们的倒影，发现里面并不止有我们俩。紧随在我们身后的是一只巨狼的身影，银色的皮毛，闪光的水印色狼眼。那东西的舌头朝外吐着，好像在对我喘着气或是……微笑着。我一定是发出了动静，因为Lex停下了脚步，对我露出古怪的表情。我指指橱窗玻璃。他转头看见，顿时面无血色，然后下颚收紧。他也看见了那只狼。然后出现了更多只狼，像洪水般漫过马路。整群狼都奔向我们，淌着口水，双眼发光。Lex的双眼交替反复于橱窗玻璃与现实世界间。那些狼只出现在橱窗倒影里。Lex的呼吸开始变得急促，尽管表面上他看起来很镇定。依照倒影显示，那些狼围绕在我们周围，形成队列。几乎是美丽的。

Lex呼出一口气，同时依旧看着那倒影：“Lucien。”

狼群编队突然散开，一个男人，红色的长发如鲜活的火焰垂落在他身后，走进狼群。他穿着一身黑，从翻领毛衣到长风衣，一直到脚下的鞋子。我从橱窗里人行道上的倒影身上回神，看向现实里的人行道，看见那个男人正向我们大步走来。他脸上带着温柔绅士的微笑。但是尽管他的表情温和，我还是在看到他的那一刻就僵在了原地不能动一下。当他走过我身边的时候，他用裹着黑色手套的手背拂过我的脸颊。我的皮肤刺痛了一下。他对我点点头，就像是在表示认可。然后他的眼神又定在了Lex身上，只在Lex身上。Lex用力地吞咽了一下，他的双眼太过闪亮，但他看起来并未失控。我想冲到Lex身边。我想要移动自己的四肢，但它们却决意静止不动。Lucien停在Lex身前一英尺的地方。

“我可不太喜欢被人跟踪呀，Mr. Lucien。”

“叫我Arsay，Lex。我觉得现在我们已经到了可以直呼其名的程度，不是吗？”Lucien的声音就像他的外表一样引人注目。那声音富有音乐感且低沉，滑过了我紧绷的神经。

“无论我们称呼彼此什么，情感观点都不会有所改变。”Lex深信不疑地回答道。

Lucien咯咯笑道。“我不知道你为什么向我要火，当你自己已经有了那么多火焰的时候。”

Lex眨下眼睛，我惊讶地看到他脸颊上出现了一抹红晕。“关于那火焰，Arsay……你到底是什么？”

Lucien的微笑变大。“直击要点。但这很难一两句话说清楚，而且还是站在大街上。今晚一起吃晚饭怎么样？你们俩人一起。之后我们可以谈很多事情。我保证会比今天中午的午餐会面让人愉快。”

Lex的眼神瞟向我。他想知道我的意思。Lucien也转过头来看着我，脸上依然挂着消遣的微笑。我想尖叫‘不去’，想尖叫我们不和这男人去任何地方。但是随后我想到而来Lionel、那些‘约会对象’、Tom Riley和Lex的痛。这儿有个……生物……能从Lionel身边拯救Lex。他有足够的权势能做到这一点。也许他是友好的吧。成为Lex的好父亲，即使他不是人类。另外我也不是人类。想想看Lex以往的记录，都是他自己的种族在伤害他，试图杀他，也许他和非人类在一起会比和人类相处更安全些。另外对于是不是接受Lucien的提议我恐怕我们根本没有一点选择权。我决定抓住这个自由意志的幻象，所以我点头同意去吃晚餐。

Lucien说道：“好极了。晚上七点在Va Pensiero怎么样？在那个氛围环境Clark也会觉很舒适的。而且你可以好好炫耀他一番，身穿着你打算给他买的那些衣服。”

“你怎么会知道……”Lex突然闭嘴，嘴唇抿成一条线。“今晚我们似乎有许多事情需要好好谈谈，Arsay。”

“的确。我很期待。”Lucien又在那里站了一会儿。慢慢地，就好像不想吓到一只野生动物般地，他伸出手，轻触Lex的肩膀。“我真的很期待。”

Lex看看他肩膀上的那只手，但是他未曾露出Lionel触摸他时的那种掩饰不住的厌恶。他的表情不温不火，就好像他在权衡自己是否喜欢这个碰触。但随后Lucien的手就移开了，Lex往前倾了一下，就好像他想挽留着那个碰触。意识到自己做了什么，Lex别开眼不看Lucien，他的身体突然紧绷静止。

“Well，你们俩个，七点见。保重。”Lucien说话的时候Lex既没出声也没看着他。

我看着Lucien在我们面前转身走开，穿过一群鸽子。在橱窗玻璃里，我看见那些狼冲向无助的鸽群。也许是动物的本能直觉，也许那些鸟真的看得见那些狼，鸽群被惊得飞起来，震落了大量的白色灰色羽毛。当我再次寻找Lucien时，他已经消失不见了。

“该死的。”Lex嘶声诅咒道，突然出现在我身边。

“他消失不见了。”

“为什么我并不吃惊呢？”

我握住Lex的肩膀，强迫他抬头看着我的眼睛。“你还好吗？他碰触你的时候没有伤到你吧？”

“没有，只是……他让我心神不宁，Clark。没人能让我心神不宁，除非我允许。但他……”Lex咬着下唇。“我讨厌这样。他了解知道我们那么多，我们却对他一无所知。不知道他会做什么……我们全都不知道！我需要信息情报。”

“Chloe！”我突然说道，Lex扭过头以为她真的出现在那里。“不，没在那儿。我只是想到她也许能找到些关于Lucien的东西。你知道她的调查搜索本领有多么异乎寻常的。”

Lex咬了下嘴唇。“也许你是对的。问问她也无妨。”

我掏出我的新手机弹开。“永远的初次呼叫。”我打趣着Lex。（First call ever）

“你的手机不再是处子之身了。”

我的脸红了，Lex笑了，他猜对了，我已经联想起自己马上就会加入非处子的行列。

“Sullivan寓所！”Chloe接起电话，声音听起来有气无力的。

“Chloe，我是Clark。”

“Oh，我的上帝，Clark！谢天谢地！你还好吗？你人在哪儿？你听说Lex的事儿了吗？一切都还好吗？昨晚我和Pete去农场了，结果那里一个人都没有！他们还不允许我们踏上城堡的土地一步！”

她机关枪一样的问题让我微笑，这就是Chloe，尽管我感觉很糟糕她还是被蒙蔽着，不知道发生在我和Lex身上的事。

“我正和Lex一起在大都会。我们俩都很好。”我回答道，靠在大楼的墙壁上，这样我们可以避开来来往往的人流车辆。我把手机稍稍从耳朵上移开了一点，这样Lex就也能听到而来。他凑过来，我感觉到他呼出的热气喷洒在我的脸上。我拼命忍住吻他的欲望，但却也岌岌可危。

Chloe发出快乐欣慰的笑声。“大都会？你们去那里做什么？”

“Lex有个午餐餐会，他现在要……带我去购物。”

“购物？”

“别问。一句两句话说不清楚。”

“听起来会是个好故事。但我很高兴你们俩人都很好。我在这儿都要发疯了。Pete觉得我需要安定片。”

“天呀，我很抱歉没立刻给你回电话。”我吞咽了一下，突然觉得恶心，因为我记起我无法给她回电话的部分原因是因为我人在地下室里绑着。“发……发生了些事情都是……well，发生了些不好的事情。但现在都没事了。”

Lex在我身边紧绷起身体，蓝灰色的眼睛打量着我的脸，想知道是不是需要他介入和Chloe亲自谈。我对着他询问的眼神摇了摇头。

我知道现在Chloe正咬着下唇用食指卷着一律金发听我说话。“你愿意谈谈吗?我是说发生的事。”

“我不太想谈。我更愿意当面谈，但不过……看，我不想你从别人那里听说，除了我本人。但无论怎样，这都不是《火炬报》的素材，Chloe。”

Chloe轻轻地哼了一声。“与你有关的永远都是《火炬报》的素材，Clark。问题只是我会不会把它刊登出来。”

“Well，这一次你真的不能刊登出来。”我收紧握在手机上的手，第一次意识到我作为Lex被监护人的这个角色受到的公众关注度将远远超过扮演他朋友的角色。记者们才不会像Chloe这么和善拘礼，他们会像洪水一样地朝我和他铺天盖地地涌过来。我知道也许Lex已经让他的公关人员处理此事了。但一部分Kent夫妇对我做的事还是有可能被曝光出来。

“好吧，任何我们关于这件事的谈话内容都不会被引用。在这儿的只是朋友Chloe，记者Chloe已经被关进小黑屋了，加上锁链。并且一直在大叫着新闻自由。”

听到她咕哝出最后一句话时，我必须得拼命忍住笑声。“Pete现在和你在一起吗？”

“没有，他今天有家事要做。不过晚一会儿他会来。你不会是要让我等到Pete来才让我听到这条新闻吧？”Chloe哭喊着。记者Chloe也许被用锁链锁上了，但显然没死透。

“不。我希望你来将这条新闻爆料给他。”我深呼吸了一下，Lex握紧我的另一只手表示支持。“Lex现在是我的合法监护人了。”

直到这一刻我才知道什么叫死寂。我发誓在我说完这句话后Chloe连呼吸都停止了。

等Chloe再次开口时语调比平时高了很多。“你你……你在开玩笑，对吗？我是说……你父母……”

“他们曾经是……Jonathan曾经是……”我突然停住。我能说出口吗？最终我能承认自己被一个不是Lex的人击败吗？

“你父母……死了？”她的声音因最后一个词而破碎。

“不！上帝，不是！”当然，她觉得只有这一个可能才能让我不再是他们的孩子。

“哦，well，那么……是不是Lex……是不是Lex/做了/什么才让你父母放弃了——”

“Lex没做任何不好的事！”我立刻澄清，我的眼睛遇见Lex的双眼。值得赞许的是，他看上去并没生气，只是哀伤地听天由命。我，从另一方面说，想发笑，想尖叫，想扔东西。她觉得Lex勒索威胁Kent夫妇好让他们放弃我。Lex一定是那个做坏事的人，决不是神圣的Kent夫妇！她认识Lex，和他一起出去过，所以如果连她都这么想他，那小镇上的其他人还指不定会怎么想他呢。

“Clark，对不起！我不是说……”

“不，没关系，Chloe。我不是故意对你喊叫的。只是每个人都会这样想……但那不是真的。那和真相完全是两回事。”我合上眼睛，咽下怒气，片刻后。“他……Lex/救了/我的命，Chloe。Jonathan一直在/伤害/我。他一直在/打/我。这次他是真的要……/杀了/我。”

Chloe的抽气的屏息声通过电话传过来。“哦，我的上帝，Clark……Clark……很抱歉……非常抱歉……”

Lex摩擦着我的肩膀。我知道他很震惊我居然都说出来了。我们正在大街上，用着同一部手机，但我不在乎。我想让她明白Lex是如何拯救了我，明白他是一个怎样的英雄。而且就这样告诉她似乎更容易些。这感觉就像从我身上撕去了某些不洁污秽的东西，我又说道：“Martha也知道。她赞同Jonathan对我做的事。她觉得那是正确的事！”

“我很……很抱歉。我简直不敢相信。太可怕了。”

“看，我并不想让你觉得你做了什么或是……随便什么。我……不想让别人知道。我觉得那样只会让事情更糟糕。”

“如果有什么我能帮忙的……如果你想和人说说或是……反正，我就在这里，Clark。永远在这里。”

“谢谢你。这已经代表了……很多了。”

她沉默了片刻，消化着她听到的事。我知道她想问更多的问题，想表示更多的同情，但她没有，怕会伤害到我，或是问了不该问的问题。我想告诉她没关系，但是同时我不想在电话里重复那些发生过的细节。

她清了下喉咙说道：“那么……我想我明白你担心Pete反应的原因了。如果没解释原因他听到这消息会暴跳如雷的。”

“即使解释了原因他也会暴跳如雷的。”我嘟囔着。

“那你想让我怎么告诉他？”

“只是，如果他听说任何关于监护关系的事……会有个合理的解释，然后等等再去杀掉Lex，直到他听我亲口说过之后。另外，告诉他我一切都好，还有我要告诉他些重要的事情。告诉他我会尽快联系他的。”

“那你明天去上学吗？”

我看着Lex的眼睛。我知道他不想让我去上学。也许是太快了。但是他得去上班，我一个人在城堡里闲逛会给我的大脑太多自由支配的空间。

“我……我不知道。Lex想先听听风声。等等看我打算怎么做。我不想让人们觉得他是个不称职的监护人让我缺课。”

“Clark，我觉得在你经历了那一切后，你缺席一些时候是完全可以理解的事。另外，你知道Smallville的，每个人都肯定是要挑Lex的错的，不管是不是真的有错。”

“Yeach。这就是问题的关键。他为我做了这么惊人的事，大家却还要给他坏的评价。在其中需找邪恶动机。”

当我说道他为我做了惊人之举时，Lex脸上就是这样的表情，就像日出破晓一般，他的表情盈满了阳光与幸福。上帝，他是如此美丽，让我的嘴巴发干。他用拇指摩擦着我的手心。

我差点没听到Chloe说的话：“但你却一直信任他，他也一直都未曾辜负你的信任。你已经改变他了，Clark。”

“我想我只是让他变成了真实的自己。”

“也许你是对的吧。嗨，你还没告诉我购物的事。”她打趣道。

“哦，well，Lex觉得法兰绒不是他想在他被监护人身上看到的东西。所以为了让我看起来不要像个邋里邋遢的小孩，这是他说的，不是我说的，他要给我买些衣服。”

Lex默许纵容着我。

“哦哦哦~~~所以等你归来时候会比以前更加时髦热辣。让我的小心肝儿小鹿乱撞呀，Clark！”

“Chloe，别糗我了。”

“你是真的不知道自己有多漂亮，对吗？嗯~~也只是增加了你的诱惑而已。”

我感觉自己脸红了，呻吟一声。“诱惑？拜托，我才不是……那样呢。”

“对~~~~。就是的，Clark。”

“Chloe！”

“好吧，好吧。Well，我等不及要看那个新的你了。”

“会和原来的我一样的，只是多了几件新衣服和一个新地址而已。”

“我有种感觉财富会同意你说的话。终于，Lex可以用他一直以来期望的方式娇宠溺爱你了。我在想这份宠爱会不会也波及到有金色头发的记者好友身上？”她哈哈大笑，我也情不自禁地随着她笑出了眼泪。Lex也咯咯笑着。我意识还得请她去调查Lucien呢，这才是打这通电话原本的目的。

“Chloe，我们需要你帮个忙。”

“任何事，真的。”

“也许我应该让Lex来说。”我把手机递给Lex。

“Hello，Chloe。”

“Lex！你会照顾好Clark的，对吗？你不会再让他发生任何事，对吗？”Chloe的声音很忘我，我听出其中的关心之情显而易见。

“是的，我发誓我会竭尽我的一切力量保证Clark幸福安康。”Lex回答着她的话。他用手背蹭着我的。“现在我需要你挖出一个叫Arsay de’Fale Lucien的男人的一切消息。”

Lex为她拼出那个名字。他咬着腮帮片刻后又加道：“他的名字翻译过来是堕落之光的光圈。看看能不能牵出些什么。如果你可以立刻着手……很好，我很高兴你能立刻着手。如果你在今晚六点之前发现了什么，打我的手机。谢谢，Chloe。”

Lex把手机递还给我。

“Chloe，我们真的很感激。使用你的魔法，okay？”

“当然，为了你们俩，任何事。”她回答道，然后她沉默了片刻。“Clark，你……你会好吧？”

“我和Lex在一起，Chloe。我会好的。我会比任何时候都好的。”

当我这样说的时候，Lex的目光锁住我的视线，我知道一切都是真的。

“Okay。Well，我会让你们继续你们的购物之旅，我以后再和你聊。Bye，Clark。”

“Bye，Chloe。”我合上手机。

当秋风再起时，Lex和我站在风中凝视着彼此。他露出让我心跳急速的Lex式微笑。他是如此的美丽。Lex探过身来，他的嘴唇在我的右耳边低语道：“你已经意识到了我给你买衣服从中获得的最大刺激就是……就是我可以在你试衣服的时候看你亲手脱光自己，对吗，Clark？”

如预想的一般，我全身战栗。“Well，那么让我们开始去买衣服吧。”


	12. Revelations（启示）

当他与Clark行走在大都会繁忙的街道上时，不适感在Lex的皮肤下躁动着。与Chloe谈话带来的那种平和感也只维持了一个街区的距离而已。当Lucien从视线中消失时，他消失了的概念也被自己脑中的酥麻的兴奋感所驱散。那些狼与他们的领袖还存在在周围，无形地跟在他与Clark身后，紧随他们的脚步，吐着舌头，即使它们并未以肉体行事出现，或是出现在街边店铺橱窗的倒影里。

“是他/让/我们看见他。不是意外，或是我们运气好有这方面的天赋什么的。”Lex突然说道，他正沿着人行道大步地往前走着。

Lex注意到从Lucien一出现开始，Clark就进入了保护模式，一直走在他的外手边更靠近街道中间的位置上。他感觉到男孩的爱意是如此的强烈，甚至他的不适感因此都瞬间土崩瓦解掉了。但是像这样的爱意也要求他要保护好Clark的安全，他该如何对抗那男人，那个人有着超能力……拥有的一切……他都一无所知，他该如何做到这一点？目前，他把所有的希望都押在了Chloe Sullivan身上，一个高中生，而不是他那些高薪请来的私家侦探，去搜集他所需用的那些关于Arc of Fallen Light的秘密。

“我唯一会知道Lucien就在身边的原因是因为他想让我们知道，”Lex进一步解释道。“这让我们有理由相信当他不想让我们知道的时候——”

“我们就无从觉察。Yeah，我也是这感觉。”Clark轻声说着，双眼不安地来回扫视着四周。

“他到底是什么呢？”

深呼吸了一下，Clark回答道，“也许是个……是个外星人。我是说，根据A.I.的说法，我是我们星球上唯一幸存下来的一个，但也许……也许他来自其它世界。我的意思是氪星和地球不可能是宇宙中仅有的两个存在着生命的星球。我自己就验证了外星人可以来到地球事实，所以这说明来自其它文明的外星生命也可也到达这里。”

Lex看见了当Clark谈起自己的外星人身份时不抬头两眼盯着地的样子。‘引以为耻。Kent夫妇让他觉得因为他不是人类，所以他是次等生物，其实事实正好相反。’Lex抬起手拍拍Clark的背，希望这个动作在其他人看来是柏拉图式的，但当面对着Clark的愁苦时，他内心中的一部分其实根本毫不在乎（别人的看法）。可是记者突然出现，按动闪光灯在他与Clark失去警惕的时刻拍下他们的照片，这样的画面从未真正完全消失在Lex的脑海里。

他一直让监护关系的事远离媒体，但这种情况不可能永远持续下去，也许都维持不到一天，最迟也就再过一天而已。从La Delacroix回顶楼公寓的路上，他打了好几通沉长严肃的电话，与他的公关人员和律师们商讨确定以最佳方式公布这段监护关系来历的记者招待会。他们得给媒体些东西去咬着，但绝不能让人染指Clark的隐私和个人生活。另外，Lex已经让他的人去着手处理Clark的高中事物，告知（高中）其下的负责人Clark是Lex的被监护人， Kent夫妇不得在一百英寸以内靠近他一步。他还计划着明天去一趟学校，要亲自向校长重申以上几点。Lex觉察到从Clark身上辐射出一波一波的紧张感，这把他从幻想中拉回现实。

Lex猜到了男孩不快活的原因。“我保证，Clark，我们一返回Smallville就着手开始研究拆解A.I.和你的文明起源的奥秘。”

Clark只是点点头。

“你是什么和你来自哪里是件让人兴奋的事情，Clark。是让人不可思议的事。你本身就是个奇迹，你知道吗？”

Clark从刘海下面充满希望地看着他。“你真这样想？”

“我/深知/这一点。你就是我的梦，也是其成百上千人的梦。SETI里的人……该死的，他们会因为终于知道了我们并不孤独而集体昏倒的。相信我，知道在地球之外不光存在着生命，而且还是智慧、美丽且友善的生命是……极其令人敬畏的。是……/你/给予了希望。”关于这个话题的拓展与渲染Lex从来都没有丝毫困难。不管是孩提时代，还是后来作为一个科学家，他时常仰望天空，希望在此之外存在着些什么，在此之外存在着其他人。即使在茫茫人海中他本身就是孤独的，但他依旧会因宇宙除地球上的生命之外还存在着其他生命体的这个想法而感到莫名的安慰。

就像构建防御般地深呼吸了一下，Clark承认道：“自从Kent夫妇告诉了我我到底是什么以后，我一直觉得很……我不知道……觉像是病态不正常的东西。与众不同。如果我不小心，如果我不能时刻控制住自己，我所做的一切就会伤害到他人，而且我还在不断变化。那些能力……常常，我很怕我一觉醒来就长出了鱼鳍或者翅膀之类我无法隐藏的东西，到那时又该怎么办？”

Lex捏捏Clark的肩膀。“无论变成什么样，我都会在（你身边）。我发誓。倾尽所有，我也要确保你的安全。”

Clark给了他一个颤抖的微笑，用手背偷偷抹着自己的眼睛。Lex让沉默来安慰一切，给Clark时间去重新振作，享受着单纯陪伴在男孩身边的感觉，这时候，白雪飘落，他们面前的人行道上开始星星点点落上了纯白的雪花。但满足的情绪突然被打破，Lex深深呼吸了一口冬日的空气然后突然僵住。“你闻到了吗，Clark？”

“闻到了什么？”Clark吸了几下鼻子。

“浓郁、质朴且热烈，就像……红辣椒粉。/这是Lucien的味道。/”

Clark又闻了闻，但却摇了摇头。“我什么都没闻到。你确定？”

Lex试图通过心电感应沟通。‘Arsay！我知道你还在这里。你想要怎样？’

什么都没有，也没有人回答。

Lex原地转了一圈，试图追踪到味道的最浓郁的方向。当他朝向街道另一边的一个小巷子时，气味开始变得辛辣。此时他看见了一件棕褐色夹克在视线中一闪而过消失在了垃圾桶后面。

“Clark……你看见了吗？”

Clark盯着Lex看着的方向。“什么都没有。即使是在X光之下也什么都没有。你看见了什么？”

“一个人。我以为是……算了。一定是看错了。”

Lex依旧对自己坚持道他觉得那件夹克很像Mr. Kent的那一件。也许那味道是种警告。现在它消失了，就在那个人消失的时候。

“Lex，怎么了？”

“Arsay还在这里。我能感觉到。先等一下。”

Clark点点头，一只手保护性地握住Lex的手臂。他们一起从人流中走出，于此同时Lex全神贯注于与Lucien建立联系。

‘Arsay，’Lex想到，“你是要警告我们Jonathan Kent就在附近吗？”

他脑中一阵嗡嗡之声的爱抚。“Lex，如果是的话会取悦你吗？”

‘我从不是个拒绝帮助的人……不论是来自于谁的帮助都一样。那么是Jonathan Kent在跟踪我和Clark吗？’

‘我不能干扰。’

‘干扰谁？’

‘干扰你。直到……’

‘直到？’

‘直到你同意/属于我/。’

Lex并不喜欢Lucien口气中的占有欲。‘除非我同意当你的儿子你才会提供保护？对吗？’

‘是的。’

Lex的双眼扫过四下，寻找着红头发男人的身影，但是什么都没有，只有呼啸而过的汽车和路边卷起的雪花。Clark美丽的脸庞被紧皱的双眉所破坏。Lex对自己做了个鬼脸。‘好笑，这听起来像是些规则，Bruce告诉我你并不照规则行事的。’

‘有一些我遵照。’

‘Well，看起来你已经打违反了这条规则。’Lex说道。

‘怎么会？’

‘因为你用那个味道让我堤防Mr. Kent出现。那么为什么你不干脆再进一步，告诉我他到底想怎么样和打算怎么做呢？’

 

‘你/觉得/你闻到了些你/以为/与我有关的东西，然后你转身需找源头……这和直接告诉你你们正被不怀好意的Jonathan Kent跟踪是两回事。’

Lex生生憋住一声笑，因为此刻他意识到Arsay其实正在告诉他。‘Okay，所以你只是歪曲了规则而不是违反规则。那么到底是谁制定了这些规则？’

‘我与另一个（Other）。’

Lex甚至都能听出‘另一个’被大写了首字母。‘所以还有一个像你一样的？’

‘是也不是。另一个是我的……对应物。’

‘Well，/这/让事情变得清楚明白了很多。’Lex掩饰不住他思想声音中的讽刺口吻。感觉到Lucien不打算透露得更多，他开始改弦易辙。‘那么，为什么你们要制定这些规则呢？’

‘为了让事情变得更有序和……更/有意思/。’

Lex感觉到了这话中有一丝让人不适的颤音。‘听起来像你正和另一个玩着一场游戏。’

对此并未有答复。

Lex皱起眉，他想：‘我不是棋盘的棋子，Arsay。我可不会让人玩。我早已在Lionel那里受够了这些。’

一波愉悦与……引以为傲……从Lucien传进了他的思想里。‘不被人/玩/唯一的办法就是让你自己彻底脱离棋盘。’

‘那么让我猜猜，做到这一点唯一的办法就是成为你的儿子？’

‘是的。你要成为操纵棋局的人之一，而不是成为被操纵的人……或者叫被影响的人更合适一些。’

片刻间，Lex有种感觉英语并不是Arsay的母语。他正试图把某些外来概念转换成Lex能理解的那些概念。让Lex的担心的是最微小的误翻也有可能安全颠覆事情的本意。

‘那么你是不打算告诉我Jonathan Kent的意图啦？’Lex强调道。

‘Lex，其实你用不着我来告诉你Mr. Kent的意图。’

‘现在你是在温和地暗示我很笨吗，Arsay？’

‘不笨。不，从来都不笨。只要……你好好想想这两天的事，你就会发现的。’

Lex好好想了很多事，但说实话，他的确没多想Jonathan Kent，除了要诅咒那个男人的时候，因为监护关系的文件已经签好了。即使是有的话，他也是更小心那些Mrs. Kent可能会使出的阴谋诡计。他突然意识到他遗漏了什么，那是如此的显而易见，简单直白到让他震惊不已。Jonathan Kent放弃了Clark放弃地太过轻易。他曾承认他计划要……‘带走Clark……杀掉Clark’……但随后他就放弃了。

Lex意识到Jonathan对他们的威胁比Martha更直接，很可能包括了身体暴力和更多的陨石，也许甚至还包括那把猎枪，过去Lex一直都在想象着Jonathan会端着那把枪追在他身后，只要他发现Lex对Clark的感觉其实并没那么柏拉图。他们阻止了鞭打之后与Jonathan的这个会面都莫名地让人感觉超越现实，Jonathan的危险程度只是被他古怪的行为表现所掩盖了。Lex的双眼迅速打量四周，意识到毫无防备地走在大都会街头似乎不是个明智的选择。

‘那晚Mr. Kent在他伤害Clark之后就已经近乎全疯了……（他）说我是撒旦的产物，说世界已经被毁了诸如此类的话，就因为Clark和我要在一起。’

在他们精神沟通链接中出现了某种奇怪的感觉。Lex看不出那是消遣还是恼怒，是很不一样的东西……就像早有预期。就好像Lucien是个老师，正看着最得意的学生逐步接近一个困难为题的答案。

‘哈，是的，一个相信他正代表更高力量采取行动的人的确是个危险的人。其中有些人曾被这样一个信仰彻底弄疯。特别当这信仰变成现实的时候。’

‘你在说什么？Jonathan Kent听到过上帝的声音……’Lex僵住了。

Clark一定注意到了Lex的表情。“Lex，怎么了？你看起来……”

Lex用手盖住Clark放在他手臂上的手，但并有对他说什么。Lex努力让言语在精神联系中形成：‘Arsay，你曾……你曾告诉Jonathan Kent要他去……去伤害Clark吗？’

‘你是想问我是否是个神，对吗，Lex？’

‘不是！这太荒谬可笑了！你是堕落之光的光圈，对吧？毫无疑问。’Lex捏了捏自己的鼻梁。

‘是的，毫无疑问。’Lucien的精神声音里凶潮暗涌。

‘你曾经像和我一样用心电和Jonathan Kent沟通过吗？’

‘如果我有，我是不大可能承认的，不是吗？但不管你信与不信，那个在Mr. Kent脑海里低语的声音都不是我。我不想Clark身上发生任何的不幸。他是你的锚。没了他，你会迷失的，总之……well，他对你来说不可或缺，所以对我也是不可或缺的。’

Lex感觉到他的心违背了他的意志。他相信不是Lucien影响Mr. Kent去伤害Clark的。但如果他是，无论Lucien有什么样的能力，Lex都将设法会他的受监护人复仇的。在Lex的思想深处仍有着某些想计较的事。他问Lucien：‘在这一切你也扮演了某些角色，对吗？’

“可能是什么样的角色呢，Lex？”

当他会想整个星期六的事件时，Lex的眉毛皱到了一起。然后他知道了。‘我头疼了……这就是那天我去农场的原因。头疼得特别厉害，我全然无能为力，所以我觉得……觉得如果我见到Clark也许就会放松下来，头痛就会减轻。和你联系我时我感到的是同一种头痛。’

‘并没那么有意思。’

‘再次歪曲了规则，Arsay？’

‘头痛完全是自然的生理反应。’

‘的确是。方便的生理反应。’

‘去打扮你的天使吧，Lex。好好开心一天。你们两人都需要这个。’

 

没再进一步多说，Lex感觉到Lucien将他们的脑电联系减弱到如游丝一般，他们依旧有所联系，大手他们的思想意识已经对彼此关闭了。Lex搓搓头，熟悉的疼痛再次出现在他的眼底。他祈祷这次不会变成严重的偏头痛。他感觉到Clark收紧了握在他手臂的手。“我很好，Clark。只是和Lucien交谈后习惯性的头疼。”

“你想回顶楼公寓去躺下休息一下吗？”

Lex忍不住露齿一笑。“你不会就这么轻易逃脱掉宽衣解带给我看的事，Clark。”

这也只是让Clark的脸上露出了一丝笑意而已，那双深沉的绿眸打量着Lex的脸庞，寻找着头痛到底有多严重的迹象。

“真的，Clark，这次没有那么严重。”

“他跟你说了什么？”

“一大堆谜语。”Lex停顿了一下，然后他决定必须给予Clark 和Lucien刚才给予他的那个警告。“只是……开始小心点Mr. Kent，好吗？”

Clark的双眼瞪大。“那就是刚才你认为你自己在小巷里所看见的人吗？”

“我只看见了一件夹克。”Lex不作正面回答，他的眼睛避开Clark的眼睛。

Clark抓住Lex的肩膀，几乎要摇晃他了。“Lex！你应该马上就说的。他……Jonathan不……他的精神不正常，起码我觉得是如此。每当我多回忆些那天的事……他的行为就显得越发的不正常，而且……如果他是要试图伤害你，我——”

Lex伸出两根裹着手套的手指按在Clark颤抖的双唇上。“他伤害不了我们，Clark。我不会允许的。相信我。”

Clark抿起嘴唇草草地点了点头，仍未被说服。Lex强迫自己不要靠过去再将那对嘴唇吻得红润丰盈起来。他再次开始向那件服装店走去，身后牵着一位表情严肃的天使。他们必须避开开阔场所。无论Lex有多担忧Lucien和他说的那些事，无论之后他发现Jonathan会有什么样的意图，Lex都希望接下来的这半天时间能好好地哄Clark开心，让男孩从最近他所经历的情感巨变中分些心神出来。Lucien说的对，他们俩都需要好好开心一天。Clark已经到了达极限，从他被抓到偷看Lex日记时所反应出来的过度恐惧表现已经清晰地显示出来了这一事实。（那时）Lex就读出了Clark眼中是全然绝望的恐惧，怕Lex不会原谅他，也许甚至会把他送走，只因为那个小小的过失。‘他还是不明白。他属于我，是我的。此志不渝。我永远都不会放弃他，留下他一个人，送他走。’

当他说理解并且原谅Clark看了他日记的事的时候，Lex说的是真话。他只是在想哪时会无法避免地提及那个房间的存在。他知道他必须尽快让Clark看那个房间，自己好好解释清楚，在那个房间成为他们俩的隔阂之前。他只希望Clark自己对Lex私人事务的好奇心能让Lex对和Clark有关的一切的所表现出的兴趣可以让男孩觉得（Lex）不那么恐怖。也许当明天他们一回到Smallville他立刻就办。做好了决定，Lex让冷静情绪笼罩了他的全身。他转过身对Clark微笑着。男孩从刘海下偷看着他，莫名地脸红不已。

“是为我宽衣解带的想法让你脸红了吗，Clark？”Lex伸出手，用裹着黑色手套的手指微微挑起Clark的下巴。他能看出Clark正设法驱散他对Jonathan Kent担忧。

“竟然如此期待呀。”Clark的脸已经红得和他的卡车一个颜色了。“我只是很担心……那些店铺都很高级，对吗？”

“是的，时尚且不对外开放。只会有你、我和一两名导购。没有其他顾客。我已经让Enrique事先打过电话了并且确认过了。所以你无须担心，Clark。在些地方大把的花些钱是种享受。你可以随心所欲地行为荒谬，他们只会微笑着点头而已。另外，打扮你对他们来说会是种愉悦。你是如此的……比例完美。”

Clark在他肩膀上轻轻地打了一下，同时迅速地下头藏起他的脸。“Lex！拜托，接下来你就会像Chloe一样用‘诱惑’之类的词了！”

“你就是个诱惑。是个倾国倾城、祸国殃民的诱惑。”

“不是！你才是……是……是个诱惑什么的。”Clark又害羞地说道：“我是说你……你的一切都那么的……火辣，Lex。”

Lex感觉到自己的脸颊上出现了一抹让人别扭的热潮。“随你怎么说，Clark。”

“你真的不了解你自己有多漂亮，对吗？”Clark很成人化地瞟了他一眼，因为看到的太多太快Lex有些担心那眼神。

“我以现有的尽力而为。”

“但你并不认为……本质有什么优秀的地方？”

Lex只是耸耸肩。你可能只是被叫怪胎太多次了，被那些潜规则情人用带着令人恶心或扭曲欲望的眼神看着，然后你就会开始相信是你自己有问题。即使和所有想睡他、用合同和生意付钱给Lionel睡他的男男女女们在一起时，他依旧觉得像他们只是想碰触某些……/另外的东西/……而他就是那东西；他们都游走在野性的边缘。他是个经验丰富且富有的情人才使他们围绕在周围，但他一直都知道，即使有女人嫁给他，他们中也不会有人从此与他不离不弃。他从未让这问题困扰他太多，只要他能从一段关系中得到他想要的东西。‘Clark只因为我而渴望得到我，这太怪异了。’Clark的手突然放到了他的肩膀上，Lex发现自己正贴向那只触摸他的手。

男孩甜蜜的呼吸刷过他的项侧，Clark在他耳边低语道。“我希望我可以证明给你看你有多么的……美丽……令人晕眩……让人啧啧称奇……就在此时此地，Lex。”

Lex战栗着转头，他们的嘴唇仅仅只隔了几寸的距离。“等我们到那家店的时再补偿给我。”

Clark露出了一个大大的微笑，绿色的双眸因欲望而变得愈发深沉。

“啊，看呐，我们已经到了。”Lex指着一个鲜明精致的铜质招牌，上面写着Raynauld’s。

当他们走过双门走进店里时立刻被突袭了，因为店主Maxime（马克西姆）和她的助理Georges几乎算是从天而降。一杯上乘的冰香槟酒被塞进了Lex手里，同时Clark狼狈地露出微笑，慌张地摆着手拒绝了提供给他的那一杯香槟。Maxime已经在咬着钢笔的尾端目测着Clark的身形体格了，即使他还穿着衣服呢，同时Clark的脸变成可爱的红润，因为他终于注意到了她的目光。

“他真漂亮，Lex。是一件真正的艺术品。就像一尊希腊雕像。我们可以发挥很多。”Maxime说道，同时欣赏地眯起双眼。

Clark看起来就要融化在地板上了。他正在地上蹭着双脚，脸红得像朵罂粟花，头发垂在眼前挡着脸，就好像他可以藏在后面一样。

“而且还很害羞……哦，上帝，他……/还没被人碰过/！”Maxime惊呼道。

听到这话，Lex差点把香槟酒从鼻子里喷出来。他知道她不是他和Clark想的那个意思，Clark脸上表情恐怖，但是无论从哪方面讲，那的确就是Clark的真实写照。‘至少到目前为止。’一股温暖的颤抖穿过Lex的身体，他依旧可以看到在顶楼公寓里Clark心甘情愿地献上他完全赤裸的身体，准备好任Lex为所欲为。‘等待是正确的。我要让他的初次被人……/碰触/……尽可能地完美。’

 

“现在，让我们开始吧！”Maxime朝Clark做了一个请的手势要他去店铺里那个超大的试装区。“现在，Lex，你说过这个男孩需要一切。你是说真的——”

“一切。”Lex对她肯定道，朝Clark露齿一笑，对方吐了下舌头作为回应。不用他亲自说出‘花多少钱都无所谓’，Maxime已经自他从容的一瞥中看出了这一点。

当他准备坐到试装区大镜子对面的长沙发上时，Georges殷勤地接过Lex的大衣随后拿开放到别处。四个小一点附属更衣室并排在另一面墙上。Clark站在房间的中央，样子有点迷惑不解，当Georges拿着卷尺开始围着他转时，他的表情好似要窒息了一样。同时Maxime剥掉Clark的外套和法兰绒衣服，然后Clark穿着的只剩下了他的牛仔裤和T恤衫，那衣服凸显出了他胸膛上的每一缕肌肉，因为当时Dominic随便地抓了一件他今年已经穿不了的旧衣服而不是那些新买的中的一件。当Georges要量Clark的内裤缝的尺寸时，男孩尖叫着往后跳了好几步。

“Lex！”Clark哀嚎道，因为Georges又靠近要量那里的尺寸了。

“冷静，Clark。他需要量出尺寸。”

整个Georges量他裆长的时间里，Clark一直咬着下唇坚决地瞪着Lex。当一切都搞定了后，Maxime和Georges凑到一起一通猛嘀咕。点头若干敲钢笔若干后，Maxime宣布道：“现在我们要去为这个年轻人找能让他变得更完美的衣服了，从内衣到外衣。从休闲的到优雅的！”然后她和Georges立刻冲击主店区为Clark收集衣服。

当Clark站在那里双手抱胸瞪着他的时候，Lex尽力忍住自己的笑声。

“Clark，其实没那么糟糕，不是吗？”

Clark居然撅起了嘴，Lex放弃了忍住笑声的尝试。他从沙发上站起了身，走进他撅着嘴的农场男孩。他知道Maxime和Georges还在主店区忙碌着，所以没人会看见他用双手捧起了Clark的脸，靠过去亲吻那撅起来的双唇直到它们勾出一道微笑。他的双手潜进Clark的T恤前襟里，描绘着男孩的腹肌。Clark战栗了一下。

“你尝起来就像香槟酒。美味极了。”Clark叹息着，额头贴着Lex的额头。

“如果你喜欢可以喝一些。”Lex建议着，同时弯下身拿起放在沙发腿边上的酒杯比起从杯子里直接喝，他想到了一个能让Clark更好地品尝自己最钟爱饮料的方式，Lex喝了一口，把酒液含在嘴里，然后靠过去再次甜蜜亲吻，把香槟酒嘴对嘴地喂给Clark。

“比起从杯子里喝，从你嘴里喝让这酒棒了很多倍。”Clark低语道。

Lex咬了Clark的下嘴唇一下，然后坐回到沙发上，就好像在片刻之前他并没有和Clark激情亲吻一样，这时Maxime和Georges带着大堆的衣服出现了。而Clark这边则在设法让自己看起来不要那么狼狈。

Georges恭敬地把所有的衣服都放在了角落的一个行李架和旁边的一个矮桌上。克什米尔毛衫可以爱抚Clark强壮的躯干，纯埃及棉的长短袖衬衫精致而柔软，会如浮云般飘荡在Clark的腹肌之上，三件不同款式的无尾晚礼服可以强调出Clark宽阔的肩膀和精瘦的窄腰，更多的是由顶级羊绒制成的休闲套装，灰、绿、蓝三色可以完美地衬托出Clark眼睛的颜色，面料精纺的家居休闲裤和牛仔裤质地柔软，看似普通到平易近人实则价格不菲、近乎天价，它们将完美地包裹住Clark的翘臀。然后还有成堆的丝绸四角裤，保暖袜，不同长度的宝石色丝绸浴袍会摇曳在Clark的大腿上、膝盖上或是脚踝处。接下来是鞋子：正装皮鞋、运动鞋、休闲鞋、还有登山靴。手套、领巾、长大衣和夹克外套都是用最奢华柔软的面料制成，可以在堪萨斯的秋冬两季里保证Clark温暖舒适，在春夏两季里保证Clark清凉干爽。当Georges在他们面前逐一展示衣服时，这些也只不过Lex目录的一部分而已。他知道那些套装必须得经过特别修改才会合Clark的身，这势必得要Georges去量尺寸花线，但是其余的应该可以马上就能穿上了。

“哈！”Maxime惊呼道，她捏捏Clark的脸蛋儿。“这粉红是因为外面的冷空气？还是因为刚才测量你的裆长所以你还红着脸？”

Clark的脸因为这话红成一片，Lex再次哈哈大笑，并从被监护人那里得到了一个愤怒的瞪视。

“没关系的。”Maxime说道，钢笔在一只手里快速的转动着。“现在……脱！”

“就在你面前？”Clark的嘴张得大大的。

“对呀，你得穿上那些衣服。你不穿上它们我怎么知道那些衣服你是不是合身？”

就在此时Lex站起身来开始干预。他拉住Maxime的手臂开始礼貌但却坚定地把她带往试装区的大门。“事实上，Maxime，如你所看到的那样，Clark很羞涩，而现在你和Georges已经很体贴地拿来了所有的衣服让我们选择，如果你们俩能到……外面等着，将会更好些。”

Lex也勾住Georges的手臂将两人带出试装区的大门。

“但是修改怎么办！”Maxime在门口外喊道。

“我们会最后试套装……然后你们可以等他穿好后再进来看。”Lex坚决地关上门，然后头靠在门板上。他转过身背贴着门板。“终于就剩我们两人了。”

“我还以为你会让她再多待会呢。”

“绝对没门。你的裸体是属于我一个人独享的。Clark现在有没有摄像头正看着我们？”

当Clark用他的透视能力扫描整个房间时，Lex就是看着，并没有试图隐藏他的惊讶。

“没有，他们一定很信任他们的客户。”

“很好。”

Lex带着坏笑开始如野兽般穿过房间无声地靠近他的被监护人。Clark重重地吞咽了一下，双手紧张地在大腿上磨蹭着。Lex停在离他一步之遥的地方，然后贴着他的身体绕向他身后，不放过每一个角度。

Lex嗓音轻而低，其中包含着一丝沙哑：“Clark，你知道有多少次我想就这样看着你，注视着你的美丽，迷醉其中永不苏醒，但却无法达成心愿？”

“多少次？”Clark轻声问道，双眼突然垂下去，牛仔裤的前部开始有凸起出现。

“/每/一天，/每/一刻。”

Lex停在Clark身后。他的双手似有若无地抚上那副强壮的肩膀，感觉着Clark衣服下面皮肤散发出的热力。一阵战栗窜过男孩的后背，就好像他能感觉到Lex那似有若无的触摸，或者也许是Lex的声音本身就是种触摸。

“双臂抬过头顶，angel。”Lex对着Clark的耳朵低语道。

Clark顺从了。Lex的手指在T恤衫的下摆边缘曲起，把衣服向上拉。当他拉起衣服时，双手擦过Clark如丝绸般滑腻的后背。他把那件T恤丢在地上，男孩的双臂落在身体两侧，就好像他再也没力气提起它们了一样。Lex盯着他被监护人后背上大片的金色肌肤甚至包裹着平滑的肌肉。Clark的头依旧垂着，就好像在恳求，黑色的因为从头上脱掉T恤衫而被弄乱。这样的景象让Lex的阴茎猛然抽搐。

Lex的声音近乎是个低语：“我告诉我自己我只是你的朋友，你是直的，你爱慕着一个穿粉红带花边儿和我完全不同的人。我必须得移开视线。从来不敢允许自己只是看看你。”

他握住Clark的腰，用拇指在他身侧牛仔裤上方一点的皮肉上画着圈。

“你应该看的，Lex。我想让你看……非常想。”

Lex拇指停下动作。“曾经你也想吸引我，是吗，angel?”

一个几乎扼死的喘息逃出Clark的双唇。“是的！”

“你想过让我因你而变硬疼痛？只看着却不碰你？”

“我也想让你碰我，Lex，我……”

“所以后来你不是只是戏弄我？戏弄我是件非常危险的事情。”

“从来没戏弄过你。爱你……想要你……需要你……”

Lex更用力地握紧Clark毫无赘肉的腰身，把男孩拉过去贴着他，他坚硬的阴茎就压在Clark的两臀间。男孩倒抽一口气。

“你能想象如果我们俩都赤裸着身体这样做时会是什么感觉吗,Clark？”

“哦，我……”Clark颤抖着挤向Lex勃起物。

“我会拉开润滑你。你会变得光滑湿润，完全为我打开，但是依旧……哦，如处子般紧致。”Lex对着Clark的左耳廓嘶声说出最后一个词。

“Lex……求你，我……求你！”

Lex的双手沿着Clark牛仔裤的裤带滑动着，手指摹绘着裤带上方的敏感肌肤，直到他摸到那枚金属纽扣。然后他的两个拇指潜入到裤带下面。Clark的阴毛比人类的要柔软很多，几乎像绒毛一样，让Lex的手指发痒。他用拇指摩擦着那片敏感的皮肤和毛发。Clark的头向后仰过去，枕在Lex的左肩上。

“当我的阴茎进到你身体，Clark，用力干你，把我的种子射进你身体的最深处时，你就会明白这个事实……你/属于/我。”Lex吞咽了一下，他意识到刚刚他把自己最黑色欲望清楚的说出口了。但是Clark并没有恐惧的反应，相反男孩因为欲望与需求啜泣着。“你喜欢我占有你？”

“是的。”Clark喘息着，Lex能感觉到Clark饱满的性器顶端在他的拇指上留下了一道湿痕，同时他继续在男孩的牛仔裤下面抚摸着。

“你想属于我？”Lex几乎屏住了呼吸。

“是的！”

低吼一声，Lex把Clark转过来面对着他。几乎恶意地，他解开了Clark的牛仔裤，拉下拉链。Clark弓起腰试图让他疼痛的阴茎接触到Lex的优雅的双手，但他却明确地拒绝了男孩碰触他身体的渴望。

“你知道属于一个Luthor意味着什么吗，Clark？”

男孩的瞳孔因欲望而扩大到让他的眼睛看起来都像是黑色的。Clark舔了下嘴唇，Lex咽下一声呻吟。

“我想属于你……属于Lex。不是Luthor……只是Lex。我只属于Lex。”

Lex剧烈战栗着，但他却靠向前，他的脸颊贴着Clark的脸颊，他的呼吸拂过Clark的耳朵。“为我脱光自己，我的Clark，我的天使，我的一切。”

Lex从他身边退开，坐进沙发里，一条手臂搭在沙发靠背上，另一只手伸下去抓起香槟杯，双腿闲适地交叠在一起：一派轻松的画面，但是他身体的每一条神经都如同被烈焰焚烧。没了Lex在身边支撑，Clark几乎摇晃蹒跚跌倒在地，但男孩还是稳住了自己。

 

因欲望而变得深沉的眼紧盯着Lex，Clark踢掉双脚的鞋子。他弯下身脱掉一只白色的袜子，然后是另一只，随着动作男孩的胸肌与腹肌收紧伸展着。现在只剩下那条已经被解开的牛仔裤了。Clark的手停顿在腰间时，一阵战栗窜过Lex的身体。他一口气喝下剩下的香槟酒，记不清是他放下了酒杯，还是就那样任酒杯从手中滑落在地。随着一个流畅的动作，牛仔裤被Clark从有力的胯间褪下，滑过结实的大腿，直到最后摊在他的脚踝周围。Clark中间跨出来，完全赤裸地站着，大大的手垂直身体两侧，没有遮住那个Lex也有的东西。他未割过包皮的漂亮阴茎坚定骄傲地站立在黑色的卷毛里。Lex抚过自己的头时，感觉双手都在颤抖着。他着迷地看着一滴晶莹剔透的精液从Clark性器的开口处沁出来。他感觉像被烤干了一样。想都没想，他就离开沙发跪到了Clark身前。他舔掉了那晶莹的水滴，尝到了浓重的柑橘味，那是Clark最纯然的味道。

他抬头看着身前的美丽男孩。“这样看起来像是/你拥有了我/。”

男孩的双手，如此有力，但却永远温柔地捧着Lex的头颅。片刻里，Lex闭上双眼。他重重地吞咽了一下。‘Clark的确拥有我，而且我……我并不在意。我喜欢这样。我爱他。’他感觉到Clark开始用拇指来回摩擦着他的太阳穴。男孩并没有将阴茎压到Lex的嘴唇上，或者试图将Lex的头颅拽向那个肿胀的器官。他只是抚摸磨蹭着Lex的脑袋，就好像他并没处于痛苦的勃起状态似的，就好像Lex并没有跪倒在地位置完美地等着Clark干他的嘴。他之前已经为男孩口交过一次了，这次感觉却是如此不同。首先，他是跪着的，他是不会轻易这样做的。Clark可以把阴茎插进Lex的嘴里，一直插到他的喉咙深处，他会接受的，并渴望被这样占有。他不会拒绝任何Clark想做的事。所有那些曾经弄伤他喉咙，用他们肮脏种子几乎呛死他的男人们都从他的脑海里褪色消失了。

Lex抓住Clark的腰，抬头看进他农场男孩的眼睛。“干我的嘴，Clark。”

“什么？”Clark的眼睛不敢置信地睁大。“不可以，Lex！我会伤着你的。我不愿意——”

“你不会伤着我的，Clark。还记得在卧室里的时候吗？你能控制住你的力量的。我……我真的需要你这么做。求你了？”

Clark咬着他饱满的下唇。“如果你想要……我愿意做任何你想要的事，Lex。”

“谢谢。”

Lex靠向前，亲吻Clark器官的顶端。他让自己的双手描绘过Clark丝绸般的大腿内侧。随后再次固定住Clark的腰，然后张开嘴，含住Clark的阴茎顶部直到它完全达到了自己的舌头中间。他轻轻地吸了一下，听见了Clark的呜咽声。他的眼睛遇到了Clark的，他看出男孩不确定该怎么做。当Clark的阴茎滑出Lex的嘴时出现了碰地轻响了一下。

“固定住我的头，然后推……开始的时候轻一点。也许我会有点轻度的呕吐反射，但很快就会消失。”Lex解释道。“等你高潮的时候别退出去。我想都喝下去。另外……我们也不能把Maxime的换衣间搞得一团糟，现在可以开始了吗？”

他得到了他所希望的微笑。Clark的手再次固定住他头，轻轻地。Lex将Clark的器官深深地含进嘴里，当Clark开始向前移动时打开喉咙。Lex合上双眼，紧紧闭住，等着Clark腰胯第一下成功的冲撞。他并没有被噎到或者想呕吐，他的身体完全敞开为Clark所使用。如果和那些男人的糟糕经历有什么好处的话，那就是他现在能为Clark做这个了。

他们的节奏很快固定下来。Clark干Lex嘴时所发出的绝望欲求之声让Lex睁开了双眼。Clark的头朝后仰着，粉红色的嘴唇张着，金色的肌肤几乎在闪闪发光。随着Clark逐渐达到顶点，推挤的动作也开始变得更不稳定。随着一声哭喊，Clark猛推了最后一下，如此深入，深入到Lex的鼻子都埋进了他柔软的阴毛里了。他的种子流进了Lex的喉咙，像一股暖意一股流下去。Lex一次次地吞咽着，似乎他的情人释放出了精液的海潮。随着最后一次喷射，一切终于结束了。Lex将已经柔软的器官舔净，而这时Clark的背已经弯了下去，头垂得几乎已经与Lex头持平了。

男孩的双膝已经开始发软了。Lex抓住他，帮男孩坐到地板上。他把Clark的上身揽过去贴着他自己。他的双手梳过汗湿的乱发。他亲吻Clark的前额感觉心情平静。曾经与Lionel生意客户不幸遭遇偷走了Lex某些东西，现在都因为这个行为而重新归位了。

“这太……这太，Lex，上帝呀，这太……”Clark再次因兴奋感而变得无语。

“我明白，Clark。对我来说也是如此。”

“之后我还怎么试穿这些衣服？”Clark笑着说。“我都站不起来了！”

Lex伸手下去摸摸自己的裤子前面。都已经湿透了。他居然只是给Clark口交一下就高潮了。

“看来今天我也需要试穿衣服了。”Lex笑道。

“你已经高潮了？”

“听起来你好像对此很不高兴。”Lex抚弄着Clark的头发。

“Well……我还想把你也吸出来呢！”

“（以后）你会有大把的机会干这个的。我向你保证。”Lex说着，嗓音因承诺而变得低沉。

 

他从Clark的拥抱中退开，但并没拒绝他农场男孩给他的疯狂亲吻。他低头看着这个全身泛红的天使不着片缕地横陈在他眼前，再次感觉到一股热力击中了他的腹股沟。带着坏坏的笑，他漫步走向房门，在行进中感觉到Clark的双眼盯着他的屁股猛看。他猛地把房门拉开一半。但已经足够让Georges从门边跌倒在地，他脸部发红呼吸粗重。很明显，他多多少少听见了一些他们的表演秀。Maxime在他身后看着，脸上也有点红，但却没一点尴尬的表情。

“那么，Lex，你需要些什么？”她问道。

“整套的衣服。简单低调一点的，可以临时穿去Va Pensiero的。”

“哈，我就知道需要这样的东西！”她跑去那些行李架，然后拿回了一条黑色正装裤和一件靛青色丝绸衬衫。当有灯光照在衬衫上时，面料颜色在深蓝与紫色之间不断变幻，并微微地泛着光。

“很漂亮。”Lex说着从她手里接过外衣。“哦，我还需要……四角裤。”

他不舒服地换了个姿势，短裤上的湿痕正黏贴在他阴茎上。她在衣服堆上又加上了条黑丝绸四角裤。

眨眨眼，她又说道：“我们现在提供新服务了，Lex。如果你希望啊……现在换下来……我可以把你的旧衣服送去洗。”

考虑到沾满精液的四角裤和长裤可能会额外增加她透露给记者他与Clark的在更衣室里干了什么的故事的可信度，他拒绝了她的提议。他一关上门，立刻就感觉到了某个勃起的农场男孩贴在了他的背上。

“现在，轮到你脱光了，Lex.”

“我用吗？”

“是的。如果你愿意我可以效劳。”Clark喷出的气息搔痒着Lex裸露的项背与头颅。

“Well，昨晚你做得如此得心应手，现在我怎么能拒绝呢？”Lex转过身面向他。

Clark轻轻地握住那件新衣服，手指抚弄着那件衬衫。“这是什么颜色？太酷了！”

“靛青色，我觉得是。”

“不是你最爱的那种紫色——”

“你知道我最喜欢的那种紫？”

露齿一笑，Clark说道：“是淡紫色（薰衣草色），对吧？”

Lex开玩笑地推了Clark一下。“我不穿淡紫色呢。”

“不，你穿，有一件毛衣——”

Lex在Clark的两肋上搔着痒。“我可以跟你保证，在我的衣柜里没有一片布料可以被称作淡紫色。”

Clark弯下身咯咯笑着。“好吧，好吧，我投降！你不穿淡紫色……不经常穿。”

“好哇，农场小子，你完啦！敬酒不吃，吃罚酒。”

衣服飞到了空中，Lex在试衣间里追着Clark到处跑，最后Clark的背贴上了一面镜子，Lex稳稳地坐在了他两腿间。

“你还觉得我穿淡紫色吗，Clark？”Lex问道，假意警告地挑起一道眉毛。

憋着笑，Clark极力装出一副严肃的表情。“我会杀死说你穿淡紫色这种如此小女生颜色的人。”

“这才是我想听到的。”Lex靠向前重重深深地吻了下Clark。男孩发出了一阵模糊的愉快之声，用双臂揽住Lex的后背，让年长的男孩贴到他的胸口上。

当他们片刻之后从亲吻中抽身时，Clark温柔地摇晃着Lex说道：“现在，脱光了，Lex。我想你现在就脱光了。”

“嗯~~~~太有进取心不是吗，我们？我还以为你打算帮我——”在Lex还没说完这个念头之前，他的衣服就已经消失了，甚至就连他的袜子都已经被完美地挽成球塞进了他的鞋子里。“你是怎么……超级速度，对了。”

“对啦。”Clark又把他抱进怀里，贴在Lex身上蹭着，就好像只长毛的动物一样。“天呀，我可真爱你皮肤贴着我的感觉。简直让人上瘾。”

“我看得出来。”Lex干巴巴地说道，可是同时Clark贴着他蹭动一下，他就微微呻吟一声。Lex的双手开始徜徉在Clark的胸膛上，描绘着肌肉的起伏凹陷，轻轻扭着Clark的乳尖，让男孩喘息呻吟着将他们俩更往一起用力推挤。

“我又开始勃起了，Lex。”Clark轻声说道。

“我也是，真令人惊讶，想想不到十分钟之前我才刚刚那样兴奋地高潮过。（虽然）我也很愿意继续下去——”

“这里也许并不是合适的地点。Yeach，我也想今晚在床上做这个，或者至少是在沙发上。我们一定要隆重地使用一次大宅里的那张长沙发，Lex！你知道有多少次在我们看电影或者只是聊天的时候我这样幻想过你吗？”

Lex笑着亲吻他的嘴唇，钟爱着那在Clark嘴里才能尝到的甜味。“大约也就是我幻想次数的一半而已。但我并不只幻想了沙发，Clark。我想在沙发上做，在地板上做，在厨房的橱柜上，在楼梯上，在游泳池里，在车上——”

Lex所列的这些清单被Clark盖过来的双唇和狂乱钻进他嘴里的舌头所打断。“Lex！上帝，你的声音……不能再这样说话了，除非你想我们永远都出不了这个试衣间。”

“我猜也会是这结果。现在我特别不期待今晚和Lucien吃饭的事了。那会打断我‘蹂躏折磨’你的宝贵时间的。”

“Yeah，well……我觉得他不才会就这样随我们去了，你说呢？”

Lex皱起眉。“是的，我猜他也会如此。”

遗憾地叹息了若干声，二人分开。Lex感觉到了Clark的注视，他弯下身捡起Maxime为他挑选但被扔得到处都是的衣服。幸好都还不是特别皱。突然他感觉到自己屁股被人从身后捏了一把，他震惊地喊叫一声猛转过身。Clark，试图装出一个无辜纯洁的表情未果，正礼貌地站在五英寸开外的地方。露出一个邪恶的坏笑，Lex说道：“看着，农场小子，我会牢牢记住诸如此类对我的人身攻击，我会复仇的。”

“我希望这是个承诺，Lex。”

“你可以期待。现在试试这些套装。我非常想看你打扮得体的样子……虽然，脱光了的你已经成为了我最爱的风景。”

“让我一直赤裸着身体只在脖子上带一条紫色的项圈呆在你的卧室里，或者……既然我们的家是一座城堡，那里面一定有间地牢的。”Clark笑道，开始试穿真丝四角裤，然后穿上一条正装长裤。

Lex露出的是一个更机械式的笑容。他的思绪闪回到昨晚他产生出的那个强迫Clark这样和他在一起的可怕幻想中。唯一Clark‘遗漏’的部分就是发着微光的陨石。Clark抬起头看着他，因Lex的突然沉默而表情迷惑。

Lex拽上他的内裤和长裤，在Clark面前藏起了他的表情，他让自己镇定下来。‘我不会那样做的。我不会伤害他的。上帝呀，求求你，让我信守承诺。我不会让‘那条蛇’取胜的。’突然Clark的手指托起他的下颚。

“嗨，怎么了？”Clark问道。

“没什么，只是我……”

Clark因Lex不正常的语气皱起眉。就在这时，Lex的手机响了。‘救命的铃声。’他弹开手机，来电显示是Chloe的号码。“Ms. Sullivan，已经有消息要报告了？”

“Lex！感谢上帝，你接电话了。”

Lex的眉心皱起。“Chloe，怎么了？放生了什么事？”

她的声音显得有点气喘吁吁，而且她说得太快了。“是的……该死的，是的……对不起，现在我有……有点吓坏了。”

“怎么了？”Clark无声地对他比着口型。Lex耸了下肩膀。他自己也还不清楚呢。

“Chloe，告诉我到底怎么了。”

深深地，颤抖地呼吸了一下后，她开始说道：“Well，我们谈完后，我就立刻着手搜索查询那个叫Arsay de’Fale Lucien的家伙，结果什么都没有。但是随后当我键入了Arc of Fallen Light后……电脑屏幕突然变黑了，然后打印机……打印机开始打印出这些资料来。”

“有人通过电话线给你发送了东西然后——”

“不是！”她发出了一声歇斯底里的笑声，让Lex的背后汗毛倒立。“我……开始我也这样以为。是有人和我捣乱。所以我把打印机从电脑上拔了下来。”

“然后它停止打印了？”

又是一声让他打颤的傻笑。“它还在一直打印。所以我断开了电路。把电源线从墙上拔了下来，但是……它还在继续着，Lex。就那样一直喳喳喳、喳喳喳地打印着。你知道接下来我又干了什么吗？”

Lex抓住Clark的双臂。“不知道，你干了什么？”

“我把打印纸的托盘拔出来了！我以为，这下这该死的东西该无法打印了吧。没有纸了，它就没法打印了。但是Lex……哦，上帝，Lex，它……它还在打印。它打印了至少有一百多页。纸张就那样该死的不断出现！就那样凭空出现！”

Clark的双眼瞪大，重重地吞咽着。从Clark脸上那个惊悸的表情Lex就知道他也听见了Chloe的话。

“Chloe，”他轻轻地，沉着地说着她的名字，试着不让自己的声音中出现惊惧。“里面打印出了什么？”

“你想要的东西，Lex。就是你想要的东西。大堆的学术文章，来自某些不知名的博物馆和大学里面的古老课文，都是关于/他/的……堕落之光的光圈。”（the Arc of Fallen Light）

Lex在两脚之间转移了下重心。他感觉到一股深沉的不悦蔓延在他嘴里。“我很抱歉，Chloe。我实在不应该要你去做这个。我不知道这会这么危险，这么——”

“不用道歉！不用……我一直盼望着这样的资料。只要我冷静下来后，我就会觉得这简直是不可置信的酷。而现在我只是……只是被吓着了。更糟糕的是看了这些东西几乎让我和那台着了魔了的打印机一样激动啦！”

Clark用力的双手放到了Lex的肩膀上，他专心地凝视着Lex的脸。Lex靠向前，用自己的前额贴着Clark的，需要这个接触带来的额外安抚。“Chloe，能告诉我你找到的东西的要点吗？”

“Okay，当然，你的确需要知道如果……天呀，我这里简直一团糟。”她吞下了什么东西后重新回到线上，听起来冷静了很多，Lex猜她是不是刚刚喝了什么含酒精的东西。“简单来说，堕落之光的光圈是……well，他是一名先驱。”

“什么的先驱？”

“每个被人类当做邪神的前驱。非常，非常，非常的古老。”

Lex咬了下嘴唇。“就像魔王撒旦？”

“哦，和他比魔王撒旦就是个唱诗班的小男孩，Lex。”她又吞了一口，这次Lex确定那就是酒精饮料了，因为她的声音已经有点含糊不清了。“他才不是那些哭哭啼啼软弱无能的堕落天使。他是另一个生物的/平衡对手/，the Arc of Ascendant Light（上升之光的光圈）。千万别让那些名字骗了你，他们既不仁慈也不慷慨，更不会心慈手软。他们也许会奖赏那些帮他们让天平（平衡）向他们倾斜的人，但是——”

“天平？”

“试图左右文明世界超一个方向或另一个方向发展的典型战争。”

Lex感觉心彻底得凉了。“他们是怎么做的？”

“按照推测，在每个世界里都存在着一个关键人物让他们彼此对抗去争取或……或是摧毁。这些人是那些个决定世界超哪个方向发展的关键人物。”

“他们是怎么把那些人赢得到他们那一边去的？有提到任何关于……关于孩子的事吗？”Lex闭上了眼，感觉到Clark收紧了抓在他身上的手。

出现了一阵纸张翻动的声音。“没有，目前为止没有提到这一点的内容。让那些学者如此着魔的是对于这些光圈（Arcs）的信仰曾经发生过转变。没有人曾真正膜拜过这些家伙。根据这些教授们说，对于光圈们（Arcs）来说，我们都只是……只是棋子而已。”

“棋子？”Lex重复道，他的声音在自己听来是如此的粗噶。

“Yeah，对他们来说我们不过是爪牙卒子而已。这才是让那些学者们觉得奇怪的。通常来讲，神邸需要被人们信仰，这样人们才能解释事情是非黑白之分的或是确保事情超着他们认为正确的方向发展，但是……光圈们完全不是这么回事。人们永远不无法使他们满足或让他们让步。你能做的只是希望或者恐惧于自己会成为他们游戏中关键人物的一员。”

“还有别的吗，Chloe？关于狼或者是蓝色的火焰，或是……”

“没有，但是我也只是看了这些资料的四分之一而已。”然后一阵振聋发聩的沉默。“Lex，求求你……请告诉我这个Arc of Fallen Light，不是真的。我是说打印机像那样动作这……要比Smallville还怪异，一定有什么不正常！”

就在此时，Lex张开双眼，视线慢慢看向更衣室里的一面穿衣镜。他并没惊讶于他看见的东西。他一直就想象着Arc of Fallen Light就站在他身边，只是现在才允许他看见而已。而且，的确，在倒影里，他看见Arsay就站在他身后，被火焰环绕着，一个微小的笑容绽放在唇角，一只手占有地放在Lex赤裸的后背上。Clark发出一声惊喘，然后Lex意识到Clark也看见了他。

Chloe的声音就像一个清脆的铃铛，她说道：“Lex，如果Arc of Fallen Light是真的……请告诉我他没注意到你和Clark。请你告诉我你们俩对他们的游戏……不重要。”

Arc of Fallen Light的微笑变大，水银色双眼中的幽蓝火焰变得更为闪亮。Lex清楚地知道他不能按Chloe想要的方式回答她。


	13. A Future Foreclosed（已排除的未来）

我抓住Lex把他拉到试衣间的另一边，远远地离开Arc of Fallen Light。但没有用的。即使在镜子里Lucien没有再接触到Lex。莫名地我却知道他已经与Lex有所联系，也许一直以来都是。Lex肩膀肌肉隆起，好像被无形之物触摸，这告诉我他也感觉如此。

Lex冷静地对着手机说道：“Chloe，我……现在我得走开一下。我……我希望你停止对Arc of Fallen Light的调查。”

虽然Lex的嗓音很克制，但他吞咽的样子清楚地显示出他很害怕，我从没见过Lex害怕成这样，即使是在他命悬一线的时候。我听见Chloe发出了抗议之声，Lex闭起双眼，收紧握住手机上的手。Lex继续用镇定到可怕的声音说道：“这太危险了，Chloe。我不想有任何事发生在你身上——”

透过手机Chloe的声音听起来不再那么清脆，她说道：“不，Lex！如果这个Arc瞄准了你们，那你就更需要尽可能多的信息，那么你需要我去做这个。稍后等我的调查有了结果我会再打给你的。”

当Lex合上手机时我知道她挂断了。突然他转身面对着镜中的Lucien。即使只穿着一条丝绸内裤，Lex看起来还是如王者一般，不见丝毫凌乱——他的头高高地昂起，双眼闪耀着怒火，双手在身侧紧握成拳，嘴巴抿成一道线。我想挡到他和Lucien之间，但当我刚要这样做时，Lex就把我拉到了他身后。用他自己的身体自Arc的视线中挡住了我的凌乱不堪。我特别想用超级速度为我们俩穿好衣服，但是把我的能力泄露给Arc听起来很不明智，尽管我怀疑他很可能已经知道了。我将双手放到Lex的肩膀上，想在这场对峙中稳定住他。

“Lucien！”Lex咆哮道。

“我想我们已经不需要拘礼了，Lex。不久之前你还在叫我Arsay。”在倒影中Lucien走近Lex，修长优雅的手指在身侧弯曲，就好像他无法忍受靠近Lex而不碰触他一样。

Lex的鼻孔愤张。“也许我应该称呼你真正的/身份/。先驱？邪神？能让魔王撒旦看起像个唱诗班男童？听起来是不是有点耳熟？我猜是你把那些材料发送给了Chloe！”

Lucien撅起了嘴唇。“我想在干什么还要那样吓唬Sullivan小姐？我都告诉过你我想晚餐的时候谈谈了。一切马上就要揭晓了。让你这样发现我的事完全无利于即将发生的谈话。那信息显然太过……/煽动性/。”

“但那是不是真的？”我感觉到Lex的肩膀在我的手指下变得紧绷。

Lucien好不在意地耸了一下肩膀。“是……还有其它和我有关的事，可能在你看来比Sullivan小姐收到的那些更可怕。可是一旦你了解了后……你就不会介意了。真的不会。只要你选择了我，梦中我所展示给你的一切，都会属于你，而且还将不止如此。”

我猜测着Lex的这个梦。他曾经大概提到过，但却没细说。当他提到那梦是脸上细微的渴望表情曾经让我很惊讶。Lex渴望那些被展现给他看的东西。一个爱他的父亲。能保护我们俩人不被Lionel……或任何人伤害的力量权势。但如果Arc of Fallen Light是邪恶的，那么他怎么可能会爱？即使这是他要给予的，那么他又真的能提供这样的庇护吗？

“那么到底是谁给Chloe发了那些信息……啊，等等，当然啦，是‘/上升/之光的光圈’。你的/对应/，对吗？和你一起制定了那些规则的那个？”

“是的，完全正确。她想把你吓跑不选择我，即使二选一……二选一你不会接受的，Lex。我们得谈谈……但不是在这儿。因为我的对应物已经选择扭曲规则去影响我本来打算影响的转折点了。Jonathan Kent带着枪和一块陨石正在外面等着你们呢。他虽然并不可怕，但却十分有效率。”

我感觉到自己血色尽失。Lucien已经知道了陨石代表着什么了？只是想想Jonathan在外面就已经让我手心出汗了。我用X视线看了下店铺的前门，并没有看见他在外面，也许他藏在某个暗巷里。我困难地吞咽了一下。我还匆匆瞟了一眼店铺的后面，但并没有发现有人在那里。

Lex的声音变得更冷酷了。“有安全出去的办法吗？”

“你最好的赌博是通过后面的那条小巷。一旦你出去，必须尽可能快地去一间叫Equinox的俱乐部。那里是我的安全港之一。”（Equinox：昼夜平分时【注释1】）

“Equinox是你的俱乐部？”Lex挑起一道眉毛问道。

带着鄙视的微笑，Lucien回答道：“是的。”

“我们怎么知道这不是个陷阱呢？”我问道。

Lucien苦涩地笑了笑：“如果我能就那样抓走Lex，把他变成我的，我早就做了。Lex必须选择我。伤害他不是我的兴趣……而且我也不希望他被伤害。所以你不必担心。”Lucien的双眼盯着Lex，那表情如此温柔和善。他柔声说道：“当我说我正在寻找一个灵魂之子的时候，我并没有说谎，Lex。作为儿子，你拥有着我一直在寻找的全部。”

Lex眯起双眼，我感觉到一波战栗穿过他的身体。“我应该从心里觉得温暖荣幸吗？人类所惧怕的每一任恶魔邪神的先驱者想让我当他儿子？”

Lucien的眉毛皱起，嘴角下垂。“我觉得你深知做我的儿子，邪神的儿子，要比做Lionel的儿子有优势的多。我只需要想你展示不光你自己会得益于有个新家长，你在乎的那些人也会从中获益。也许甚至是整个世界。”Lucien把红色的长发拨到肩膀后面，然后说道：“但现在没时间讨论这个。你必须得马上离开。”

Lucien刚说完，我就感觉像被人在肚子上重击了一样。这是有陨石靠近的最初迹象。我弯下身，双手从Lex的肩膀上滑落。他转过身想看看是怎么了，担忧深深地印在他英俊的脸庞上。

“Clark，怎么了？”

“附近……有陨石，而且还在不断靠近。”

“是Jonathan……该死的！我们马上离开这里。”

当他迅速穿上裤子时，Lex回头瞟了那面镜子一眼，但Lucien已经消失不见了。他怀疑地摇着头，给了我一个坏坏的微笑。

“你知道的，不为别的，我也要感谢Smallville让我们（即使）穿着内裤和一名邪神说话都变得如此从容。”

“当你知道了有个女孩能从人体里吸取脂肪后就没什么东西能够真正吓到你了。”

“完全正确。”

我试图使用超级速度，但似乎是做不到了。我的身体忽冷忽热的。Jonathan一定是带着一大块氪石才让我这样的难受。我试图走到放衣服的架子边，但我觉得特别难受，只摇摇晃晃走了几步，就得停下来休息。Lex转过头担心地看着我，立刻来到我身边，把我撑起来。

“对不起，Lex，我感觉很难受。”

“别担心，我来帮你。我之前没意识到情况有这么糟。如果在这儿还能影响到你，那么在外面他一定拉了一车那东西。”

Lex走过去，开始挑选架子上的衣服：跳出了黑色的长裤、丝绸内裤、一件蓝色薄毛衫、白色的厚袜子、鞋子和一件冬天穿的黑色短大衣给我穿。在Lex的帮助下我才能穿好衣服。我甚至无法享受到双手抚在我身上的感觉。但有他在身边的温暖帮助我忍住了呕吐感。终于，Lex打了更衣室的门，我们走进主店面。他的双眼飞快地瞟向店铺前面的玻璃窗。我看见了Jonathan，潜藏在对街的小巷里。Lucien没有撒谎。我看向Lex，他略略地点了下头。他也看见Jonathan了。我全神贯注地站直身体，别呕吐出来。

Maxime正走向我们，双臂张开。“这男孩怎么穿好衣服了？我们得试试那些套装。”

Lex抬起一只手安抚道。“我们另找时间再修改那些衣服。Clark现在感觉有些不舒服。”

可能考虑到我看起来像发了高烧一样，她并没有强留我们。“好吧……这次你想买下哪些衣服？”

“全部。我们全部都要了。用我的账户结算，然后就把一切都送到Smallville的城堡去。Okay，Maxime？你和Georges干得出色极了。”

她的眼睛变亮，比之前更加热情洋溢。衣服上没有价签让我知道它们到底要多少钱，但我有种感觉，这笔钱会比Kent夫妇工作一个季度挣的钱还要多。我正穿着的这几件毛绒柔软得近乎有罪，一切看上去似乎都比以往的那些更合适我。Lex是对的，高品质的衣服……well，就是高品质。

“啊，还有一件事，Maxime，”Lex说道，他有礼地把她带向店铺后方。“你们有后门吗？我想想从那里走。”

“当然有。虽然那里只通向一条脏乱的小巷。”

“很好。”

她今天已经赚够了钱，我猜她就不会问我们为什么从街上走进来，却要从一条脏乱的小巷子里离开。一会儿工夫我们就辞别了那对成衣商溜出了后门。Lex用一条手臂搂着我的腰，几乎是抱着我走过小巷。他每隔几分钟就向身后瞟一眼，每当发现没人跟在我们身后时，他对我小小的微笑一下。我感觉到陨石的影响在逐渐消退。

“Lex，我还是感觉太难受无法使用超能力。”

“没关系，Clark。Equinox离这里并不远。”

“这就是说你以前去过那里？”

“只去过一次。那是个很特别的地方。你可能会完全迷失自我。在我刚搬到Smallville不久后曾去过。但是我发现我不喜欢那种失控的感觉，所以我就再也没去过了。直到现在也是如此。”

“我们该怎么办？我是说关于Lucien和另一个Arc，还有所有的一切。”

Lex咬着他的下嘴唇。“我不知道。但我们必须得保持行动，尽可能多地获取这个情况与涉及人员的信息。”

“你一直也没能获得太多信息，对吧，Lex？”我打趣着他，陨石的影响已经完全消失了。

我终于能自己走路了，但是我依旧轻轻地靠着Lex，只是为了有所接触。他给了我一个标志性的坏笑作为回应，整个世界感觉上好像又回到了正轨。无论发生多离奇古怪的事，只要Lex还是Lex，那么一切都Okay。

“那就是俱乐部的入口。”Lex指着一扇黑色的门，那门在一栋砖砌的建筑中间，没有窗子，没有任何标志，正面出了一扇门之外什么都没有。

“这就是一间高级俱乐部？”

“相信我，越不显眼的俱乐部里面越劲爆也越高级。Equinox就是如此，并且不止如此。”

“现在时星期天下午，俱乐部应该关着门……但我猜Lucien会给我们留个门什么的。”

“Equinox昼夜二十小时营业，从不关门。别问我他是怎么应付地区法律的，但是话说回来了，他是个神明……well，我猜这就足以解释一切了。在里面非常容易失去时间的概念。五小时会像五分钟一样，我看有些人整天整夜的不离开。”

“整天整夜？”

Lex耸耸肩。“没理由离开的。你想要的一切那里都有。美酒佳肴还有……大把的性，任何形式，各种各样。只要你有钱玩你就可以一直待下去。”

“为什么我一点都不惊讶Arc of Fallen Light拥有一间这样的俱乐部呢？”

Lex微笑着搂紧我的腰。“进去之后跟紧我。反正里面……让人迷乱。在里面就好像时间在你身旁转瞬即逝，而且很容易迷路。”

我点点头，我们走向大门。Lex抬起手要敲门，但在他的指关节碰地门之前它就被打开了。我以为会看到那种令人印象深刻、带着墨镜、穿着紧身T恤卖弄着肌肉的壮汉站在那里迎接我们。但却是一个瘦高的女孩，苗条的像仙女一般，穿着一条亮粉色的娃娃裙，衣服剪裁的样子让她还不如直接光着身子。她抬起一只手捂着嘴咯咯笑着。她的眼睛近乎紫罗兰色，像玻璃一样透明。她眨了眨眼睛，好像冬日微弱的阳光对于她来说依旧太过明亮。

“Oh！”她摆动了一下。“你是来寻求堕落的吗？”

Lex看了我一眼。从他太阳穴上蹦起的青筋，我敢说他才不想回答这么奇怪的问题。我有种疯狂的渴望，想把她抓起来放到一边，这样我们就可以过去了。

Lex清了下喉咙说道：“实际上我们是来见Arsay de’Fale Lucien的。他正等着我们呢。”

她紫罗兰色的眼睛开始聚焦，近乎热烈，一个灿烂的笑容出现在她脸上。“哦，这么说你一定依旧堕落了。”

“是他让你来带我们去见他的吗？”我问她，但她甚至没有看我一眼，只是继续对着Lex笑着，用一种太过闪亮灿烂的样子。

“嗯，不打算回答问题，是吧？那就让让路。”Lex说道，有理却强制地把那女孩拨到一边。

因为Lex唐突举止所生产的歉意都在我们通过时我低头看她的片刻里消失了。她饥渴地看着Lex的背影，近乎兽性的眼神表情。我特意站到她身前，挡住了她看我情人的视线。她居然咆哮怒吼起来，用那双紫罗兰色的眼睛充满恶意地看着我。

“他不应该属于你！”她怒吼着。“你甚至不是我们中的一员。凭什么你应该得到他？为什么你身上会有我们主人的光？”

“你在说什么呀？”我问道她。

在她回答之前，Lex已经喊我过去跟上他了，并提醒我在这里很容易迷路。虽然我至少要比流浪儿童强得多，而且也不太可能被她发起的身体攻击伤害到，但我依旧还高兴离她远远的。她身上某些东西很不正常。完全不正常。

强劲的音乐包围了我们，但是还没大声到让我听不见Lex正在对我说话，他直接带我们去吧台询问Lucien的行踪下落。“你需要Lucien的时候他在哪儿？你不需要他的时候他总是突然蹦出来，而现在他又不知所踪了。”

“他一定是想让我们到处地找他。要么也许是他还没有到这里？”

Lex和吧台招待说话，问Lucien的下落，留我一个人打量着这间俱乐部。我对Equinox内部的印象是巨大的空间，但汹涌的人潮和靠近墙壁和角落里的黑暗又让我同时觉得像得了幽闭空间恐惧症。主厅有三层高，四周都是包厢。深宝石色的天鹅绒织物挂在墙壁上，遮盖住各种入口，只有有人穿过这种厚重的布料才能窥得一二，或是用某阵迷路的微风搅动布料时才会暴露出走廊上昏暗的灯光。第一层大部分是舞池，充满了摇摆的身体，彼此紧靠在一起，就好像他们必须动作一致还能移动一样。彩色的灯光回旋闪烁不断击中舞池的不同区域。雕像般的胸膛，结实的乳房，一头也许在深红色的火焰中漂洗过的长发，黄金或是琥珀的闪光，然后随着灯光一起消失，只留下黑暗，但随后又被灯光重新点亮。我磕磕绊绊地往前靠着Lex的背。他朝后伸手抓住我的手。我紧紧握住。

“我告诉过你这地方很……让人不安。吧台招待说今天他没有看见Lucien，但并没说这就意味着他不在这里。所以问题是——我们去找他还是让他来找我们。”

“就像你之前说过的那样，他只有想让我们找到的时候我们才能找到他。也许我们应该……我不知道……应该坐下来等等看什么的？”

“远处那边的墙边好像有几张没人坐的沙发。我们过去。”

我们走过大厅的时候Lex一直牵着我的手。他用拇指抚摸着我的指关节，当我们绕过舞池边缘时，我更紧跟着走在他身后。我矛盾地渴望着藏在他身后的同时又渴望把他搂在我身边。渴望搂住……不……是把他压在我身上吼叫着他是我的，这欲望越来越强烈，当我开始注意到他得到了多少关注的时候。从男人到女人都用着与大门口那个女孩一样的眼神看他。

我发现自己居然对着个男人呲着牙，那人身上的肌肉，因跳舞出得汗水而得光滑无比，身上只有一堆绷紧的皮带交叉在他的胸膛、腹股沟和大腿上作为衣服。他很不要脸地伸手要去摸Lex的肩膀。但Lex看到这个故意的接触之后，他只是转头无声地盯着那个男人。那人的手抖了一下，然后放低，最后这个傻瓜逃回了不停旋转的人群中。仅凭一眼，那男人就已经知道了Lex不是可以随便碰触的（不是好惹的），而且有个行为表现得像个山顶洞人一样的我也的确什么都做不了。那就是Lex特有的人格力量，一个眼神就能传达给入侵者如果他们敢碰一下Lex的大衣边缘也会死得很惨，就是这个吓跑了那个男人。我觉得无比骄傲能属于并陪伴像Lex这样的人。

“你把他吓跑啦。”我大笑着说道。

Lex靠上来吻我……像对我宣誓占有没两样。当他柔软的嘴唇又吸又咬又蹭地钻进我嘴里时，我忘记了我们身处何方，甚至忘记了我自己的名字。他的嘴盖着我的，如此柔软，如此湿热。我必须得品尝到更多的他。用空着的那只手，我捧住他的后脑勺，用手指摩擦这那个让我着迷的小包。然后我描绘着他的口腔内壁。他用牙齿蹭着咬着我的舌头，并再次接手亲吻的掌控权。他的一只手勾着我的脖子，调整我们亲吻的角度去配合他自己。虽然他矮了几寸，但我发现当亲吻结束时我的头窝到了他的下巴底下。他的呼吸拂过我的头发，贴着我的太阳穴亲吻着。

“也许只有你能那样碰触我。只有你，Clark。”

  


我握紧他的手让他知道我有多赞同这话。直到这一刻我才知道我是个即善妒独占欲又强的生物，虽然我早就因该猜到这一点，因为自打我们认识的那天开始我就讨厌任何得到了Lex注意力多过于我的人。见鬼，我恨每个触摸过他的人，得到他微笑的人，哪怕是在我们认识之前的那种少见的放声大笑。Lex是我的。我的。我在他脖子光滑的皮肉上用嘴选了个位置，然后用力地吸吮留下了一个痕迹。

“要给我打上个记号，是吗？”Lex咯咯笑着。

“也许吧。”

“我不介意，Clark。反正我是你的了。”

“我也是你的，Lex。”

“对。”一个更重的吻印在我的太阳穴上。“对，你是我的。”

他拉着我走向一个矮沙发。我们坐下，紧贴着彼此，他的一只手徘徊在我的大腿根上，捏捏又放开，然后再摸摸。我必须得通过变换姿势才能藏起我不断涨大的勃起物。一名穿着紧身两件群的女服务生（她褐色头发的发型几乎和Chloe的一样）端着一瓶香槟走过来。她放在我们面前的那两只酒杯看起来非常的脆弱，我都不敢去碰一下它们。

“我们没点这个。我们什么都没点。”我告诉她。

她露出微笑。“不过这的确是给您的。本店向两位致意。”

“Lucien在这里吗？”她开酒瓶的时候Lex问道。

她的眼睛忽闪地看着他，然后脸上那个轻松开放的微笑变得……神秘而愉快。“今天我还未有幸见到他，但我知道他在等着你。主人对我们说过你们，所以在你们到这里的时候我们要行为得体。”

“主人？”Lex微微地挑起一道眉毛。

她把金色的酒液倒进杯子里，小心地不让酒溢出来。“是的。主人。你的父亲。”

“他不是我父亲。”Lex冷静地打断她。

某些情感在她脸上一闪而过。“当然。是的，如您所说。”然后她转身走开，但当她走出普通听力所及的范围外时，我听见她又说道。“但他注定会成为的。”

“这些人到底是怎么回事？先是门口的那个疯女孩，现在又来了个神秘的女服务生？”我抱怨道。

Lex扭身脱掉大衣，同时我也脱掉了我的外套。俱乐部里并不热，但穿着外套还是有点热。我伸出手臂搂住Lex的肩膀把他搂过来。他把头枕在我的肩膀上，满足地叹了口气。

“我是没个够了……对你没个够了。”他说道。“我是说从我必须小心谨慎在你们前的一举一动开始到能够碰触你亲吻你。我从没有过这样的好运，Clark。这都有点……让我害怕了。”

“我明白你的意思。我们已经在一起了的事也一直冲击着我。（我们）真的在一起了，我不用再回那个农场去让Jonathan……well，我永远也不用离开你了。”我用鼻尖蹭着Lex的头，留下羽毛般的轻吻。“我想在我们之前那样激情亲吻之后，我们不用在这里继续假装只是监护人与被监护人的关系了，对吗？”

Lex仰起头这样他就能啃过我的下巴了。“我想我们在这里是安全的。这些人……都被Arc迷惑了或者怎么样的。而且除此之外……我不能坐在这里而不碰你。你知道我想带你进俱乐部想了有多久了吗？”

带着笑，我说道：“从我们相遇的那天开始？”

他笑了，然后玩笑地咬了一下我的下巴。“差不多。我承认自打我见到你的那一刻起就想带你上床，但我想和你跳舞是自从，哦……是自从你把卡车还回来那一刻起。”

我抬头看着扭动的人群。他们只是随着音乐摇晃，没什么难的，所以我觉得也许我也能做到。而且Lex也说了他想和我一起跳舞，我可以满足这个愿望。

“那Lex，现在你想跳舞吗？”

他给了我一个炙热到发光的微笑。“我还以为我得把你灌醉了才能把你带进舞池呢。”

“好吧，考虑到我有可能会踩到你的脚或是将你撞倒在地，我知道等一下你就不会感谢我轻易的默许了。但是也许一点点酒精能帮我们俩顺利渡过难关。

我靠向前，端起脆弱的水晶香槟杯一口喝下冰冷的香槟酒。那就辛辣刺激非常好喝。Lex也跟着照做，也将他那杯酒一饮而尽。我向他伸出手邀请他进舞池。他抓住那只手，结果却是我将拉在他身后。倒不是惊讶于他会接管掌控。我猜我真正惊讶的是自己才意识到自己那么喜欢他这样做。为了他，和他在一起我可以是强大的，但我也可以是弱者，让他为我料理一切。这让人感觉……即好又有安全感，这是自打Jonathan开始伤害我开始我就再也没经历过的事了。这感觉像爱。

“我们这身打扮并不适合来俱乐部玩，对吗？”我问道，他转过身把双手放在我的腰上。

“我们的确没穿那种传统意义上的俱乐部服装，但没关系，你看上去该死的已经非常漂亮了，Clark，所以别担心。”

“你也是，Lex。你让我神魂颠倒，让我快窒息了。”我告诉他道，他对我露出了一个小小的微笑，竟然还微微地垂下了头。我知道在这两天里我见到的Lex Luthor的软肋（弱点）比过去整整一年的朋友关系里我所观察到的都要多。

他靛蓝色的丝绸衬衫似乎在变幻着颜色，头上的灯光射中他时颜色就从蓝色变成紫色然后在瞬间又变成了黑色。他开始摆动身体，用一种狂热放荡的方式，用双手引导的我的胯将我的身体也带入同样的韵律中。

“只要随其自然就好，Clark。闭上眼睛，听着音乐和我的声音。别想其它任何事。只是……随着它移动。”

我总是必须得特别小心我的力量，所以我呆板地控制着自己，绊倒在地，笨手笨脚，磕磕绊绊，跌倒摔跤。优雅永远和我不沾边，而且我自己也这样想。但我还是按照Lex的要求做了，闭上双眼然后……随其自然。

“真漂亮。”Lex的呼吸喷在我的耳朵上，然后对着耳垂又舔又咬。“上帝，Clark，我真希望你能看见你自己现在的样子。现在只不过是对你完全长大时后的优雅浅尝一口而已。然后我会一直看着：看着你从小马驹长成种马。”

“不要再多和马有关的比喻了，Lex！”

“什么，你不想成为一匹种马吗？”

我张开眼睛，然后开始狂笑不已。然后笑声慢慢笑声，当我看到他的眼睛时只残留下了欲望：那视线烧穿了我，就好像我本不就不是坚不可摧的一样。Lex和我一起摆动着，我用双臂松松地搂住他，就好像一个为他跳舞而设的防护网一样。他贴着我摆动着，与我的身体他配合完美地同时移动着，劲爆的音乐节奏在空气中脉动敲击着。没过多久我就发硬到疼痛了，同时我也感觉到了他热烫的腹股沟朝我压过来的力量。我倾身虏获他的嘴亲吻，他好像也顺势沉溺。他的两只手抓着我的肩膀，捏过我的二头肌，然后摸向我的胸膛，直到最后钩在我长裤的前面。我的呼吸猛然收紧。

“我们不应该在这里做这个。”Lex说道，但他并没有放开我的裤子。

“你说的对。”我的声音小而沙哑。

  


我舔了下嘴唇，他立刻模仿了这个动作，一种掠食者的光芒闪烁在他的眼睛里。他开始把我拉出舞池，走向我们坐过的那个沙发。

“你为我变硬了吗，angel？”

“是的。”

“疼了吗？”

“上帝，是的，Lex！”

我低吟着，他的手指钻进了我裤子的前部，却只是擦过了我湿润了的阴茎顶端。我感觉到沙发撞掉了我的小腿肚。他靠过来，嘴唇离我近到我都能随着每一次呼吸吸入他的气息。

“你想让我在这里把你吸出来吗，Clark？”

他沙哑的低语让我的膝盖变成了果冻，但我却设法气喘吁吁地说出了：“不。”

“什么？”Lex的表情很迷惑。“你不想让我……”

“不想，因为我要给你口交。”

当我说这话的时候Lex真的停止了动作。他的眼睛睁得不可思议地大，我把他转过来，温柔地推到在沙发上。然后我屈膝跪在他面前开始解他的皮带。他的两只手悬在我在他腰间忙碌的双手上，就好像他想抓住它们或者拍开它们一样。

“Clark……你不需要（这样）。”

“我明白。”我说着解开了他的裤扣。

“这也许不……我不想让你感觉自己肮脏或被利用了……这只是你的第二次，而且……”

我抓住Lex胯好得到他的注意力。音乐似乎变成了低沉的咆哮，但我们还是无法完全听清彼此。这里的音响效果有古怪的地方，但我当时没打算去找出是哪里古怪了。我有更重要的话要说。

“和你在一起我不会有一点这样的感觉，Lex。和你在一起我可以做……/愿意/做……任何事情，只要你爱我什么都没关系的。我想这样做。我想取悦你。让我做吧。”

他的眼睛闭上了片刻，但是随后他点了点头，然后任由他自己的手滑落到沙发上。我终于知道了他为什么坚持在顶楼公寓和试衣间里给我口交而却不让我为他做同样的事。他不想让我同他和那些他父亲让他去见的男人们一起时一样的感觉。我知道他喜欢性，我也知道联系到性他就会有一大堆可以理解的思想包袱。

“考虑到环境问题我们还是不应该现在做这个。”他虚弱地说道，看着我拉开他裤子的拉链。

我对着他坏笑一下，同时轻松地打开了他的裤子，拉出了他的衬衫，把布料推上去，因此我清楚明白地看到了他结识的小腹和丝绸四角裤。我说道：“哦，得啦，Lex，有什么可不放心的？毕竟我们只是在一间充满了潜在宗教狂热者的俱乐部里，身处在两个神明的古老战争的风暴中心，Jonathan带着只枪和一块氪石正在外面埋伏着我们，还不提那个见鬼的Lionel和Martha正预谋着要对付我们的事。我是说真的，有什么可怕的？”（子曾经曰过：虱子多了不咬，债多了不愁。）

他的窃笑声从半途中开始伴随着我的独白。“你说的对，Clark。根本没什么可担心的。当我回想这一天时，它几乎与平时无异，除了我没被敲晕然后你打算给我一下之外。最后的这部分让这天变得特殊……非常特殊，有些我要记录到日历上的东西。

他的眼神深深地烙进我的眼里，我低下头透过丝绸布料用鼻尖蹭着他的阴茎。他喘息了一下，胯骨往起抬了一点。丝绸织物上出现了一块湿痕，当我的呼吸喷在他阴茎的顶端上时那片湿痕变大了。知道他的阴茎已经渗出了精液，我移开身体，用舌尖描绘着四角裤裤腰上的那片肌肤，喜欢他腹部肌肉在爱抚之下抽动收紧的样子。

“你是从哪里学到这样调情的，Clark？”他的声音变得有些沙哑。

我贴着他颤抖的腹部咯咯笑着，用舌头干着他的肚脐。他发出一声在最后一刻又咽回去的惊叫。

“我就要一直这样下去，Lex。你长时间内不让我碰触你就会是这种结果。我要慢慢品味……尽情享受，直到你主动乞求为止。”

“我永远都不会乞求的，angel。”

我抬头看着Lex的脸，他的脸颊微微地泛着红潮，双眼里闪着光，在里面可以清楚地看到挑战二字。

“哦，真的吗，Lex？你想打个赌吗？”

一个微小的笑痕出现在那双时时乞求亲吻的优雅嘴唇间。“也许。”

“那么如果你开口乞求了你要输给我些什么呢？”

“嗯~~~~另一辆卡车？”

我笑了。“啊。不像某些人，我有一辆车就够啦，Lex。”我靠上去，嘴贴在他的耳边，用最低沉沙哑的声音说道：“这样怎么样，如果你开口乞求了，那么你就必须在这个周末之前取走我的处男之身。”

我感觉到他整个身体都战栗了一下。

“那如果我没开口乞求呢，angel？我又能得到些什么呢？”他的舌头在我的耳朵里舔着，我把他更拽向我。

我高人一等的大脑功能全部停摆。“嗯……你可以在这周结束之前取走我的处男之身？”

他靠回沙发里，舔着嘴唇半眯着眼睛看着我。“对我来说似乎是双赢的局面。这赌我打了，Clark。”

我看着他吞了吞口水。他的衬衫被提起来了一点，露出了一抹白皙的皮肤，裤子被解开了，勃起物撑起了丝绸内裤，这样的Lex就像某些色情的肉欲幻象。

“上帝，Lex，你现在看起来就像是性神的化身。”

他笑着将双腿张得更开了，摆出了更放荡的姿势。“我看起来会这样都是因为你让我发狂的渴望，Clark。”

我很庆幸我们所坐的沙发在俱乐部的角落里，从舞池那边几乎是看不见我们的。我不想与任何人分享这样的Lex。我心中有一部分想把他包回他的衣服里，扣子一直扣到领口，用厚大衣包住他让任何人都发现不了藏在衣服之下劲瘦修长的身躯。但想品尝他、让他颤抖的欲望太过强烈让我无法反抗。

跪坐回地板上，这样我又跪在了Lex的双腿间。我知道这个姿势让他兴奋，当我抬头自刘海下面驯服顺从地往上看着他时，他发出的粗重呼吸声就是最好的证明。我之前发现他有点主人/奴隶混合倾向，我非常愿意扮演他的性爱奴隶。这并不需要太多表演。我对取悦命定情人的渴望是编写在基因里的这个想法再次闪现在我的脑海里，但此刻我并不在乎是不是真有那回事。我会利用一切的便利条件去取悦Lex，让他开心，我愿意领会学习，因为这一切都是值得的。

我伸手把他的丝绸内裤拉下来。他抬起腰帮忙脱下内裤。当他性器粉红色的头部从四角裤的裤腰处露出来时，我停止了拉动内裤，粉红的顶端被内裤的松紧带卡在了他的小腹上。他低喃着。

“Clark，你要干什么？”

“像这样……被束缚看起来真美丽。我在幻想当它不被束缚时会是什么感觉，当你用它在床上刺穿我时会是什么感觉，当它在我身体深处释放出你的精液时会是什么感觉。”

Lex颤抖着。我感觉到我自己的阴茎也因为我描述给他听的画面而顶着我新裤子的拉链处脉动着。

“反正不论赌注的结果如何我都要取走你的处男之身，对吗？即使我……哦哦哦哦哦，你……你……哦，fuck，你这么做的时候我没法正常思考！”

Lex的反应是因为我用手指摸过了他阴茎顶端带着水珠的开口处，然后把手指送到自己嘴边舔掉了上面Lex的精华。我闭上眼睛，那Lex式的咸苦味道在我的嘴里扩散开。我因为这味道而呻吟了一声。热潮流过我的身体，让我怀疑我对Lex精液的需求就像我对阳光的热度的需要一样强烈，一样必不可少。

“你知道你是什么样子的吗？当你这样跪在我身前，从你的手指上舔掉我的种子……你知道吗？”Lex的声音是沙哑的。

“那这样取悦了你吗，Lex？”

他无法回答我，至少无法把话流畅地说出口，因为此时我正把Lex阴茎暴露出来的顶端含进嘴里用力地吸着，同时我的手蜿蜒而上找到他的两个乳头扭动着。他的两只手在我的后背上胡乱地抓弄着，最后在我的头发里紧握成拳。我注意到他小心地不去抓握或是太用力地拽我的头发，即使那样并不会弄痛我或是伤害到我。更多的精液流到我的舌头上，我感觉到他的那个器官在抽动着。

“Fuck，Clark！该死的！你这个漂亮的欠干的农场小子！爱你！要你！哦，求你！别停！你敢停下来！”

我放开他阴茎的头部，让它湿漉漉泛着红地贴在他白皙的小腹上。“这话听起来疑似乞求，Lex。我已经赢了赌局吗？”

Lex的呼吸变深，喘着粗气。他用两手捧住我的脸把我拉进一个疯狂的亲吻里。这次轮到我呜咽低泣，贴在他的大腿和沙发上蹭着，当Lex嘴贴上我嘴的那一刻我的勃起物就已经发疯了。我笨手笨脚地解开裤子拽出我的阴茎。我不想在我的新衣服里高潮。俱乐部里凉爽的空气接触到我的阴茎时让它变得更硬更紧绷了。我正在公共场所里‘过瘾’的想法并没有浇熄我身上兴奋的火焰。终于，Lex在他需要喘口气时放开了我，结束了亲吻。他的双眼因欲望而变深，双唇肿胀且红润潮湿。我无法从那两片嘴唇上移开视线，但当我再次靠过去亲吻它们时，他却把我的头固定在了原位。

“你赢了，Clark。你赢了我，我会把你干到失去意识。用力‘深入’地爱你，甚至会让你那副刀枪不入的身体在之后的数日里都会疼痛。现在看在上帝的份儿上……吸我！”

我坏笑着把他的阴茎从丝绸牢笼中解放出来。

“你的手……是/你的/双手在我身上……终于，上帝，终于……”Lex呻吟着。

“是我正在触摸你，Lex。我的嘴会在一秒钟之后就包围住你的阴茎。你的精液会顺着我的喉咙流下去。我需要这样，Lex。我需要你。”

“求你快这样做，Clark。如果你现在不马上做，我不知道我还能坚持多久。”

最开始，我先吞下了大约三分之一的阴茎。他弓起身，他的阴茎整个毫不费力地滑进了我的喉咙里。我能感觉到他试图退出来，紧张感在他身体里脉动着，因为他觉得那样会伤着我或是我不想要那样。我抓住他的腰，用力到留下了淤痕，好阻止他退出来。终于，他放松下来不再抗拒我。取而代之的是他开始低声嘟囔着。

我的鼻尖一下一下地压着那片柔软，那片他阴茎根部的柔软皮肤，对此我似乎永远都没个够。那里太性感了，太光滑柔软了，太Lex了。那片敏感无毛的肌肤现在没人任何人能看到或接触到，除了我。当我在他的长物上上下移动时，用喉咙处的肌肉不断摩擦着他的阴茎。Lex几乎已经是躬着背笼罩在我身体上方，双手再次伸进我的头发里，在我吸着舔着吞咽着他的阴茎时哀嚎哭叫着。

“哦，Clark……天呀，天呀，上帝呀……忍不住了。拒绝不了你。太他妈爱你了，我要死在这上面了！”

Lex开始全身战栗，然后我感觉到他的精华一波波地射进我的喉咙里。我让大部分的都流进喉咙里，然后开始退后直到只剩下Lex的阴茎顶端还留在我嘴里，这样我就能品尝到最后一波精液了。他如肉桂般质朴的味道冲刷过我的味蕾。如此浓郁……如此正确。Lex完全瘫软地半趴在我身上。我小心地再次帮他坐直起来。他仰躺着瘫在沙发上，两眼半睁半闭，嘴巴微微张着。他想把我拉起来躺到他怀里，但就是没那个力气。我还在发硬疼痛着，不想冒险射在他身上。我抓过包着香槟酒瓶的毛巾开始包着自己做手工。当Lex意识到我在做什么的时候他抓住了我的手，按住了它们。

“不要。”他轻声说道。“你永远再也不需要一个人做这个了。让我来。”

他让我站起来挨着他坐到沙发上，然后用丝绸般的双手握住我的阴茎。他捋动挤压摩擦直到我扭动出大量的欲望之水。在我射出来时他用毛巾接住了我的精液。我高潮的时候几近尖叫，他用手握着我的感觉是如此的强烈。他给我擦干净，给我拉好裤子，然后又拉好了他自己的裤子。他靠向前，在我们俩的杯子里倒满依旧很冰冷的香槟酒。他递给我一杯。我们碰了一下杯，然后把酒喝了下去，再一次，没有像约定俗成的那样小酌几口，而是一口气全部喝下去了。

“这……这太棒了太美丽了，Clark。你为我做的事……然后看着你高潮……太美妙了。谢谢你。”

我靠过去温柔地亲吻他。“不论何时。我才是那个应该感谢你没有阻止的人，感谢你让我取悦你，然后还一如以往地照顾了我。”

他让自己的嘴唇贴着我的嘴唇摩擦，他表情中的温柔告诉我我的话最终击中了他心因为充满了阳光而疼痛的黑暗面。

“爱你，angel。”

“我也一样，Lex。你就是我的一切。”

我放下空杯子，头枕到Lex的膝盖上，叹息了一声。他用手指梳过我的头发。这感觉很好。他的手指往下抚向了我的脖子，然后突然停住了。我的眼睛，原本是闭着的，突然睁开，我感觉到了那样他摸到的东西。有一根带子绕在我的脖子上。一条之前并不存在的带子。我感觉到Lex用手指努力地想解开它。

“坐起来一会儿，Clark。”

我坐起身。他的眼睛死死地盯着绕在我喉咙上的东西。他的两只手颤巍巍地伸向了它。

“Lex，是什么东西？”

他的眼睛睁得大大的，我看见他用力地吞咽了一下。他颤抖着下唇，伸出手抓住绕在我脖子上的那个东西。我感觉到当Lex拽它的时候那东西就松开落了下来。他把它举到我们两人之间。是一条缎带。一条曾经绑在我脖子上的紫色缎带。握着缎带的手开始发抖。

“不，这不可能！”他哭喊着。他眼中满是自我憎恨和纯然的恐惧之情。“我不会……才不会……啊，不，才不会这样对待Clark！不！！！”

  


“Lex？怎么了？上帝，到底怎么了，宝贝儿？”

突然，他站起身从我身边逃开，从像咬着彼此尾巴的蛇一般跳舞的人群里七拐八拐地穿出去。

“Lex，停下来！”

我站起身去追他，用X视线将他的骨架身型锁定在视线范围之内，他飞快地跑到了舞池对面。我用了点超级速度去追他。我不知道到底是怎么了，但之前在试装室里我提到紫色缎带时他的举止就有些怪异。他手拿丝带时眼中萦绕不去的恐惧表情让我用了更多的超级速度去追他。那条该死的缎带到底是从哪儿来的？是Lucien在那个梦中所做的某些承诺，还是Arc of Ascendant Light像Lex传达过来的某些恐怖信息？

Lex飞快地跑进某个被天鹅绒布覆盖的入口，然后直接跑进一个灯光昏暗的走廊。他又跑进了一个门口。当我发现那道门之后的房间再没其它出口时，我感觉到了自己松了口气。他在房间中间慌乱地左顾右盼，想要再找到个出口，当我走到他身边时，他手里还紧紧地抓着那条缎带。他看见我时立刻退后了几步，像只受惊了的野生动物般地站在那里看着我。

“Lex！”我向前抬起双手，手心向上，尽量做出没有威胁的姿势。“请告诉我到底怎么了！为什么你要从我身边逃开？”

“是你应该从我身边逃开！你不应该……我不……哦，fuck，fuck，fuck……为什么要发生这一切？”

“告诉我到底怎么回事？Lex，请让我帮助你。”

他用双手抱住头。“你帮不了我，Clark。我到底怎么了！我怎么能变成这样呀？我/爱/你呀……我不愿意……”

“那你就不会的。不管是什么事，你都不会做的。”

“但我有可能会的。我/知道/我会的。这个……”带着痛苦扭曲的微笑，他举起起手中的缎带给我看。“也许这个就意味着我/将会/那样做。”

我们所在的房间很昏暗，但里面的灯光也足够让我看清房间里并没有任何家具摆设，只是一个看不出有任何用途的空房间而已。四周的墙壁都被黑色的天鹅绒布料覆盖，这些覆盖物随着无中生有的微风摆动着，发出沙沙的声响。然后一面墙，正在Lex身后，如果亮如白昼。Lex猛然转身面向那道光。墙壁消失了，取而代之的是……电影银幕之类的东西。只是那已经开始播放的电影看起来是如此的真实，就好像我们已经走入了屏幕，置身在电影情节之中一样。

电影里展现出的是大都会某个晴朗的夏日。我能看到LuthorCorp的塔楼笨重地矗立在背景当中，而在它后面的是一个我不认识但却更大的建筑。视角变换到一个小个一点的大楼楼顶。站在上面的正是Lex。他穿着一身黑。对比之下他白皙的皮肤显得更白了。‘镜头’向下向前推过去，他的形象靠得越来越近，直到我们能清楚地看到他的面部表情为止。

“哦，天呀，是什么……”我要说话，但却停了下来。

‘电影’里的Lex冷酷地笑着。影像里Lex的双眼闪耀着愤怒，近乎白热化的炙热怒火，他正盯着屏幕外的某个人。

“So，超人，从你营救成群家畜的忙碌日程抽出时间来看我啦？”

当他听见自己的声音是Lex瑟缩了下，其中的恨意扭曲到几乎让人无法认出那是他的声音。但语气语调是熟悉的。

影像里Lex未知的对手发出焦急低沉的声音：“Luthor！你又在计划什么骇人之事？”

“你不会乐意知道的，外星人渣！”影像里Lex骂到，我成了那个瑟缩的人。在地球上Lex唯一认识的外星人就是我。

Lex低喃着：“那条蛇。”（The Slither）

现在我知道为什么那个声音中的语气语调很熟悉了，那语气让我想起了之前谈及Martha和她对我的计划时Lex的样子。他曾称它为‘蛇行的Luthor’。看一眼影像里的Lex的眼睛，我就意识到这个男人就是那条蛇（the Slither）活生生的化身。

影像里Lex的对手终于出现在了屏幕上，穿着亮丽的红黄蓝三色。是我。/我/穿着难看到可怕的紧身衣，双手插腰，两腿直立，高悬在那个完全没看出有什么威胁的小个子男人上方。我穿得像个漫画书里的超级英雄，还有随风翻腾的红斗篷。如果不是电影里Lex看着影像里的我脸上厌恶到丑恶的表情，我几乎要发笑了。我永远也不会相信Lex会那样看着我。我在心里畏缩着，我看见现实里的Lex从他自己的影像旁边跌跌撞撞地往后退着。我打起精神，用双臂环住他的胸膛，把他保护性地搂过来贴着我。他没有挣扎。他紧紧地抓着我，就好像屏幕上的影像会把他吸进去让噩梦成真一样。

影像里的Lex微笑着张开手，露出个带着一个银色按钮的黑色小遥控器。“这个，”他嘲弄地轻声说道：“这个连接着埋在城市里关键点上的炸药。碰一下这个按钮，然后……嘣！开始连锁反应。你永远也没法及时去救了他们所有人。”

我看到影像中自己的表情变硬：嘴巴紧抿成一条白线，双眼眯起看着影像里的Lex。我知道他是在计算是否能在按钮被按之前夺下那个遥控器。

“哦，超人，别费心想用你的超级速度来抢遥控器啦。它被设计成只要一离开我手……或是我发生不测……爆炸都将开始。”带着猥琐的愉快笑容，影像中的Lex说道：“所以现在我得到你的注意力了吗……Clark？”

现实中的Lex在我的双臂间全身战栗，我听见他对着影像中自己的行为发出了一声厌恶的喊叫。我收紧搂在他身体上的手臂，嘴唇贴在他的后脑上，想安慰他我们看到的都不是真的……那不是我们。

影像中我唯一的反应只是微微地睁大了眼睛。“为什么不告诉我你到底想要什么，Lex，好避免无数的无辜死伤。”

“我一直都想要什么？我一直以来寻求的……除了那个实话，那个我知道如果不是为了百万生灵的生命你是绝对不会给出的实话。来呀，Clark，你来说说我想要什么！”影像中的Lex漫步走到楼顶的边缘处。他站在楼缘处向下俯视。“你一定已经为了飞行克服了恐高症吧，或者你依旧害怕坠落，Clark？”

“Luthor，告诉我你到底想要什么！我厌倦了你的那些游戏。你精神错乱的——”

这显然是个不应该说出口的错误，因为影像中的Lex猛地转头看向影像中的我。他的嘴唇向后裂开，像蛇一样露出牙齿。

“你怎么敢说我疯了！你就是那个人，你试图让我相信关于你那些超能力都是谎言……那些我在头脑里拼凑起来的事！但它们都是真的！你与我爸爸合谋要处理掉我！但我的脑子没有不正常！一点都没有！！！”

但影像中Lex眼中的闪光清晰地说明着那是个谎言。

“我……他……疯了，”Lex说道。“上帝呀，他他妈的彻彻底底的疯了。”

就在此时，背景里出现了直升机的声音。一队电视台的空勤人员正在录制超级反派与超级英雄间的最终对决。我觉得恶心，因为事实就是如此，这完全像是出自Lex的《天使战士》漫画书。一股来自直升机螺旋翼上的击中了影像里的Lex，他开始在楼顶的边缘上摇晃起来。那股风把他吹下了楼顶。他挥舞着双臂从屋顶掉落到镜头范围之外。影像中的我飞身去追他，速度太快无法看清。下一刻‘电影’出现的是Lex被影像中的我抱住。影像里的Lex双眼不再充满癫狂，几乎是迷茫的。他抬起头对着图像中的我眨眨眼。伸出一只手触摸着影像里我的脸颊。

“Clark？”他问得如此轻声，如此得不确定。

“Lu……Lex？”当他说出我名字的时候，影像里我使用的低沉声音消失了，他听起来更像是我本人了。“Lex，是你……是你又回到我们身边了吗？”

“我们在哪儿？发生了什么事？”影像中的Lex问道，随后双眼变得清明。“哦，上帝，Clark有炸弹！至少有十个……”

“Lex，现在先别说话。我要带你去……去医院。”

“不！不要医院！不要精神病院！不会管用的……那……那条蛇就快回来了。我没太多的时间。你需要知道炸弹的位置，我得毁了那个遥控器。你应该……你应该让我掉下去呀。”影像中Lex在我的怀抱里虚弱地挣扎着，即使影像中的我已经带着他们飞回了楼顶。

“永不，Lex。我永远都不会抛下你的。”

“你不明白。已经没有多少/我/残存下来了。”

影像中的我轻轻地将Lex放到楼顶的地面上。他踉跄了几步，就好像他不习惯控制自己的身体一样。

“就好像以前一样，嗯？你总是救我的命。”影像里的Lex带着小小的微笑说道，但却是充满厌倦的。

“Lex……你需要帮助。请让我帮帮你吧。”

影像里的我笨拙地站在那里，双手半伸出去要去触摸Lex的肩膀，随后却又落在了自己的身体两侧。我想对他尖叫要他抱住Lex，紧紧抱住他。我是……他是太害怕而才不敢去触摸了吗？我没……他没看出Lex有多寒冷，多孤独，多害怕吗？

“太迟了。都太迟了，Clark。”影像里Lex的声音变得有些粗哑。他盯着那个遥控器，就好像他并不知道为什么会拿着它，或是要怎么处置它一样。他的拇指抚摸着那个银色按钮。

“Lex，你说你要毁了遥控器。”

“是吗？嗯~~，也许我这么说只是为了让你不要让我摔死。”影像里的Lex从遥控器上移开眼，抬起头，让我们看到那份炙热的癫狂又回来了。

“不对！你……哦，不，你……你又发病了！Lex，如果你能听见我——”

“为什么你表现得好像除了我之外我脑子里还有另外一个人？大概你才是疯了的那一个。”影像里的Lex咕哝道。

影像里我的肩膀塌下去。“那么我们又回到了原处——我必须阻止你谋杀那些无辜的人，对吗？”

“对，就是如此。现在……既然今天你对于我想从你那里得到什么表现得如此愚钝，我猜我应该直接告诉你好了。”

影像里的我站直身体，挺起肩膀。披风，鲜红如血，在他身后随风飘动。“对，Luthor，就直接告诉我。”

影像里的Lex再次露出怪异愉快的微笑。“哎呀，超人，我想要你死。”

影像里Lex按下遥控器上银色的按钮，远处的一栋建筑爆出一团火球，然后开始崩塌。就当影像里的我起飞想尽可救些人时，影像里的Lex在他身后喊道：“超人只要你在半个小时里死掉，我发誓我将停止爆炸行动。”再一次，令人毛骨悚然的笑声涌出那个Lex的嘴。“你真应该让我掉下去的，Clark。应该让我掉下去的。”

房间完全变黑，然后再次亮起昏暗的灯光。Lex用一只手遮着双眼，就好像他无法再看一眼那面播放过‘电影’的墙，而另一只手紧紧地抓着我。他全身狂颤，如果没有我搂着他就会瘫倒在地。

“不，”他一直一遍遍地重复着。“上帝，不，求求你，不要。”

我只能搂着他抚摸着他的双臂，试图安慰他。我自身的恐惧被削弱了，因为Lex就在我身边，并没有站在某个楼顶上疯癫地笑着，引爆着炸弹，想要我死。他就在我怀抱里，我永远也不会放开他。

Lucien的声音从门口传来，吓了我一跳。“你无须担心了，Lex。那个未来以及被排除了。”

我和Lex转过身，我的双臂以及环抱着他，面对着Arc of Fallen Light。他火红的长发在黑暗的房间里微微地泛着光，那身黑色西装似乎与环绕着他的黑暗融为了一体。

“你……你是什么意思？”我问道。

“那个未来已经不会发生了，因为Lex在周六去了你家。”

我张着嘴摇着头，无法确定这怎么可能是真的。

“想一想。”Lucien说道。“所发生的一切：监护关系，你们向彼此坦诚了的爱意，你们之间所加深的联系都是因为Lex星期六的下午时在农场意外的停留。”

“所以你是说我不会变成疯子跑出去伤害世人和……和去杀Clark？”Lex的嗓音又小又颤抖，身体在我怀里绷得像弓一样紧。

“不，你不会做任何那样的事。那些事没一件会成真。”

“那你为什么要给我们看这个？”我怒吼道。

“为了证明一个微小的改变是如何影响到全局的。为了让你们知道星期六时我介入让Lex头痛并强加给你的行为阻止了那个未来的发生。”他靠在门柱上说道。“为了让你们知道我是站在/你们/那边的。”

“那这个呢？”Lex说着对Arc晃了晃握着紫色缎带的手。“我会……我会做什么……为什么会出现这东西？”

“这是份礼物。是你不会做你所恐惧之事的象征。你之前不理解……显然现在还是不理解。我会解释一切的，我保证。”

“那么解释。现在就解释。”Lex要求道。我感觉到他又找回了力量，他在我的双臂间已经站直了身体。

“还有两个可能的未来对你敞开着，Lex。哪个会成真完全决定于你是否选择当我的儿子。”

我们两人都屏住了呼吸。Lucien朝我们走近一步。他朝Lex伸出一只修长的手。

“你想去看看那些未来什么样吗，Lex？你想知道为你们俩预留的未来是什么样的吗？”

Lex看向我，凝视了我的眼睛很久，无言地询问我是否接受Lucien建议。我知道我们两人都不想再要我们俩为敌的未来了。那决定让人承受不起，无法想象。我只是不知道Arc展示给我们的东西是不是Lex选择的完整结果，而不是只是些关键时刻。但这Lucien提供的这个机会太重要了，必须接受，所以我点了点头。Lex对我露出了一个微笑，温柔的微笑，然后无声地对我说：‘我爱你。’

然后他转过身坚定地握住Lucien的手。


	14. No Real Choice（无所谓真正选择）

当和Arc of Fallen Light接触到时，Lex感到了一股电流。如果他有头发的话头发也会竖起来，但事实上是那股电流在他的手脚四肢里来回窜动。只有后背上Clark身体的温暖才没让他失控地哆嗦颤抖。但Lex还是想沉入那股寒意里，想沐浴在冰冷的火焰中，渴望在不被烧伤的情况下尽可能地靠近这个称他儿子的生物。这就是为什么他会觉得与Arc产生这样的联系非常让人不安的原因。这就是为什么他的某部分感官似乎很渴望这种联系——说也奇怪并不是‘蛇行的Luthor’那部分——这件事让人觉得害怕的原因。

“没关系，Lex。我就在你身边。”Clark在他耳边低语道。

Lex转过头用力亲了下Clark的嘴。只有Clark可以让他不放弃自我堕落到Arc身边。他何以做到的，接触Arc却依旧让自己安然无恙。他必须这样做。他没办法接受与Clark为敌的未来，所以接触是必须的。真的无可选择的现实情况反而让害怕会迷失自我的恐惧变得更容易应付了。他收紧了那只与Lucien接触的手。

“那么会怎么样呢？像之前那样我们会看见两个可能出现的未来？”Lex问道，用另一只手指指那面他们看到另外两个自己一决胜负的墙面。他的声音自己听来依旧粗噶得会弄痛自己的耳朵。看到‘电影’里充满恨意的疯狂的自己所带来的震惊还在影响着他。

Lucien的笑容得太过纯粹，太过锋利，但却被他眼中的暖意和理解所调和。“不，Lex，这次你要亲身去经历。”

说完这句话，房间开始旋转起来。Lex闭起双眼抵抗着像湿毯子一样裹着他的眩晕感。突然，Arc的手不再抓着他的手了。身后Clark令人安心的体热消失了。他再也站不住了。

Lex睁开双眼眨动了几下。他已经不在俱乐部里了。他正坐在的一把椅子上，在一个淡灰色房间里。微弱的日光从满是尘土的百叶窗里照射进来，映到他身前几英尺的地方。‘/Arsay果然没开玩笑，我正在亲身经历着这些未来。一切看上去都那么真实。闻起来都那么……gack！就像臭袜子加上消毒剂。我敢发誓我的确身处其中了。不管这里到底是哪里。/’

Lex想把头转向一边看看房间的其他部分，但他却做不到。他试图从椅子扶手上抬起手，他也做不到。而他也无法从这把又硬又不舒服的金属椅子上站起来。他试图喊人来帮忙，但他的声带也瘫痪了。他只能动动眼球而已。恐惧开始胀满，但他的呼吸依旧平稳。他命令眼睛向下看向自己的膝盖。他看见自己正穿着医院淡蓝色的病号服。这是唯一一个让他真正意识到自己身处何方的线索。‘/噢，他妈的太好了，我正在Belle Reve里面。/’

就在这时，他听到门锁被转动打开的声音，他右手边传来沉重的门被推开的摩擦声。

“Lex！”

Clark甜美的声音听在Lex耳中就像种阵痛安慰剂。男孩突出出现在他身前，跪倒在Lex脚边的地板上。男孩跪倒在那里动作带来了一波强烈的战栗，但Lex的腹股沟却毫无感觉，只是脑中的感觉而已。Lex想对自己的毫无生理反应尖叫，尽管此刻如果他勃起会非常不合时宜。Clark的大手捧起Lex的脸，男孩呢喃着傻傻的爱语洒下亲吻。

Lex拼命想开口，却什么都说不出，连一声迟钝的呻吟声都发不出。他狂乱地想着：‘/Clark，请救救我！把我从这儿弄出去！/’知道这只是一个可能会发生的未来，并不会真正伤害到他的想法也并没能阻止狂潮一样袭向他的恐惧情绪。他想搂住Clark宽阔的肩膀，但双臂却顽固地瘫软在椅子扶手上。事实上，一条手臂还像死鱼一样碰地掉到了他的大腿上，因为Clark把他搂了过去，好让他靠着那结实的胸膛，依偎进坚定却也温柔的拥抱里。他知道从行为看，这个Clark不是他认识的那个Clark，但未来的确又存在一个知道能在Belle Reve找到他的Clark。‘我的Clark正在俱乐部里安全地看着这一切吗？还是他完全不知道我在这里所发生的一切？’

“你对他做了什么，Luthor？”未来的Clark吼道。

Lex心里因为Clark说他姓氏的样子瑟缩了一下。和影像里的Clark是一样的腔调，但是这回这个充满蔑视的头衔并不是说他的。而是说他父亲的。

Lionel走进Lex的视野里。他站在五步之外，挡住了部分百叶窗。惨白的日光从他背后射进来，在他父亲的脑袋周围形成一道惨淡的黄色光环。Lex的心里开始发颤，但同时他的身体对于看见Lionel并没有表现出任何反应。在他父亲面前他从没如此无助过，即使在他醉酒嗑药到无法站立时。毒品酒精几乎变成了抵御他父亲对他软弱的愤怒与蔑视的屏障。但这次他非常清醒，无处可藏。他就像一条活生生暴露出来的神经纤维。更糟糕的是他心里还有一小部分希望一会儿他父亲会伸出手来安慰他。

Lionel的声音滑溜得就像一汪油，他解释道：“/我/什么都没对他做。但医生的确采取了一些措施为了治疗他的妄想——”

“他没有妄想症！”Clark收紧了握住Lex身上的手。“你抓住他的时候我就在那儿，你这个混蛋！”

Lionel继续说道，就好像Clark并没有打断他一样：“医生必须使用电击疗法治疗他。”

“是电击成了/这样/的？”

Lex与Clark一样怀疑。电击疗法很可怕。非常可怕。他之前经历过，就在Julian死后。但这种休克瘫痪远比他所经历过的任何事都还要可怕。

Lionel抚平西装的衣袖，不经意地回答道：“电击疗法……没什么效果。所以他们使用了更多的疗法。”

“什么疗法？”Clark的声音开始嘶哑。

Lionel的眼神冷酷而充满算计，打量着Lex前倾的身体。他父亲的声音听起来几乎是大公无私的，他说道：“显然当电击疗法不起作用的时候，他们给他注射了陨石溶液。他们曾经在其他饱受幻觉折磨的人身上取得过成功，所以他们以为……好吧，他们错了，但这也是没办法的办法。”

Clark倒抽一口凉气说道：“你没有……你不能……即使你……那些石头有毒！你明知道！”

“已经没什么可损失的了。他的大脑已经几乎脑死，但有个机会，一个微小的机会，注射陨石溶液能帮助他。所以我就允许了。”

即使Lex没全身瘫痪，他父亲的话也会让他全身瘫痪的。Lionel允许那些医生用他的大脑和身体玩俄罗斯轮盘，而且显然他们已经子弹上膛要扣扳机了。‘/没什么可损失的了，父亲？你这个混蛋！你明知道在以前的实验里那些陨石从来就没帮助过任何人。你却还让他们给我注射！/’

Clark美丽的绿眼紧紧地闭起，Lex知道内疚正像硫酸一样侵蚀着这个少年。的确，任何陨石引起的伤害都会让Clark责怪自己，即使它们被像Lionel这样的人如何使用从来就不是他的错。Clark轻柔地把Lex放回到椅子里，把他的身体摆成坐姿，就好像他是一个随时会失去填充物危险的布娃娃。

Lionel继续轻快地说道：“Lex的大脑还在工作。他们也这么和我说。但他其实这个囚徒，被困在无法对外界做出丝毫反应的身体里。”

Lex还来不及对Lionel的冷淡感到伤心，Clark就突然挪动了身体。他把Lionel抓起来抵到墙上，一只手紧扣住Lionel的脖子。他使用了超级速度和超级力量，并且很明显并不怕Lionel看见。‘/Clark，不！他不值得你如此！我不值得你如此！/’

“混蛋！”Clark咆哮道：“他没有妄想症！他根本就没病！”

Lionel的眼睛瞟向Lex然后挪开，然后又看向他。他父亲舔舔嘴唇，然后说道：“我向你保证——”

“骗子！！！！我不想在听你的任何谎话了，Lionel。我知道真相。”

“我不知道你在说什——”

“你毁了Lex，因为他离开了你。”

Lionel在Clark的手指下挣扎，双眼变冷酷。“那只是/暂时/状况。Lex会回到我身边的。他总是会回来的。他知道他是什么。”

“他是什么？”Clark挑起一道眉问道。

Lionel露出一个野兽般的微笑。“是/属于我的/。”

Clark笑了。即破碎又勉强。“你也许希望如此。但这个不会成真的。永远不会成真。”

Clark一定是加大了抓握Lionel脖子的力度，因为年老Luthor的脸已经开始变紫了。Lex可以看到眼泪从Clark的脸上滑落，下唇颤抖着。

“你怎么能毁了……毁了Lex？怎么能？他是……是个与众不同的人，你却……你却像对待个玩具一样利用他！”

当Clark更用力地把他推向墙壁时，Lionel发出一声被扼死的喊叫。如果不是因为Clark，Lex会很享受他父亲的痛苦表情。但这样不对。Clark是纯真和善的，是Lex相信自己从未拥有或者在很久之前就已经丢失的全部美好。但如果Clark的手再收紧一点儿，Lionel的脖子就会粉碎——就像断了的花茎。Clark也会变得破碎。像这样夺走一条生命会彻底改变他美丽的朋友。Lex奋力想出声说话。好让Clark看向他，看见Lex并没想让Clark做出这样恐怖的行为。但完全无法动弹。他真的成为了他身体的囚徒。

“等等——”Lionel断断续续喊道。“不……不是毁……毁掉。”

“你说什么？”

Clark放松了手劲儿。Lex屏住呼吸，他必须得听听他怎么不是被毁掉了，怎么还会有希望。Lionel咳嗽着大大地喘了一口气。等他能说话了声音小得几乎听不到。“不是……不是摧毁。我让人正在研究如何让他再次康复。”

“很好。我会去自己确保他们一直保持研究……在你死之后。”Clark的声音低沉而冷酷。

Clark一定又开始收紧了手，因为当Lionel开口时他的声音已经更像尖叫了。“你需要我，Clark！Lex需要我！”

“哦？你并不是科学家。你只是个冷酷无情虐待儿童敛财的卑鄙混蛋！那么为什么我和Lex会需要你？”Clark每说一句话就摇晃一下Lionel，就好像他只是只毫无重量的猫崽。

Lionel设法出声辩驳，此时他的脑袋正被摇晃得前后摆动。“你们俩都需要我是因为那些优势。”

Clark依旧保持晃动。“解释清楚。”

Lionel断断续续急切地说道，好保证在Clark决定再次捏住他脖子前表达清楚自己的观点。“我有你没有的人脉，即使你有Lex留给你的钱。我能/让/人做事。”

Clark哼道。“通过威胁勒索？通过——”

“无论怎样都是有必要的。我能让人不拘泥于‘某些’框架之内。而这正是Lex好起来所需要的。”

“他需要的是真正有才华的人去研究出治愈他的办法。他不需要那些怕死或怕有损名誉或者随便你用什么方法让他们从命的人。”

“正相反，Clark，为了得出任何会帮助到Lex治疗方案，我们会需要活人实验的。通常情况下，如果你按规矩来要花数年时间才能得到批准。”

Clark的双眼变冷。“数年时间？”

“是的，甚至会是十年时间。所以问题就是：你想任Lex数年之内一直如此吗，Clark？可能整整十年内都被困在这副毫无反应的身体里？”

Clark猛然转回头看着Lex。他眼中的绿荫消失了，黑暗取代了一切。Lex都能想象出他现在在Clark眼中的样子——一个要靠椅子支撑的脆弱瓷娃娃。‘/别听他的，Clark！不论他说了什么，之后都他都会全部歪曲掉。我们可以想想其他办法！/’

“我不想让Lex这样再多一秒钟了。”

“那么就放开我，让我帮助你们俩。我可以确保没有任何障碍会阻挡那些科学家。他们的道德观。他们的顾虑。无论是什么。我会确保一切都到位的，Clark。毕竟，Lex是我儿子，我也希望他康复。”

Lex几乎从Lionel的呼吸里就嗅出了谎言的味道。当年老的男人沿着墙滑落几英寸站好时咕哝了几句，显然并没发现Clark将他提离了地面差不多半英尺高。他调整好领口，向后抚了抚头发。Lionel的表情扭曲了，因为他在窗户玻璃里看到自己的脖子，那里已经开始出现淤青的痕迹了。他拉高外套的衣领盖住淤青。

Clark并没有看Lionel一眼。他还站在那里，双眼睁大，满含伤痛，愣愣地望着Lex，就好像年长男孩就是全世界一样。Lex让自己的眼神落在Clark的脸上，希望他的超能力里包括心电感应。那样他就能告诉Clark抓起他就跑，能跑多快就跑多快，能跑多远就跑多远，远远离开Lionel Luthor，相信他是不会有好结果的。但无论他在头脑里如何的尖叫咆哮这些话，Clark都只是沉默地看着由他变成的破娃娃。

“你知道的，Clark，”Lionel说着把一只裹着手套的手放到了男孩的手臂上。“到时候不是只我和那些科学家需要违规去帮助Lex的。”

Lex在心里哭喊着，因为已经太迟了。显然Lionel已经知道了Clark的超能力，并且想利用他让Clark成为LuthorCorp的力量。

Lionel贴近到Clark身侧。当他握紧Clark手臂时，Lex可以看见Lionel的眼睛里清楚地闪烁着欲望之光。“你的……哈……特殊天赋……将会变得非常有用，可以到政府实验室里去拿科学家们也许会需要而LuthorCrop的竞争对手又不会轻易卖出的那些东西。”

Clark低头看着放在他手臂上的那只手露出了一个扭曲的表情。他就着Lionel手转身。嘴唇贴到Lionel耳边，Lex看见年老的男人战栗着露出笑容。但当Clark开始说话时那笑容消失了：“我会做一切必要的事确保Lex好起来。要知道这一点，Luthor，在我发现你或是你的科学家们有一秒钟停止帮助Lex时……我会亲手把你撕碎的。清楚了吗？”

Lex感觉到一股与室温无关的寒意流入了他的腹部。那一刻Lex看到了Clark试图将Lex从这座牢笼里解救出去时会成为的那种人：无情、残酷、大开杀戒毁掉一切阻挡他去路的事物。“/而且有了Lionel从中操纵他，为了拯救我Clark可以彻底颠覆这个世界。/”

Lex一方面为了Clark会不顾一切将他从这所拯救出去的想法欢呼雀跃着，细细体味着他对这个美丽男孩经如此重要，能让Clark彻底颠覆掉之前被教授并始终坚守的价值观。另一方面Lex却在痛苦的哭嚎。Lex深爱的那个Clark将会随着重重他要完成的邪恶行为而慢慢消失殆尽，不留下一丝一毫，直至最后只剩下一具美丽的躯壳而已。而Lex只能这样眼睁睁地看着，无能为力。

对Clark来说，这个未来就是人间地狱，对他，最后对所有人来说都是如此。

Lionel舔了舔嘴唇然后说道。“我明白。那么我们成交了？”

“是的。”Clark突然从Lionel身边退开。他脱下外套，拿着它走到Lex身边。他把Lex从椅子上轻轻地抱起来，开始用温暖的羊毛衣料包住他。

“你要干什么，Clark？”Lionel问道。

“Lex不会再呆在这儿了。他讨厌医院。他要和我一起走。你的科学家们可以过来或者我带他过去接受治疗，但他不会再留在任何一家精神病院里继续消瘦憔悴了。”Clark说着把Lex捧在双臂里。Clark让他们俩的额头相抵了片刻。“你不必担心，Lex。我保证你会好起来的。无论付出什么样的代价我都要做到。我爱你。”

‘/哦，angel，这正是Lionel想要的。/’

Lex感觉到Clark温热的嘴唇压在他的唇上。他发自内心地想回吻，但他的渴望并不与困住他的身体相应和。当Clark抱着他离开房间Lionel跟着走出来时，Lex瞥见了他父亲的脸。他正微笑着。他成功了。是的，这个未来会变成人间地狱。

然后眩晕感再次出现。

 

等晕眩感停止时，Lex发现自己独自一人，正站在高高的阳台上，遥望着远处大都会的地平线。太阳正渐渐落到地平线下，向整个城市投射出最后一缕火焰般的光芒，让整个城市都显得像正在燃烧着一样。Lex能听见从身后传来派对宴会的模糊声音，清新的夜风吹过他的耳际。当他感到自己的手抓紧了阳台上的栏杆时感到了高兴的情绪一闪而过。他正站着，能随意移动，所以在这个未来里他显然没有全身瘫痪。他希望并祈祷他和Clark都没有被Lionel控制着。

“Lex！原来你在这里呀。我还在猜你跑到哪里去了呢。”

“我想看看落日。”Lex听见自己回答道，他转过身面向Clark。

男孩看起来很美丽。黑色的头发波浪一般地垂在他的肩膀上。他穿着一件黑色小立领长大衣，绿色的丝绸衬衫和他的眼睛一个颜色，黑色长裤紧绷的程度刚刚好炫耀出结实修长的双腿。Lex低头扫了自己一眼，看见他也穿了一件黑色套装，但却配着深紫色的衬衫和短西装外套。

大步走向Lex前Clark先关上身后阳台的门。这个动作截断了派对上传来的过度的喧嚣，Lex能看大概有几百个社交常客在里面喝酒聊天。只朝里面看一眼他就知道这个顶楼公寓不是他现在拥有的那个。这个要大很多，更为奢华，深色木料，复式结构。然后他所有的环境观察行为停止了，Clark柔软丰满的嘴唇压上了他的。

男孩尝起来就像混合了阳光的金银花。Lex从亲吻中抽身，用嘴唇擦过Clark的脸颊。微微粗糙的须根让敏感的嘴唇痒痒的。Lex用嘴盖住男孩的骨，在甜美的皮肤上亲吻吮吸。Clark发出模糊的愉悦声音，开始在Lex的脖子边耳朵下发出抽泣的呻吟。出来想把Clark亲到神志不清，Lex还想问他一百万个问题，关于这个地方，关于这一次，但却一个都说不出口。他意识到他只是处在自己身体里的一个旁观者。只能看，不能独立行动。‘/那样我就会影响到这个未来，而不是只是看着事情的进展。这就是我选择了Arsay的未来吗？/’

未来的自己的双手滑进Clark的大衣里，扶着窄窄的腰，他说道：“我应该更频繁地不带着你离开房间，只要你每次找到我时我都能受到这种对待。”

他把男孩的胯拉过去紧贴着他的胯，然后慢慢地摇晃着。热力在他们之间渗透着，Clark轻声威胁道。“别挑逗我了，Lex，除非你打算此时此刻就占有我，在这里，在所有支持者和逢迎者面前。”

“我忍不住。你走进房间时就在勾引我了。如果没记错，你是开始亲吻的那个人。”

“Yeah，好吧，你看起来太美丽了，你站在那里，落日余晖就在你身后，我忍不住。”

Lex靠向前咬了下Clark的下唇。Clark托起Lex的头，他们的眼神相会。Clark研究着他的表情。小小的不悦之色在男孩的嘴角形成。

“有事情不对。怎么了，Lex？”

Lex转开身，回头继续看着都市的风景。他不用看也能感觉到Clark走到了他身边。重重叹息一声，Lex说道：“那个神殿。已经建造完成了。只差祭台的石板放到至高点上了。”

“那么我猜这正式表示我们胜利了。”

“是的。这个世界被征服了。”

Lex看见了未来自己提到了建筑。在钢筋玻璃组成的摩天大楼中竖起一个独立的石头建筑。看起来很像他在墨西哥见过的阶梯金字塔，但显然这是未来科技在里面。它辐射出淡蓝色的光，金字塔的每断面似乎都独立漂浮在另一层上面。

“昨天我进去里面了。”Clark说道，双手环住Lex的腰，暖和的双手贴着Lex的上腹部。

“（里面）什么样？”

“金碧辉映。很壮观。有点可怕。很让人害怕。像Equinox，有种不注意你会在里面迷失在里面的感觉。里面的时间也不一样。我发誓我在里面花了好几个小时游览，但我出来时却只过去了十五分钟。”

Lex靠进Clark的怀抱里。男孩收紧了手臂，Lex舒服地叹息着。

“Arsay……Father想在里面立一个我的塑像。我告诉他不要。”Lex说道，感觉到Clark在他身后不舒服地动了动。“不论如何请告诉我他没在里面放上雕像？”

“没有，里面没有你的雕像，但有个专属于你的凹室。温暖且受人欢迎。全部用雪花石建造，那里长满了各种各样的紫色花朵。”

Lex生气地叹气道。“他为什么要那样做？”

“不是他。是人民的决定。也是大祭司告诉我的。”

“人民的决定？”Lex听出了自己声音中的怀疑。

“你是他们的英雄，Lex。”

“英雄？我帮别人征服了他们！他们全疯了吗？”

Clark突然退开身：“不是的。他们一点都没疯。他们知道他们要去感激谁。而你就是那个人。他们想向你表达敬意。我猜Arsay只是没劝阻他们而已。”

Lex转头面对他的被监护人。Clark把手揣进大衣口袋，不愿看他。

“Clar k显然……我说错了话。我说了什么话让你不安？”Lex握住Clark的下巴，试图托起男孩的头好和他面对面。但这就像试图搬动一座山一样。

“我最恨（这样）你意识不到如果不是你，”Clark大力吞咽一下，“这些人，在这个星球上的每一个人，都会死。就像我的人民一样，记得吗？”

‘/哦，天呀，Clark的家园是被Arc们摧毁的？是哪一个，Arsay还是Arc of Ascendant Light？/’

Lex用前额贴着Clark的肩膀。“原谅我，angel。是我考虑不周。”

Clark喷着鼻息。“Well，即使完美如/你/也无法面面俱到。”紧张感从Clark的身上飞走，他的唇上出现了一个小小的微笑。

“我只是希望有你包括在内时我不会有这些不留心的时刻。”Lex用手来回抚摸着Clark的后背。“我猜我是忘了问题从来不是这个世界是否被征服，而是被/谁/征服。我心里还是有一部分自我不想接受这些。”

突然，Lex被抱进了温暖强壮的手臂里，他的身体贴着Clark的。“我明白。有时我也无法接受。但有一件事我很肯定：如果Arsay赢了，而你并不在他身边，那么事情一定不会像现在这么好。”

“我很难相信我会成为让某人行为……更好的理由。”

“你的幸福快乐对他来说非常重要。我知道在Lionel之后这话很难得到认同，但——”

这时，他们身后传出试探性的轻咳声。Clark和Lex同时转过身。是一个穿着简单的年轻男人，亚洲风格的灰色束腰外衣和裤子，站在外面为他们端来了一托盘的食物和饮料。银色的带子绑在他纤细的脖子和手腕上。他的眼睛向下垂着。整个姿态都是卑躬屈膝的。

“是给主人们的。”男孩轻声说道。

“谢谢。”Clark咬着下唇，眼睛在垂着头的男孩和Lex之间瞄来瞄去。Clark极力从男孩手中平稳地接过托盘放到桌子上，显然他对男孩的卑躬屈膝也很别扭。男孩的头垂得更低了，眼睛从未离开过地板。

“你现在可以走了。”Lex对男孩轻声说道。

男孩立刻后退，不敢转身，一直退到阳台门口，然后退出去关上门。

“你觉得他把我看成一个英雄吗？”Lex听见了自己声音中的苦涩。那个男孩绝不只是个仆人。Lex知道那男孩是个奴隶，接下来Clark证实了他说的话。

Clark的双眼暗下来。“我没觉得这里的一切都很完美，Lex。并远不止于此。奴隶制只是问题之一。但如果是在/这/与毁灭之间，那么很简单，/这个/赢。至少还有希望。氪星没有希望了，但这里还有，因为人类还存在着。”

“我知道。”Lex用手盖住双眼，平静了片刻后说道。“还记得Martha是多么害怕我们会毁掉这个世界的吗？”

“我怎么会忘？从某种程度上，是她的行为引起了这一切。自我实现的预言，我猜是的。只是我们没有毁了这个世界。我们拯救了它，Lex。你得相信这一点。”

“我希望我能相信。我希望我没觉得这么……”

“恐惧？”

Lex哼道。“Lex Luthor从不恐惧。Lex Lucien怎么可能会害怕？”

“但你害怕。你在恐惧什么，Lex？”

Lex猛地抬起双手。“怕我会习惯适应这一切！更怕等下次Arsay……/Father/……问我是他否建能造一座人们用来膜拜我的神殿时我会说‘可以’，然后自己亲自拟定计划。我们不会就呆在这里，Clark。Father已经和我说过他对下个世界和Ascendant之战的计划了。一个用来测试我角色的全新世界。然后这个完了之后还会有另一个，一个接着一个。永无止境的堕落机会。”Lex端起那个奴隶送来放下的香槟杯。盯着杯子底他说道：“我本来就不是什么好人，现在又多了让人无法变好的极度诱惑。”

Clark突然出现在他身前，抓着他的肩膀，强迫Lex看着他的眼睛。“但你是/好的/，Lex！你坚持主张让Arsay尽可能地仁慈。是你让他信守了承诺。救了几十亿的生命。还不提你甚至不让我使用超能力，除非是为了救人。”

“我不想让你伤害人类。那会让你改变。我不想那样。”

Clark的右手离开Lex的肩膀去捧他的脸颊，然后Lex看见了它。紫色的缎带绑在Clark的手腕上，让被绑住的手腕看起来更脆弱了。未来的他抓住Clark的手，拉下来到两人之间。他把Clark的衣服袖口推上去，缎带完全露了出来。

“Clark，今天你为什么戴上这东西？”

男孩红着脸用脚尖蹭着地面。“我每天都戴着。”

“什么？”Lex声音听起来很沙哑，他的喉咙像堵住了一样。“你不用戴着这个，Clark。你不是像那个端托盘男孩一样的奴隶！你是自由的！你不——”

“是的，我是自由的，我戴着它是因为我/想/。我很自豪自己属于你，/为你所有/。”Clark不经意道：“起初当我意识到我的人民在与人结为配偶（mate）时都会有/变化/，我很害怕我会变得与以前完全不一样。但随后我意识到无论怎样都是爱改变了我们，我喜欢我因为爱你而发生的改变。”

“改变？我不明白，Clark。”

男孩的脸更红了。“我知道你喜欢什么，并且想那样。你知道的……在床上。”

“但我们现在没在床上！”Lex听见了未来自己声音中的歇斯底里，并且很理解。

“我知道没在床上~~~Lex”Clark给了他一个Kent式的专利瞪视。“你必须得对你自己承认你其实很享受我属于你的想法。变得……顺从（submissive）于你。因为我已经对我自己承认我喜欢这样。”

Lex颤抖着吐出一口气。“我知道我喜欢独占支配你。这就是问题所在。这条缎带……我告诉过你是怎么来的。告诉过你我生出来的那个可怕幻想、梦境，随便叫什么，就在我们第一次在一起时。那个梦显示出对你的支配欲望是如何接管了我的整个身心。会那样伤害你的可能性让我恶心。我必须对抗那个自我。”

“你觉得你会做那样做的唯一理由是因为你怕有一天我会离开你。但，Lex，我永远都不会离开你。我/属于你/。我们会生死相随。永远。这条缎带对我来说就象征着这个含义。并而不是什么消极意义的事物”

Lex让自己的手指刷过那条丝绸缎带。未来自己的感官感觉是他所感受不到的，但Lex真正的自我却被Clark对于缎带的看法所震撼。男孩想要属于Lex所有。永远。男孩的眼中没有丝毫迟疑。他完全肯定自己在Lex身边的位置，并且坚信缎带蕴含着的是美好的意义。

“你把这看做是你属于我的象征，是吗？”Lex拉了拉缎带。

“是的。”

Lex点点头，站直身体。“那么我也应该戴上一条。”

“什么？为什么？”

Lex抬起眼，毫不避讳地凝视着Clark绿荫般的眼眸。“因为正如你属于我，Clark，我也同样/属于你/。”

“/Lex/。” 他的名字在Clark的唇齿间像祝福一般被吟诵。

当Lex让他们的唇轻轻地碰到一起时，男孩哽咽了。随后Lex结束亲吻，从Clark的手腕上解下缎带。他从那个奴隶送来的托盘上抓起一把餐刀将缎带一分为二。他拿起半条缎带缠绕到Clark的手腕上绑紧。他低下头亲吻绳结处。Clark轻轻抽了口气，Lex感觉到了流过他被监护人身体的战栗颤抖。然后他拿起另外半条缎带递给Clark，同时伸出手腕要Clark为他系上。微微颤抖着双手，Clark把缎带缠绕到Lex精致的手腕上，轻轻绑紧。随后他也低下头，用嘴唇盖住绳结和在其下的动脉。Lex半垂着双眼战栗了一下。欲望与爱意如流火淌过他的身体。手指穿过Clark浓密漆黑的秀发，将男孩已经弯着头扯起来，直到他们靠近到能感觉到彼此的呼吸。

“我们结合在一起了。”

“现在没什么能让我们分开了。”

“我一直渴望如此。”

“我也渴望这样。一直渴望。”

“（这是）命运。”（Destiny）

“（我们）注定成为传奇。”（Stuff of legends）

“/是的/。”

此时在他们周围出现一抹蓝色光芒。等他们的眼睛适应了后他们看到了光芒的来源处。

“是神殿。”Clark低声说道。“那里会将变成祭台，在鬼才知道Arsay要干什么的祭祀仪式之后。”

神殿的最高的部分是一个露天大凉亭。四周只有圆柱环绕，剩下的就是一个石头房顶。从那里一道蓝色火焰涌向他们。火焰环绕着他们交缠着的身体。堪堪触到他们的身体，但又没有完全触到，只留下一抹暖意，而非疼痛。

“我想Father赞许了我们的结合，Clark。”

Lex看着火焰一次次地环绕过他们周身，一直上升到头顶的位置。然后火焰在他们的头顶交汇，急速射回神殿。当火焰到达神殿时，建筑的蓝色光晕增加了三倍多，并传来了微软的欢呼声。Lex不由自主地笑了。

“想来神子的缔结仪式的确值得放些焰火。”

“我们结合了，对吗，Lex？”

“看起来是的。”

“很好。”

Clark对他露出大大的笑容，用Lex最钟爱的潮湿饥渴的亲吻虏获了他的唇口。亲吻时他发现自己正贴着Clark嘴笑着。他们刚结束亲吻，Enrique就出现在了阳台上。他的身姿一如既往的笔直，就好像在后背上钉了木板一样，但看到Lex和Clark开心的欢笑后，一丝愉悦地微笑出现在了他的薄唇之上。Lex看到他脖子和手腕上没有银色的带子，这说明他忠诚的男仆未被奴役，但在这个潜在未来里显然还自愿服侍他和Clark。

“先生们，”Enrique说道。“你们的Father希望有幸邀请你们到场。”

“他一定是知道了我们的事。”Clark直觉说道。

Enrique小小的微笑消失了。“Lucien主人告知我有一件令人高兴的大事要发生或者已经发生在你们之间了，但我不觉得要你们到场的要求与此有关。”谦卑有礼的男仆停了一下，用颤抖的手抚了一下额头，随后才继续说道：“Lex主人，我觉得你有必要知道Mr. Lionel也……在场。”

Lex感觉到未来的自己瞬间僵住。“哦？”

‘/那个老男人要来搅合我和Clark的结合吗！/’

片刻间Enrique看起来苍老疲倦了很多。“我只是觉得在你进去见到他之前有必要提醒一句。在看到他的样子之前。我只想你能有所准备。”

Lex用力地吞咽了一下，Clark收紧了环抱着他的手臂。‘/看到他的样子之前？他是病了还是怎么样了？/’

“为什么Arsay把他带到这儿来？为什么是今晚？”

Lex深吸了口气。“Well，不进去寻找答案我们是不会弄清楚的。”

“你确定你想进去吗？”

“我不觉得在这上面我有太多选择。”

Lex从Clark的怀抱里退出来，抚平衣服的前襟。他最后看了一眼那个泛着柔和蓝光的神殿，就好像提醒自己这个世界有好也有坏一样。Enrique为他们俩打开门。Clark牵起他的手，他们的手指交缠在一起。Lex对他露出感激的微笑，他们一起走进顶楼公寓。

穿着华丽的人们在他们面前分开一条路。Lex听见人群纷纷发出低声的祝贺之声，和呼唤着他名字的声音。是对他与Clark的结合的祝贺，还是对成功打败Arc of Ascendant Light祝贺，Lex并不清楚，并且他怀疑未来的自己是否清楚。Lex唯一能意识到的就是Clark用力温暖的手正正牵着他的手。

人群分开的通道直接通往Lucien身边。他火焰般的长发在柔和的灯光下熠熠生辉。Lex迎向他的视线时，白皙英俊的脸露出了一个大大的微笑。Lucien穿着他标志性的黑色西装，与他优雅强壮的身形相得益彰。

“Lex，我的孩子。”Lucien轻声说道，但却盖过了人群的声音，或者也许是当Lucien开口时其它声音就会立刻终止。

Lucien向Lex伸开双臂，Lex发现自己最后安抚性捏了下后放开了Clark的手。他立刻走向前站到Arc身前。Lucien拉住Lex的前臂把他拉近。Arc身上辛辣的味道包围了他。Lex把头靠在Lucien强壮的肩膀上。Lex很吃惊未来的自己也会如此用力地回拥Lucien，很明显他从Arc的触摸里得到了安慰。流窜在他们之间的电流比以往更强烈了。那电流在Lex的身体里脉动着，让的皮肤微微发麻。再一次，他感到渴望随波逐流，沉浸到Lucien的力量里，但同时Lex也感觉到了与Clark牢不可分的联系，那联系在这个潜在的未来里变得更强烈了，抵消了堕落的渴望。他感觉到了Lucien呼出的气，因为他正贴在Lex的右耳边说着什么。

“我为你与Clark感到高兴。我保证立刻为你们筹备庆典，Lex。”

“事情有点突然。我不还知道这样做的造成的影响呢。”Lex坦白道。

“但是你确实想与他结合？”

“是的。想到不能再想，是的。Clark是……是我的心，Father。”Lex在心中暗暗心惊居然对这个如父的长者如此坦诚，但似乎未来的自己很放心告诉Lucien这件事，就好像他们经常分享各自内心的想法一样。‘/也许本就如此。也许我不用害怕他会用这些事当武器对抗我。/’

“我明白。我很高兴。”Lucien从拥抱里退开些。“还有最后一件与你过去有关的事我觉得你也许会想要/彻底清除/，这样也许你就能不再遗憾或者疼痛地继续前进了。这是我给你的礼物，Lex。”

Lucien朝他身后伸出手，拿过一个大约十四英寸的窄长的盒子，盒子由的白色石头制成，带着紫色和蓝色的石英纹路。Lucien把盒子放在手掌上，送到Lex面前要他打开。Lex看到盒子的顶部有合页。他抓住顶部把盒盖朝后翻开。里面，在雪白的丝绸之上，躺着一把匕首。刀柄是黑色的玛瑙石，打磨得如玻璃一样光滑。贴在他的手掌里如丝绸般光滑细腻。Lex甚至都没意识到他依旧把匕首拿起来了。抓握上去刀刃好像有了生命一般。他用剃刀般锋利的刀刃贴在拇指上。指腹上出现了一个微小的伤口，一小滴血涌出来。‘/他干什么要给我一把匕首当礼物？Lionel又在哪里？/’

“转身看看我的礼物吧，Lex。”

“不是这个吗？”Lex举起那把美丽的匕首。

“不，孩子。但对于那份真正的礼物它能让你派上用场。”

Lucien占用地用手贴在Lex的后背上，让他转向该看的地方。人群立刻分开，暴露出他们身后的，屈膝被绑在一块蓝白色发光石头上的Lionel Luthor。他被安置在未完工的祭台顶部，Clark曾提到Lucien要那里进行献祭仪式，随后听到Clark的抽气声一切都得到了验证，他转头看向他。Clark美丽的脸庞被一个扭曲的表情破坏殆尽。即使Clark如Lex一般憎恨Lionel，但他似乎也感觉到了这一幕的不当。Lex比起双眼片刻。他现在终于知道为什么Enrique的表情如此的不正常了。

“他是今天早上被俘虏的。Ascendant最后一个小卒子。她逃跑时抛下了他。”Lucien带着吝啬地微笑表情说道。

‘/哦，天呀，这是怎么回事？他打算让我用Lionel和一把锋利到能轻轻一挥就能捅死人的利刃做什么？请别把一切做得这么清楚明白好吗？/’

 

这种体验带来的超现实感在不断升高，因为Lionel居然不是没穿着他标志性的商务西装，而是穿着一件腥红长袍。他狮子鬃毛般的长发干净整洁，从两肩垂下，好像他早已为此刻做好了准备。他的嘴被塞住了，那样子就好像他要把塞住他嘴的东西咬碎一样。他的双眼在Lex的脸和他手中的利刃之间瞄来瞄去。

“他看上去有点……害怕，不是吗？嗯~，他总算意识到他要收获自己种下的因果了。”Lucien热烫的呼吸贴着Lex的脖子，他说道：“他是你的了，Lex。”

Lex的声音听上去很微弱，就像个稚子，他问道：“你希望我如何处置他？”

“随你想怎样都可以。”Lucien放在他后背上的手透过衣服燃烧着。

“就在这些人面前？”Lex希望他能从Arc身边退开，远离从这生物身上辐射出来诱人但又让他厌恶的强大力量。但他掌控不了目前的局势，未来的自己也做不到，分不清是自己有意识地靠近，还是只是无法从Lucien身边走开。

“是的，就在这些人面前，你可以随心所欲地对他。没人会评判你。现在你是我儿子就代表着无所禁忌。”

“比如像杀……杀死他？”Lex的声音依旧很轻。

“我希望你去做你心中真正所想。即使你杀了他，谁又能真正责怪于你？在他对你做了那一切之后？他还配得到任何形式的认同和仁慈吗，在他对你做了那些事之后？在他为了挽救自己管理不善的公司却以你的处子之身做交易的行为之后？”

Lex猛然转头看着Lucien，言语就好像熟透的水果一样从他嘴里蹦出来：“什么？不，之后他只能妥协于Riley——”

“哦，Lex，他们预先协商好的/一切/。Tom Riley得到你，得到一下午不被打扰的欢愉时光，而Lionel得到三百万美元的贷款填补他损失的部分资金。Lionel唯一要求的一点就是Riley不能/弄死/你。剩下的一切随意。而Riley除了没杀了你之外做了所有的一切，不是吗？”

Lex顿时呆住，哑口无言。

Lionel发出些模糊的乞求之声。也许是想要告诉Lex他能解释清楚一切。Lex捂着嘴，低头盯着地面。显然，未来的自己和此刻的自己一样觉得恶心。Lex知道Lucien说的是实话。对此他完全肯定。

他早就怀疑Lionel很清楚Riley的性倾向，并为他们两人制造了一个捕获猎物的机会，然后他就可以勒索他了。但Lex却告诉自己那天的那些事一定不在Lionel的控制范围内。告诉他自己Lionel并为想让Lex被伤害成那样。告诉自己继续推测只会继续自己，但知道Lionel拿他卖了一笔钱，知道这只是接下来发生在他身上的事的前奏而已，这些都让人无法承受。

从余光里，Lex看见Clark想走到他身边来，但Lucien挥挥手要他退后。Clark瞪着Arc，但并没作用。Lucien想要这一幕以某种特定方式被展现出来，貌似Clark不被允许干扰这一幕。从Clark生理上停止动作的情况看，Lucien在这个未来里也拥有着无限强大的力量。Lucien的一只手握住Lex握刀的那只手。Lucien的力量传导进他的身体里，蓝色的火焰Lex的手和利刃周围燃烧着。

“我给予你我的力量与祝福去净化这个祭台，去最后标示地球之战的终结，我心爱的儿子。”

然后Lucien放开他。Lex蹒跚了几步，就好像之前都是Lucien的触摸在支持着他没有瘫倒在地一样。最终他挣扎着走向已经完全呆住的Lionel。他的身体感觉起来完全不像是自己的。握住匕首的那只手在火焰燃烧起来之后就变成麻木的了。当Lex站到他身前时，Lionel的眼睛里居然流出了眼泪。Lionel又在乞求了，但乞求的话都被堵住了。

有多少次Lex想看到他父亲现在这幅样子？完全处于他的掌控之中，任由他摆布，乞求Lex不要伤害他，就像过去Lex常常乞求的那样。即使Lex从来没在Lionel面前被绑起来堵住嘴，但他的整个生命还是被献祭给了他。他的处子之身，他的纯洁天真，他的骄傲尊严。这一切Lex都奉献给了他的父神（father-god），但他却为得到任何回馈，除了永无尽头的蔑视不屑。而现在……现在Lionel不再是他的父亲了，现在的Lex邂逅了一个Lionel永远也无法匹敌的强大神明。

Lex觉得他听到Clark在喊他的名字，但他无法看向心爱的人。他唯一能做的就是盯着Lionel的眼睛。那里倒映着Lex手上的火焰和宽恕的恳求之情。Lex抓起Lionel的头发，把他头向后拉，男人的喉咙被亮出来。他想起这么多年来Lionel是如何让他出去为娼为妓，无论他如何哀嚎着向酒精毒品寻求帮助。他想起在另一个可能的未来里Lionel对Clark露出的恶意淫荡的目光，和Clark表情里确凿无疑的堕落与痛苦，然后他想起了那些被Lionel的行为所伤害到的人们。最后他想到了某种现实：不再有伤害痛苦……/只要Lionel死掉/。

他把匕首抵在Lionel苍白的喉咙上，然后世界再次开始旋转。

“不！！！！”Lex对着黑暗的俱乐部喊叫出这个字。他已经回来了，无从得知自己是否杀了Lionel。也不知道自己会不会成为划开别人喉咙的人。

“Lex，我的天，到底怎么了？”Clark在他身后问道。

“你没看到吗？”

从Clark迷糊的表情可以清楚地知道他并没经历Lex所经历的一切。

“我到了/那里/，Clark。在那个未来或是那些未来里！我到了/那里/。”

“但你只接触了Lucien的手一秒钟而已。你哪儿都/没/去，Lex。”

Lex瞪着他与Lucien的手。它们依旧握在一起。他的眼睛从他们相握的手上抬起来，看向Lucien的眼睛。Arc正温柔地微笑着。表情一副心照不宣。

“为什么，父……Arsay，为什么中断在那里？”

“你已经拥有足够认知做决定了，Lex。”

“不！我需要知道我是否……我……”Lex的手抬到自己的喉咙处。他想再多说些他看到的情形却被某种外力阻碍了。“为什么我没法说出来？”

“直到一切成真之前，没人会知道你看到的东西，除了你我。而且在你做出最终的决定之后，有关你所见之物的记忆，也将会离你而去。”Lucien解释道，用自己拇指摩擦着Lex的手背。“到最后，对你本人来说都会成为意外惊喜。”

“我必须告诉Clark——”

Arsay摇摇头。“不行，Lex。不可以。这两个是只留给你的未来。总有一个会成真。唯一的变数就是你是做我的儿子，还是Lionel Luthor的。所以你将不被允许告诉任何人这两个未来的事，否则它们就会改变，或者干脆不会发生。”

Lex瘫在Clark身上。Clark是他唯一能说说这一切的人，但他却不能说。’/我直至都靠自己判断，怎么现在到不行了呢？因为这是道德道义层面上的选择，而这恰恰不是我强项。在一个未来中，我生活在地狱里：我全身瘫痪任凭Lionel摆布，于此同时我还得眼睁睁地看着Clark日益堕落腐化。在另一个未来里，我和Clark在一起，但那个世界确实一团混乱：奴隶制，活人献祭……好吧，是可能会活人献祭，无限权利与自由索取可能导致的贪污堕落。然后，不论我怎么选择都会有些问题存在，地球都将被一个Arc所征服。Clark的星球就是被他们之一所毁灭。我能用地球上的生灵冒险吗？如果我和Arsay在一起，他肯定会获胜。地球会继续存在，起码会存在一段时间。如果我不站到Arsay一边，另一个Arc会赢吗？如果这样地球会被毁灭吗？/’Lex用两手抱着头。偏头痛又回来了。

“在必须做出决定之前我还剩多少时间？”Lex问道，Clark扳过他的头枕在自己的肩膀上。

“该有多少时间就还剩多少时间。”Lucien说道。

“这是什么意思？”Lex盯着他说道，但随着偏头痛在他眼底不断搅动，他的眼神变得如细流般不具威胁。

“当必须做出决定的那一刻来临时你自然会知晓。”

Clark插话道：“所以有可能是在一天后、一周后、一个月后，或者在若干年后的某个时候？”

Lucien不再说话。

Lex疲倦地问道：“或是在我们迈出俱乐部大门的那一刻，对吗？”

“我已经告诉了你所有我能告知的。现在就看你自己了。”

Lex闭起眼睛，太累太疼无法再睁着了。“如果不是我做出的决定关系到不远的将来，我想你是不会让我看到这一切的。也许并不是在我们踏出俱乐部大门的那一刻，但也会很快的对吗？”

Lucien还是什么都没说，但Lex知道他猜对了。他微微摇晃了一下试图站直身体。Clark抱紧他想安抚他。

“我们现在必须先回家去。Lex正头痛，他需要休息。今晚他没法和你一起吃晚餐了。”

Clark挑战般地扬起下巴。他被监护人对他的保护欲让Lex忍不住露出微笑。‘/为了保护我他只身挑战神明。/’但Lex也感觉到了强烈的痛苦，因为这样的行为让他清楚地记起了在第一个潜在的未来里在Lionel面前Clark是如何表现的。‘我到底该他妈的怎么做？我到底该选择哪条路？’

“你们可以随意离开。”Lucien说道。

Lex虚弱地点点头，偏头痛变厉害时便停下了动作。他紧抓着Clark的衬衫。试图阻止自己呻吟出声，但还是没能成功。

“哦，天呀，Lex！我得马上带他离开。”

“我们会尽快再见到彼此，我希望，Lex。”Lucien说道。

Lex没有答话。Clark把他抱进双臂间，转身离开。感觉就好像他们在空中飞翔着。但他睁开眼睛时，除了Clark躯干身体，其它的都是一团模糊。Clark用了他的超级速度。迎面而来的风马敲打着他紧闭的眼睛，他一直合着眼睛，只用了几分钟Clark就把他们带回了城堡。

“你把你的卡车留在顶楼公寓了。”当Clark把Lex放到床上时，Lex轻声说道。

Clark耸耸肩。“晚些时候我再去取。你必须回家休息。三小时的车程太久了。”

“很好笑，昨天我们住进来时这里才成了个真正的家。”

Lex靠着枕头躺好。感觉到身下熟悉的床垫，身体才渐渐放松了一点儿。Clark脱掉Lex的鞋子，放到床边上。当他开始解Lex的皮带时，Lex伸手握住Clark的下巴。Clark坐到他身边的床沿上，让Lex能更容易看到他的脸。

“我希望我能告诉你我看到的一切。我就可以让你帮助我应付这一切了。”

Clark牵起握住他下巴的那只手送到自己嘴边。他亲了下那只手的手背。“你会做出正确的决定的，Lex。我相信你。”

“但那并不是是非黑白那么简单，Clark。不论那一边都有好有坏。”

Clark咬了下唇一会儿。“有没有哪个未来里发生的某些事是全然美好的？某些你认为是好事的事？最最重要的？”

Lex不用多想就能记起那件全然美好的事。把手伸进右边的裤袋里就找到了他要找的东西。他掏出了那条在俱乐部里出现在Clark脖子上的紫色缎带。Lucien说这是个礼物，象征着他不会做出他所恐惧之事。Lucien并没撒谎。在第二个潜在未来里，Clark并没把缎带看作是奴役的象征，而是看作了代表归属的信物。然后在他们均分了缎带之后，缎带甚至变成了某种更珍贵更美丽的事物。

“嗨，你哭了。”Clark温柔地抹去他脸上的泪水。“我觉得我告诉你的是去想想/美好/的事。”

“那/是/美好的事。是最美好的事。唯一的问题是：那对世人来说也许并不是最美好的。我知道不知道。”

Clark靠过去，轻轻亲吻Lex的嘴唇。“你需要休息。你头疼成这个样子的时候没法做任何决定的。”

Clark用超级速度脱下Lex的衣服只剩下内裤，然后自己也全部脱光。他爬上床，躺到Lex身边，用身体圈住他。Lex从没像此刻这样觉得如此安全，觉得被人如此爱着。

“睡吧，Lex。”Clark亲亲他的太阳穴。“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Lex闭上双眼。

他没有做梦。他睡得又沉又深。等他醒来时Clark并没在他身边，但有张便条说他到楼下的厨房给他们俩拿去些吃的东西。Lex看了钟一眼。现在是晚上八点钟。他的头感觉好多了，他的思路清晰了很多。他知道有些事必须得做。他拿起床边的电话。

“Alfred，我是Lex，Bruce有空吗？”他对着电话听筒说道。

“是的，请等一下，Lex少爷。”

一会儿后Bruce就接起了电话。“Lex，你和Clark这周末来高谭吗？”

他还没问过Clark，但Lex知道男孩会同意的，而且有他脑子里想的那些事的情况下，让Clark和Bruce更熟悉彼此会是件好事。“是的，但我打电话并不是为了这事，Bruce。”

“哦？关于你和Arsay的会面，多半是？”

Lex笑了。他实在忍不住了，随后他也真的听不下来了。Bruce在电话那头低声诅咒着，Lex的笑声变成了歇斯底里的哈哈大笑。

“Lex，你还好吗？用我去接你们俩吗？用那架‘直升机’我几个小时之后能到。”

Lex强迫笑声降下去。他哽了几下后说道：“对不起，Bruce。不，不用过来了。发生了许多事。大部分的事我都没法告诉你或是任何人。我希望我能和你说。你是另一个能让我真正采纳建议的人。但我需要先和你说件非常重要的事。”

“任何事，Lex。说吧。”

“如果我出了什么事……你可以当Clark的监护人吗？你能做到吗，Bruce？可以吗？”

Lex Luthor从来没和Bruce用这种口气说过话。他知道/蝙蝠/会立刻注意到，然后细细地审问他。他怀疑自己能说得出多少来。

Bruce沉默了片刻，就好像他正在沉思Lex是否安好，他是不是应该去准备好蝙蝠‘直升机’。“我很荣幸能做Clark的监护人，很荣幸能让你如此信任。但是Lex，你有任何理由，任何一点理由，去相信会某些事情发生在你身上吗？”

Bruce言语中的尖锐的暗调对Lex并不起作用。他知道他的朋友永远都能用拳头料理掉他认为会威胁到Lex的人。但Arc们并不是蝙蝠侠所能触及的。

“我要出非常大的事，我……我只能告诉你这些。我现在就打电话给我的律师，让他们今晚就准备好文件并传真给你签字。”

“Lex，告诉我是谁要伤害你。”

Lex感觉到他咽喉处的肌肉一紧，知道他不会被允许再和他的朋友多说了。“我不能，Bruce。”

“该死的，Lex！别这样。让我帮你！让我保护你！”

Lex紧紧地闭起双眼。“你同意保护Clark就是在帮我了。如果我能告诉你更多内容我会的。”

“Arsay做了什么事，对吗？还是你父亲做了什么？”

Lex几乎又要笑了，因为他听见有人说父亲与Arsay是两个不同的人。亲眼见证最后那个潜在未来后，这话听在他耳朵里莫名地显得有些怪异。

“好了，Bruce，现在我得挂电话给我的律师打电话了。我和Clark明天会过去高谭市。到时候你可以再拷问我。只是我知道我也告诉不了你什么多余的了。”

Lex打算尽快送Clark会学校的计划被搁置到了一旁。他完全不知道自己在做出决定前还剩下多少时间，所以他想要与自己被监护人共度的每分每秒。

Bruce让他那著名的无言沉默在电话线路上蔓延开。“明天你/会/到这里来，Lex，否则蝙蝠会过去把你和Clark拖回高谭市。明白了吗？”

“完全明白，我的朋友。”

“那么明天我要看到你。”

Bruce没说再见就挂断了电话，或者是习惯了Lex说再见。随后Lex拨通了他律师的电话，开始实施第一个计划。他不知道他是不是真的无法改变那两个展现在他面前的所谓未来，但起码他要试试看。如果Bruce成了Clark的监护人，而Lex像在第一个潜在未来里那样全身瘫痪了，也许Bruce可以阻止Clark落入Lionel的魔爪。‘/现在要开始实施第二计划。/’他至少需要确认他从那些未来里知道的某件事是是不是真的，而那个确认的办法现在就埋在花圃里。‘/知道Arsay会告诉我实话是一回事，掌握如山铁证又是另一回事。/’

他从床上下来，走向衣橱。穿上一条黑色的软料长裤，然后抓起最喜欢的菱形格毛衫。当灯光照的毛衫上时，Lex抑制不住地笑了。

“Clark说的对，我真的有淡紫色（薰衣草色）衣服。”

他穿上淡紫色的毛衫，决定光着脚，Clark似乎很喜欢他这种样子。他一边想着他的被监护人去了哪儿，一边离开卧室漫步走下楼梯去一层。看见Enrique出现在大厅时Lex愣住了。不是他的男仆在做什么怪异的事，（他）只是在打扫而已，但从潜在未来里‘见’过他后再次见到他让人焦躁不安。

“Enrique，你知道Clark在哪里吗？”

“他和Mabel在厨房里为你们俩计划着一顿饭。”

“谢谢。”Lex转身要走进厨房，但又突然止步转回身面向Enrique。“Enrique？”

“什么事，先生？”男仆礼貌地抬起一道眉毛询问着。

“我只是想……谢谢你。”

“先生？你……”

“我说的不是你告诉了我Clark在哪里这件事。我说的是……一切。你从头到尾都陪着我经历了所有的……well，我让自己陷入的所有垃圾状况，所以我希望将来也有你在。我只是想告诉你我很感激。我想我之前没有告诉过你。”

Lex笨拙地站在那里，等他通常从不惊慌的男仆恢复镇定。

“不……不用客气，先生。我一直都觉得……觉得你是个善良优秀的年轻人，不论/别人/想把你变成什么样子。”

Lex咳嗽了一声，感觉卸去了情感的重负。他真的很赏识这个人。Enrique，一如既往，向提供了一个他从容退场的借口。

“我相信Clark少爷正等着您呢。”

Lex点点头，临走开时轻轻握了下Enrique的肩膀。这人被这下接触吓到了，因为众所周知Lex最忌讳身体接触。认识到Lex举动的重要意义，他给了Lex一个诚恳的微笑。‘如果我选择了第二个潜在未来，我会很高兴你和我们一起出现在那里的，Enrique。’

Lex走进厨房时，听见Clark欢快的声音正叽叽喳喳地和Mabel讨论着。“那么你觉得这道汤能有助于缓解他的头痛？”

“我姐姐发誓有效，她的偏头痛发作时严重到能拆掉房子。”

“Well，那么我得试试看。”靠着门边Lex说道。

“Lex！”Clark跳到他面前，但却停了下来，他能感觉到男孩想给他个暂短的拥抱和亲吻。Clark稳住脚步，居然把手背到了身后，为了防止自己抓住Lex。“你起来了！你感觉怎么样？”

“好多了。你喜欢我穿的毛衫吗？”

这明显没头没尾的话让Clark表情困惑，嘴巴像鱼一样开开合合了好几次，随后他绿色的眼睛变得闪亮。“很有男人颜色的毛衫，Lex。是淡紫色，对吗？”

“是的。我觉得穿这颜色很男人，虽然有人说这颜色女气。”

Mabel，一个有着张令人愉快脸庞的胖女人，对两个男人投来了探问的眼神，但也溺宠地微笑着看两人好不避讳地享受着属于他们两人的私家玩笑。

“到吃晚饭还要多久，Mabel？”

“大约四十五分钟，Mr. Luthor。我希望不妨事。如果您太饿了等不及了，我可以先给您准备些方便快捷的东西吃。”

“不用了，四十五分钟很好。哦，你可以把晚餐布置在正餐厅吗？蜡烛和鲜花？一应的一切？”

这次轮到Clark表情奇怪地看着Lex了。谢天谢地Mabel并没有问他任何问题，只是说她可以按他的喜好准备好一切。他拉过Clark的手臂把他领出了厨房，向宅邸深处走去。他把他们俩领向了那个房间（Room）。

“我们要去哪里，Lex？”Clark四下打量着，发现没人时他拉起了Lex手。

“今晚晚饭前我会需要你把你的太空船弄进来。我需要和A.I.谈谈你们是如何毁灭的。城堡里有个房间会是进行这个谈话的完美地点。那就是我们要去的地方。”

Lex忍着抓过Clark吻他的渴望。他希望晚些时候亲吻会到来，并会有很多很多亲吻。但首先，他得祈祷Clark不会被吓着，在他看到那个房间里Lex针对他个人收集的‘收藏品’之后。

“Okay。你确定你已经恢复到能够四处走动了？你看上去……我不知道该怎么说，很紧张似的。”

“我很好。”Lex领着他俩走到那个房间的门前。他的双眼半垂着，手在Clark手里有点抖。“我并不里面的东西为荣。要解释我也只能说有些时候我有点/执迷/。有关你的时候这种执迷就会接管一切。我希望你可以……well，我希望你不要太生我的气。”

Clark看着房门。“用透视能力我看不到里面。你把整个房间都镶了铅？”

Lex吞咽了一下点点头。“我想让它尽可能的坚固，铅是个不错的选择。”

Lex把密码输入进隐藏式的键盘解锁。门锁开启时发出的撞击声在寂静的走廊里听起来就像一声枪响。当Lex伸手握住门把手时Clark的手盖住了他的手。

“Lex，不论怎样，我爱你。”

“等你看过了里面的东西之后再这样说。”

“我已经知道里面是什么东西了。”

“什么？”

“是一些……有关我的证据，对吗？我的超能力证据？你说你停止了对我的调查时其实你并没有停止。我说的对吗？”

Lex喘了口气。“是的。我必须弄明白那天在桥上到底发生了什么。弄明白所有的矛盾说法，而且……我爱上了你，觉得自己永远也得不到你，所以我……就做了这事。”

“你在日记里提到了这个房间，对吧？”

“是的。”Lex微微颤抖着。读到他陈列在这个房间里的东西是一回事，但亲眼看到这壮观的窥视跟踪类似暗恋狂的行为又是另一回事。如果Clark想理解Lex扭曲的黑暗面，那么这个房间是个典型实例。

“Well，我们先进去吧。没关系的，Lex。我发誓。”

Lex点点头转动门把手。门被打开，荧光灯自动点亮，白亮的灯光让他眨了几下眼，突然引来一波头痛，但很快又消失了。Lex为Clark拉开门让他先进。男孩走进去。Lex在他后面。巨大的绿色陨石被安放在发光的玻璃桌中间，而桌子本身又被放在房间中间，但装陨石的箱子被包上了铅，所以Clark感觉不到它的影响。‘/我得毁了它和其它的陨石，尽可能保护Clark的安全。/’

Clark的眼神缓缓移动着，从占据整面墙壁他的巨大照片，到那辆保时捷的残骸。房间里还有其它“陈列品”，但Lex发现他再也不想再多看它们一眼了，虽然之前他曾经花了无数时间研究它们。他看着电脑显示器上的跳跃着文字图标写道：‘不要相信任何人。’如果屏保停止，Clark就能看到那场意外的场景再现模拟动画在一遍遍地播放着。显示他撞到了Clark。‘/我没有疯。那的确发生了。/’他的双手紧握成拳。这整个房间就是那条蛇（Slither）活生生的体现。如果他继续这样下去，他就会亲眼看着自己如何堕入疯狂，就像在那个已被排除的未来里的自己一样。看着他对Clark的执迷把他对男孩的爱意变成憎恨。

自从进如这个房间后Clark就没再说一句话。他四下里慢慢走动着。用手指拂过保时捷扭曲变形的残骸，描绘着照片上自己下颚的线条。

“你还觉得我知道你在学校的课程表是暗恋跟踪狂（行为）吗？”Lex说道，他声音太过苦涩，话语中玩笑成分都被碾碎了。

Clark转过身面向他。Lex垂头看着自己的双脚，不能面对Clark的眼睛。他不想在那里看到惊恐和……恨意。‘/求求你别恨我，Clark。别怕我。永远都不会伤害你。永远不会。/’

“是我应该跟你说实话。”Clark轻轻地说。

Lex猛然抬起头。“你说什么？”

Clark朝这个房间比了下手势。“我应该明白有你那样的头脑你永远不会接受……我告诉你的胡说八道的答案。它曾经让你发疯了，不是吗？”

Lex张开嘴要辩解，随后又闭上了。他对男孩露出了一个虚弱的微笑，被双手揣进口袋里，它们不由自主地想搂住Clark的腰，但Lex不确定自己是不是还被允许这样做。虽然很明显Clark并没害怕。只是很哀伤。

Clark继续说道：“你知道你撞到了我，但我却不断告诉你没有。但看起来却好像我说的是我没信任你到告诉你真相。这也许让你觉得你这样做是别无选择。”

Clark的双手插进头发里，把它们向头骨后面拉，就好像他要把它们连根拔起一样。他的双眼闪着水光，眼泪依旧开始掉落。Lex突然穿过房间，用双臂搂住男孩，把他抱进怀里。Clark突然开始呜咽抽泣，脑袋埋进Lex下巴旁的脖子上。

“嘘，angel，别哭！你没告诉我是对的。”

“不对，我应该告诉你的。你是我最好的朋友。我一直想要你知道。”

“如果我知道了你的秘密在没有……在没有我们现在这层关系的情况下，我最终会……/背叛出卖/你的。”Lex低语着最后一句话。

“Lex，你永远也不会那样做的！”

“你是对的，对于现在我变成的男人，但不是之前会成为的。那条蛇（Slither）会生吞活剥了你的，Clark。就连我自己也会被我做出的事吓死的，如果是在其它情况下发现了你的秘密的话。”

Clark大声地吸着鼻子。“我们之间存在着太多的秘密与谎言。常常我都觉得要被溺死在里面了。见过你我回到家Jonathan就会等着我，然后……常常我都会忍耐不住。虽然Lucien也很让我害怕，但我真的很高兴他出现在我们的生活里，正因为如此我们才能像这样在一起。不再有秘密。不再有谎言。只有你和我。”

“在这一点上我百分之百同意你话。”Lex吻吻Clark的头顶，男孩幸福地叹息着。他最终从Lex胸口上抬起头，他的脸哭得通红，但在Lex眼中这丝毫没有破坏Clark的美貌。“上帝，Clark，你真漂亮。”

Clark红着脸垂下眼帘。“很高兴你这么想。”

“我……我非常非常爱你。你知道的，对吗？”

Clark点点头，用两手捧住Lex的脸。“我也爱你，Lex。就像我在外面时说的那样，这个房间不会改变任何事。”

沉重感从Lex的胸膛里卸掉。他被宽恕了。一切都变好了。他期望他们会拥有的夜晚似乎变成了可能。因为等他执行完二号计划、审问过A.I.氪星的灭亡之后，他打算全力执行三号计划——勾引Clark。毕竟，他在俱乐部时打赌输了，所以必须偿还赌债——在这周之内取得他被监护人的处子之身。那为什么不在今晚就动手呢？为什么要等到选择未来的关键时刻降临到他身上时呢？在他还有机会的时候要安安稳稳地好好享受生活。计划好了行动流程后，Lex说道：“我觉得这张桌子会成我们研究飞船的完美地点。我们只需要挪开陨石储存箱。”Lex指指那张玻璃桌和上面的铅盒子。

“陨石储存箱？里面正放着一块（陨石）吗？”

“是的。我正打算要销毁掉，还有外面所有的陨石，但从星期六开始我们的日程安排得有点太满了……”

“Gee，大概是你一直都没那个机会吧？”

“Well，我能同时完美地处理这些事，但我有点不知所措。”

Clark让他们俩的肩膀撞到一起，一个纯然幸福的微笑点亮了他的五官。就好像通过在在里面彼此打趣他们驱除了这个房间里的恐怖感。那种压迫的病态气氛似乎已经被削弱了很多。

“那么你要我去搬飞船吗？我可以用超级速度轻易地把它弄来这里不让人看到。”

“Yeah，但是最好先清理好这张桌子。”

Lex抓住储存箱的边缘想把它挪开。他知道这东西会很重，可他却一寸都挪动不了它。他用尽全力，但这该死的东西还是没有移动一点。Clark来到他身边，轻易地把它从桌子上提起来放到地上。

“你还是很有用的，你知道吗？”Lex用手肘轻轻撞了下Clark的肋骨。

Clark对他展颜一笑。“我听说啦。等到你需要点火又没火柴的时候。那时候我才真得很有用处。”

“我确信。”Lex抬手剥开一缕掉落到Clark前额上的头发。Clark闭上双眼，Lex用指尖描绘着他的脸庞。

“别停，Lex。再多摸摸我。从你触摸过我后就变成了永远。”

男孩的双颊绯红，Lex的双手拂过Clark脸和脖子上所有暴露在外的肌肤。突然，Clark动了。他的双手放到Lex的腰上，然后把年长的男人提起来，放在桌面上。Lex的双腿自然而然地分开，Clark走进去。大大的手掌捧着Lex后脑，Clark把年长的男人牢牢抱住，吞没了Lex的嘴唇。Lex情不自禁地回应着，Clark让他们的骨盆贴到一起，像吮吸棒棒糖一样吸着Lex的舌头。他的手在Clark的毛衫上紧握成拳，把年轻的男孩拉上来贴着自己的胸口。终于，他们喘着粗气分开唇口。

“等等，Clark。我们得和A.I.谈谈，然后我们才能嗯~嗯~……”

又一个夺人呼吸的亲吻让Lex有些轻微的头昏眼花。

“我知道你今晚打算对我做什么，Lex。梦幻的晚餐、蜡烛、罗曼蒂克的气氛诸如此类的。晚餐之后你想/占有/我，对吧？把我变成非处子？”

“该死，我猜我没以前那么精明狡猾了，是吧？但这也是我们现在不能这么做的原因。我们必须按照计划来，这样我才有时间好好勾引你。”

“但我现在就/需要/你，Lex。就尝一口。求你了，我需要你……哦，上帝，我这么想要你。”Clark的瞳孔开始放大，呼吸变快变急促，他把蝴蝶般轻吻洒满Lex的脸。

“随便你想要什么，Clark，我都会给你。”Lex轻声回答着他。他还记得未来的Clark说过在与人结为配偶后会他的人民们会发生怎样的/变化/。也许这就是变化的一部分。即使不是，Lex也不想拒绝男孩。

“我需要你/脱掉衣服/。就在这张桌子上，全身赤裸。”Clark说道。

 

Lex感觉到一波热流进了他的腹股沟。两天之前他还不会相信有一天他会和Clark在这个房间里不受打扰地亲热，就在这张桌子上。“好的。你想帮我脱呢，还是我自己动手？”

突然一阵风，之后Lex就已经全裸地坐在桌子上了。看着Clark羞怯的表情他哈哈大笑。

“对不起，我等不及了。”

“没关系。省去了很多麻烦。那么你不打算也脱光吗？”

Clark摇摇头。“不要，太让人分心了。我想只专心于你。专心于你的身体。天呀，你美丽的身体。”

Lex感觉到自己脸上出现了一抹别扭的羞红。Clark正盯着他看，就那样看呀看的。他的双眼因欲望变得漆黑。第一次，Clark看起来像个真正的异星人，为此Lex浑身发热，他感觉到自己因这个念头而变得坚硬。Clark的手在身体两侧张开又合上，就像想去伸手摸他想到疼痛一般。

“我也许白得跟瓷器一样，但我不是瓷做的。你可以摸摸我，Clark。”

“我正在想想用手摸遍你全身会是什么感觉。”Clark轻声说道，嗓音暗哑。

Lex颤抖了一下。“Well，我向你保证实物感觉起来会更棒。”

Lex向后靠去，完全躺倒在桌面上。一手沿着赤裸的大腿面上缓缓滑动着。另一只手笼罩在自己勃起的性器上片刻，但却没碰到。相反他让自己的手指移向阴茎根部正下方的柔软皮肤。当Clark在俱乐部里给他口交时，他有主意到Clark对这片区域更为着迷。他让手指滑动到蛋蛋下方，轻轻摆弄着。Clark呻吟一声。然后男孩就来到了那里，他的脸就压住刚才Lex放手指的地方，用舌尖描画着Lex球球上的皮肤。（我翻译不下去啦！！！捂脸！！！）

“这么柔软……这么甜蜜……”Clark在舔动与吸吮之间低语着。

“天呀，Clark！”

Clark抓住Lex胯抬起来。Lex的小腿架到Clark肩膀上，男孩像捧起一只碗一样捧起Lex的骨盆。Clark开始舔吻阴茎更后面的皮肤。‘/哦，上帝，他知道rimming（舔肛）吗？耶稣基督，请让他知道吧！让他那样做吧！/’男孩的舌头接触到Lex臀瓣间的空间时，Lex发出一声低沉的哀鸣。

“更向后一些，angel。品尝我更后面的地方。”

“是的，是的，想这样做。”

突然，Lex发现自己四肢向下爬跪在桌子上。Clark的手温柔地分开他的臀瓣。当冷空气接触到那个小小的皱褶处时Lex全身战栗。‘/哦，让Clark的嘴贴到那里去吸，舌头探进去。Please！/’他根本就无需等待。Clark顺着他的脊椎骨一路舔下去，直到舌头接触到臀沟的起点，然后开始沿着臀沟亲吻进去，直到抵达Lex的入口处。近乎虔诚，他感觉到Clark的舌尖抵在皱褶上转动。这样的接触几乎让Lex对盔卸甲。事实上，预射精液已经滴落在他身下的玻璃桌上了。

“Please more，Clark。你的舌头……在我身体里。”

男孩用拇指拉开小小的入口，然后把舌尖探进去。Lex气喘吁吁，双臂颤抖，Clark热烫的呼吸与唾液混合在一起涂抹在他身体的入口上。推进去时，舌尖压在皱褶上的力道变大，Lex软软地喊叫着。

“味道很棒，Lex。非常纯粹。”男孩嘶鸣着。

“Oh，angel，吞噬掉我吧。”（devour me）

就像打开了某种开关一样，Clark的舌尖闯进Lex的身体。他身体的入口被舔吻吮吸，彻底打开。当Clark的舌头越过第一道肌环接触到内部时，Lex的手臂再也无法支持他的身体了，他的前额贴到了玻璃桌面上。

“Fuck，Clark，yes，yes，yes！！！”

Lex的双手在光滑的玻璃表面上胡乱的涂抹着，他被他的被监护人用舌头干了。预射精液从他的阴茎的开口处涌出来。Lex向上抬起臀给Clark更多的进入他身体内部的权限，但同时他也疼得想抵制什么摩擦自己寻求高潮。随后Clark的手滑过来握住了Lex阴茎。他的手即温暖又有力。牢牢地禁锢住Lex的性器，然后开始从根部到顶端用力地摩擦。Lex几乎要因为这种双重感官而尖叫了。Clark的舌头深深探进他的身体里，同时Clark的手特别用力地摩擦了他一下，然后Lex开始攀上制高点，射出精液，连续不断。

之后他趴在那里，就像个死物，连一根手指都抬不起来了。全身的肌肉筋疲力尽，直到他听见了舔东西的声音。他微微转过头越过肩膀，想不到却看到了他能想象出的最色情的画面——Clark从自己手指上像舔奶油一样舔掉他的精液。男孩的表情是开心的。当他发现Lex正看着他时露出了如梦似幻的微笑。

“非常纯粹。”

“那也让我尝一口。”Lex低语着抓过Clark用力地吻下去。在Clark的嘴里他尝到了自己的精液和自己身体内部浓重的麝香味道，他呻吟着。他的阴茎抽动着，只是再也勃不起来了。透过裤子Lex能感觉Clark还硬着。“现在我需要品尝你了，angel。”

Clark呜咽一声。Lex抓过自己的毛衫从桌子面上抹掉自己的几滴精液。

“现在到桌子上去，Clark，然后平躺下。”

男孩立刻遵命。Lex看着他的被监护人。他的胯下饱满肿胀着，因为对他的渴望。双眼因情欲而半闭着。双颊绯红。嘴唇因亲吻而变得鲜红饱满。

“完美。现在抬起胯，把裤子和内裤褪到大腿面上。不用太往下。”

Clark照办。这男孩就是一场狂野的迷梦。性器上的奶油色皮肤，一节大腿，一抹赤裸出来的小腹，全部暴露在他面前。Clark纯洁天真的长相与此刻堕落放荡的画面混合在一起合着狂野的欲念让Lex全身发抖。

“只有我才能让你变成这样，只有我，Clark。”

“是的，Lex。只有你。”

“没有人知道你那该死的可爱阴茎是什么样子。没人知道（它）有多长多粗，且如樱桃般甜美。”

男孩急切地点点头。

Lex只能在Clark腿间看到一点暗色，他知道那抹暗调通往男孩的处子之地。

“今天晚上我就要干你，Clark。用力且深入。在那之后，无论你有多坚不可摧，你都将无法停止自己在身体里感觉到我的存在。”

“我不想停止感觉到你。我属于你，Lex。我的精神内心都知道。我想让我的身体也知道。”

“会的。”

他潜行到Clark身侧。用手被擦过Clark暴露出来的大腿面。Clark在他身下战栗颤抖着。一滴预射精液渗出了铃口表面。Lex用手指抹起小小的水滴送到自己唇边。Clark的味道如此干净。未被触及。未经沾染。就像春日里最清澈甜美泉水。Lex必须喝上一口。

他俯下身，温柔地吸了一口Clark的阴茎顶端。男孩哭喊出声。当Lex退开时顶端变成到了深玫瑰红色。更多的液体从铃口出涌出来，要Lex舔掉。他用手指梳过Clark阴茎根部黑色的卷曲毛发。在这样的触摸之下男孩扭动着腰身。他张开嘴舔吻Clark的大腿内侧。

“别逗我了，Lex。要射出来了。坚持不住了。”

“你只会射在我嘴里，Clark，只会在我为你准备好的时候。你明白了吗？”

Clark用头轻轻撞了下桌子，痛苦道：“是。但请快点准备好。”

“看来我得好好教教你耐心，angel。”因Clark嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨露出邪恶的坏笑，他又说道：“但不是今天。”

他吞下Clark热烫的器官。这次轻易地就为Clark打开了喉咙。他吞咽着，这样Clark就能感觉到内部肌肉的波动了。男孩尖叫着拱起身，把阴茎更深地插进Lex的嘴和喉咙里。几秒钟后，热烫的液体滑落进Lex食道，非常惊讶，但却并不讨厌。今天他已经把Clark吸出了两次了，但Lex对男孩的精华永远也不会觉得满足。他慢慢立刻那个已经变软了的敏感器官。Clark的眼睛已经完全闭上了，呼吸缓慢。

“真是一道完美的风景啊，Clark。”

男孩的眼睛陡然睁开，深绿水晶外衬着如墨的睫毛。“爱你，Lex。”

“我也爱你，beloved。”Lex在男孩肿胀的嘴唇上印下温柔的亲吻。

“但我猜这话也不能让我免于被赶下桌子的命运？”

Lex摇摇头，开始给他提起裤子。“恐怕不行。我们有个日程表，我们要赶进度。”

“但物有所值，不是吗？即使搅乱了你完美豪华的计划？”Clark对着他的耳朵吹气。

“是的，简直物超所值。现在把飞船弄进来。我们需要和A.I.聊聊。”

“没问题。”

一阵风，Clark消失不见了。Lex只来得及捡起弄脏的淡紫色毛衫，对衣服的损害情况呻吟一声，然后Clark就回来了，并且飞船已经放到了桌子上，旁边还放着个金属物件。‘/Well,我的衣服（这样了）好过他的衣服（这样了），因为他身上现在穿的是这里我们仅有的几件合适他的衣服，剩下的要等Maxim店里东西到达后才行。/’所以Lex拉着一滩糊涂的毛衫转向飞船。

“这是钥匙。”

“看上去让人怀疑是我过去弄丢的某个镇纸。”Lex情不自禁对Clark露出微笑。

Clark抬起头。“嗯，是我拿走它了。”

“从一开始它看上去就像是属于你的。”Lex拍拍Clark的肩膀，男孩的表情立刻变得闪亮。“那么这东西怎么用？”

“很简单。看着。”

带着神秘的微笑，Clark把钥匙放进插槽。它融合进飞船的金属里，未留下丝毫并非一体的痕迹。Lex知道Clark害怕A.I.，但男孩勇敢地站在他身边，看着飞船开始发光从桌子上开始浮起来时，直到离开玻璃桌面六英寸高。

一个声音，用《旧约》里先知们的浑厚嗓音，开始说话：“啊，Kal-El，很好，你已经把我们带到了Lex身边——Artek Naleth Falrea之子的身边。”

A.I.说完后，Clark转头看着Lex的脸。他拉起Lex的手握住，好像要让他镇定一样。片刻里Lex猜测自己的表情到底怎么了让他看起来需要安抚。但随后他再次肯定情况不好，因为在他问A.I.第一个问题之前他就已经知道了答案。

“谁的儿子？”Lex轻声问道？

“大略译成英文的意思是：Arc of Fallen Light之子。”


	15. 第一部分——Krypton’s Fate（氪星的命运）

<Clark视角>

当听到A.I.说他是Arc of Fallen Light之子时，Lex的脸开始变白。他抬起头看看我，唇边有一抹暗淡的微笑，试图表现出若无其事的样子，但他骗不了我。他在潜在未来里看到的东西想沉重的负担一样反映在他的眼睛里。Lex又转向飞船。

“为什么你会认为我是Arc of Fallen Light之子？”他冷静地对A.I.发问。

“你是说你不是吗？我的扫描结果显示他已经存在于你的遗传基因中了。”

Lex在我身边开始全身僵硬。“什么！”

我用X视线扫描他。有一道蓝色的火焰顺着Lex的脊椎骨直达他的大脑。那火焰和Arc制造出来的那些火焰一模一样。我知道那火焰不会伤到Lex，但我也知道只要Arc想，那火焰也会杀死Lex的。这是某种说服Lex选择他的备用手段吗？我紧紧握起双手。

“你看见了什么东西，Clark？有……/异物/……在我身里。”

我点点头告诉他是火焰。

Lex的嘴唇抿成一条白线。“但我还没同意要……该死的他！他到底对我做了什么？”

“这变化似乎还未最终完成，成为永久性的改变……目前还没有。”A.I.停了片刻说道。“为什么你要抗拒成为他的孩子？”

Lex表情扭曲。“我没有抗拒……没有特别抗拒。我只是要计算出最佳结果。”

“但他是个神明。你会成为神子的。以我对你人格的理解像这样的权势力量不会不被欢迎的。”

“/你/对他人格的理解什么？”我喊道。“你根本就不认识Lex！”

Lex拍拍我的肩膀，脸上是苍白无力的笑容。“这是个公道的评价，Clark。”

“但那并不是你的全部！而且它也没权利评判你。”

就在那一刻，A.I.让我想起了Martha和她认为Lex是个坏人的坚定看法，那话让我无法保持沉默。一个单纯以权势为行为动机的人才不会像Lex这样为了要不要成为一个神明的儿子而苦恼。一切早就成定居了。Lex压了压我的肩膀。

“我不觉得这是种评判。更像对我行为的分析。”Lex眯起眼，转头再次面对A.I.。“为什么我是不是Arc of Fallen Light的儿子对你来说这么重要？”

“因为这是他对Kal-El父母——Jor-El和Lara Lor-Van——承诺的一部分。是Kal-El被送到地球上的原因之一。”

我感觉到不安感开始在我的胸口蔓延开来。是种与当时Martha告诉我们我曾偷偷溜进地下室并承诺会为了Lex接管这个世界同样的不适感觉。

“Kal-El是谁？”

“是我的氪星语名字。”我解释道。

我的下颚紧张到我只能粗略解释。我知道地下室里那一刻的混沌记忆很快会变得清晰起来。我能感觉到这一直对我隐藏的事我是不会喜欢的。但Lex需要知道好做出决定，所以我一直默不作声，虽然我想对着A.I.尖叫让它闭嘴。

Lex超我这边担心地看了一眼。“Clark，你还想要我继续……你需要我停止对A.I.继续发问吗？”

摇头花去了我每一分的意志力。“问吧，Lex。你需要知道。也许我也需要知道。”

Lex用手捧起我的脸。“我/想/知道，Clark，但……也许我没/必要/知道。不是以这种方式。如果这样会伤害到你的话。”

我情不自禁地展开笑颜。因为对于Lex来说，回绝学习了解某些东西的机会是种终极自我牺牲。而他愿意为了我这样做。甚至说出口的时候都没有犹豫一下。

“我想要你知道。我也想知道。那是……我必须搞清楚整个事情。这……这会是Martha觉得我应该被伤害的原因。”

我想避开Lex深深理解的眼神，虽然他无法从生理上阻止我做这个动作，但莫名地他的意志力量可以，我就是动不了。

“不论我们在这里了解到什么都成为不了Kent夫妇那么对待你的借口，Clark。/什么都不行/。你明白了吗？”

“我……是的，我明白了。”

“但你/相信/吗？”

“我……我想相信。”

“我希望在地下室里的人是我不是你，Clark。上帝，我多想是那样呀。”

“不！那样会伤害我更深。”

Lex的额头贴到我肩膀上。透过毛衫我可以感觉到他温暖的气息，我只想让他再次亲我摸我。我会深深沉溺在他身上，过往的一切不美好都会忘记。但这是胆怯的行为，这样没法帮到Lex，另外我也不会让恐惧统治了自己。

我的嗓音听起来很紧张很假，但我却试图安抚他：“我们越快做完这事，Lex，我们就能越快开始享受今晚美好的部分。你知道的，就是亲热的部分。”

他柔柔地笑了。“我也很渴望继续……蹂躏（你）。”（deflowering）

“蹂躏？这又是一个你祖母用的词吗，Lex？”

他坏笑道：“她没跟我说过这个……或者任何一个。但就像‘邋遢小鬼’一样，是个很有用的字眼。”

他轻轻地吻我。他退开身时，对我快乐与否的担忧显示在他紧绷的下颚上，但他想继续问问题而不是继续争论。他朝飞船转过头，但这次他拉着我的手，握紧了头给我安慰。

“Arc of Fallen Light对Clark做出的承诺是什么？”Lex向A.I.问道。

“Jor-El和他的配偶——Lara Lor-Van——逐渐发现氪星的太阳很不稳定。他们预测太阳将在那一年内爆炸。他们试图说服氪星的统治团体在还来得及时疏散人口。但他们的恳求是徒劳的。许多人公开嘲笑他们，其他人则完全漠视。就在这时Artek Naleth Falrea找到了他们。”

“他被认为是氪星的神明之一吗？被膜拜的神明？。”我问道

“他被现代氪星人当做一个神话人物。他们相信他是祖先对宇宙黑暗力量的最初概念。起初，Kal-El的父母也对他表示了怀疑，但他向他们证明了身份。随后他们对他做出了承诺。Artek Naleth Falrea说Kal-El将在氪星的毁灭中幸存下来，并会与Arc自己的爱子一起统治，不止一个世界，而是无数个世界。”

Lex的嘴微微扭曲。“里面有什么鬼把戏？他们必须得做什么事？”

“是个简单的交换。他们不再继续向人们预警氪星即将来临的毁灭。”

我喘了口气。Lex抓紧我的手。

“Kal-El，你被这事搅乱了心绪。为什么？”A.I.问道。

“你怎么能问得出口？他们用几十亿人的生命交换了我的命！”

“不。他们所交换的只是再一次预警，像之前那些次一样会被忽视的预警，为了确保你会幸存下来……并且你会去/统治/。”

“人们也许会听他们的！也许会多些人幸免于难，但……但是没了预警……只有/我/活下来了。”

我瘫倒在地上。Lex随着我一起坐下。他抚着我的后背，发出安慰的声音。如果Martha曾听见过这个——我的亲生父母是如何能选择了他们爱的人而不顾某个星球上的其他生灵——那她的确应该害怕我会为Lex做出同样的事。实际上，我/知道/她的恐惧是正确的。我/知道/我会选择Lex，优先于其他所有人。我紧紧闭起眼睛。

“Lex，”A.I.的声音回荡着：“你也像Kal-El那样认为吗？”

Lex沉默了片刻。我几乎能看见他脑子里的齿轮在飞速地转动着，他在想一个说出来即不会伤害到我又能多少为我父母的行为辩护还不会让我失望的回答。

“我理解他们做出那个决定的原因。对面相同的情况——Clark确定无疑的幸存与被无视后可能会相信他们的某个人——大多数人……大多数/好/人……也会做出与Clark父母一样的选择。”

我贴着他轻轻颤抖着。他并没有真正回答A.I.提出的问题。我觉得全身发冷。

“Lex，你知道最终的预警是关键！/你知道的/。如果预警真的没用Arc就不会要求我父母不要预警。否则就是一场徒劳，但我觉得他断不会如此。”

Lex的头微微低下。“我们无法肯定，Clark。而且……没有父母会用他们孩子的幸存机会冒险的，即使他们能避免也一样。”

“那晚是你告诉了我为了Lex我会同意……接管这个世界这条信息吗？”我向A.I.问道。

“是的，我解释了你来这里的唯一目的就是为Artek Naleth Falrea和你的配偶Lex征服这个星球。”

“配偶？”Lex问道，一道优雅的眉毛挑起。

“你和Kal-El是配偶——”

“这是Arc of Fallen Light和我父母说的全部内容吗？”我插话道，脸上一阵燥热。

Lex对我露出了疑问的表情，但我马上垂下头，这样就看不见我眼中的紧张情绪了。我猜A.I.会告诉他我一直来的那种感觉：从基因编码上我就被设定为把他当做配偶来取悦。我敢肯定Lex一定会被吓着的。他会相信我们一起所做的一切都不是我自愿的，而是迫于生理命令。他已经很担心他会像那些伤害过他的男人了，这将会加剧这种担忧。

“这并不是他说的全部内容。”A.I.吟咏道。

“他说了是什么让氪星的太阳变得不稳定的吗？”

“他告诉Kal-El的父母那颗太阳的不稳定部分原因是因为与他的对应者争夺氪星命运的力量所导致的。并不清楚到底是什么实际机械装置引起的问题。

“Lex，地球会被毁灭吗？这是你在那些未来里看到的吗？”

Lex抬起一只手阻止我继续发问。他的表情难以置信的疲倦。“我不能回答你，Clark。不管我有多想。”

“我怀疑这选择是否与你选择那个世界未被毁灭的未来一样容易。”

Lex点点头，苦笑道。“也许这觉得最终会引出那个结果。我知道至少在一个未来里世界逃过了——”

Lex突然停止说话，两手抓住脖子。他面容扭曲地抚摸着咽喉处。他又被噤声不许告诉我他看见的事。我想隐藏起自己的失望情绪。为了我们俩，Lex受得够多了。

“该死的！”他沉默了片刻，然后问A.I.：“你还能告诉我些关于Arc们的其他事情吗？”

“只能说他们被认为是处于一场宇宙之战中。每一个堕向他们中的一个或另一个世界都影响着某种平衡。”

“善对恶？”我问道，希望就是这么简单，但知道不可能。

“不，不是任何氪星文明和地球文明所能理解的。根据氪星哲学家们的理论：跟随一个而不是另一个就好像说一个人偏爱黎明而不爱黄昏一样。”

“意思是说他们中的每一个身上都有等量光明与黑暗，对吗？”Lex猜测道。

“是这样被认为的。”A.I.回答道。

“但Chloe不是说Arc of Fallen Light是魔王撒旦的先驱吗？”我反对道。

“意思是说Arc of Ascendant Light会是某个善神的先驱？”Lex问道。

我点点头。

他摇摇头。“我不赞同这个解释。是Arc of Fallen Light先传信息给Chloe希望能影响我们对抗Lucien的。就算有她出示的那些东西，Chloe也说调查研究显示出他们中每一个是真正慈悲为怀的。还有……”Lex停下来，眼神避开我的目光，这动作显示出他省略了某些东西。

“Lex，还有什么？”

“你是什么意思？就这样吧。”他给了我一个被冒犯了的表情，但没起作用，因为他无法凝视我的眼睛片刻。

“有些事情你没说出来。”

他的肩膀微微塌下去。“我能骗过大多数人，他们都会相信我，但骗不了你。这也是你的超能力之一？”

我用手拂过他的脸侧。“告诉我吧，Lex。求你了。”

他轻轻叹了口气。“Lucien告诉我说Ascendant就是那个对Jonathan Kent说话的。”

我一定是对他露出了困惑的表情。他抓住我的肩膀，风暴般的眼睛从未离开过我的眼睛。

“Clark……她……是她在他脑袋里耳语。告诉他去对你做那些可怕的事。煽动他对同性恋和所带来的诅咒的厌恶感。我觉得她……让他变得有点……疯狂。我相信一开始就是她让Martha堤防你会去地下室，同时也鼓励了她采取行动。”

我沉默了许久许久，消化着他告诉我的这些事，对于这些信息不知道该如何反应，Kent夫妇的思想意识被玩弄控制，他们的恐惧与偏见像管弦乐器一样就等着被正音让他们变成怪物。

Lex加大握住我的力道。“Ascendant就是你被伤害的原因之一，Clark，任何慈悲的生灵都不会对你这样做的。相信我。你不是什么东西应该……被伤害。”

“但如果是为了整个星球——”

“相信我，Clark，一个好人会用找一种完全不同的方法不让我们接近彼此。不是鞭打你和在情感上毁了你。这更像是Lionel会做事，或是……/那条蛇/会鼓吹提倡的事。”Lex用一手抚过前额。他轻声说道：“我很抱歉你在Arc们的游戏里被伤害到了。”

“这不是你的错，Lex。一点都不是。”挥开关于Kent夫妇的念头，我问他：“哪个Arc会被感动到去保护整个世界？那样放生在氪星和氪星人们身上的事情就不会在这里重演了。你觉得如果Lucien真的在乎你，你能影响得了他去保护地球的安全吗？”

“如果我能影响到他们中的一个的话，那就是Lucien。”Lex抚抚下巴，他的眼神涣散且深远。更像在对他自己说话，他说道：“目前先这样吧。影响那个我能影响的……然后要有个以防万一的后援……”

他沉默地站了半晌，但他突然站直了身体，双眼前所未有地闪亮。他抚摸过我的脸颊，在很长一段时间内只是用手摩擦着我的脸侧面。

“Lex，怎么了？”

他只是对我笑了笑，然后摇摇头。“只是想想事而已。”

“绝对不止是简单地想想而已，Lex。”

他只是对我微笑，但什么都没说。但此刻他看着我的样子透露出来某些东西——就好像要记住我的脸——让我的心沉了下去。如果我明白了原因。他已经做出了是否接受Lucien的决定！我敢肯定。但为什么他不想告诉我呢？随后一种让人不安的可能性爬进了我的脑袋：两个未来里有一个未来我们没在一起？如果是对世人更好的未来，对我们来说是最糟的未来呢？如果这正是他所选择的呢？

我初见时的Lex会基于最大利益选择，也许甚至几天前的Lex还会这样做，但他已经变了。但这样的改变也意味着他可能会为了世人的平安而选择走上一条与我渐行渐远的路。这让我觉得又冰冷又温暖。并让我更爱他了。但我却想尖叫。这对我们不公平，我们在一年前才刚找到彼此，坦白爱意也不过一天而已，现在一切却要结束了。知道他的，他会告诉他自己没他我会过得更好。他不明白的是：再也不会有一个为我而生的人了，不论是不是关乎生理必然性。

“Clark，你看起来要……怎么了？”

“没事。”然后我抽了下鼻子。我用手抹了下眼睛，然后把头埋到他项窝里。我呼吸着他的芬芳，感受着他的心跳，倾听着我的心态与他的融汇成一个相同的节奏。

“我知道一/点/事都有没了。我们不需要再问A.I.其它事了。我认为今天我们有够多的新发现了。”

他以为我还是不安于我亲生父母的选择或是Kent夫妇两人，我决定不表示辩驳。我知道他不能告诉我那些未来，我害怕我会求他选择确保我们不会分开的未来，不论付出什么样的代价。

“来吧，我们出去。是时候去享受今晚的快乐时光了。”他靠过来咬咬我的耳垂。

虽然感到不安，但他唇齿的火辣接触还是让热流窜过了我的身体。我用手指抚向过飞船上钥匙融进金属的地方。钥匙再次出现，我取出来放到桌面上。A.I.自动关闭，飞船落回到桌面上。看上去就像是某种巨型花朵的金属花种。

Lex沉默无语地看了飞船许久。“它真是个奇妙的东西，Clark。你的人民曾经拥有的科学技术……你们族裔的未来前途……都被毁了，只因为Arc们的某场战争。为了什么？只为了某种神秘的平衡？黎明与黄昏到了最后都一样。”Lex的眼神变得如钢似铁。“我们不能让一切在这里重演。人类也许还未达到氪星人的文明水平，但他们值得一个进步成长的机会，最终成为他们该成为的样子。”

我只能点点头。我知道他说的对，但我的心却异常沉重，怕得发慌——我要失去他了——我甚至不敢开口确认。Lex拉起我手，带我走出房间。

  
  
  


（Lex视角）

Lex锁起身后的门，他必须强迫自己戴着平静满足的表情。他曾学习了很久的模仿情绪，常常到最后会真的感觉如此。但这次他怀疑是否有效。他已经决定了所有选择的未来，他的心碎了。

Lucien曾告诉过他唯一不确定的事就是Lex会不会当他的儿子，而其它他在待选未来中看到一切都是注定的，但Lex表示怀疑。他决定赌这话是假的。他会成为Arc的儿子，当战争来临时影响Lucien去保护地球和地球上的人民。但Lex不会带上Clark一起。他将独自一人到Arc of Fallen Light身边去。

Clark拥有超能力，非凡的超能力，如果他被交给想Bruce这样的人照顾教育，他就会学着用那些超能力去挑战Arc们，或者至少可以约束牵制他们。如果Lex被Lucien完全控制，放弃自己堕入了Arc力量的诱惑中，并想伤害地球，那么Clark会在那里等着挑战他。以排除的未来已经向他展示出Clark有能力对抗他。Clark就是他的后备计划。这是Lex能想出最完美的解决方案了。

除了失去Clark——他黑暗中的光明——的想法要杀死Lex了。而且更糟的是他还不能告诉Clark他要做的事。他怀疑他是否被允许说出来，因为Lucien加在他身上的限制，但是即使他能，他知道Clark的反应会摧毁他的决心。所以他不能告诉那个他真正爱过的人世和所有世间生灵的命运会强迫Lex离开他。

即使到了现在，他也被诱惑着让世人去见鬼，只和Clark厮守到永远。

他的另一个恐惧是：一旦他做出了决定，忘记了他选择离开心爱之人的理由，他会不放Clark走。所以他必须坚定决心。

他让手指与Clark的手指紧紧交缠在一起，他们开始下楼去大厅朝餐厅走。男孩翡翠般的绿眸从未离开他一刻，Lex不想看向他处。在他们就要到达主厅前他停下了脚步，把男孩拉到他身边。在灯光幽暗的走廊里，他吻了Clark。他让自己融化在这吻中。男孩发出一声模糊的痛苦声音，然后猛然退开。

“Clark？”Lex抬手去摸Clark的脸，想把他拉下来再次亲吻。

“别！”

Lex的胸口发紧。为什么Clark不想被吻？

绿色的眼眸里充满泪水，有一滴滑落下来。Clark挥手抹掉。“别像这样吻我！”

“像怎样？”

更多的眼泪滑落，Clark的下唇颤抖着。Lex捧起他的脸。

“像怎样，angel？”

“像你……像你觉得你再也不能这样做了！”Clark的双眼紧紧闭起，整个身体都在发抖。“像就这样了。像我们仅有这一刻了。”

Lex的喉咙又紧又干。Clark怎么会知道？他一个字都没有说呀，据他所知心电感应不是Clark的超能力之一。Clark转开始，用双手猛擦自己的脸。

“该死！我不想哭！我……Lex……失去了你，我不知道自己会干出什么事。”

Lex站在那里，浑身僵硬。他完美的计划此时变成了一团破布。如果他留下Clark走到Arc身边这就会成为真。Clark的痛苦折磨就会成真。‘/但是他会忘记我的。他才十六岁！他会再找到个人去爱的。某个真正值得的人。即使我将永远无法爱上任何人，除了他。他还有整整一生。如果他跟着我，而我要到Arc身边，那么……那么也许他并不是出于对我的爱。他会太过靠近。Arc有可能也会侵蚀了他。现在这样最好。但为什么这样会如此的痛苦？/’Lex用手臂搂住Clark腰，用脸颊贴着Clark强壮的背脊。

“我会永远爱你的，Clark。”Lex低声说道。

Clark贴着他僵直着身体。“但你会永远和我/在一起/吗？”

Lex紧闭起双眼。他没法撒谎，但他可以遮挡起真相。他知道Clark的意思是他们会像现在一样永远在一起，但还可以以另一种方式解读他的问题，而Lex选择了这个。无论Lex身处何方，他都将永远和Clark在一起，守护着他，希望他得到最好的一切，保护着他的安全。但只是Clark不会知道而已。

“是的，angel，我会永远和你在一起。”

紧绷感从他的被监护人身上飞走。Clark在Lex的怀抱中转过身。绿眸暗淡，睫毛湿润。Lex用拇指抹掉那些眼泪。看到此刻如此哀伤的Clark，痛苦盈满了他的胸膛。他真的能放得开吗？如果他是更坚强的男人，那么他就不会在今晚占有Clark的处子之身，就不会让男孩在第一刻联想到他，也许是从此之后的每个和性有关的时刻。如果他真的诚实的话，他就会承认在今晚和Clark在一起也是他想Clark心中永远保有一个位置的手段。这样很自私，但Lex放弃不了这个机会。他绝望地需要这份记忆去撑过即将来临的冰冷黑暗，因为堕入Lucien掌控的诱惑力将会无比强大。

Clark靠向前，他们的嘴唇寻找到彼此。虽然在这个吻中Clark是进攻方，但在他在Lex嘴里探索追逐的过程中还是弃甲投降了。男孩如此温柔，如火般炙热地贴着他的皮肤。Lex的双手插进Clark的黑发里，握紧丝绸般的发丝，集中注意力在Clark对他舌头缓慢坚定的爱抚。他们只为了喘气才分开。他们就站在那里，深深拥抱着彼此，默默无语，很久很久。沉默被Clark肚子发出的低鸣打破。Lex实在忍不住了，从身体里涌出笑声。

“对不起。”Clark红着脸说道。

“不用。我才是那个玩忽职守饿着了你的人。我们去吃饭。等会儿你需要有力气。”

毫无意外，Lex看见Clark因为这话脸红啦。

当他们下楼走进大厅时，Lex说道：“噢，明天我们要去高谭看Bruce。我想我们大约会在那里停留一星期并且……并且把这事处理好。另外我想让你认识一下Bruce。他是个好人，Clark。是个你可以/信任/的人。”

Lex特意强调了‘信任’这个词。他想尽快让Clark明白Bruce是他可以完全信任的人，即使有他那些秘密。毕竟Bruce将会取代他的位置成为Clark的监护人。当他发现自己因为这念头妒忌了时候差点笑出来。但必须这样办。

Lex不知道他告诉Lucien愿意成为他儿子事会发生什么事。他们是会遵循合法的收养程序，还是会被要求用某种更激烈的方式？不论是哪种方式都有必要让黑暗骑士知道Clark的身世，这样他才能彻底保护他，训练他。他有一大堆事得和蝙蝠侠说。

Clark点点头。“如果你为他担保我可以确定他是个好人。Chloe可以帮我做一周的家庭作业。但我觉得你需要打电话去学校让他们知道我要缺席了。”

“等我们明早离开之前我会打电话的。”

Clark玩笑地撞了用自己的肩膀撞了一下Lex的。“等校长知道了你做了我的监护人会被吓出心脏病的。等你告诉他时我愿意花钱只为看他脸上的表情。我赌他会一脸柠檬样。”

“柠檬样？”

“他的脸会涨红着皱到一起发酸。”

带着坏心眼儿的笑容，Lex说道：“也许我们应该开车亲自去学校告诉他。我觉得我会想看那表情的。”

“我想你已经看过了。”

“在什么时候？”

“还记得你开着法拉利送我去学校吗？在上课铃响前一分钟，你带着我呼啸着冲进停车场，引得大群大群的学生冲出教室来看那辆法拉利跑车。后来校长让你把那辆车从校产里弄出去，永远也不许再开着回来。那时他脸上的表情/就是/柠檬样。”

“我想我/记得/那次。明天我们的确应该亲自去见他。”Lex坏笑着。

Clark的笑声被Lex的手机铃声打断。

“是谁呀，Lex？”Clark问道。

“是Chloe。”Lex沉思着抿起嘴唇，然后接起电话。“你好，Ms. Sullivan。”

“/Alexander。/”

女人的声音像凉油一样流进Lex的耳朵里。他差点把手机从耳边拽开。

“你是谁？Chloe到哪儿去了？”

“/我被人叫过很多名字，但你知道我是通过Arc of Ascendant Light这个名字。/”

Clark突然来到他身边，双眼瞪大。

“Ms. Sullivan/在/哪儿？”Lex再次问道。

“/就在这儿。/”

“你对她做了什么？”

“/哦，Alexander，我最亲爱的侄子，你在污蔑我！不过我原谅你。/”

Lex磨着牙齿。不知如何Ascendant已经知道他选择成为Lucien的儿子了。‘/或者她正在猜测。/’他开始踱步。他能感觉到Clark的眼睛一直跟着他，跟随着他的每一个动作，准备随时冲出去救Chloe。

“/你肯定很清楚在不破坏协定的情况下，我和我的兄弟都不能直接影响这个世界。/”

“但之前这也并没阻挡你。”

“/你一定不要相信我兄弟告诉你的一切，Lex。/”

“哦，那么我应该改为相信你？你才是那个让Clark被毒打的人！”

Clark因为的言语瑟缩了一下，连忙低下头，就好像羞耻于他居然让那样的事发生在自己身上一样。Lex用一只手贴着Clark胸口。

“/那是个错误判断。/”她回答道，语气中的懊恼痕迹让Lex发笑。他刺穿了她。他想放更多的血。

“我猜也是。”

“/但你要知道不是我的手举起皮带和烤了那些馅饼。/”

“大概也差不多。是/你/操纵了Kent夫妇。是/你/利用了他们的恐惧与憎恨。/你/才要对Clark被伤害的事负责，我永远都不会宽恕你的。”Lex嘶声说出最后一句话。他空着的那只手在身侧握起拳头。朝她而去的狂怒让他惊讶，但她就是应该面对到和Kent夫妇一样多的愤怒。他意识到他会很高兴去Lucien身边，只要——不为别的——帮忙摧毁她。

电话线上一片沉默。Lex什么也听不到了，没有连线的沙沙声，也听不见她柔软的吐气声。Arc们需要喘气？等他成了Lucien的儿子还需要喘气吗？完全的沉默是失去勇气的表情，但Lionel曾教过他去体味沉默，永远先让你的对手打破平静。他没有失望。

“/我以为你能看得更长远更宏观，Lex，不单单只是你对复仇的渴望。/”

Lex无视那让人不舒服的针对性言辞。“那么Ms. Sullivan会和你在一起？你已经试图/影响/她，就像你对Kent夫妇做的那样？”

“/不，她正在去见你和Clark的路上。只是她似乎错跑向Mr. Kent了，他正潜伏在你的产业周围想办法要进去完成他未完成的任务呢。/”

Lex的心开始往下沉。Mr. Kent来这里杀Clark的，他已经抓住Chloe了。Clark的超级听力显然工作正常，因为男孩的脸已经开始变白了。Clark开始慢慢环视四周，用X视线搜索城堡四周的人影。Lex立刻行动，从大厅跑进他的书房，跑向办公桌。他打开那个放着手枪的抽屉。那枪的重量正让人安心地贴在他手掌里。此刻Lex正盯着空了的抽屉发呆，觉得里面少了某样东西，但他就是想不起来少了什么。

“怎么样才能叫Mr. Kent放了Ms. Sullivan？”

“/只要你出来一起玩，Alexander。/”

电话挂掉。Lex试图像之前那样用思想意识联系到Lucien，但并不成功，甚至连那种像蜜蜂叫一样的嗡嗡感都没出现。Clark突然出现在他面前，打断了他的专心致志。

男孩说：“我看到两个人影，而且……在湖边有某种看上去像蓝色火焰的东西。”

“我们必须要小心，Clark。Mr. Kent身上一定带着氪石。”Lex拉开手枪弹夹看了一眼，随后满意地推了回去。

Clark的眼睛聚焦成远距离场景。“我没看见任何氪石，但他也有可能把装进另一个铅制箱子里了。所以我才看不见的。”

某种有关铅箱子和空了抽屉概念在Lex的脑海里一闪而过，但却又像烟雾一样消失了。

“让我们只管小心为妙，好吗？”

Clark严肃地点点头。

“要为提醒警卫队吗？”

“不用，（那样）我就必须小心使用我的超能力。我觉得比起枪我们更需要那些超能力。”

Lex藏起笑意。事实是要Clark‘小心’使用超能力等于希望所有人都是瞎了。奇怪的是住在Smallville的人真的是那样的。Clark把Lex拉到一个狂热的亲吻中，强烈热切到让Lex发出呻吟声。男孩的手压在他的后背上，让他们身体贴合在一起。之前有多少次他在与Clark一起深陷绝境时，他却只渴望像这样亲吻这男孩？这要比他曾经想象得还要棒。‘/我怎么可能对他放手？/’

Clark从亲吻中抽身，双眼狂野。“我爱你，Lex。”

“我爱你。”低声耳语，近乎无声，但Lex从没像此刻这般认真。

“我们要救出Chloe，阻止Ascendant。”

Clark的表情坚定，那一刻Lex看到Clark成为了一个顽强的优秀男人，而且在将来还会不止如此。‘/他能挑战Arc们的。我知道的。/’

“我知道我们会的，Clark。”

Clark微微红了脸，一个小小的微笑点亮了他的五官，他说道：“我猜……‘蹂躏’的事……要先暂时等一会儿啦。”

“但只是一小会儿。”

Clark开心的点头动作是Lex最后看见的事，然后世界突然一片模糊。书房被户外环境取代。他们正身处树林中，在Lex产业里的湖边，二十英尺外站着三个人。Lex甩甩头，拜托掉Clark超级速度带来的眩晕感。

世界不再旋转，他的视觉恢复正常，Lex看向那三个人影。Chloe正躺在地上，手脚被绑着。Mr. Kent一身凌乱，穿在法兰绒衬衫里的白衬衫被撕烂了，即使在月光里也能看出有斑斑污渍。Lex惊讶于Mrs. Kent让他这样子就出来了。‘/但也许她不知道。也许她也正在某处身陷人间地狱。/’Jonathan的头歪向一边，好像正在听着某人的声音。

然后Lex看见了/她/。

 

Ascendant有一头和她兄弟一摸一样的火红长发。她的五官精致而白皙。她也拥有着同样迷人的银色眼睛，在黑夜里闪着柔和的光芒。暮然一惊，Lex意识到Jonathan的头时歪/向/Ascendant那边的，她的嘴唇有时会动一下，可却Lex听不到她说的话。

“我感觉不到氪石的影响。要是他带着的话，一定是装起来了。”Clark低声说道。“天呀，Ascendant看上去就像Lucien的双生子。”

Lex点点头。“说起来，我们出来之前我正要再次联系Lucien。”

Lex集中精神，但再一次，还是什么反应都没有。他猜测是不是Ascendant阻断了联系。Lucien会知道他们的困境并出面干预吗？Lex已经做出了他的选择。Lucien说过一旦决定了之后他就可以保护他了。‘/难道我还得磕三下鞋跟，然后说我想他等我父亲之类的话吗？【注释1】/’Lex深知恐惧会打垮他自己的。之前他也没需要依靠过任何人。他们不需要Lucien的帮助去解救Chloe。那也只是让事情变得更容易，更确定一点而已。

“找到了吗？”Clark轻声问道，他的注意力一半在Lex身上，一半在湖边的三个人身上。

“没有。就我们俩，我猜。我先过去。直接面对面。你绕过后面他们看不见的地方去。我有枪，没关系的。一旦我吸引住他们的注意力，你就插进去压制住Mr. Kent。”

Clark点点头，表情严肃认真。Lex用指关节抚过Clark一边的脸颊。

“一切都会好的。”

“我不会让你出任何事的，Lex。”明亮的绿眼把他钉在原地。

“我知道。”

Lex转身开始走出林木线，走向三人。他看到微笑在Ascendant在脸上一闪而过。她的双唇和头发一样红，嘴看起来就像留着血的伤口。他吞咽一下，但脚步并未加快，已经闲庭信步，就好像这情况再普通不过了。Lex听见Chloe正在对Jonathan说话。连个人类都没有注意到他靠近了。

“求你，Mr. Kent，放开我！”

Mr. Kent挥挥手，就好像Chloe的嗓音是某只恼人的小飞虫一样。“安静！你说话的时候我听不见了。”

“听见什么？Mr. Kent，你……你生病了！请给我解开绳子，让我帮你。”

Jonathan并没有动，他的表情如聚精会神的面具，他的头还歪着。Lex看到汗从他的眉毛上滑落，这个聚精会神倾听Ascendant声音的动作引起了体能消耗。

“不管你听见了什么，Mr. Kent，都不是真的！请放开我！”

“我告诉了你安静，girl！”

Jonathan靠近Chloe。他把手举过头顶，好像要打她一样。Lex知道是时候介入了。他走上前，在离Jonathan十英尺的地方，用枪指向了老男人的胸膛。

“Mr. Kent，从Ms. Sullivan身边退后。”

两人的头都猛然转向他。

“Lex！感谢上帝！”Chloe哭喊道。

Lex看到眼泪顺着她的脸滑下来，脸颊上有一块刚刚开始显现出来的瘀伤。很明显，Jonathan之前就已经打过她了。

“是你！”Jonathan嘶声说道，吐沫星从嘴里飞出来。

深黑色的眼袋盘踞在Jonathan的双眼周围，脸上的皮肤松垮，给了他露近乎猎犬的长相，皮肉呈现出一幅病态的样子。相比Lex上次见到他时，Jonathan看上去老了十岁。那个曾经叫Jonathan Kent的英俊男人已经不在了。取而代之的是一个粗制滥造的丑陋陌生人。虽然他从没喜欢过这男人，但看见Ascendant把他变成这样还是让Lex觉得难受。

“我想之前我们就已经玩过这游戏了，Mr. Kent，而且如果你回想一下就会记得是我赢了。这次也会是一样的。”Lex轻声知会他道。

Jonathan只是盯着他。眼睛一眨不眨，双手在身体两侧反复紧握成拳。Lex对这幅斗牛表情印象深刻。

“Mr. Kent，你要从Ms. Sullivan身边退后。你的手要一直放在我能看到的地方。你要——”

“她说你会来的。”Jonathan的声音很嘶哑，就好像他连续尖叫了好几个小时一样。

Lex又舔了下嘴唇，双眼飞快地瞟向Ascendant，她的微笑变大，嘴比之前裂得更深了。“Ascendant告诉过你我要来？”

Chloe看见了他的瞥视，她伸着脖子想成三百六十度角看到一切。“他们是真实存在的？Arc们是真实存在的？”虽然她的目光向右越过了Ascendant，但却没发现那里站着个人。

Lex猜测他是不是发生了某种生理改变才被允许看到Ascendant，而其他人类却做不到。Jonathan并没有转过头寻找她。但他却在微笑，在点头。Lex看到Ascendant的嘴正在动着。

“现在她正在对你说话，对吗，Mr. Kent？”

“她的声音就像……/蜜/一样流淌在我心里。”

出现在Jonathan苍凉五官上的沉迷表情让Lex吞咽了一下。当‘蜜’这个字离开他嘴的时候，他的眼睫毛薇薇抖动了一下。他的声音变得柔和而温暖，深色的红润出现在他斑驳的皮肤上。‘/她对他做了什么？/’

Lex的双眼飞快地扫过树林。Clark在哪儿？他很惊讶男孩还没出现，大概是他觉得Lex还控制得住局面，不想出现在Jonathan面前吧。但Jonathan的行为已经开始令人不安到Lex/现在/就想要支援了。但Clark却没出现。

“Mr. Kent，你被骗了。Ascendant一直在/影响/你，为了在对抗她兄弟的战争中取胜。对于双方在这场战争里某个人特定的人是关键。你和Mrs. Kent都被卷到里面去了，因为我和Clark是里面的重要元素。”

Chloe的眼睛睁得像茶碗一样大。他可以看到她的记者之心在燃烧，意识到这是一个比她那面‘神秘事件墙’上任何一个故事都还要惊人的新闻。Mr. Kent裂开嘴唇，扯出一个厌恶的扭曲表情。

“我知道平衡之战所有的事情，堕落的人。我也知道你是站在哪一边的。你把我珍爱的儿子夺去了那边。用你邪恶的身体勾引他！想把世人一起带向黑暗！让‘堕落’（Fallen）获胜。”

“不对，那不是真的。Ascendant要毁了你和Mrs. Kent。想毁了Clark。好人会这样做？她那边是不正确的。”

Jonathan向前一步。Lex退后。Clark在哪儿？他不想朝Jonathan开枪。他需要Clark的帮助。

“Mr. Kent，不要再动了。别逼我伤害你！”

Lex的视线越过Jonathan的肩膀，看到的东西令他不舒服。Ascendant对他露出一个同情的微笑，哀伤地摇摇头，就好像她很在乎要发生在他身上的可怕事情一样。还有一件让Lex忧心忡忡事。Chloe正在对绳子努力奋斗，但几乎没什么机会她能及时解开绳子做些什么。

Jonathan又上前一步。

“Mr. Kent，我现在警告你，如果你再动一次，我只好被迫朝你开枪了。”

“随便你。我打算继续呢。”

从没想到过他必须开枪杀人，Lex只是想阻止这事件而已。“CLARK！！！”

“Lex，从……快……快离开那里！”Clark的声音虚弱而痛苦，听起来就好像他正处于氪石的影响之下一样。

Lex的眼睛立刻离开Jonathan，需找Clark的身影。Jonathan借此机会，冲上前去。Lex向后跌去，右肩膀重重地撞到地上。手枪飞进湖里。Lex在Jonathan的身下挣动着，但年老的男人把他按在地上，骑在他腰上。Lex疼痛地嘶鸣着，Mr. Kent的拳头打在他的下巴上。鲜血溢出他的嘴角，让人不悦的铁锈味在舌头上晕染开。

“我不想他被弄坏，Mr. Kent。”Lionel的话像号角一样扬起来。

“Jonathan，别伤害他！”

Mrs. Kent的女低音击中了Lex，比Mr. Kent的拳头还要重。‘/他们一起同流合污了！/’

Lex把头转向声音的来源。那一幕就像噩梦一样活生生出现在他眼前。Clark倒在地上。那条Lex曾从他脖子上取下来的陨石项链再次禁锢在他脖子上了。他的双臂被绑在身后，为防止他清醒过来自己取下项链。Mrs. Kent正蹲跪在他身边，抚摸着他后背，在Lex看来那只是对母爱的拙劣模仿罢了。

Lionel像一只骄傲的狮子一样站在他们身边，脸上挂着胜利的微笑，手里拿着一个深色的小盒子。‘是那个装项链的珠宝盒……那就是办公桌里少了的东西！’现在Lex记起来Lionel离开他卧室的那个清晨，他说他要去Lex的书房。Lex还曾经要以非法调查他人控告他。他的确这样做了。而且还堕落到了偷东西的地步。

Lex看向Ascendant。但她已经消失了。他再次试图集中精神联系Lucien，却无法用感应到他。‘/如果他是想让我知道没了他的生活会变成什么样的话，那现在我领教啦！/’

“你们那边会输掉这场战争的。”Jonathan说道。

他贴着Lex脸呼出来的气息是腐烂的味道，就像烈日下的垃圾堆。这人的皮肤温度很高，紧贴着他的。他无法忍受任何其他男性身体压着他，除了Clark，而且Ascendant在Jonathan Kent身上早就出了的腐败气息让情况变得更糟糕。Lex强忍着呕吐的欲望。

“你们正在和Lionel /Luthor/一起合作，Mr. Kent。你们相信他支持的一方会是慈悲的吗？”

Jonathan对他咆哮一声，Lex真正所恐惧的是这人才是最难搞定的，因为他已经完全失去了理智与人性。没法面对他上方这张狂躁的面孔，他看向Clark一动不动的身体。‘/上帝，求求你，请让他平安无事！该死的，Lucien，我们现在就需要你！/’

“Clark？Clark，你能听见我吗？求求你回答我！”

男孩的身体好像动了一下。痛苦的绿眸抬起来，看向他。

“L-L-ex……对-对-对不起。发……发现他们在那里时已经晚了。”

“别担心，没关系。”

“别-别-别管我，Lex。只……只要有逃跑的机会……就不-不-不要放过。”

“我不会扔下你的，Clark！”

“多么有英雄气概的豪言壮语呀。如果从某些异想天开的烂好人嘴里听见这话我到不会惊讶，Lex，但是你？多么得荒谬可笑呀。我可不是这样教育你的。”Lionel走到他身边，黑亮的鞋子进入了他的视野。

“哎呀，父亲，很高兴在令人愉快的一天里见到你两次。”

“父亲？你肯定我还拥有那头衔吗，Lex？”Lionel的嗓音相当自控，是不会让任何好话出口的。

“你在说什么呀？今晨之后你就和我脱离父子关系啦？”

“并没有，但我却听说是你和我脱离了父子关系。或者你正打算这样做。今天吃午饭时你和那个杂种Lucien以为我不明白到底怎么了吗？”

Lex躺在地上耸耸肩。“是他自愿提出要当我父亲的。我又控制不了别人的想法。我并没有接受他的提议。”

Lionel单膝在他身边跪下。“你/永远/也不会的。”

他父亲裹着手套的手抚摸过他的头侧。Lex猛地把头别开。但Lionel抓住儿子的头颅，强迫接触。

“你/属于我/，Lex。我会让你记起这话的含义的。”

Lex抬头盯着Lionel阴暗的脸。一抹紧绷执着的笑意一闪而逝。他也和Ascendant同流合污了？他已经知道战争的事了？还是他只是像往常那样在报复Lex？

“那Clark呢？”Lex算计着他对抗Jonathan的力量，虽然老男人的身体腐败了，但力量却似乎更胜一筹。

“Clark嘛……将会被送去属于我的某个实验室。”Lionel简单说道。

“什么？不行！”Martha哭喊道。“这不是我们达成的协议，Lionel。你只说要把他们分开！”

“我改了我们的协议内容。祈祷我不会再继续修改吧。”Lionel轻声说道，站起身，拍拍黑色的西装长裤。“Dominic！”

“是的，先生？”Dominic出现在他身边。迅速看了眼Lex躺倒在地的身影，但眼神并未停留太久。

“让人过来把Clark和我儿子弄进车里。”

Lex从眼角里看见Chloe已经设法松开了手上的绳子，正在解腿上的。他祈祷她能逃走，套进树林里，逃回家里去。她可以告诉别人这里发生的事。‘/但这会有用吗？Lionel几乎能轻易逃脱所有罪责。绑架我们对于他来说根本算不了什么。/’

“Jonathan！做点什么吧。我们不能让他们带走Clark！”Martha哭喊着，眼睁睁看着三个Lionel的人围住Clark无法动一下的身体。

Jonathan再次发出怪异的吼声，跳起身，并不是冲向那三个人，而是冲向Lionel Luthor。从某种程度上说，他做了最好且也是最糟的事。他并没有任何机会能对抗那三个全副武装的喽啰，但如果他挟持了Lionel，那他就能谈判了，可是此刻Jonathan的神智并不正常。他直接袭向Lionel的喉咙。年老的Luthor大叫一声，当Jonathan撞到他时几乎摔倒在地。Lionel挥出一拳，打在Mr. Kent的下巴上。那个农夫却只是哼了一声，用头撞向Lionel的肚子。Lionel重重跌倒在地。Lex不能再观望了。他已有几分钟时间，随后那些喽啰们就会压制住Jonathan，然后他们就会回来继续押送他和Clark的。

Chloe正在解最后一个绑住她脚踝的绳结。胡乱爬起身，Lex捕捉到她的注意力。他别过头对她大叫道：“Chloe！从这里逃出去！找人来帮忙！告诉别人这里发生的事！”

她点点头，绝望地看了一眼Clark，然后拼命跑进树林。Lex转向Clark一动不动的身影，开始跑。Dominic过来要中途拦截。Lex用手肘撞向他的气管，把那个被撞得咳嗽尖叫的人撞开。唯一阻挡在他和Clark之间的人只剩下Martha Kent了。

她突然走向他，喊道：“带Clark逃走，Lex。”

如果Jonathan Kent看起来老了十年，那么她看上去已经老了二十岁了。

她的嘴颤抖着说道：“我很抱歉。我真不是想让事情变成这样。上帝呀，对不起。照顾好他。”

然后她跑向那场打斗去帮助她丈夫，为多给Clark和Lex一点珍贵的时间逃走。

他跪倒在Clark身边。解开Clark手，开始扯项链，但这动作却只让Clark窒息。男孩的手无力地半握着项链。Lex马上寻找项链搭扣。他感觉到两枚过大的珠子，但最终他没法捏着那一小片金属弹开，把项链从Clark脖子外松开。

“就快下来了，angel。就快下来了。”

深黑色的静脉蔓延在Clark的脸上，他抬起头用充满祈求的绿色眼睛看着Lex。

“我们会从这里逃出去的，我发誓。”

项链终于从Clark的脖子上完全松开而来。Lex把这见鬼的东西能扔多远就扔多远。他以为会看到Clark像在地下室里一样立刻恢复，但年轻男人依旧像个死物一样躺在那里。也许他有了点力气但并不太多。

“附近还……还有……陨-陨石。”Clark上气不接下气地说道，挣扎着站起身。“但我……不知道在哪儿。”

“我们需要会城堡里。Enrique会帮我们的。我肯定他站在我们这边，而不是我父亲那边。”Lex用手臂环住Clark腋下，撑着男孩站起身。

一声枪响回荡在夜空里。同时一个女人喊叫一声。随后Jonathan Kent尖叫着某些让人听不清是什么的话，除了其中的痛苦情绪。

“你这白痴！”Lionel喊叫道。“你打中了Martha！”

Lex转向身后的打斗现场。他听见Clark发出痛苦刺耳的抽气声，他们俩的目光同时落到了躺倒在地的身影上。Martha Kent的红发像扇面一样再她身后散开。她的双眼无神地望着夜空，一眨不眨。Lex看见鲜红的血迹从她胸口扩散开来。Clark呜咽哭喊着试图到她身边去，但Lex却硬起心肠和手臂。

“别让她的牺牲白费。我们现在得马上走，Clark！”

男孩喃喃低语着，但Lex却拽上他马上走。Jonathan虽然暂时搁倒了两个喽啰，但还有Dominic在，他已经开始恢复知觉了，还剩下Lionel和另一个喽啰，他们都有枪。Lex却没有。如果他们不趁Lionel心烦意乱的时候马上逃走，那他们永远也无法凭一己之力逃走了。他知道他这是把Jonathan Kent留给了死神，但他却不太哀伤。Jonathan Kent已经不剩下什么了。终结了他几乎已经算是种慈悲了。

Lex听见Jonathan又发出一声嚎叫，但这次是充满愤怒而非痛苦，于此同时他和Clark一起蹒跚着逃进树林。三声，四声，然后五声枪响回荡在静谧的夜空里，随后恢复平静。Clark发出一声小小的呻吟，但并没慢下脚步。Lex抓紧Clark小跑着逃进树林里，但他们离得还是太近了。Lionel会找到他们的。‘/到底是哪里还有该死的陨石？只要Clark能找回超能力，那么我们就能用超级速度从这里逃出去……/’他已经听见身后传来了搜索的杂乱声响——树枝的断裂声、他父亲对那些人喊着找到他们的声音，当月亮从云层里露出来时一个人叫着他觉得他已经看到他们了。

“Lex……别-别-别管我……快-快-快逃！” Clark连呼吸都显得吃力了，听在Lex耳中，心如刀绞。

“Never。”

就在这时Lex感觉到一只温柔的手落在他肩膀上，并不是Clark的手。他随着那只手转过身，看见了无比华丽的绿光。Clark发出一声模糊的喊叫，从Lex怀里摔到地上。Ascendant就站在离Lex几英寸的地方，手里握着一块巨大的陨石，正在对他们微笑。

“你这个婊子！”Lex冲向她，但像幽冥鬼火般，她永远都站在他身前几寸的地方。“你这个挡路的婊子！”

“/我会赢得这场战争，Alexander。这只是先（让你）浅尝一下做我敌人的滋味。/”

“我发誓我会尽一切力量搬倒你！”

Lex继续追赶着她，希望自己能够到她，她拿着的石头离Clark足够远时男孩就能恢复体力逃走了。Ascendant又退后一步，就好像她退进了黑色的雾霭里。Lex试图停住脚步，但却不能。他随着她一起卷进了黑暗中。黑色在他周围变幻凝结。他已经走进了Lionel Luthor的双臂间。她把他诱骗进了另一个敌人的怀抱里。

“啊，Lex，我还以为你要逃/离开/我呢。”Lionel发出咕噜咕噜的喉音。

Lex试图挣扎退后，但Lionel的手臂像钢圈一样紧紧扣住他，压到后脑上的枪口把他冻结在原地。

“别挣扎了，Lex。这手枪可以再次开火。”Dominic说道。

“Dominic，你杀了Kent夫妇？”

贴着Lex脑袋的枪口抖动了一下。“她是个意外。他不是。我不想再重演一次。所以，不要动。”

Lex怀疑Dominic可能是有意朝他开枪时，但男人的抖动足以说明那的确是意外发生的。Lex不用转头就能看到Clark呆的地方。Lex希望男孩已经逃走了，但他看到的却是两个喽啰正在动手绑住年轻男人。Lex骇然地看着他们把陨石项链再次缠到Clark喉咙上。

“Clark！不，不许碰他！”

“Lex，Lex，停止这种无用的反抗吧。都结束了。”Lionel咯咯笑道。“你输了。我赢了。现在得体地投降吧。”

“我不会投降的！”但Lex的话听在自己耳中开始变得虚伪飘渺。

Kent夫妇已经死了。

他们成了Lionel的阶下之囚。

他联系不上Lucien。

事情还能更糟吗？

Lex感到脖子边刺痛了一下。他转过头只看到Dominic抽回一只空了的针管。麻木感顺着动脉游走开来，Lex发现自己靠向了Lionel的身体。年老的男人在他耳边黑暗地笑着。

“是时候让你记起谁才是你真正的父亲了，Lex。”

当Lex跌入黑暗深渊时，他感觉到Lionel的嘴唇擦过了他的脸颊，知道事情会变得非常、非常之糟糕，因为事情已经变得那么糟了。

 

第三部分——来自黑暗的保护（The Protection of Darkness）

在他被麻醉状态时，Lex梦到了Tom Riley刚强暴完他之后的时间。

他沿着Luthor庄园的走廊摇晃蹒跚地走着。他已经逃出了那个Riley强奸折磨了他几个小时的房间，于此同时Lionel某个冗长的商务会议正在房子里进行。没人来找他。Riley甚至都不用让他保持安静。庄园足够大，他们呆的地方很少用到，所以没人会听见他的哭叫。

粘腻的鲜血顺着Lex的大腿止不住地往下流。他每移动一下，就能感觉到他身体里的泪要比会要他命的血涌出来的还多。他得去找他父亲。他父亲一定会帮他的。但同时，他害怕Lionel会不理睬他。Mr. Riley说他父亲同意他们‘/亲热/’。这念头让Lex想吐。

疼痛在他身体内部穿刺着。Lex的视线开始变黑变模糊。他摇晃着身体倒向前方，碰地一声跌倒在长长的波斯地毯上。突然，有力是双手落到他身上，抱起来他，搂进怀里。开始他无力地挣扎着，以为是Mr. Riley又来索取了，但莫名地他知道并不是。这男人身上辛辣的香味与众不同，让Lex觉得……安全。也许是Lionel。感觉起来很正确。感觉起来像父亲的触摸。是他渴望Lionel触摸他的方式。也许这次一切成真了。

他眨动着模糊的双眼，泪眼迷离地看着搂着他男人的胸膛。他看到一条微微发亮的黑色领带，上面别着一枚精致的银狼领带夹。他的视线慢慢向上抬起，直到看到一双惊人的水银色眼睛和一头如红缎般华丽的红发。

‘/一切都会好的，Lex。只要撑住，我的天使。/’

Lex在梦或回忆里点点头。虽然不是Lionel，但他并不害怕这个男人。而且，奇怪的是，这个男人感觉上去很熟悉，他却记不起他的长相。这个男人感觉像是某个他已经等待了整整一生的人。当梦境开始消逝时，意识开始回笼，Lex感觉到Lucien的存在填满了他的思想。

‘/那是真的吗，Lucien？你真的曾经出现在那里吗？/’

‘/是的。我……我不能那样不管你。我必须介入。那时你那么小，那么脆弱，那么勇敢。就像Clark是你在黑暗（Darkness）中的光……你就是我的光。我忍受不了眼睁睁看着你独自受折磨。/’

Lex感觉到这些话的暖意，他却把那暖意压下去。他必须得知道更多些。‘/可你就是黑暗（Darkness）本身，Lucien，不是吗？堕落的那个。紧随黄昏来临的便是完全的黑夜。/’

‘/永远都这么善于思考，Lex。我就喜欢你这一点。/’

‘/你还没回答我的问题/。’

‘/你只要知道：我拥有的是最强大的黑暗，有了它我可以保你平安无事地对抗其他所有人。接受我吧。/’

Lex猛然恢复意识。他再次拼命想找回与Lucien的联系，但已经联系不上了。他想抬起双手把睡意从依旧闭着的双眼上揉走，但却怎么也动不了。他的整个身体都被绑在一张床上。床侧沉下去，Lex猛然睁开眼睛。Lionel正坐在他身边的床垫上，居高临下地看着他。消毒水与Lionel身上檀木古龙水的味道同时涌向他。他正身处在某间医院里，或者也有可能是Lionel的某间实验室里。

 

“你终于醒了，Lex。我还在担心我们给你的量太大。我们只用了一点点，这东西你以前经常为了‘享乐’而注射，但现在这计量居然让你昏睡了九个多小时。”Lionel说道，同时抚平Lex腿上的被单。

Lex抑制着立刻躲开的冲动。那样只会鼓励这男人靠得更近。Lex已经能感觉到之前Lionel嘴唇贴在他脸颊上的压力。他希望他能擦掉这种感觉。

“Clark在哪儿？”Lex粗声说道。

Lionel抿起嘴唇，眯起眼睛。“你脑袋能想到的第一件事就是那个/男孩/吗？可悲，Lex。”

“那你觉得我第一个想到的应该是什么？”Lex问道，瞥了眼房间周围，寻思着逃出去的办法。他正在一间简单的白色房间里，两侧的墙上是带着栏杆的窗子。床的正对面是一面镜子。他确定那是一面单向玻璃镜，这样他就能被全天候观察监视了。只有一扇门，用沉重的钢铁制成，带着一个细长的窗子在上面，窗子小到根本不可能让一个人通过。Clark在哪儿？在Lex昏迷的九个小时里Lionel都对男孩做了什么？

“我会让你首先想到/我/，Lex。”

Lex的注意力猛然被拉回到Lionel身上。“什么？”

“我会让你想你可以如何取悦我——你的父亲。”

“我觉得你会想要我的第一个念头是：在我们之间即将开始的这场战争里该如何击败你。”

“你觉得我们处在一场战争里，Lex？”Lionel露出一个令人觉得压迫的微笑。“那会让我们变成敌人的，而我们并不是敌人。”

“那我们是什么？朋友？知己？挚爱的父与子？不是，肯定成不了最后那种。你对我表现得肯定不像是/慈/父。”

“你也没给我配得到一位/慈/父的儿子该有的敬意。”

“尊敬你？在你对我做出那一切之后？”Lex吼出那些话。

他知道当前不是提起这话题的良好时机，特别是在他被捆在床上而Clark下落不明的时候，但那话就那样从他身体里冲了出来。现在他知道了全部真相——Lionel为了几百万美元把他卖给了Riley，为了掩盖他自己的错误。即使他被限制大声说出来，即使他会忘记，现在他已经知道了真相到底是什么，他把这项认知传达给了Lionel，用一个如钢似铁的眼神。

Lionel的眼神避开他的，轻蔑地说道：“后来你对你自己做的比Riley做的更过分。”

“因为我已经被毁了！这不是你告诉我的吗？”Lex嘶声说道。

“我从没说过这样的话。”

“是没表现在言语里，而是表现在了其它的一切行为当中。从他强奸了我之后，你甚至都没摸过我一下。就好像我身上沾满了污秽，你担心会被沾染上一样。”

现在Lex清晰地记得Lucien把他带到官邸住人的部分之后就消失了，记得他父亲在看到他之后嘴唇是如何地厌恶地扭曲起来，他是如何叫来一个佣人去把Lex弄干净并命令Toby待命。没有一下安慰的抚触和言语给他身心俱毁的儿子。只是把他弄出房间，客人们才不会看见他那一团乱的样子。

Lionel的表情变黑。“你才是那个避开/我/的人。每次我靠近你，你就缩起来！”

“在发生了那一切之后，你只想我还和以前/一样/！像没什么大不了的！但是我不一样了，父亲。自从之后我从没一样过。常常感觉就像我的某部分自我还和他呆在那个该死的房间里！”

“你应该克服的。”

“当时我才/十三/岁。你现在也克服不了这样的事情！”

“那么如果我当时碰了你，你就会克服了吗？”

Lex张开嘴又闭上。“这有点太过简单化了，父亲。而且这也不是重点——”

“如果我现在就碰你呢？”

Lex被吓得突然沉默了。Lionel正用一种令人不安的坦然表情看着他。就好像他突然能看进他父亲的灵魂深处一样，但他不喜欢那里面的东西。

“我马上就给你你渴望的东西，Lex。”Lionel的声音低而嘶哑。

抚平被单的那只手突然放到了Lex的大腿上。Lionel和Lex都盯着那只手。之前Lex讲演所燃烧的激情突然从他身体里消失了，他的胃开始不愉快地颤动。‘/他为什么要这样触摸我？为什么不是肩膀、前臂和其他地方？/’也许今天他会知道更多真相，他不想知道的真相。然后Lionel从拇指沿着他儿子的大腿内侧抚摸着，Lex重重地吞了口口水。他慢慢地从他父亲的手上抬起眼睛，看向Lionel的脸。

“你在做什么，父亲？”

“碰触你。”

Lionel微笑着，但笑意并没有到达那双茶色的眼睛里。他的手往上滑动了一点，拇指正摩擦着Lex的阴茎顶端。Lex猛然紧绷起身体。

“不要这样做！”Lex的下嘴唇开始发抖。他抿起嘴唇希望控制住颤抖。

“为什么呢？”

“上帝，父亲，你/明知/为什么！”

Lionel的拇指在Lex阴茎顶端的开口处上下滑动着。Lex感觉到一股让人厌恶的情欲流过身体。同时他还想作呕。

“感觉上你并不想我停下来。”自一次，那嗓音变得低沉而平缓，但却像用砂纸在Lex的神经纤维上反复打磨，让他想跳起来，只是他被绑住，动弹不得。

Lionel热烫的呼吸喷溅在Lex的脸颊上。之前Lex都没发现Lionel已经靠得这么近了。离他的脸只有几寸远。

“我要再造你，Lex。塑造成我渴望的样子。你将会完全克服Riley那件事。不会再记得分毫。”

更大力的摩擦，更深入的爱抚，现在Lionel已经完全握住了他的性器。Lex并没听懂他的话，他的整个人都集中注意力在他父亲的触摸动作上，那感觉像皮肤上布满了虫子。但他的阴茎并不能分辨Lionel的触摸与Clark的触摸之间的区别，所以它开始疼痛起来。他恶心地发着抖。

“你在说什么呀？停止触摸我！”

“你总是更听那些睡了你的人的话，然后才听我的话。也许我应该自己对你做全套的。亦父亦情人。我会成为睡了你的人，然后你就会听我的话了。”

Lionel的双眼炙热，手放到盖在Lex大腿上的被单边缘。他把被单拉到床尾处。Lex一生都未曾觉得如此暴露，虽然他还穿着医院的病号服。他在禁锢里挣动着，但却没有什么用。他逃不了。

Lex的呼吸变得急促，喉咙发紧。‘/怎么可能会发生这样的事？过去他从来没对我表现出这方面的兴趣。连暗示都没有过！/’但是Lex有了这些想法的同时，他也知道这些并不完全是真的。他父亲的眼神曾飘向过他很多次，但直到此刻Lex才允许自己去理解那些欲盖弥彰的眼神之后的含义。也许对Lionel来：给Lex安排那些‘约会’说是种得到觉得自己不不到的东西的的方式。

‘/现在是要追求我？他会怎么追求……哦，上帝，不……/’Lex想起Jonathan Kent是如何把自己的儿子打得血肉模糊，就在Lex到访离开之后，以前Lex绝不会相信那男人能下得了手。起码是在Ascendant虏获影响他以前。现在Lionel也被Lionel影响了吗？

“我很多年前就应该这样做了。就应该让你知道你是属于/我的/。不是其他任何人的。”Lionel低声说道。

Lionel的两只手放到Lex赤裸的膝盖上，慢慢滑向他儿子颤抖的大腿，同时把医院的病号服也推了上去，知道衣服被推到平坦的小腹上。Lex的腹股沟完全暴露在了Lionel的视线下。Lex看到自己的阴茎已经半硬了起来，露出充血的粉红色，顶端沁出晶亮的水珠。

“柔软到罪恶，Lex。和我听说的一样。和我想象得一样。”Lionel的指尖贴着Lex的阴茎摩擦起来。Lex开始呼吸加剧。

“父亲，请……上帝，父亲，听我说！你是不是听见有人对你低声说话？在你脑子里？”

Lionel挑起一道赤黄色的眉毛。“低声说话？大概我们给你的药剂量过大了。”

他握起Lex性器开始摩擦，一下，两下。Lex变得越来越硬。他的阴茎淫荡地向腹部挑起来，几滴精液落在他的肚子上。他轻轻呻吟着，想挪开双胯，但Lionel却牢牢地固定住他。

Lex强迫自己的呼吸平稳下来，逐字逐句地说话，不慌张。“这事……你现在正做的事。不是你的本意！”

Lionel嘶哑地笑着。“我从不会做违背心意的事，Lex。相信我，我有这想法很久了。”

Lionel手滑进去，伸到Lex两腿间双球后的敏感点上。Lex喘息着，他父亲的手正上下按摩着他的前列腺。他诅咒自己不听话的身体，他的阴茎已经流出了精液。Lionel的手指向后滑进他的两臀间，Lex想遏制住冲口而出的呻吟声。他的胯弓起来，抬离床面。

“你还够紧吗，Lex，在那些男人上过你之后？”

“父亲……父亲，好好想想你正在干什么！”Lex在床上扭动翻腾着，但就是躲不开他父亲的手指。

“我正在向你展示你身上没有任何一寸不是属于我的。特别是这里。你最/私密/的地方。”

Lionel曲起一根手指，Lex感觉到指腹贴到了那个小小的皱褶上。Lex试图蠕动着躲开，但却反而给了Lionel更多的动作空间。他被精心修改指甲的手指强行突破了Lex阻隔。即使有Lex的预射精液做润滑，在他身体里依然感觉起来很巨大。

“求你了，停下来！你疯了吗？”

Lex的大脑飞快地转动着。他必须让Lionel明白这做是不合乎逻辑的，是有人在向他灌输这样举止行为，但当他父亲笼罩在他身体上方，手指插在他身体里时他没法思考。恐惧彻底占满了Lex的胸膛，像被惊得漫天飞的鸟群。‘/他是想要上了我吗？不，不，求你，上帝，不要！！/’

“快疯了，我的男孩。我漂亮的男孩。”Lionel轻声说道，把手指推到更深处。“面对你我觉得任何理智的男人都会很难而坐怀不乱的。”

Lex喊叫出来，但还在设法说话：“但你为什么非得在/这里/呢？非得/现在/？在有可能被人看见的地方？”Lex用下巴猛指那面单向玻璃镜。

“那里没人。”Lionel的声音听起来并不肯定，眉心微微皱起。手指停止再往他儿子身体里蠕动。

“但你不敢肯定！我打赌那里有台摄像机。正在摄像中。就是现在。有人会弄到录影带，复制拷贝，毁了你。这可/不/像你，父亲。太草率，太失控了。正追着我和Clark跑这些……人，他们能/影响/人去做某些事情。我觉得他们中一个也许正在影响你做这事。”Lex立刻说道，他发现了漏洞，他父亲有些混乱。很明显，Ascendant对他的影响并不像对Jonathan影响得那么深。讲演结束时Lex呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。他不知道自己是否能应付得到了要强奸他的Lionel。他已经失去控制了。‘/不，为了Clark我也要撑住！/’

Lionel摇摇头。狮子鬃毛般的头发让他的脸暧昧不明。他沉默了许久。Lex屏住呼吸。然后Lionel站起身，从他儿子身体里撤出手指。Lex呻吟一声瘫倒在枕头上。Lionel往后捋好头发，拉下Lex病号服盖住依旧勃起着的性器，但感谢上帝，Lex已经感觉到兴奋感已经开始退去了。Lionel拍拍儿子的脸。Lionel的皮肤像烧着了一样烫。他的拇指擦过Lex下嘴唇。又一波轻如空气的爱抚在Lex肚子里震动着。

“你说的对，Lex，时间和地点都不对。另外……我要你/心甘情愿/。”

Lex狂乱地摇着头。“我永远不会心甘情愿的。”

“哦，你会的。我说过我要再造你。”

“你在说什么呀？这不可能的。”

“有了这东西就可以。”

Lionel从床头柜上拿起一只注射器，针管里充满了荧绿色的液体。Lex嘴唇上方开始出汗。‘/这是在未来里他和Clark提到的陨石注射剂！这些东西能把我变成捆在瘫痪肉体里的囚徒。然后Clark就会被他控制。Bruce很可能永远也找不他了，无法把Clark从Lionel的魔爪中解救出来。不——！我不要那样的未来！我不要！Lucien，救救我！/’

“这东西将能让我修改你……或者说是/影响/你……去按照我的心意做事。变成我希望的样子。你会变成一个心甘情愿的激情情人与儿子，Lex。明天这个时候，我会让你饮泣着为我张开双腿。你再也不会想到Clark了。那个男孩将会从你的脑海里完全消失掉，就像从未出现过一样。”Lionel握紧手指。

“你不能这样做！”

Lionel俯下身，嘴唇离Lex耳朵近到他能伴随着每个字感觉到Lionel的呼吸。“但是我能，Lex。什么时候你才会明白我可以对你/为所欲为/，/和/你做任何我想做的事，/没人/能阻止得了我？”

就在这时，Lex房间的房门传来轻轻的敲门声。Lionel叫他们进来。一个穿着白色实验服张着白发的男人走进来。他有带来了三支备用注射器，全都装满了荧绿色的液体。

“啊，Dr. Gettlesman，我看到你带来了今天的全部药剂。”

“是的，Mr. Luthor。您准备好开始了吗？”

Lionel点点头，向后站给医生腾开Lex身边的位置。在某个疯狂的时刻，Lex猜测在Lionel在调戏他的时候如果是某个善良的医生来敲门会发生些什么。Lionel在一旁面无表情地看着Dr. Gettlesman用药物擦拭着Lex的手臂内侧，在皮肤上拍起一条静脉血管。

“父亲，这些东西不会起作用的！相信我！这些注射剂会……会-会会……”Lex无法把后面的话说出来。那是他的禁忌。他挫败地哀嚎一声。

“它们会起作用的，Lex。它们会让你痊愈的。”

“我根本没病，你个混蛋！”Lex尖叫道。

“哎呀，哎呀。你一定不要动，这样我才不会用注射器撕开血管。” Dr. Gettlesman礼貌地告诫道，白色的头发落在他的前额上，看上去就像一位温和的老教授。但他不是，Lex有大麻烦了。

“别这么做，父亲！求求你，求求你，求求你！”

“我很遗憾，Lex，但必须这样做。”Lionel哀伤地摇摇头，就好像他真的很抱歉一样，但嘴角上却挂着一抹笑痕。

注射进Lex的血管里的陨石溶液感觉起来就像酸。他尖叫着。无法抑制住。Dr. Gettlesman从他的皮肉上移开第一支针管，然后伸手去托盘里取第二支。带着巨大的愤怒与痛苦，Lex最后一次转头看向Lionel。

“你不是我父亲！我与你脱离关系！你不再是我的父亲！”Lex尖叫着这些话。在自己还有意识的时候，他唯一想要的就是让Lionel知道他彻底失去了他的儿子。他已经失去了自己被救的希望。“我想要Lucien做我的父亲，你这该死的！不是你！永远不是你！你听见了我的话吗？我不再是你的儿子了！”

话刚说完Lex就看见了Ascendant。她突然出现在他房间门口的小窗上，她皱起眉，眉头紧锁，随后就消失不见了。Dr. Gettlesman正在给他注射第二支针剂。Lex的双眼颤动着闭上，陨石溶液像岩浆一样在他身体里泛滥开来。‘/我要死了。就这样死了。在未来Lionel会变得邪恶。我的心智会完全被毁。我会变成个空壳。哦，上帝，Clark，原谅我！我不想丢下你一个人！/’当黑暗开始吞没他时，Lex突然在脑海里听见了Lucien的声音。

‘/Lex，我的孩子，我来了。你选择了我，所以我来了。/’来自Lucien的喜悦像星暴一样充满了Lex的意识。

‘/我想做你的儿子。我想你成为我的父亲。/’Lex意识到这一次他是认真的。‘/但我要死了。我无法到你身边去了。/’

‘/我会去找你的，我钟爱的孩子。/’

‘/怎样呢？/’

但随后Lex就看到了‘怎样’，他无需被告知。在他的脑海里出现了一条蓝色的火焰之路，向下而去。火焰并没有燃烧，所以也没有伤害。点亮了围绕在他身边的黑暗，引向了更深的黑暗。但Lex并不害怕。那黑暗就是Lucien，Lucien会保护他远离一切伤害的。所以Lex允许自己堕入……径直堕入Lucien黑暗的拥抱中。

Lionel看着Dr. Gettlesman给Lex注射完最后一剂。他心里还因为刚刚Lex夸张的言辞而沸腾着。那些话都没意义了，他不用担心会再听到了。这些针剂会让Lex变得更有韧度，更使人愉快，在任何方面上都是。在第二支针剂后Lex就不动了，眼睛完全比起来了。起初Lionel并不担心。也许是针剂起作用了，让他儿子昏迷了。但随后Lex的胸膛停止起伏了。他的儿子不再呼吸了。

“哦，天呀，” Dr. Gettlesman低喃着，手指压到Lex的脖子上。“哦，天呀，天呀，天呀。” Dr. Gettlesman猛按急救按钮。

“该死得到的怎么了？我儿子到底怎么了？”Lionel咆哮道，即使他很怕知道答案。Lex已经停止呼吸了。Lex的心脏停止跳动了。

医生护士拉着推车鱼贯而入。Lionel狂怒而无助，对，还有恐惧，地看着他们电击他儿子。五分钟，十分钟，十五分钟为他的儿子做心肺复苏，试图让他的心脏恢复跳动。

但不管用。

Lionel摇摇晃晃走出房间。一只手抓着前额，另一只手伸向前方，好像在盲目地需找着某样永远脱离了他掌控的东西。

4:55 AM，Lex Luthor被宣布死亡。


	16. Part 1——The Rebirth And The Rescue（复活与营救）

4:55 AM，Lex Luthor死去。

5:05 AM，Lex Lucien出生。

  
  


 

Lex猛然从病床上坐起来。原本盖在脸上的被单落到了大腿上。他还是被绑着的，但是对他来说这已经不算问题了。他把束带从床上扯了下来，像把一片纸撕成两半一样容易。把失去作用的束带从手臂上松开。

当一个勤杂工走进房间时，他也仅是抬头瞥了一眼，然后继续弄开身上的束缚的动作。红着脸的勤杂工看到Lex活过来并没表现出丝毫惊讶之情。既没倒抽一口凉气，也没跑去找医生报告有个年轻男人死而复生了。显然他是Lucien的信徒，现在是Lex的信徒了。他已经被授意过要做什么了。所以平静地将一条款式时尚的黑裤子、一件深紫色的丝绸衬衫、内衣、鞋子、袜子和一件黑色的克什米尔羊毛长大衣放在Lex的床尾处。在这些衣服最上面他摆上了一副蓝色镜片的太阳镜。对于最后一样Lex特别觉得感激。荧光灯发出的亮光一直在炙痛着他新获得的水银色眼睛。

Lex知道在他离开后就会有一具和他本人很难分辨出区别的尸体取代他的位置被放到这张床上。尸体是从哪里来的，怎么到这里来，Lex并不知道，而且他心中的某部分也避免提太多问题。Lucien就是堕落（Fallen），比光明更黑暗，所以Lex知道他不会喜欢那答案的。而且自此之后，不论他喜欢与否都不会有任何改变，他把自己的不适感推到一边。

Lex从床上跳下来开始穿衣服。那个勤杂工的双眼一直看着地板。他不敢抬头看一眼全身赤裸的神子。Lex也没注意到他的谨慎虔诚。Lex唯一的念头就是去找Clark。沉浸在Lucien黑暗拥抱中的那十分钟里——对他来说似乎已经太久太久了——他学会了很多。他探索出来的一件事就是Clark的位置。

当Lex开始穿上黑色长大衣时，他确认道：“离开的路已经为我肃清了？”

他已经感觉出通往医院后面的目的地的走廊已经被清空，将一直保持到他离开为之，但作为Lucien之子复活时被赋予的力量对他来说依旧太过陌生还不能完全信任。

“是的，主人。”那个勤杂工低吟到。

“非常好。我会告诉我父亲你干得很好。谢谢。”

Lex走过那人身边，连一眼也没多看，踏上已经被他肃清的道路。在医院的后门，Lucien正在一辆加长车里等着他。Lex推开医院的大门走出来，侧身进入加长车坐到他父亲身边，他抑制不住地露出笑容。他终于踏上了命运（Destiny）一直向他承诺的道路。Lucien也微笑着望着他，用冰冷白皙的手背擦过Lex的脸侧。Lex靠向那抚触。

“我的孩子，你感觉好吗？”Lucien问道，摩擦着Lex太阳穴处的奶油色肌肤。

“Father，非常好。比任何时候感觉都好。”

对于Lex现在感觉有多好，这已经算是个保守的表述了。他的所有感官都在高速运转着。手掌下真皮座椅的感觉让人上瘾。连座椅靠垫中的细小缺陷都让他的指尖着迷不已。他的嗅觉完全被Lucien的辛辣气息所淹没，加长车内部的泥土芬芳，甚至是密封箱里瓶装酒的浓厚芬芳。Lex视觉也变得非常敏锐。因此他控制不住地看着Lucien。他新生的眼睛能看到他父亲制造出来的火焰，那火焰伸向他，被长长的火苗舔舐着。每一下火焰的爱抚让Lex感觉到任何毒品都制造不出来的激越感。

“很好。我知道你急着去找你可怜的天使，那么我们就不要再耽搁了。”

Lex点点头，下颚因为担心Clark而紧绷着。他并没烦心太久，因为他们在几分钟之内就到达了目的地。Lucien瞬间就可以毫不费力地把他们和汽车一起传送出十多英里。Lex惊奇于这样的力量。将来他也能干这样的事情吗？

Lex打开车门要下车时，他回头看向父亲。Lucien红色的长发像落日一样再加长车的幽暗车厢里闪着柔和的光。战栗窜上Lex的背脊，他感到了自己现在与这生物的联系。他们之间就像存在这一道银色的丝，是比血肉遗传更强大的联系，强大到超过世间的一切，除了他对Clark的爱意。和从Lionel那里感觉到的是如此的不同。在遇见Lucien和Clark之前的生活是如此的空虚。他怎么会忍受得了？

“你确定不需要我陪着你？”Lucien问道，骨节纤长的手覆住Lex扶着车门的手。

“我确定。我……必须自己做这事。”Lex半关上车门，然后又打开，俯下身靠近去。“我不能留下他，你知道的。我要把他送到Bruce Wayne那里去。”

Lex不知道他为什么要这样说。他不知道自己为什么要放弃Clark。他记不起原因，只记得这个决定。他身体的每一部分几乎都在尖叫着不要当傻瓜，将男孩占为己有，像注定的那样。但是，有一个小小的，但却强大的部分，抗拒着，告诉他这样做才是正确的。即使是源自于重生的强烈愉悦感都无法令这个声音失色分毫。这部分来自他无法轻易放弃的前生过往。

Lucien对他微微一笑。“我知道你的打算，Lex。”

Lex有种感觉Lucien知道一切：他的理由，他的决定，和它们是如何产生出来的。他希望自己可以问问父亲，但Clark让他太过牵挂。Clark正在遭受折磨。他必须马上去。又对Lucien点点头，Lex开始行动。

他大步走进Lionel Luthor关Clark的机构大门。从外表看只是一个医学药品实验室。枯燥的外观掩饰了它真正的目的。接待员是一个穿着黑色制服的金发女人，从电脑前抬头看见他进来。她的眼中没有丝毫的认出来的表情，不管是对他的光头，与众不同的长相，还是每周都在报纸上路面的偏好。

“请原谅，先生，但这个机构不对公众开放。如何您有预约的话——”

“我不需要预约。”

Lex感觉到自己在残酷无情的商业活动中使用的冰冷微笑出现在脸上。她白了脸，手在键盘上开始发抖。他知道这是她打算按铃叫警卫的动作。他对她释放出遗忘信号，当晕眩出现在她蓝色的眼睛里时，她低下头继续打字，就好像她根本就没看见他进来过一样。他用相同的办法轻易地通过了荷枪实弹的守卫，强迫他们为他打开锁住的通道。从精神上强迫人类很简单。而且这只是他拥有的新能力之一。Lex暗暗对自己微笑了一下。心中的某处还在担心让人们这样做不对，但力量脉动在他血管里，之后就淹没了那种多余的担忧。这里也有些Lionel的亲信，他发现他们的思想已经从某种程度上被控制住了。

Lucien不能像Lex刚刚那样直接干扰插手人类的事。Lex不在Ascendant和Fallen的约定里，所以不受规则束缚。Lucien告诉他说两个Arc曾试了无数个千禧年，想寻找某个可以站到他们身边的人，但Lex是第一个做到的。在平衡之战中他给了Lucien一个终极优势，除非Ascendant也找到一个像他一样的人到她身边。

Lex停在白色双门前，里面就是关押Clark的监牢。只是这些不堪一击的金属片分开了他们。附近没有人可以强迫去打开门，所以他用了另一项新能力。电子锁开始冒烟，然后随着尖锐的爆裂声和火花，锁被打开了。双门滑开。当他进去时，一名穿着防护服带着呼吸器的科学家瞪大眼睛看着他。这名科学家按了防护服上的按钮，这样Lex就通过防护服上的扬声器听见了他的声音。

“你不能进来！哦，上帝，伙计，这是无菌环境！”

Lex认识这个声音，它属于Dr. Starsend，但医生似乎和那个接待员一样并没认出他来。Lucien曾说过没人会认出Lex来，除非他自己想让他们认出来。Lex并不想泄露给Dr. Starsend任何事，特别是在他意外瞥见他正对Clark做的事后。

男孩平躺在一块绿色金属厚板上。一层薄薄的陨石被涂在金属板面上，这样Clark的皮肤就可以被破坏了。Clark的腹部被开了一道长长的切口，用钳子拉开固定住。Lex能看到在Clark的内脏在腹腔里微微反射着室内的光。男孩的眼睛睁得大大的，痛苦地无法聚焦。黑色的血管布满他的身体，那身体不再是蜜金色，而是种病态的黄色。一种绿色的液体——很可能就是陨石溶液——正滴进那些发黑的血管里。Clark并不知道他来了。他知道男孩躲进了心灵深处的某个地方，想逃开自己正在经历的困难折磨。没有给任何麻醉剂或止疼药。Clark一定是活生生经受了这些科学家的每一刀，每一道切口，对他内脏的每一下触摸。

狂怒像一条奔腾的河流一样涌向Lex。他甚至都没意识到自己已经向Dr. Starsend释放出了体内的火，知道他听见尖叫声，才看到男人已经开始在实验室里乱跑了。Dr. Starsend变成了一个火人。随后Lex看见另两名科学家恐惧地看着他和Dr. Starsend。

他们其中一人丢下放着带血器械的托盘试图逃出实验室。但没有任何活人，特别是穿着笨重防护服的活人能从Lex手里逃走。她也是一样，一样突然被蓝色的火焰燃烧，瘫倒在地，像一条离开水的鱼一样挣扎，无处不在的蓝色火焰同时啃噬着她身体里和身体外的血肉。

第三个科学家自己躲进实验室的某个角落，尽可能地远离Lex。但他也没得到任何仁慈怜悯。他们伤害了Clark。他们伤害了他的天使。他们都得付出代价。这名科学家的骨与肉随着一个意识被化为齑粉。曾经是个人的肉泥瘫软到地板上。愤怒之下，Lex的心中还有一分恐惧。这些科学家的死给了他一种强烈的愉悦冲击。他感觉到他们的生命力飞进了他的身体里。‘/我到底变成了什么？/’但是只要多看一眼Clark所遭受的折磨，这种感觉就消失了。

“Clark！”Lex从男孩前额抚开湿漉漉的黑色发卷。绿荫般的眼睛向上无神地看着他。鲜红的唾液从男孩的苍白的嘴唇里流出来。Lex拼死抑制住自己要发出来的凄厉哀嚎。“Angel，你现在安全了。我发誓，一切都结束了。”

他把男孩从有毒的点滴中就出来，移开那些拉开切口的钳子，然后扯断禁锢。他脱下自己穿着的大衣，小心地裹住Clark的身体。他轻而易举地把Clark从手术台上抱下来，小心不碰到他还张着的伤口。他知道只要男孩离开手术台伤口便会开始愈合。只要有毒液体排出循环系统他就会全面恢复。这要的时间会长一点，也许要几天时间。Lex知道Bruce、Dick和Alfred会好好照顾他的。这一点他可以肯定。他可以在他们脑子里灌输该怎样照顾男孩，并隐身起来时时刻刻地守着Clark。他吻了下Clark的额头，然后开始小心地把男孩抱出实验室。

他们路过那名还在打字的接待员，被为被发现，即使这时Clark已经开始在他怀里蠕动呜咽了。瞄了眼大衣下面，看到切口已经闭合上了，但Clark还在不断出汗，因为毒素正在从他的身体里被排出。过程无疑是疼痛的，Clark甩掉一点淡绿色的汗水。Lex轻声对他说着安慰的爱语。大而无神的眼睛寻找着他的脸。

“L-l-l-lex？”男孩的声音如此的轻，充满了试探，充满了希望。

Lex想回答他‘是的’，是他，但话语僵在他嗓子里。男孩真的知道是他吗，即使他并没暴露出自己，或者这只是Clark心中的祈愿幻想？‘/他觉得我死了不在了更好。他可能会为我哀伤，继续他的生活，而我可以默默守着他。但为什么我要这样做？为什么我必须完全放弃他？/’再一次，他心里那个小小的、坚持的声音告诉他他必须对Clark放手。他恨这声音。恨它，但他会听从它。

“嘘，Clark。你马上就会好的。我带你去安全的地方。”

“请-请-请别再让他-他-他们伤害我了。不-不-不要这样。不要！要Lex！求你！”

Clark因疼痛而呜咽哭喊着。Lex抱起男孩。‘/他们怎么能这样对你？那些杂种。不能可怜，永远不能。/’他知道该自己接下来该怎么做了。这所实验室是可憎的东西。不应该继续存在下去了。那些工作在里面的人也应该随着它一起被毁掉。

当实验室大门在他们身上关上时，Lex向这栋建筑释放从一波烈焰。它会烧掉一切……和所有人。火焰集中内部易燃物所引发的爆炸在他们身后制造出令人满足的巨大声响。他脚下的地面都颤动了。在身后他能感受到热浪在怒吼着。他知道Clark会被吓到，他杀死的不光是那些有罪的人，还有人可能是无辜的，但在Lex心里他们中的每一个人都是有罪的。

当他抱着Clark走向加长车时，他抬头看到Lucien已经下了车，正站在车门边，他的眼睛疼了。Lex还在因愤怒而颤抖着，所以他无法自控。他说道：“他们把他切开了，Father！他们要折磨死他！”

“是的，我都知道，Lex。但你料理好了一切。”Lucien的声音低沉，镇定着Lex备受折磨的精神神经。“你已经为他们所做的事惩罚了他们。”

Lex点点头，但突然眼泪流下来，他不知道为什么。他心中一半满足于他用深刻冷血的方式做的事，另一半——要他放Clark走的那一半——则觉得恶心。Lucien擦掉那些眼泪。

“他们侍奉Lionel，而他则侍奉Ascendant。（所以）他们必须被毁灭。”

“我知道。”但Lex也知道事情没那么简单，即使Lucien把它变得似乎很简单。可是现在Lex只想好好照顾Clark，忘掉自己所做之事的在道德上的后果。

Lucien帮Lex轻轻把Clark横放在座椅上。Lucien提供了自己的大衣做枕头用。Lex以为他父亲会向他问起把Clark送到Bruce身边的事，但Lucien只是对他哀伤地笑了笑。Lucien并没有像从医院到实验室那样瞬间把他们传送到Wayne庄园。相反是司机真的开车把他们从大都会送到高谭市。这给了Lex三个小时时间用手指一遍遍梳着Clark的头发，记住他的脸庞，亲吻那副饱满的嘴唇，在Clark耳边低喃爱语情话，在男孩意识模糊半梦半醒间。时间却不够长。

“我们到了，Lex。”Lucien的声音很轻。

Lex抬起头，看到Wayne庄园熟悉的尖顶。他抚摸着Clark的头，Clark还沉沉地睡在他的膝盖上。男孩的蜜金的肤色已经恢复回来一些了，但还昏迷着，毒素造成的伤害已经被修复了。

一滴眼泪滑落到Lex的脸颊上。“我……我不知道自己是不是能做的，Father。我觉得我无法对他放手。”

“你不需要放手，Lex。他属于你。本来就是属于你的。”Lucien回答道，但名没有什么热度。

“但是我/必须/这样做。只是我不知道为什么！”他用一只手徒劳地捶着靠垫。“你不告诉我原因吗？我敢确定你知道我做这个决定的原因。”

Lucien只是拍拍他的肩膀作为回答。最终，Lex知道放Clark的走的时间到了。就像他把男孩小心放进加长车里时一样，他小心翼翼地把他抱出来。Lex抱着昏迷不醒的男孩走上台阶，走到大宅的正门前。他用自己的额头贴着Clark的，呼吸着他天使已经香甜的苹果芬芳。

“我将永远爱你，Clark。一直爱你。只爱你。我发誓。”

他在Clark柔软的嘴唇上印下最后一吻，然后按响了门铃。Alfred打开门时，Lex已经不再哭了。他觉得自己从心里已经死了。男仆只是微微睁大双眼看着一个年轻人抱着一个一个同样六英尺四的年轻人站在大宅的门阶上。

 

“Alfred，门外是谁——哦，我的上帝！”Bruce突然出现在他的仆人身后。他发出一声低低的惊喘。

Lex的声音很冰冷，就像他被冻死的心一样冰冷，他对老朋友说：“这是Clark Kent。Lex Luthor……已经……死了。有人告诉我说如果出了什么事你愿意照顾这男孩。Lionel Luthor一定会到处找他。一定不能让他找到他。不论付出什么样的代价。”

听到这些话，Bruce的脸变得越来越硬。Lex心中的某些部分很惊讶他们真的没认出他，并与他争执他并没死的谎言。但他们已经完全视他为一个陌生人了，虽然除了眼睛从外表上他同以前并没有区别。当他说Lex死了的时候，Lex震惊地看到深刻的痛苦布满了Bruce的脸。Alfred发出惊骇的低呼声，并且拍拍他主人的肩膀。

“是Lionel Luthor做的吗？”Bruce咬牙切齿地问道。

“做什么？”Lex轻声问道。

“杀了他儿子！该死的，是他杀了他的儿子吗？”

Bruce声音中刻骨的痛苦穿透了Lex在周身建立起来的坚冰，他必须吞咽了若干次之后才能回答。

“是的。但你永远也没法证实。”

黑暗充满了Bruce的眼睛。“你无需对真正的公正提交证据。”

很显然，Lionel Luthor刚刚赢得了蝙蝠侠作为他的死敌。Lex几乎要笑了。Bruce轻柔地从Lex怀里接过Clark。只是几秒钟的事。被带离开Lex时，Clark发出的模糊不清的哭声，Lex差点把男孩抢回来。但在最后一刻他还是抑制住了这种渴望。他倔强地咬住嘴唇。

就在Bruce要把Clark抱进大宅时，Lex把对他年轻朋友的关怀照顾之情烙印进了Bruce和Alfred的意识里，同时还有对Clark外星身份和超能力的认知。现在他们会保护这男孩了。他知道的。Clark被最好的好人照顾着。

“你不进来吗，年轻的先生？我肯定Bruce少爷会希望和您再多聊聊的，并感谢您把Clark少爷送到这里来。”Alfred礼貌地说道，示意Lex跟着Bruce进到大宅里。

“不用了，谢谢。”Lex转身，开始沿着车道走向加长车。每一步都像是在用刀割他的心。他要离开Clark。他正在离开。‘/这是应该做的事。我知道的。哦，神呀，我承受不了了！/’

就在这时，他听见身后传来脚步声，一只有力的手放到了他的肩膀上。他转过身，片刻间希望是Clark醒过来了，来阻止他离开了，但来人却是Bruce。年长男人用手向后梳了梳落在前额的黑发，然后开口说道。

“告诉我你是谁。”他命令道。

Lex想笑，因为Bruce这种帝国主义的问询信息的方式，死人是不会大笑或者微笑的，没了Clark他就是个死人。

“我是……”

“告诉我……求你了。痊愈之后Clark会想和你说说话的。说说Lex发生的事情，还有……还有所有的一切。一无所知会杀死他的。相信我。”

Lex看着Bruce——许多年间他唯一的朋友——没有说话。这种黑暗精明的Bruce看上去很英俊。‘/Clark会爱上他吗？不，Bruce和Dick在一起了。/’Lex强压下威胁着要淹没自己的妒忌之心。他无法忍受和Bruce说话，无法忍受Clark就在离他五十英尺远的地方，他所需要做的只是张开嘴透露出他到底是谁。是什么东西才值得上他放弃Clark的所经受的痛苦？只要他想起来，但那份认知就是不在那里。他无法想象是什么东西重要到让他放弃了男孩。他必须马上逃走，否则他就会违背对自己许下的诺言。

“请告诉我你到底是谁。”Bruce的声音变温和。他甚至伸出手像安抚一只恐惧的动物一样地去碰Lex。

Lex开始退后，Bruce僵住身体。

“我是……是个无名小卒。很快你就会忘记我曾经到过这里。”

“等等！”

但Lex转过身，强迫暗夜骑士忘记他走回房子里去。随后Lex跑向加长车和Lucien。他极度渴望堕落之光（Fallen）。只有沉浸到Lucien的黑暗中他才能活过失去Clark的哀伤。

 

  
  


Part 2——The Futility of Fighting Destiny（对抗命运是徒劳的）

  
  


（Clark视角）

 

  
  


六个月后……

 

一周之内我经历了三个葬礼：Martha的，Jonathan的，然后是……Lex的。我记得在他的葬礼上Chloe站在我身边，Bruce和Dick站在另一边。我甚至记得看见Lionel Luthor将一只玫瑰丢在Lex的棺材上，像一个慈父一样眼含泪水。他看起来就好像他真的在乎一样，但我知道他只是惋惜Lex永远脱离了他的掌控这一事实。想用热视线把他烧死在原地的渴望无比强烈，但有太多的旁人会受伤。之后的事我就不记得太多了。据Alfred说，之后我就不说话，甚至一动不动，整整一个月的时间。

Bruce曾去过城堡，想找回飞船，为了找些办法帮我。不清楚他到底是怎么知道我的外星人身份和飞船的事，但他就是知道了。他被准确无误地引向了那个房间，但飞船已经不在了。起初他以为是Lionel运走了它，但几天之后，一个大箱子被快递到了庄园里。里面是飞船和钥匙。没有回信地址。没有写明是谁寄来的。Bruce用了钥匙，和A.I.说起了我的事。根据A.I.的说法，我应该已经死了。我是配给Lex的，一旦我的配偶死了，我也会随之而去，但因为某种原因我还活着。

这不是唯一一件应该发生却没发生的事。

尽管有Chloe看到的一切，我看到的一切，在加上Bruce的影响力——Bruce Wayne和蝙蝠侠两边的，Lionel Luthor还是逍遥法外了。他甚至都没被问及到Kent夫妇和Lex的死。他对我做的事必须保密，否则我的身世就会被曝光。但是，他在三人之死所扮演的角色还是应该够让他被判有罪的。只是并未如此。

在Kent夫妇的案子里，官方宣布他们是被一个或是几个不知名的人谋杀了。Lex被说成是医生玩忽职守引起的不幸事件。Lionel甚至被谣传起诉了那些要对他儿子的死负责的医生，但我知道不可能的。我确定他们是按Lionel的命令行事，并且朝Lionel领薪水。但公众并不知道这些。Lionel被当成了一个同情的对象。就好像Lionel变得神圣不可侵犯了一样。也许他的确不可侵犯了。毕竟，他已经站到了Ascendant一边。

他并未采取行动要抓我回去，或者试图挑战Lex签署的那些合法文件：如果他死了或是发生什么了不幸那么我的监护权就移交给Bruce。但Bruce依旧警惕他将来会采取行动。当看到文件时，我的心碎了，Lex就是那天我们被分开的那一天准备了这些文件。他知道有可能他做不到了，以纯Lex式的风格他确定有人会照顾我。

在Lex葬礼几周之后，Dominic的尸体被人发现漂浮在大都会一条废弃的人工运河里。尸体已经腐烂到无法辨别出是如何致死的了。所以不论是Lionel杀了他还是处于悔恨自杀都无从知晓了。我更倾向于是Lionel做的。Dominic是个太过软弱的人，不敢自取性命的。

然后还有就是Arc of Fallen Light。Lucien完全没了踪迹。虽然我也试图联系过他，滥用超能力到能让Lex揪光他的头发，如果他有的话，但Arc of Fallen Light就像被阳光照射的幽灵或是风中的烟雾……只是消失不见了。甚至连Bruce都无法与他会面。但有迹象表明Lucien并未停止活动。他的公司鲸吞掠食，吃掉其他公司，把它们完全拆成碎片，丢弃掉无用的部分。它迅速增长，变得更庞大，更有强大。巨大的影响力不断蔓延。甚至有流言说是其实许多政权是A/L在幕后颠覆的。对这样的消息我并没觉得开心，即使这意味着Ascendant将为地球的命运损失个人财富。

Lucien放弃了Lex。在Lex呼唤的时候他没出现。在Lionel某个‘/修复/ ’他儿子的实验里让走狗给Lex注射陨石溶液时他没有出现。Bruce小心地，真的非常非常小心地告诉我说对Lex去世的那间医院的零星调查显示出他是在早晨五点钟去世的，是在我被救出去之前，所以我那些Lex把从折磨我的实验室救出去的记忆其实并不是真正的记忆，只是些痴心妄想而已。但是逻辑推理还是要被诅咒的，我相信是他来把我救出去的。以某种不知名的方式。但无论我怎么调整自己的超级听力，我却再也捕捉不到他的一丝心跳了。

救了我的神秘人物和我最后出现在庄园的方式让Bruce的解释变得很难让人接受。不论是Bruce还是Alfred都记不起我是如何被送到他们身边的。记录大宅人员出入的监控摄像在我到达到的时间段里变得一片漆黑。我被送到庄园是裹在身上的大衣似乎还残留着一丝微弱的肉桂与兰香气息：是Lex的味道。我用它裹着我睡觉。

所以我还住在庄园里，和Dick一起到高谭预科高中去上学，其它时间都和蝙蝠与罗宾一起训练，学习控制我的力量，为那些无力还击的人战斗。我每周和Chloe通一次电话。她要在夏天的时候来看我们。我觉得她是看上Dick了。我得透露给她他已经名花有主了，只是我不能告诉她那人是谁。看到Dick和Bruce一起的样子让我的心既满足又疼痛。曾经我也拥有一份同样完美的爱情。也许甚至更伟大。

Bruce最终还是说服了我和他与Dick一起出来吃晚餐。我们要去一家豪华餐厅，是那种过去Lex也会带我去的餐厅。Lex会把手微微贴在我背上，带我走到桌边，会为我详细地解释菜单，这样在往嘴里放什么这件事上我就可以做出一个/‘有见识’/决定了。他总是利用一切机会利用我吃东西的能力打趣我。当我们坐下时，我感觉眼底熟悉的泪意在炙痛着。也许来这里根本就是个错误。

“嗨，你还好吗？”Dick问道，手放到我的手臂上，轻轻压了压。

Dick蓝色的眼睛，就像罗宾鸟蛋的颜色，不会漏掉任何事。而且他决定我归他保护，尽管我的体型是他的两倍。我对他露出的微笑有点勉强，但我还是硬挤了出来。我不想毁了他们俩的晚上。

“我们不是非得留下，Clark。如果这里太过了的话，我们可以去别处。”Bruce同样温和地说道，黑色的眼睛靠近了研究着我的表情。

“不用，我没事。”

就在我打开菜单时，餐厅里本来就已经昏暗的灯光变得更暗了。某有超级视力没人能看清楚他们的菜单。当灯光没有立刻恢复亮度之后，Bruce招来了我们的侍者。

“这些灯怎么了？”他问道。

“对不起，Mr. Wayne。我会为您拿更多的蜡烛过来。”

“为什么不把灯光弄亮点？是电力设施有问题吗？”Dick问道。

“不，先生，Mr. Lucien的眼睛对灯光很敏感，所以——”

我突然站起身。“是Arsay de’fale Lucien？”

“不，先生，是那位绅士的儿子。但他们父子今晚都来用餐了。”

我抓住侍者的衣领，把他提离了地面几寸。“他们坐哪里？”

“Clark，不要呀！”Dick喊道。

我感觉到Bruce有力的手放到我的肩膀上，但我把它甩开了。

“角落里的那一桌。”侍者呼吸困难地说道。

我轻柔地把他放回到地面上，抚平他的小礼服。“谢谢。很抱歉……把你从地上提起来的事。”

我朝侍者指给我方向冲过去，只用了一点超级速度就甩掉了Bruce和Dick。我不想他们妨碍到我要做的事。Lucien找了另一个年轻人做他的儿子。这就是他放任Lex死去的原因！他选了别人，留下Lex活生生地面对Lionel的残酷折磨。那个混蛋！他别想逃开我。他要为他做的事付出代价。就在这时，我看见了那头火红的长发。Lucien水银色的眼睛从菜单上抬起来，遇到我的目光。我开始磕磕绊绊起来，他开始微笑，一个饱含暖意欢迎的微笑。

然后我看见了他的儿子。

/Lex。/

他背对着我，但我知道是他。随后我的坚信被证实，因为他把头转向一边和Lucien说话。我沉溺在他的形象力：光裸的头颅，覆盖着最柔软的雪白肌肤，充满男性魅力的下巴线条，饱满的粉红色嘴唇，却垂着嘴角，显然正因某些事而不快。我的眼睛换成X光视线，我看到他身体里也燃烧着和Lucien身上一样的蓝色火焰，虽然还有明显的骨骼存在，血管里还流着像血一样的东西。他没有心跳，但他身体里的活跃却以他以前心跳的节奏脉动着。

“Father，让他们把灯弄亮吧。别的客人都看不见了。我只要戴上眼镜就好了。”

“工作人员已经给他们拿去蜡烛了，Lex。我想要你舒服一点。”

“我知道，也很感谢你。我只是不想打扰到所有人。”

“但你的舒适和你的/幸福快乐/对我才重要。不是他们的。”Lucien的眼睛在火光光中闪耀着，他又说道：“你有幸福快乐的权力，Lex。”

“求你了……别再提起这话题了。我是快乐的。尽可能地快乐，在没了……他……之后。”Lex多情的嘴唇抿起来，好像他在拼命压抑着某种强烈的情感。

Lucien伸出手，盖住Lex放在桌子上的手。等他挪开手时，一条紫色的缎带躺在Lex的手上。

“Father，你为什么要给我这个？”Lex的声音听起来粗噶而伤痛。

“你一直对抗得非常勇敢，Lex。但对抗命运却是徒劳的。”

 

Lex在座位上僵住，就好像他已经感觉出我的到来。现在他看到Lucien的眼神越过他的肩膀落在他身后。他在座椅里慢慢转过身。他的视线慢慢从我的脚上抬起来，顺着我的身体一直往上，直到遇见我的眼神。我看到他痉挛般地吞咽了一下。他眼中深深的渴望把我对他是否依旧爱我的怀疑一扫而空。

Lucien的声音传进我们的耳朵里：“我告诉过你的在未来唯一不能确定的一件事就是你是否成为了我的儿子。其余的就都是命运（destiny）了。Clark陪伴你身边是命运，我心爱的孩子。”

Lex倒抽了口气，我看见一滴眼泪从他的脸上滑落。我突然又能动弹了。Lex从椅子上站起身，此时我也到了他面前。我抹去那滴眼泪，他因触摸颤抖了一下，但随即他便抓住我的手贴在他的脸颊上。他的身体贴着我的，就像鲜活的烈焰。只是那是一团冷火。让我渴望去温暖他。

“Clark……你认识我是谁吗？”

“我怎么会认不出？你是我心，Lex。”

我听到Dick发出惊呼，因为我和Lex就在餐厅中间接吻了，随后周围的一切声音都消失了，只剩下Lex身体里火焰的脉动和我自己的心跳声。Lex的双臂突然圈到我的脖子上。他紧紧抓着我的头发。一声呻吟从我的嘴里冒出来，他接过亲吻的控制权，完全吞噬了我。我的手在他背上抚摸游弋着，将他的身体更压向我。我想要他靠近我。我想让他进到我身体/里面/。我感觉到他开始在我的怀里变得暖和起来。这个吻可以变成永远，因为，很显然，我们两人都不用喘气了，但我还是听见了Bruce别具深意的咳嗽声。Lex和我停止亲吻，但我们身体的其他部分还黏在一起。

“Clark，和你接吻的这个人是谁？”Bruce挑起一道深色的眉毛问道。

困惑席卷了我的大脑。“是Lex呀！”

痛苦的神情闪现在Bruce脸上。“不，Clark……你知道不可能的。”

Dick也表情抱歉地看着我。他抓着Bruce的胳臂。

我的嘴张张合合。“但就是呀！为什么你们就是看不见——”

Lex优雅的手指突然按住我的嘴唇。“让我来处理，Clark。”Lex看了眼Bruce，然后是Dick，那双银色的眼睛似乎闪烁了一下。“真的是我，Bruce。我以前叫Lex Luthor。现在我是Lex Lucien。”

Bruce和Dick像要理清思绪一样甩了甩头。等Bruce再次抬头看向Lex时，他发出一声惊喜而欢乐的喊叫。

“Lex！你还活着！而且……而且居然是/你/！那天把Clark送到庄园去的人就是你。但是你已经死了呀！我看见了尸体……甚至验了血……但你却在这里，还……”

显然就算是蝙蝠侠也免不了震惊一下。Dick立刻扶住暗夜骑士。他帮Bruce坐到Lucien桌边的椅子里，这样他才没倒在地板上。Dick揉搓着Bruce的后背，等Bruce苍白的脸颊恢复了点血色之后，他抬起头看着Lex。

“为什么？怎么回事？到底发生了什么？”

Lex转头看了Lucien很久。我知道他们正交流，只是我们听不见而已。Lex的表情变亮，然后他站直了一点，就好像放下了某种重负一样。

Lex转回头看着Bruce说道：“我参加了地球的命运之战。Clark也许对你说起过。我很愿意你加入我们这一方。”

“我想我更愿意再多了解一点。”Bruce挺直肩膀说道。

“这里显然不是谈这事的最佳地点。”

“你们愿意去庄园吗？”

“我们有个更近的地方。”

 

 

Part 3——The Chosen Future(被选定的未来)

（Lex视角）

 

他们五个人只走了一个街区就到了Lex的新顶楼公寓。如果Lex还记得的话，他就会发现这公寓和他在Lucien展示给他的未来里他看到的其实是同一栋。他们在娱乐室里坐定。Bruce和Dick坐一张沙发，Clark和Lex坐在另一张上，彼此面对面。Lucien坐在壁炉边，警惕而存在感十足，但有显突兀。炉火在他身后噼啪作响，辐射出的温暖照拂着所有人。

Lex发现自己哪怕是一分钟都无法放开Clark。即使现在他们正坐在同一张沙发上，紧贴着彼此，紧握着彼此的手。Lex只想摸着看着沉浸在Clark的容颜里。在他把男孩交给Bruce照顾的六个月里，他限制自己每天只能去看Clark一小时，除了他葬礼之后的那段时间，那段时间他几乎一天二十四小时地守在Clark身边，不被任何人察觉，就像他对Clark承诺过的那样。

Clark精神分裂般的崩溃状态几乎杀死了他。无数次他徘徊盘旋在男孩的窗外，绝望地渴望现身。Clark睡着了，他就对男孩低声说着安慰的爱语，直到失声为止。终于，男孩摆脱了那种可怕的崩溃状态又开始活起来，Lex发现自己陷入了深深的绝望沮丧中，不是花越来越多的时间沉溺在Lucien的黑暗拥抱里，就是——当他不在那个黑暗的地方时——用坚冰怒焰摧毁着那些Ascendant的亲信喽啰们。特别是在鏖战中，Ascendant曾经嘲讽地叫他‘冰王子（Ice Prince）’。但现在他身上一点寒气都没有了。他觉得他几乎可以融化在身边的男孩身上了，而且是开开心心地融化。

Enrique走进房间，送来了饮料。看见这个熟悉的男仆时Clark差点跳起来。只是不想离开Lex身边的事实才没让他跑过去拥抱这位年老的男人。

“Enrique！”

“Kent少爷，您过得好吗，先生？”

“特别棒！我是说现在特别棒。我们有去找你，在……在……well，我们有去找你，你却一直都和Lex在一起。我太高兴了！我还以为你也发生了什么不幸呢。”Clark软软地说完，Lex捏了捏紧握在手里的手。

“如果让您担心了我很抱歉。我一直都希望Lex少爷联系您……此事宜早不宜晚。”男仆温和但却严肃地看了Lex一眼。

“对，Lex，你为什么不要Clark了？”Bruce厉声质问道。

“Bruce！”Clark满眼伤痛，因为暗夜骑士的语气。

“不，Clark，他有权质问。/你/也有得到答案的权利。只是……”Lex结巴了一下，微微垂下头。连他自己都不明白的情况下叫他怎么解释离开Clark的事？Clark的头转过来，Lex感觉到男孩闪亮的双眼正看着他。

“你并不知道自己为什么把我留给Bruce，对吗？”Clark问道。

Lex摇摇头。“Clark，我……我无法解释。我只知道哦做的决定是基于我在那些未来看到的事。我却记不得是为什么！那几乎杀死了我要把——”

“那却可以杀死Clark。完完全全杀死。”Bruce插进来。

Dick试图用摩擦年长男人脖颈的动作分散Bruce的注意力，但Bruce却未受影响。他想要一个清楚明白的解释。Lex能看得出此刻他正处于完全保护Clark的模式中，自己也能理解为什么，可自己还是有种汗毛倒立的感觉。Clark朝Bruce狂乱地摆手要他不要再说了。

“你说Clark会死是什么意思？”Lex问道。

“Bruce，不要说！”Clark可怜地说道。

“据A.I.说，Clark的族人与配偶相生相伴，厮守终生，贯彻始终，Lex。一旦一方死亡那么另一方绝不独活。或者至少氪星伴侣这一方会死。”

“所以你在葬礼之后样子并不只是简单的伤心崩溃而已。”Lex僵直在沙发上。“配偶……”慢慢地，他的眼睛看向Clark。男孩在视线之下不安地动了动。“这就是A.I.要说却被你打断的话。”

Clark握住Lex手贴着自己的心。“我并不知道你死的时候我也会死。我……我只知道我感觉到……生理驱使我去做那些事的。我不想让你担心。”

“Clark……哦，天呀，你怎么能只字不提？（要是那样）我就不会离开你，一分钟都不离开，不管为了——”

“为了任何事，我知道。甚至不会为了你说的那个好的、正确的理由。”

“但我甚至都不知道我的理由是什么！我不知道它是好还是正确的还是其他什么的，我只知道感觉像被强迫必须坚持这个最终决定。而现在，知道了这些，我……我觉得像个白痴……太……”Lex用手猛锤自己的大腿。

Clark捧起他的脸，阻止他的自我苛责。“影响你可以影响的人，然后还要有个后援。”

Lex看着他，眼神困惑。

Clark心领神会地露出微笑，成熟的样子常常让Lex觉得自己很年轻，他说道：“这是我们在面对Jonathan之前在城堡里最后那一晚你说的话。我花了很多时间去思考这句话。后来我相信我明白了那一晚你做了什么样的决定和为什么要做那样的决定。”

“你怎么可能会知道？”

“因为我了解/你/。”Clark简单回答道，但其中包含的信任却让Lex觉得像被温泉水包围了一样温暖。“你要加入到Lucien一边，但不会带着我，因为我要成为你的后援，以防你无法说服他拯救地球。你相信我的力量——一旦我受Bruce的训练之后——也许能够挑战Arc们。”

Lex的视线转向Lucien的眼睛，就好像他心灵的黑暗面又被点亮了一样。Clark就是光。Lex记起来了。

Lucien打破沉默。“你说的非常正确，Clark。Lex也相信你能会找到一个比他更值得的人。”

Clark轻轻地打了Lex的肩膀。“你怎么能相信会有比你更好的人？你是……上帝，Lex，你难道不知道自己多有魅力吗？我才是那个幸运儿。”

Lex说不出话来了，他的喉咙被各种新奇陌生的情绪堵满了。他只能紧紧地握住Clark的双手。

“现在，Bruce，你满意Lex的理由了吗？”Lucien冷淡地问道，即使是暗夜骑士也在那双银色眼睛的注视中别扭地动了动身体。

看起来变乖了些，Bruce说的：“是的，我知道Lex有个善意的理由。只是……Clark那时……对他未免太狠心了些。我不应该说得那么刻薄。我很抱歉，我的朋友。”Bruce说着向Bruce伸出一只手。

Lex热情地握住那只手。“不必这样。我很高兴你这么维护Clark。这也是我选择你的原因。这正是我所希望的。”Lex猜测着自己的心口不一是否刺伤了他父亲。他慢慢转身看向Lucien。“Father，你气我……决定找个后援吗？”

Lucien摇摇头。“这也是你如此珍贵的原因之一，Lex。总是那么有心机，永远都事先计划好，永远都留有后备计划。这是你人格的一部分。我不会强行改变你的。”

Lex笑着说道：“其实你知道并没用的……”

Lucien轻声笑道。“Well，就是如此。我明白你这样做的原因。那时你并不了解我。你想要我的保护，但你并不爱我。现在……一切都不同了。”

Lex微笑着感觉到他们之间的联系变得更稳固了。他在头脑里向Lucien送出一声感谢，得到一波暖意作为回答。Fallen比他曾经想象得更为复杂难解，也远远比他领会出来的危险许多。Lex才开始明白影响Lucien几乎是不可能的。他向来随心所欲。如果他想取悦Lex，那么他就取悦，但如果他得做某些让Lex不高兴的事……well，他也会做。但是对他来说，让Lex开心显然要优先考虑，所以Lex要好好利用这一点。

片刻后Enrique礼貌地咳嗽了一声，然后说道：“我有种感觉你们回来之前并没有吃晚饭。我猜年轻的先生们已经饿了……”

Dick与Clark看了看彼此，露出微笑，同时说道：“披萨！！！”

Lex假装呻吟一声。“给他们点多加干酪和香肠的，Enrique。没了那些东西在他的披萨上Clark不能活。”

“不周期性吃披萨他们俩谁都活不了。在Clark和Dick之间，出现在大宅电话快速键上的每一个其他号码都是披萨店。”Bruce说道。

此刻笑声让气氛轻松起来，随后话题便转向了平衡之战、Ascendant的诡计、Lex和Lucien要对抗她打败她所采取的行动。Lucien只是偶尔说一两句话，眼睛始终看着他的儿子。Clark察觉到了那份关注，Lex低声说之后他们要私下好好谈谈。披萨来了，Lex几乎喂Clark吃掉了他自己的那一盘。男孩因Lex的每个触摸与凝视而欢天喜地、沉醉不已，他从Lex的指尖上吮掉披萨的动作人他们俩疼痛发硬。考虑到他们俩的情况，当务之急是不要引起别人的注意。

“我想我们该回家了，Bruce，给那俩个个机会彼此‘聊聊’。”Dick说道，脸上是淘气的坏笑。

Lex急忙从Clark的脖子上撤开，他发现自己被Clark身上的香味吸引过去了。他马上站起身，拽拽西装外套，好让自己的勃起物不那么显眼。

“我看Clark是要留下——”

“和我在一起。”Lex坚定地说道，男孩也在他身边站起身时牢牢握住男孩的手臂。知道想表明对男孩占有的渴望让他表现得有些富于侵略性，他软下表情。“但我想他也许想……”

“Wayne庄园永远都是他的家，而且他也需要继续受训。”Bruce说道。

Lex点点头。Bruce向Lucien伸出手。Fallen握住那只手。刹那间Lex感觉到一股妒忌之情，Lucien曾经考虑过Bruce作为儿子的潜在人选的。Lex才是Lucien的儿子，本就应该是这样的。事实也是如此。他感到从他父亲身上放射出一波消遣的愉悦之情，然后他对Lucien 露出有些沮丧的微笑。

“很高兴见到你，Lucien。”

“我也是。”

Dick用力地拍着Clark的背，瞄了眼Lex，戏剧性地大声低语道：“要劳逸结合呀，劳逸结合。”

毫不意外地，Clark开始发红。

“现在我们/的确/该走了。”Bruce说着把Dick拉向大门。“我们需要再好好谈谈蝙蝠侠和罗宾在平衡之战里所要扮演的角色。”Bruce向Lex说道，开始穿上大衣。

“明天。”Lex表示同意。

眨眨漂亮的蓝眼睛，Dick说道。“或者也许是后天。我觉得明天你们会很忙的。”

“Dick，别说啦！”Clark哀嚎着变得更红了。

Bruce亲密地敲了下Dick的头。Lex只是笑笑。

“你再说，Dick，这一周/你/就会变得一点都不/忙/的。”Bruce作弄地说道。

“什么？你不是说真的。”Dick说道，用手臂吊在他监护人兼情人的身上。“Bruce，别逗我啦！”

“谁说我是在逗你？”

Dick像鱼一样张开嘴又闭上了好几次。

当Dick还瞪着暗夜骑士的时候，Bruce说道。“晚安，各位。希望再和你们聊天……/尽快/。”

门关上，但站在门里的三个人还能听到Dick的声音：“你不是当真的吧，关于拒绝给我/忙碌/的乐趣一周时间？”

“那要看你的表现了，Dick，也许只会你可以得到奖赏。”

Bruce的笑声是他们最后听见的事，最后两人的声音因为距离而逐渐消失。Lex和Clark转向Lucien。Fallen对Lex露出宠爱的微笑。

“我也必须和你们俩告别了。我感觉到我妹妹正在东方制造麻烦。”

Lex把头歪向一边，感觉只有他父亲才能感觉到的东西，Ascendant的活动和影响力正像慢性毒药一样再扩散。只有身边Clark身上散发出来的温暖才能阻止他不要去追击她，不要马上去阻止她正计划着的那些事。

Lucien显然已经明白了他的心意，说道：“今晚就不要想她了，Lex。重新和Clark结合到一起。还有永世的时间可以去料理Ascendant事。”

“谢谢您，Father。”

Lucien走过来用一只手捧住了些的脸，在Lex的前额上印下一个轻吻，那吻在他的嘴唇离开后都会燃烧很久。然后Fallen退后一步消失了，用他那种到现在Lex都无法复制的神秘方式去旅行了。

“我知道你有一大堆的问题，Clark。”Lex转向男孩。“我也知道我有一大堆的歉要道。只要我还能道歉的话。”

“我是有些问题，但你不需要道歉。现在我……我只需要/你/。”Clark轻声说道。

“我也想要你。”Lex说道，他的身体已经开始慢慢接近Clark的身体。

他只需向前一寸就可以虏获男孩甜蜜的嘴唇。Clark尝起来已经像新鲜的农场水果，桃子、苹果、阳光，即使六个月里他一直生活在高谭。Clark发出温暖贪婪的声音，亲吻在继续。Lex的两只手在宽阔有力的后背上来回抚摸，舌头在Clark的嘴唇间一进一出的摩擦着。他抓住男孩的舌头吸吮着，然后用牙齿轻轻地咬住。

“Clark……太想你了……太冷了……不知道没了你我是怎么活过来的。不想伤害你。从来不想伤害你。原谅我……原谅我。”

Clark把头埋在Lex的肩窝里。贴着Lex喉咙处的肌肤留下一串亲吻。Lex仰起头给Clark更多的空间发挥。

 

“从没相信过你已经不在了，Lex。一直都知道。一直都能感觉到。绝不会有其它可能。一定是你救了我……必须是你。（所以）没有什么好忏悔的。”

Clark的手抓住Lex劲瘦的腰。他把年长男人拉过去紧贴在他身上。勃起物在他们中间硬的像两根铁棒。Lex开始分泌口水，他记起了Clark的种子在他嘴里的味道。他可以又可以尝到了，并且要尝很多很多。他渴望用舌头为男孩做好准备，然后沉入到Clark热紧的身体中。他今晚就要得到男孩。一定要。

“我觉得我拖延了我对你许下的某个承诺，对吧，angel？”Lex对着Clark的耳窝儿吹了口气，然后舔舔耳廓。“我必须要蹂躏我的处子情人。”

Clark贴着他颤抖着。“求你了，Lex，请把我变成你的。我需要你进到我里面。”

这些话让Lex全身战栗。“跟我来。”

他抓着Clark的手，把他带向他的卧室，从这一刻起那里就是他们的卧室了。这个房间与整栋大楼等宽。相邻的三面墙壁全部是强化玻璃，形成一整副连续的都市风景画。黑暗禁忌的高谭就在他们面前伸展开来。这风景让Clark控制不住地惊叹了一声。

“真的很美……也有点吓人。”Clark说道。

“我也感觉如此。许多夜晚里我就坐在这里朝外看着。那些夜里我总是……想着你。Wayne庄园就在正前方，不到二十英里远。”

Lex准确无误地指出庄园的所在地。他已经习惯了在那里感觉Clark的存在，现在他知道指出那里是出于习惯。Lex的眼睛从风景里离开聚焦到Clark身上。建筑和街灯发出的金红色光亮照射到男孩脸上，让Clark光泽的皮肤柔柔地泛着光。转向他时Clark美丽的绿眼熠熠生辉。

“你真美，Lex，就像会流传万世的雪花石雕像。你是真实的吗？这一切是真实的吗？”

Clark从Lex身边退开几寸，双手笼在Lex肩膀上，就好像怕碰到年长的男人时碰到的只是幻象而已。Lex听出了他天使嗓音里的痛苦，他紧闭起双眼。他已经重重地伤到了Clark，还讽刺地想做正确的事。

“我是真实的，Clark。我们在这里，在一起。”

“永远？”

“是的，我发誓永远不会再离开你了。不要害怕碰触我，Clark。我不会在你面前消失的。”

Clark的手轻轻地落到他肩膀上。还在轻颤着。大大的绿眼定定地看着Lex。

“我爱你，Lex。”

“我也爱你，永远。”

“永远。”

无需更多的言语，他们开始剥掉衣服，袒露出彼此的皮肤。鞋子袜子都被踢掉，西装外套被扒掉，衬衫被解开，从手臂上扒掉，长裤落到他们脚边。今晚他们身体联系将治愈分离所带来的感情创伤。

Lex手握住Clark的腰。他描绘着男孩的胯骨，看着Clark腹部的肌肉随着每一下轻触而起伏波动。滑到背后两手握住Clark的臀瓣。它们结实但却柔软。他幻想着自己深深插进去时会是什么感觉，幻想着随着每一下挺进自己的皮肤拍打着这副完美的臀瓣时会是怎样的情景。

他们的阴茎擦过彼此，让他们发出低沉的呻吟声。雄性勃起的味道萦绕在他们周围。Lex低下头含住Clark花瓣一样柔软的乳尖。咖啡色的小包在他嘴里变硬。男孩贴着他痉挛着，仰起头，张开嘴发出愉悦的喘息声。Lex用相同的方式品尝了另一个小包。手指滑进Clark的臀间，滑向褶皱的入口。

“Lex……哦！Lex……你正在/摸/我……太棒了……太……太……啊！！！”

Lex感觉到一小滴精液溅到他的肚子上，开始沿着皮肤滑下去。Lex知道他必须得赶快爬到Clark身上去。再爱抚调情下去的话他们俩都会弃甲投降的。

“跪到床上去，Clark。把你自己献给我。”Lex命令道。

男孩退后，眼睛从未离开Lex，直到小腿肚碰到床。他迅速转身，按Lex的命令摆好姿势，高高地抬起臀，头靠在手上。Lex慢慢走向床尾，停在Clark身后。男孩回头看着Lex，长腿上的肌肉颤动着。

“这样对吗，Lex？”

“完全正确。非常漂亮，Clark。不敢相信你全部都属于我了。”

Lex用一根手指擦过Clark的臀瓣间，男孩哀鸣一声。阴茎放荡地向腹部抬起，一滴精液从顶端落下来。Lex用另一只手顺着男孩的背脊抚过，手掌停在Clark的后腰上，开始在那片金色的肌肤上画着圆圈。

“你会变得很紧，angel。不只是因为你是处子，未经染指，未被探索。也因为你不知道要期待些什么，你的肌肉会变得很紧绷。所以我要花时间彻彻底底准备好你。”Lex用最黑暗的声音说道。

“Lex……我不知道我还能不能坚持……坚持那多久。”

“不用担心。准备的过程中你可以高潮。我保证等我的阴茎插进你身体里时你还会高潮的。”

他的话让男孩陡然收紧了身体。Lex爬上床跪在Clark身后。拇指分开男孩的臀瓣，粉红色的皱褶暴露在他眼前。看起来非常小。光是这景象就让他的阴茎抽动了。他紧紧握住阴茎根部。虽然重生给了他更强大的力量控制自己的身体，但让Clark在他面前这样，如此忠诚，如此顺从，完全顺从于他想让他高潮所做的每一件事。他低下身，轻轻地对着那皱褶处吹了一口气。

“Lex！”

因为这下呼吸，Clark剧烈的高潮了。他的整个身体挺向前，精液从他身体里爆发出来。Lex伸出手接住一些液体，送到嘴边舔掉，就像舔掉搅拌器上的饼干面糊一样。

“非常棒，Clark。”

Clark剧烈的颤抖着，Lex必须得握住男孩的腰他才不会完全瘫倒在床上。Lex低下头贴着Clark的后腰，一同体验年轻情人的战栗颤抖。他用手上下抚摸着Clark的背脊让他平静下来。爱语从他的唇间自动流出来。那是他在过去六个月里仅剩的东西了。

“哦，上帝，Lex……爱你……爱你……我还是需要……我需要……你……到里面来……哦，求你了……太空虚了……啊！”

“我发誓要给你你所需要的一切。你所渴望的一切。全部都给你，Clark。”

Lex伸出粉色的舌头，描绘着Clark入口周围的软肉，这动作立刻让男孩失去了语言能力。他快速地插入抽出舌头，用他的舌头上Clark，就像他等会儿用阴茎时一样。Clark的身体再次在他手中颤抖，Lex爱抚着男孩的腰窝，同时他继续品尝舔咬Clark的身体入口。他情人身体里的味道在他的嘴里泛滥开。那是泥土与麝香的味道，但已经甜蜜。他伸手摩擦着Clark已经变硬的阴茎。男孩在他手里冲撞着。

“现在我要用手指打开你，Clark。然后用我的阴茎进到你身体里。我会用我的精液充满你。我会在你身体深处高潮射精，Clark，每天都要这样做，所以你会拥有都带着我的东西在身体里。”

“是的，Lex，是的……求你！”

Lex以为他们第一次时会用乳液来代替润滑剂，因为自从他离开他的天使之后他就一直独身一人，从没想要再与其他人发生性关系。常常他还是能感觉到Lionel放在他身上的手，与Clark之外的人亲密的念头让Lex觉得发冷战栗。但Lex没准备好东西的担忧被推到了一边，因为他感觉出Lucien曾出现在床头柜边过。果然，里面有一大堆他父亲留下的润滑剂和按摩油。Lex必须强压住自己心里沸腾的笑声。可能是Lucien要确定他可以得到任何他需要的东西，任何他想要的东西。是的，常常Lucien如此了解他让他有些害怕。但现在不是想这个的时候。

Lex拧开润滑剂的盖子，挤了许多在手心里。他让他的火先微微加热一下润滑剂，然后涂抹在Clark的入口上。他把一跟沾满润滑剂的手指压进Clark的身体里，直到他的指节可以自由出入皱褶处为止。男孩呻吟颤抖着。他继续按摩着Clark的处子入口，直到他可以轻松地放进三根手指为止。最后Clark喘息着向后推挤着他的手指，他知道他们俩都承受不了更多了。

“我想看着你，Lex。你进到我身体里时我想看着你。”

Lex明白这种需要。他帮Clark翻身仰躺下。

“第一次时就用这种体位比较辛苦——”

“求你！不会弄伤我的，记得吗？”

“如你所愿，angel。”

Lex从男孩的额头上抚开黑色的发卷。Clark亲吻他的手心。然后Lex温柔地推起Clark的腿，直到它们贴到男孩的胸前。Clark抱住。他湿润的入口暴露在Lex眼前。他的阴茎颤动着，渴望进入。

“这样……这样我觉得很开放。为你打开，Lex。”

“别怕。你和我一起很安全。我爱你。”

“不怕。本就该如此。我也爱你。”

Lex迅速给自己涂上润滑剂，手掌接触到自己的硬挺是差点叫出声。他感觉到Clark的视线集到他的手上。他把自己放到Clark的入口边。

“我们融为一体了，Clark。在你的身体里的是我。”

他慢慢地压进去。男孩的眼睛睁大，嘴巴张成欢愉的O型。Clark的汗湿的皮肤闪闪发光。Clark的阴茎高高地翘起来贴着他的小腹。精液在他的上腹部形成乳白色的湿痕，男孩在他身下一前一后地摆动着身体。

Lex颤动着，那炙热紧窒让他觉得自己的阴茎就是一把宝剑，现在他把它放回了它专属的剑鞘当中。男孩身体里的肌肉推挤着他的阴茎，摩擦着它，把它往更深处吸引。最后，他感觉到自己的球体贴在了Clark的臀肉上。

“你在我身体里了，Lex。你完全在我里面了。”Clark呻吟着。

“是的。哦……是的！在里面……终于在里面了。你还好吗，beloved？”

“比什么时候都是都好。好到完美。”

“我现在要动了。”

“是的，求你，动吧！”

Lex缓缓地滑出来，再推进去，直到他们开始抓着同一个节奏。Clark回应着他的每一下冲撞，在他插进来时抬起腰迎向他。Clark的前列腺被Lex阴茎的每一次推挤击中。皮肤相遇时的拍击声混合着他们的狂乱的喊叫哭号。Lex感觉到极度的兴奋感开始在自己的下腹里形成。身体里开始生出一股炙热，身体里的火咆哮怒吼着达到前所未有的高度。在最后一下推挤中他感觉到Clark骤然握紧他的阴茎，男孩在他身下大喊一声开始高潮。Lex尽可能深地推进Clark身体里。他的精液在他天使的身体里泛滥开来，同时从他身体里涌出的带状流火随着他的精液盈满Clark的身体。开始Lex还怕他会伤害到自己坚不可摧的情人，直到他看到Clark脸上狂喜的表情，此时火焰正无害地抚过的Clark皮肉流进他的内脏。那火焰甚至都没有碰到卧具，没有点着任何东西。

“这火焰就是/你/，Lex。终于……终于……在一起了……完完全全。”

Clark语气中的惊叹赞美太过浓烈，Lex完全放松下来。他瘫倒在Clark的怀里，阴茎依旧深深地镶嵌在男孩身体里，火焰像蔓藤一样缠绕着他们的身体。，Lex不知道他们像这样躺了多久。但最终他从Clark身体里退出来时，男孩的腿和他的交缠在一起。Lex的头靠在Clark有力的胸膛上，贴着男孩的下巴下面，聆听着Clark的心跳。Clark的手缓缓地抚摸着Lex的背脊。

“总是像这样的吗？”Clark轻声问道。

“不，相信我，我从没体验过如此……美妙的事。但我觉得和你一起会总像这样的。”

Lex抬起手捧住Clark的脸颊。男孩用鼻尖蹭着他的手指，亲吻着每个指腹。

“谢谢你，Clark。”

“谢什么？”

“谢谢爱上我……谢谢把你自己给了我……还有一切。”

Clark低下头亲亲Lex头顶，让自己的嘴唇停留在那片柔软的皮肤上很久很久。

“你不需要感谢我。你值得上我会……可以成为的一切。你回馈的爱已经太多太多了。”Clark说道。

Lex抱紧Clark的身体。他再也不会放下男孩了。再也不会。

Clark的声音带上了淡淡的幽默，他说道。“我原以为我是唯一一个需要在高潮时担心身体会放火的人。看来现在你也有这样的问题了。”

Lex轻轻地捶了下他的胸口。“我不知道会这样。”

“很美妙。我在那火焰里感觉到你的存在。你就是那火焰，Lex。”

“你……不害怕我，对吗，Clark？”

“不。从来没有。你会怕我的超能力吗，Lex？”

“不。当然不会。我……我只是变了很多很多。”

“并没有。我是说，是的，你在生理上是不同了。但你还是我的Lex。这点一点都没变。”

Lex更依偎向Clark。这时Lex的电话响了，他们俩同时呻吟一声，然后都笑了。

“我以为我把它转为震动模式了。Well，他们会留言。”

但电话继续不停地响着。

“Lex？”

Clark感觉到了他的紧绷。有些事情不对了。Lex看见他情人睁大眼睛的表情。

“我想我得接这个电话，Clark。请原谅。”

Clark点点头，帮Lex起身。高潮的余韵还回荡在Lex的身体里，他摇晃着走向自己放手机的裤子。他捡起手机看了眼屏幕想看看死谁打来的。小屏幕上显示着：/Lionel Luthor/。

Lex差点把这该死的东西扔到房间对面去，但强忍着欲望他弹开手机举到耳边。自从他死而复生之后他就再没听到过Lionel的消息了。Lucien也不知道Ascendant是否告诉了老Luthor他已经复生当了Lucien的孩子。

“Hello，Lex……我的儿子……我漂亮的男孩。”Lionel的声音像热蜜一样流淌在电话线上。

“我恐怕你是打错电话了。”Lex用突然麻木的嘴唇说道。他试图把这想法推给年老的那人，但这就像推倒金属墙一样。

“行啦，Lex。你的小小思想控制对我不起作用。”

Lex闭起眼睛，默数到十，然后尽可能轻蔑地说道。“你想要怎么样，Lionel？”

Lex说出Lionel的名字时，Clark猛然从床上坐起身。Lex能看到愤怒奔流在他天使的身体里。饱满嘴唇抿成一条线，Clark的双手在体侧紧握成拳。不到一秒钟他从床上下来，来到Lex身边。用双臂搂住Lex的腰，把年长男人搂紧贴在自己身上。Lex感激这样的稳定方式。因为现在和Lionel说话感觉前所未有地糟糕。

“儿子，为什么要用这样的态度问候你的父亲？”

“你不是我父亲。”Lex听见手机的塑料外壳因为他的抓得太用力而吱嘎作响。“不再是了。六个月前你杀死了你儿子。”

“都是毫无意义的废话，Lex。不论你或Fallen怎么告诉你们自己。你都是我儿子。永远都是。”

“你错了，Lionel。永远对你来说不过是短短二十几年而已，因为你有限的生命会有尽头。等你化为尘土时我还在继续。你甚至都不会出现在我的回忆里。”

“在我‘提升了’之前着也许是真的。”

“什么？”Lex感觉到自己的胸口开始紧绷，听见Clark在他身后发出惊喘。

“似乎是Luthor血统里的某样东西，Lex，让我们优于其他提升者。”

“不可能……”Lex的思绪完全乱了。‘/Lionel……不朽了……像饿狼一样追随我的每一步直到永远？不不不——！/’

“我有个建议要给你，Lex。”

“我一点都不想听。”

“哎，哎，别这么草率，我的儿子。”

“我并不草率，Lionel。我没觉得你会有什么有价值的东西。你只是Ascendant的一个傀儡而已。”

Lionel的笑声变大，听在Lex耳朵里就像指甲挠过玻璃的声音。

“哦，Lex，你总是让我发笑。”又笑了几声，然后Lionel说道，声音绝对严肃。“我们都是傀儡……到目前为止。这就是我要建议的，Lex。我们有Arc们赋予的力量。我们是神明。/和他们一样/。那么为什么要浪费我们的力量帮助这对为了某种没人懂的宇宙平衡而争执的兄妹，在/我们可以只为了我们自己接管一切的时候/？”

“这建议既愚蠢又疯狂。”Lex的声音听上去很小。他用另一只手紧抓着Clark。

“让我们从他们那里学习我们可以学习到的一切，Lex，然后……等我们不再需要他们的时候……/就把他们搞垮，然后一起统治宇宙人世……像父子一般/。”

“和Lucien一起我就可以拥有这一切。你提供给我的东西我已经拥有了。”Lex回答他。

“哦，Lex，得了。我们俩都很清楚Lucien不过是/我/的代替品而已。你所追求的是我的爱、我的注意力，和我的赞美。他永远无法填补你心中的位置……不论是生理的心里还是精神上。我是你的父亲。永远，Lex。”

“不是！”

“血缘不会撒谎的，我心爱的儿子。我很快会再联系（你）的。”

Lex把手机扔到房间对面。手机摔碎，电子元件在硬木地板上飞溅得到处都是。Lex的胸膛激烈地起伏着，汗水划过上唇，皮肤感觉像被爬满了虫子一样。Lex瘫软地跪倒在地板上。Clark随着他放低身体。Lex发出一声歇斯底里的笑。

“我永远也摆脱不了他，Clark。他永远也不会放过我。”

男孩用手摩擦着他的肩膀。“Lex，我们会打败他和Ascendant的。我知道我们会的。”

片刻间，通过他意识的眼，Lex看见他面前出现了华丽的匕首和苍白的喉咙，但又立刻消失了。那画面让他害怕到发抖。但那画面也让他从压垮他的惊慌失措中解放出来。他转头依偎进Clark的怀里。他们温柔地亲吻了彼此很久。

“只要有你在我身边，Clark。我可以面对一切。”

“我就在你身边，Lex。我永远和你在一起。”

Lex冷冷地笑着。“那么就让地球的平衡之战开始吧。”

  
  
  
**The End……For Now**


End file.
